Question time with shay
by Shay246
Summary: To pass funny moments where we answer questions from the reviews about me and sekai characters interrupt me all the time. So mostly sekai charcters making fun of me... sort of? *Do not ask more questions this was ended, see last chapter as to why*
1. Chapter 1

Question time with shay!

Me: Hello this will be a place where you can ask me any question you'll like to get to know me better. :D

Ritsu: Why so formal shay?

Me: shhh is not your time to come out yet so go away for a few minutes.

Ritsu: *sighs and leaves room*

Me: As I was saying... I decided to create this for people that actually reviewed my first story (falling all over again) to ask me any questions to get to know me better.

Haru: Since she's new at fanfiction she thought it would be a good idea

Me: I'm not new new at it. I'm mostly new at the fact that I'm writing one. So yeah anyways what are you doing here Haru this is for sekai ichi hatsukoi characters only

Kisa: yeah don't steal the spotlight just because you had more lines than me on the first chapter of her fanfic doesn't mean your better than me. Like come on who could resist this face. ^.^

Haru: -_-

Me: ...

Kisa: what's with the silence?

Me: Anyways... While I answer a question you guys ask in the reviews these people might interrupt me from time to time. It won't always be kisa or ritsu I'll try to switch it up a bit.

Kisa: don't cut me off!

Ritsu: Have you said it yet by the way?

Me: Said what?

Both kisa and ritsu scream: The disclaimer!

Me: ohhhhh yeah did I mention I do not own sekai ichi hatsukoi or any of it's characters. A girl can dream though...

Haru: Yeah ok now on to an example.

Me: Yeah that, ritsu ask me a question.

Ritsu: Do you have any friends?

Me: what kind of a question is that of course I do

*Haru and kisa both stare at me with disbelief*

Me: What? I do have some!

Haru: that's interesting... I pictured you has a shut in fujoshi/otaku without any friends having illusions of anime guys

Kisa: yeah I totally pictured that too...

Ritsu: Guys your so rude to her!

Me: *tears up* thank you ritsu I could always count on-

Ritsu: can't you see she has at least imaginary friends. I feel bad for her...

Me: HEY! *throws book at ritsu*

Ritsu: *ducking from the books grown at him* And that will be today's example for ummm ummm what's this called again?

Kisa: Humiliation time with shay, cause that's exactly what she's getting

Haru: it's more like ask anything and I will answer while being humiliated time with shay

Ritsu: That's too long to be a title

Me: I give up on you... -_-

Kisa and haru starts singing: Say something I'm giving up on you...

Me: *facepalms* Oh god this turned out for the worst.

Continues singing: I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you~

Me: shut up! By the way I also don't own the song now that they started singing it '-.-

Ritsu: shay just say the title already so this is over their singing is torture

Me: This will be called... To be honest I don't know yet so let's just call it question time with shay for now

Kisa and haru: Lame!

Me: shut up! Anyways this turned out longer than I wanted it too so thanks for reading and...

Kisa: Leave a question in the review section for her and she'll try to answer it as soon as possible. Don't worry I shall be back, don't miss me too much

Ritsu: I feel like throwing up now.

Haru: kisa your so full of yourself. Narcissist -_-

Kisa: of course I am. When a guy like me has so many fans, it can't be helped that I was born this beautiful... (Clearly avoiding the narcissist comment)

Me: yeah ok... They are more like stalkers that want to fu-

Ritsu: *covers her mouth quickly* keep it appropriate please. Haha that will be all for now bye

Everyone: Bye-bye till next time


	2. Chapter 2

Question Time!

**Me: **Hello people! So we got our first question! And since Haru is completely useless in this matter he will read the question from now on.

**Haru:** Hey!

**Me:** *ignores him* Haru question please?

**Haru:** *sighs* This question is from AnimeLover011714. "Do you have a fave sekaiichi hastsukoi character? If so who and why?" Huh interesting... Wonder who you'll choose

**Me:** ...

**Haru**: who?

**Me: **...

**Haru**: Just answer the question!

**Me**: *struggles* It's too hard there's just too many to choose from.

~(^.^)~

**Kisa**: You'll choose me of course right? Right?

**Ritsu**: Kisa don't rush her can't you see she's struggling here.

**Haru**: more like on the verge of exploding... -.-

**Me**: Ugggg that's it! Ok so I can't choose one so I'm going with three and they are...

*ritsu and kisa stare in amusement*

**Me**: Ritsu because he was so adorable when he was in high school. He still is when he blushes, though he became jaded...

**Ritsu**: Geez can't you just stick to a compliment instead of adding an insult at the end.

**Kisa**: shhhh let her finish!

**Me**: *clears throat* Next is Takano, cause he's se- I mean hot. Oh who am I kidding he's sexy plus he's just plain funny.

**Takano**: Sorry shay but I'm all Ritsu's.

**Ritsu**: Takano where did you come from?!

**Takano**: I was bored and I came to take you- I mean get you. *smirks and drags Ritsu away with him*

**Ritsu**: Let me go Takano-san!

**Haru**: He couldn't have made it any obvious -.- looks like you got dump, though he was never yours to begin with.

**Me**: *sighs* I knew he would say that. A girl can only dream.

**Kisa**: *irritated* This better be worth my time now say the last one!

**Me**: And the last one is Yukina. Cause he sparkles and he's smile is just perfect... I can see why your so obsessed with his face Kisa.

**Kisa**: Not just his face... *blush*

**Haru**: *pokes Kisa's cheek* No way the narcissist is blushing!

**Kisa**: *slaps his hand away* No I'm not. Ugh I'm bored see you later.

**Haru**: *yells at him* Are you by any chance going to get fu- I mean go to Yukina!

**Kisa:** Shut up Haru!

*Both me and Haru laugh*

**Me**: Well that turned out weirder than I thought it would be. And in the end I got no one...

**Haru**: yeah yeah just keep dreaming.

**Me**: I will do that. Anyways thank you for your question hope you guys enjoyed this weird answer that I gave I guess?

**Haru**: Your confused aren't you?

**Me**: Very! I feel like I'm missing something...

**Yukina**: The disclaimer shay-san!

**Me**: Oh thanks Yukina from my mind. I do not own these characters... -.- Do I even need to keep saying it when it's obvious I don't own them.

**Haru**: Does it matter? Anyways time to end it. Oh and people ask question so we can humiliate shay more.

**Me:** to be honest you guys can ask any type of question and I'll answer honestly. Though doesn't mean I won't get embarrassed...

**Haru**: There you go people and now-

**Me**: Bye-bye for now


	3. Chapter 3

It is time for a question! ^.^

**Me**: Yay I got a new question today! On a side note I was reading the question while I was in school and I had this smile on my face only cause-

**Haru**: Yeah okay we don't need to hear about your personal problems. -.-

**Me**: Hmph whatever then. Read the question stupid, useless Haru.

**Haru**: I'll gladly take that as a compliment. So this question is from 1nekoNYAN and they ask "shay-chan do you have any crack pairings in sekaiichi hastsukoi if so who and why." Oh geez you better not have kisa in this by the way. Cause he might kill you with your answer

**Me**: Hehehe... Before I answer this question the reason why I smiled was because it was the very first time someone added chan to my name. I find it adorable and thank you it made me happy-

**Haru**: Just answer the question!

**Me:** I was getting to that! Geez Haru your so impatient.

**Haru**: ...

**Kisa**: So why am I supposed to kill you for?

**Haru**: *nervous laugh* haha haha. Your dead...

**Me:** Because another cute pairing for me would be Yukina and Ritsu! :D

**Kisa**: ...

**Ritsu**: Who the heck is Yukina?! Shay refrain from pairing me with people I don't know!

**Me:** Would you like me to change it to Yokozowa then? *evil stare*

**Ritsu**: I feel like I might puke...

**Kisa**: So Ricchan and Yukina huh?

**Haru**: What's with that reaction I'd thought you'll kill her.

**Me:** That's cause I haven't explained my reasoning yet.

**Haru**: Oh right -.-

**Yukina**: So what's your reason?

**Me:** oh hi Yukina haven't seen you since ummm never!

**Kisa:** get on with it!

**Me**: Well I was reading this fanfiction, sadly I forgot the name. But anyways the pairing was Yukina and Ritsu so I was like hmmm probably won't like it.

**Haru**: And this is the reason why you'll kill her...

**Me:** So I kept reading. Kisa turned crazy almost killed Ritsu and um ended in prison. But that's besides the point cause Takano was being a jerk and at the end Yukina was always there for Ritsu and they made a cute couple soooo why not!

**Kisa:** Your basing this on fanfiction... -_-

**Yukina:** huh interesting... Wahhhh I can't picture my sweet Kisa acting like that!

**Me**: You guys wanted an answer and that's the reason. Though now that I think about it you two would make a cute couple! But only in my mind other than that you *points at kisa* will only be yukina's. And you *points at ritsu* will only be Takano's.

**Kisa:** *blush* That's not what's important here what's important is your weird reasoning!

**Ritsu**: And I'm not Takano's for god's sake!

**Yukina:** Shay-san you might want to end it before things gets scary. You do not want to see Kisa's scary side...

**Me:** I think I've seen it plenty enough times to realize that I should end it here...

**Haru**: Before that do that thing you wanted to do earlier

**Me**: Oh yeah. So this is a quote from a book "this isn't real." Pretty vague huh. Either way whoever can guess where it's from gets to be on the next question time with us.

**Haru**: well it's just your name added to the dialogue. You can create any name you would like it doesn't have to be your real one. It's like-

**Kisa**: Having and alibi?

**Haru:** Yeah I guess you could say that.

**Me:** I'd thought it would be fun. So pm me if you think you know the answer and whichever one I see first is the winner! I will make sure to pm the winner. Sorry I know it's not much but I wanted to do a little something for the people that asked questions

**Haru**: Yeah but you had to pick a hard one -.-

**Yukina**: Hint hint the book was turned into a movie!

**Me:** Yup! Plus it's one of my favorite book trilogy (double hint)

**Haru**: Anyways that's all hope you enjoyed

**Me:** Leave me a question and I will be sure to answer! Bye-bye


	4. Chapter 4

La la la laaaaa Question time!

**Haru**: What the heck was that?

**Me**: What? I couldn't think of another way to open it.

**Haru**: why do you even need an opening?

**Me**: To make it fun... Anyways would you please just read today's question.

**Haru**: Fine. This is from Zokou-Chan and they ask "Shay-dono, would you rather have Ritsu as a boyfriend or Takano?" O.o this is going to be interesting...

**Me**: Indeed it is... So it's a tough question but I already have my answer!

**Haru**: That was fast! And it is?

**Me**: Takano of course!

**Ritsu**: Why the heck would you want Takano as a boyfriend?

**Me**: Because he's so sweet to the one he loves.

**Ritsu**: *points at Takano* Him? Sweet?! Have you gone insane?

**Me**: *sighs* Just cause your blind Ritsu doesn't mean others are! It's clear that he pays attention to you and cares for you. And then to everyone else... let's just say he just doesn't care..

**Takano**: See Ritsu someone finally realizes it. Unlike you that is...

**Ritsu**: ...

**Haru**: Though if you asked why choose Takano. Does that mean your jealous that Takano is being stolen away from you? *teasing*

**Ritsu**: *blush* Why would I be jealous!

**Takano**: *smirks*

**Me**: Takano that's creepy... Anyways you don't have to worry about that Ritsu. Takano will only and always choose you.

**Haru**: Yeah if he did why would he not fu- Oh god horrible mental image, horrible mental image. Why the heck did I imagine that!

**Me**: oh you mean that... Not that! Ewwww what is wrong with you Haru! Why did you make me have that image...

**Takano**: Does this have to do with college?

**Haru**: Yes...

**Takano**: Don't remind me of my college days!

**Haru**: You were the one that asked!

**Ritsu**: What are you guys talking about?

**Me**: You seriously don't want to know...

**Haru**: *whispers the story to Ritsu*

**Ritsu**: O.o

**Me**: Why would you tell him that?!

**Haru**: Hey he deserves the right to suffer with us...

**Ritsu**: How does that even work!? Oh god no get away from my brain!

**Takano**: Stop imagining it!

**Yokozowa**: What the hell is all the commotion for?!

*everyone states at him terrified*

**Me**: *points at Yokozowa* You were the last person I wanted to see right now!

**Haru**: I think I need ice cream to eat away the image...

**Ritsu**: I need a great book to make me forget...

**Takano**: I told you to stop imagining it!

**Me**: Okay we are done... How the heck did we get so off topic?

**Takano**: It's all Haru's fault!

**Me**: Haru you'll pay for this later... But now everyone just say bye... Oh god I need an anime to make me forget what I just imagined...

**Haru**: Before that... people make sure to leave a question for next time. Hopefully we won't get off topic and imagine something that will make us throw up... ._. And no don't ask what it is try to read between the lines.

**Yokozowa**: I'm still lost... What happened?!

**Everyone else**: *ignores him* Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5

And it is... Question time!

**Haru**: I just feel like it's going to get weirder everyday.

**Me**: Well that's all I could think of for now. Anyways we got 2 questions for today! Double the questions, double the fun!

**Haru**: Isn't it supposed to be double the pleasure double the fun.

**Me**: You had to -.-

**Haru**: Yes I had to

**Me**: Do you even know where that's from?

**Haru**: Yes I know

**Me**: Okay... Changing subjects, Haru question please.

**Haru**: Oh it's from Zokou-Chan again...

**Me**: Hi Zokou-Chan! (^-^)/

**Haru**: Wasn't it them the reason we got so off topic last time?

**Me**: Haru that was your fault! And don't even mention me that time again..

**Haru**: hahaha okay... Onto the question... *reads question* O.o

**Me**: Just say the question already!

**Haru**: *clears throat* "What's your opinion on Takano x Kisa?" Well in my opinion it could work since he's a slu- Sorry had to stop myself there

**Me**: Well it's good you stopped yourself but...

**Kisa**: *irritated* Did you just call me a slu-

**Me**: *covers mouth quickly* Okay calm down there. I trust Haru with his words cause he at least stops himself but you don't. And Haru that was mean apologize.

**Haru**: Crap!

**Me:** *uncovers Kisa's mouth* Haru language!

**Haru**: Does it matter at this point? Anyways sorry Kisa didn't mean it...

**Kisa**: Yeah okay... I'll let it slide for now. You know I'll just answer your question for you. Why the heck would I want to go out with Takano?! I mean he's a jerk and have you seen him on hell week?

**Me**: *sighs* I'll let that one slide too...

**Ritsu**: See! That's what I said last time and you guys said I was blind!

**Both Haru and Shay**: That's cause you are!

**Takano**: *looms over Kisa and Ritsu* Looks like we three need to talk...

**Both kisa and ritsu**: *being drag away by Takano* Help!

**Haru**: I saw that coming.. '-.- Anyways what's your opinion on them?

**Me**: Hmmm I've never actually thought about them together... But I guess it could work. If any of you guys happen to know of a story or write a story about Kisa x Takano then tell me and I'll gladly read it.

**Haru**: Okay well next question is from KudouKaito and they say "hey, shay-chan... I want to know, which scene in manga and anime you like the best?"

**Me**: This is easy! The scene where Takano takes Ritsu on a ride for his birthday and then they tell each other how they thought of giving each other presents for Christmas when they were going out in highschool.

**Haru**: And then Takano takes some snow to try to fix Ritsu's hair...

**Me**: Yeah that part too. It was funny.

**Haru**: Only Takano would think of that... -.-

**Me**: It was cute! There are a bunch of other scenes I like but I can't name them all... Oh I also like when Ritsu first realizes that Takano is Saga-sempai!

**Haru**: *in little Ritsu's voice* Sempai love me!

**Me**: That so didn't happen -.- Though it should've...

**Haru**: Oh how I wish sempai could notice me...

**Me**: Okay... We are done you're creeping me out...

**Haru**: *starts laughing uncontrollably* hahahahahahaha

**Me**: O.o well then um I'm ending this here before he goes insane... Leave a question and I'll be sure to answer.

Bye-bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Shhhhhh it's question time...

**Haru**: Okay I think that one is the weirdest yet far...

**Me**: Hehe I tried

**Haru**: Okay then...

**Me**: don't ask questions and just read the question

**Haru**: Well then! Today's question is from DarkPrincess758 and they ask "Shay-san who is your least favorite pairing in the anime/manga?" Well mine is Kisa!

**Me**: Haru what do you have against Kisa? And they said pair not person...

**Haru**: A guy who's 30 and looks so young is so not fair. And he gets Yukina I mean what more can you ask for! A guy who's an artist, sparkles, and is really sweet and nice. How come he gets him?! *catches his breath*

**Me**: Wow was that some kind of confession...

**Haru**: No I'm just saying is not fair! Like why can't I get a version of Yukina!

**Me**: ...

**Kisa**: I know I'm very lucky *blush* But Yukina is mine so stay away...

**Haru**: *sighs* I wasn't going steal him away don't worry about that

**Kisa**: Oh okay... Phew!

**Haru**: don't sound so relieve!

**Me**: Okay back to the question!

**Haru**: Oh yeah forgot about that...

**Me**: Well umm I have nothing against this couple I mean I find it cute on one side but the other person just scares me

**Haru**: Be clear on your answer!

**Me**: I was getting to that! Anyways my least favorite pair is Kirishima and Yokozowa... Only cause Yokozowa can be scary... But Kirishima is fine

**Kirishima**: He's not scary, he's cute!

**Haru**: I seriously have no comment to this...

**Me**: Yeah I'll just stay quiet for now

**Kirishima**: Why do I feel like your thinking something mean...

**Kisa**: I can't imagine, won't imagine... I refuse to imagine... Dammit I imagined it!

**Me**: Oh no this won't be like last time!

**Haru**: Shay end it now please before I start imagining it too!

**Me**: Leave a question for me-

**Kirishima**: What happened last time?

**Both Haru and shay**: Don't ask!

**Kisa**: Just leave a question for her and she'll answer at some point... Oh god it won't leave by brain... Yukina help me...

**Me**: He's gone insane... Before any one else does. Bye-bye


	7. Chapter 7

Maybe it's a dream maybe nothing else is real~

**Haru**: Umm what was that?

**Me**: Its a song I've been putting on repeat..

**Haru**: Okay then?

**Me**: It's bad apple have you even heard of it! Though those were the English lyrics

**Haru**: Who sings it?

**Me**: I don't remember but it's a good song to dance to. I've been seeing videos of people dancing to the song lately!

**Haru**: Have you done it yourself?

**Me**: no I'll probably fail at it!

**Haru**: Yeah you would. Anyways moving on...

**Me**: Yeah just say the question...

**Haru**: This is from akemi and they say "hype shay chan! if u're the author of sekaiichi hatsukoi, and i said IF, don't let it get to u, would u make ritsu stay the way he is? I don't have anything against him but pooooor takano...ritsu is bullying takano hard, don't u think? would u make ritsu be more sweet n honest with his feeling, even a little bit? ritsu likes to do stuff the hard way..but that's what make this couple interesting though"

**Me**: Interesting question... Oh by the way thanks for recommending me a story I'll read it as soon as I get the chance!

**Haru**: I think Ritsu is fine just the way he is...

**Me**: Well I guess your right but it wouldn't hurt him to be a little more sweet to Takano!

**Haru**: He is, on the inside at least

**Me**: Not even I mean yeah he blushes and stuff but even one little nice word about Takano wouldn't kill him... So yeah I would make Ritsu at least a little sweeter but not too much cause I do enjoy screaming at him to accept his feelings. He wouldn't be Ritsu if he wasn't stubborn

**Ritsu:** I don't know whether to be complimented or offended...

**Takano**: See other people notice your cruel words!

**Haru**: Okay maybe that's a little too exaggerated

**Me**: Yeah Takano your at fault too.. I mean you were the reason he turned out like this...

**Takano**: I'm pretty sure that was his miss understanding

**Haru**: True...

**Ritsu**: *irritated*

**Me**: You could've at least ran after him and clear the miss understanding!

**Takano**: ...

**Me**: Aha I got you!

**Haru**: I don't know which side to be on now

**Ritsu:** You don't have to choose a side!

**Kisa:** Well this got interesting...

**Me**: I don't know what to say anymore...

**Haru: **Okay looks like we are ending it here before things gets scary...

**Ritsu**: Leave a question for her and she'll answer and stuff... It seems like lately everything is about my love life

**Kisa**: You mean the one you don't care about?

**Me**: Okay we are done! I don't want to see Ritsu killing anyone. Bye-bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Waaaahhhhhh... Oh it's question time by the way...

**Haru**: Okay why the heck are you crying -.-

**Me**: I'm not it's just I'm a little emotional right now...

**Haru**: Why?

**Me**: Cause I started reading that fanfiction about Kisa and Takano they recommended and it's too much for me to handle :( yet I want to continue reading the story! What's up with that?!

**Haru**: oh fanfiction right... -.-

**Me**: I'm like tore between feeling bad for Ritsu but then there's Takano and Kisa! Is too much... I can't decide

**Haru**: Moving on to reality... Today's question is from Oda...

**Me**: Hehe little Oda awww that name brings back so many memories...

**Takano**: Yeah my sweet, cute little stalker

**Me**: Hehehe

**Haru**: Anyways they say "Hi, Shay! I have been reading you fic recently and its pretty cool. I wonder if you can play truth or dare with Takano and Ritsu? Would de fun, don't you think? ;)"

**Me**: Hi! and thank you! Oh and it so would be... *yells at ritsu* Get in here ritsu! Now you two don't tell him anything.

**Takano**: Thank you for requesting this *smirks*

**Haru**: Oh god...

**Ritsu:** What is it?

**Me**: Stand here in front of Takano please

**Ritsu**: Why?

**Me**: Just do it!

**Ritsu**: *slowly walks in front of Takano* What's this about?

**Me**: Now it's your turn Takano

**Takano**: Ritsu truth or dare?

**Ritsu**: hah?

**Me**: Just pick one!

**Ritsu**: okay then truth

**Haru**: What to scare to pick dare?

**Me**: Wow who'd ever thought your so weak

**Takano**: Yeah...

**Ritsu**: *irritated* Fine then I'll choose dare! (Tricked into it)

**Me**: hehe

**Takano:** I dare you to say "Oh Takano I'm in love love! I love you so much!" In a sweet voice

**Ritsu**: WHAT THE HECK!

**Me:** wow you took it further than I thought...

**Haru**: hehe interesting...

**Ritsu**: Of course I'm not going to do that

**Takano**: Oh you have to it was a question to play truth or dare with you so you must do it since you picked dare after all

**Me**: Yeah Ritsu you need to be true to your word *smirks*

**Ritsu**: why would you make me do such a thing do the people asking questions hate me or something!?

**Me**: No they just love you so much that they want you to be a little sweeter

**Ritsu**: ugh fine! *blushes* "Oh Takano I'm in love love! I love you so much!" There I said it happy now?

**Me and Haru**: So cute!

**Takano**: *takes ritsu with him*

**Ritsu**: Takano what are you doing?! Let me go!

**Me**: That was cutest thing ever my god!

**Haru**: Wow this turned out interesting well that's all for now leave a question for and she'll answer you know the usual

**Me**: Thank you for all the people that have questioned so far and for your opinions I have fun reading the questions everyday and answering them. Anyways bye-bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Tis the time that you all know it's question time!

**Haru**: Will you stop it with the openings?!

**Me**: But they're too much fun and random!

**Haru**: *sighs* Do you guys actually enjoy the openings?

**Me:** Well they haven't complained about it yet... Thought they haven't complained about anything. They've been really nice and sweet ^-^

**Haru:** You can be mean to her don't worry I'll totally agree with you

**Me**: Hey! I created you, would you like me to replace you!

**Haru**: You know you can't do that people have started taking a liking to me *evil smirk*

**Me**: Oh yeah people were confused with chapter 3 by the way... I honestly didn't know what I was writing then it just came out

**Haru**: Hmmm spoiler alert you'll understand with chapter 4

**Me**: Which isn't even near completion I'm so stuck... Stupid writers block!

**Haru**: Yet you always update question time... -.-

**Me**: That's cause I get a lot of good questions that I get really excited to answer! Speaking of which Haru the question please

**Haru**: Right... how the heck do we get so off topic

**Me**: You always start it! Anyways question please

**Haru**: Not even going to comment on that.. Anyways this is from DarkPrincess758 "Hello Shay-san! I always wondered what would happen if Ritsu called Takano by his first name? Do you think it would be cute if he did...or is just me?"

**Me**: Hi! Aren't they nice they always say hi to me unlike some people -.-

**Haru**: what me?

**Ritsu**: Or me? Wait why the heck would I call Takano by his first name?!

**Me**: To show affection duh

**Haru**: Seriously Ritsu your so... I honestly have no words to describe your slowness

**Ritsu:** What!

**Me**: To answer your question I would find it completely adorable. Him blushing as he stutters his name but he has to repeat it cause it was just a whisper... And he goes on full tomato face! So cute! Would be even better with cat ears...

**Haru**: She's off in her own little world -.-

**Ritsu**: Stop using me as your fantasizing material! Oh god that sounded worst than I thought

**Haru**: Ohoho I never thought you were that-

**Ritsu**: don't say it!

**Takano**: naughty

**Ritsu**: Grrrrr

**Kisa**: Oh~ is Ritsu being naughty naughty?

**Me**: *facepalm* this isn't how I wanted it to go

**Haru**: It can't be helped~

**Kisa**: I'm trying to think of a song...

**Ritsu and Takano**: Why?

**Me**: Yeah why?

**Kisa**: oh got it!

*everyone waits in anticipation*

**Kisa:** I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way~

**Haru**: *bursts out laughing* Hahahaha Kisa that's so inappropriate in so many levels

**Me**: Kisa why are you ruining the cute question?!

**Kisa**: I wasn't the one that started it plus it goes to show what Ricchan can be thinking

**Ritsu**: Don't go putting weird thoughts in my brain! I wasn't even thinking that?! *embarrassed*

**Takano:** Wow Ritsu I didn't know you had those thoughts...

**Ritsu**: I told you I wasn't!

**Haru**: Hahahaha

**Me**: I think Haru is broken...

**Haru**: Hahahahhahaha

**Me**: Okay... O.o well that's all for now. Ask a question and stuff yeah... Um bye-bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Haru is a weirdo and it's question time~

**Haru: ***irritated* I've never been as this irritated with your opening as now!

**Me**: We have 2 questions today! (Clearly avoiding what he said)

**Haru**: *sighs* I'm not even going to say anything, let's just get this over with...

**Me**: Your supposed to be excited!

**Haru**: They don't ask anything about be, why should I be excited? Is like no one cares about me...

**Me:** okay seeing you like this creeps me out

**Haru**: Oh good it worked. Anyways first question is from DarkPrincess758 again and they say "Ok... Shay-san who do you like more and why Saga-san and Oda-kun OR Takano-san and Onodera-kun? ...if you have not noticed...I ask ALOT of questions -.-" Yes I have noticed this...

**Me:** I have also but it's awesome like it's fine there wouldn't be a point to this if nobody asked questions! Hehe you used the face...

**Haru**: Answer the question!

**Takano**: What she is about to say is she prefers Takano and Onodera

**Me:** Your a mind reader!

**Haru:** How did you know?

**Takano:** *shrugs* I had a feeling...

**Me:** Well yeah I prefer Onodera and Takano as they are now. We don't really get to see much of Oda and Saga other than the fact that it was cute and Ritsu messed up...

**Ritsu:** Why does it always go back to me I wasn't the one that laughed!

**Haru**: Yeah but you were the one that misinterpreted it

**Me**: Anyways my point is that is all in the past and now there in the present and could make an adorable couple, if only Ritsu realizes his feelings... -.-

**Ritsu:** ... I'm leaving

**Takano:** *goes after him*

**Me: **Awww he ran after him

**Haru:** More like he's going to drag him away...

**Me**: Next question!

**Haru**: Why are you so excited to answer these it isn't like their asking about you?

**Me: **Your just gloomy cause they don't ask anything about you -.-

**Haru**: Moving on (avoiding the truth) The next one is from Zokou-Chan... Wow I've been paying to much attention to the people asking questions cause I remember them

**Me**: That's a good thing!

**Haru**: Yeah okay... Anyways they said "Konnichiwa Shay-Channnn /(-)/ Would you rather have Ritsu as a boyfriend or Kisa? ;) Ritsu's got his cuteness and Kisa's got that baby face! J͚a ne"

**Me:** Konnichiwa! And my is that a good question...

**Kisa**: I wouldn't want her as a girlfriend soooo no

**Me**: well then! I was going to choose you but I'd rather have Ritsu now

**Kisa**: He doesn't want you either... -.-

By the way thanks for noticing my baby face isn't it amazing!

**Haru**: Naturally no one wants her...

**Me: **You guys are so mean!

**Haru**: What? Is not like Takano was going to let you have Ritsu in the first place

**Me**: Hmmm true...

**Kisa**: You guys should bow down to me and praise my baby face, you shouldn't be ignoring me!

**Me:** Pfffft Hahahaha yeah ok like that's going to happen

**Kisa**: *pouting*

**Yukina**: Don't pout kisa-san I like your adorable baby face! *sparkles*

**Kisa**: *blushes and melts*

**Haru**: Oh wow I thought melting in a marshmallow blob only happened in anime!

**Me:** I did to... Anyways leave a question for me and I'll be sure to answer-

**Haru:** Bye-bye

**Me:** Hey that's my line!

**Haru:** does it matter?

**Me**: whatever... bye-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

I hate Mondays and it's question time!

**Haru**: As much as I would like to say that it was random, I have to say who doesn't hate Mondays?

**Me**: I know right! Anyways we've got a question to answer!

**Haru**: From DarkPrincess758... This is my question to her how have you not ran out of questions yet?

**Me**: That's cause they are very creative unlike you that is...

**Haru**: Anyways they said "Hi Shay-san...I was reading the manga for Takano's side and I can't help but wonder...did you get mad? BECAUSE I WAS READY TO BLOW A FUSE! Also this is part is for Takano did you ever say "i'm sorry"...ya know for lashing out at poor sweet Oda? And did you ever tell Ritsu your "real" reasoning for agreeing to date him? If so how did he react if not I dare you to tell him...or I will."

**Me**: ...

**Haru**: ohhhhhhh snap!

**Me**: I tend to try to forget about that but I WAS FREAKING MAD!

**Haru**: Calm down shay... And I thought I was the short tempered one...

**Me**: I'm not short tempered! Takano what do you have to say about this!

**Takano**: ... I was a brat back then

**Haru**: That's not going to cut it...

**Me:** *in the verge of snapping* Calm down shay I will not kill Takano... Just answer the question before I do something I'll regret!

**Takano**: no I didn't say sorry, no I didn't tell him because I ended up falling for him

**Me**: As sweet as that sounds I was still freaking mad. Like when I was reading this I was like what the hell?! And then at the end of that chapter I couldn't remain mad... But still Takano what is your problem! You called him gross!

**Ritsu**: Oh yeah I remember that... Man why didn't I punch him back then... I was that into him?

**Haru**: Fangirls are scary...

**Me: **So Takano would you care to tell him the reason?!

**Ritsu**: What reason?

**Takano**: The reason I dated you back then...

**Ritsu: **I already know you didn't love me

**Me:** That's only part of it..

**Ritsu:** Really? Why the heck did you date me then?

**Takano**: ...

**Me**: You can't even say it can you?

**Haru:** Should we leave it here... Maybe it could be in your fanfic

**Me:** Ohoho good idea... Dang it I wish I wasn't in writers block mode...

**Ritsu**: That's sad on so many levels...

**Me**: No it isn't it's just school has been distracting me...

**Takano: **Blaming it on the the school...

**Me:** you really shouldn't be talking!

**Takano**: ...

**Haru**: Okay I think we will leave it at that look forward to that chapter.. Whenever that is

**Takano**: Wait your not seriously going to do it?!

**Me**: Oh I will trust me... Anyways leave questions and stuff. Bye-bye!


	12. Chapter 12

If you thought it was over you are wrong cause we got another question!

**Haru**: So someone else asked a question today and she literally just updated it and decides to write this now...

**Me**: Well it's an interesting question so I wanted to answer it as soon as possible... But this is the last chapter for today I promise

**Haru**: Yeah sure you say that now...

**Me**: so you guys get an extra chapter today yay!

**Haru: **Didn't they get one last time?

**Me**: ... What are you talking about? (Avoiding the question)

**Haru**: Avoiding the question I see... -.-

**Me:** Haru just say the question already!

**Haru**: *sighs* This question is... Oh it's from our very first question person thing...

**Me**: what the heck did you just say?

**Haru**: Well you haven't given them a name or anything?

**Me**: cause I'll get a headache just thinking of a cute name to give them...

**Kisa**: How about Kisa's fans

**Me**: -.-

**Haru**: Anyways it's from AnimeLover011714-

**Kisa**: Why are you ignoring me?!

**Me**: Kisa shush we are trying to answer a question here!

**Kisa**: Fine!

**Haru**: They said "Hi Shay-Chan! Although I have asked a question already (I was actually the first person you replied too :3 ) I have another one. It suddenly popped into my head literally a second ago. What if Masamune and Ritsu had personality swaps? Like if Masamune was all sweet and stalkery in college but Ritsu was the quiet cool guy who had family issues 0-0 Do you think it would make an interesting story?"

**Me**: Hi!

**Haru:** it doesn't matter how many questions you've asked I mean have you seen how many questions DarkPrincess758 and Zokou-Chan have asked?

**Me**: Haru don't be rude!

**Haru**: I'm not I'm just saying they are very creative to come up with these many questions!

**Me**: Oh well okay... Anyways I think that would be a very interesting story idea

**Haru**: And it would be hilarious to read about Takano being all sweet and cute

**Takano**: So do you forgive me for last time?

**Me**: No not really I'm just in a good mood so don't ruin it! Anyways if you decide to write a fanfiction about this I will gladly read it!

**Haru**: They never mentioned anything about writing one -.-

**Me**: I'm just saying it would be interesting to read

**Ritsu**: I don't have problems though...

**Kisa**: Yeah that's what you think

**Mino**: Plus he isn't the cool type, no offense Onodera

**Me: **Mino where the heck did you come from!

**Kisa**: Yeah you almost scared me!

**Mino:** I was bored *smiling*

**Ritsu**: His smiles creeps me out at times...

**Me**: Your not the only one... Anyways that is all leave a question and I will-

**Haru: **She will answer tomorrow!

**Me**: Your still grumpy right?

**Haru**: Yeah cause I was taking a nap and you had to wake me up to do another question time!

**Me:** Hehe sorry... Anyways bye-bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Never mind you get another chapter today cause of DarkPrincess758~

**Haru**: Grrrrrr why?

**Me**: Because I was laughing when I read what she wrote!

**Haru**: Will this be it for today?

**Me**: Yes it is all for today

**Haru**: okay well she said "Hello everyone...again

to answer you Haru-san I am a 15 year old fangirl...

Takano I warned you...Ritsu-kun he wanted to date you because *drum roll*

seeing someone so pure and innocent made him see the dirty parts of himself more...

therfore he wanted to"crush your illusions" and "break you" meaning he wanted to hurt you and watch you fall apart or how you put it "playing with you"... so whatya know...you were right...

Now for my question Shay-san what is your least favorite moment in the anime/manga and why?"

**Me**: I'm liking her more and more. And my gosh your a year older than me!

**Ritsu:** So that's why he dated me?!

**Haru**: I can't tell whether he's angry or sad...

**Me**: Ritsu?

**Ritsu**: You better write about this and make me slap him *irritated*

**Me**: I promise I will!

**Kisa:** Wow he's even a bigger jerk than I thought...

**Me:** Yeah he was... Anyways to answer your question my least favorite in the manga was whenever Haitani appeared... I don't know what it is but I hate him so much

**Ritsu**: He doesn't seem that bad...

**Haru:** Ritsu stay away from him. He might be a psycho!

**Me**: He is one! Oh and to add onto what you said about Takano... Good job Takano you technically did destroy Ritsu he became jaded...

**Haru:** Huh he actually did... But I like this Ritsu... And wait your 15?!

**Me**: Now you read that part -.-

**Haru**: Wait your 14 why the heck are you writing about these stuff?!

**Me**: Hey I created you! And cause well I felt lonely in my own yaoi world you know my friends don't read or watch yaoi, they watch normal anime... sooooo yeah!

**Haru**: Hmmm makes sence

**Ritsu**: Still makes no sense why your telling your age to the public or why you writing about us

**Me**: I'm not supposed to be answering your questions... But one I don't care and two because I love you guys you were my second or first yaoi... I don't know I've lost count

**Kisa:** This is getting emotional...

**Ritsu**: I'm actually sort of touched...

**Haru**: Okay we are done...

**Me**: Your no fun... Anyways I swear this all for today... So leave questions and stuff and I will answer tomorrow... Oh and also leave me suggestions to read fanfics specifically kisa and Yukina I've been into those lately... Anyways bye- bye!


	14. Chapter 14

It's only Tuesday dang it... Oh and it's question time~

**Haru**: You really want it to be Friday huh

**Me**: Yeah cause I hate waking up early... Ughhhh

**Haru**: Anyways we've got another question from Zokou-Chan

**Me**: Oh yay! What is it?

**Haru**: They said "Yo Shay-Channnn! I'm back Ｗ

So my questions is…

What's your opinion on Chiaki x Hatori (I personally think they're adorable)

Also, I'm totally getting started on that 'Takano and Ritsu have switched personalities fic' xD"

**Me**: Oh that's great! Tell me once your finish I would like to read it if you do post it!

**Haru**: Oh I didn't actually think they would actually write one...

**Me**: Hehe well I also think they are adorable! Chiaki can be a little blunt though...

**Hatori**: Yeah I mean he thought I liked Yanase...

**Chiaki**: I was wrong okay! Will you ever let that go?

**Me**: Hehe aren't they cute?

**Hatori**: Actually I think Chiaki is cuter have you seen him blushing?

**Me**: I know he's so adorable!

**Chiaki**: Will you guys stop, I'm not that cute! *blush*

**Haru**: Oh he's blushing again... cute

**Hatori:** Okay we are leaving Chiaki, I don't trust Haru...

**Me**: I wouldn't trust him if I were you

**Haru**: Hey!

**Me**: Oh they left...

**Haru**: I'm trustworthy right Ritsu?

**Ritsu**: Huh what?

**Haru:** You weren't paying attention were you?

**Ritsu**: No I was trying to picture me being all cool...

**Me**: It appears that Ritsu liked the idea of switching personalities with Takano

**Ritsu**: Oh wait that's with Takano? I don't want to become a jerk!

**Haru**: -.-

**Me**: Hehe anyways we've got a couple more questions to answer

**Haru**: Next two are from... Well do I even need to say when it's obvious

**Me**: You still need to say the names!

**Haru**: It's from DarkPrincess758... No surprise there -.- and they aren't for me either...

**Me**: When are you going to give up on that? Just say the question!

**Haru**: The first thing she said was "Hello once again!

... is Takano still hiding...geez all I did was tell Ritsu the truth -.-

...OK question time!

Shay-san who is your least favorite charecter in the manga and why? ...Mine is Yokozawa...*mutters* the least you could do is hear Ritsus' side...if you were in his position i bet you would have done the same thing...

bye!" Why did you say bye if you asked another question? -.-

**Me:** What do you have against her Haru?

**Haru:** Nothing just answer whatever she said

**Me**: you read it and didn't even pay attention?

**Haru**: Maybe

**Takano**: Correction I wasn't hiding I was locked in the room...

**Haru**: Yeah shay kinda locked him so he wouldn't interfere with Ritsu knowing the truth...

**Ristu**: He couldn't keep it from me forever

**Me**: True anyways to answer your question mine is Yokozowa but then there's also Haitani... But I know right! why couldn't he at least hear his side

**Ritsu**: Cause he hates me that's why

**Me:** Yeah but hear both sides before judging gosh!

**Takano**: He's always like that

**Me**: You would know wouldn't you?

**Takano: **...

**Haru**: Anyways her second question "Hi again! yup that's right another question from me!

ok first of all Takano I ... have decided to help you by telling you why Ritsu will not confess along with ... "a couple" of his secrets that is IF you answer this honestly ... I already know how and why you fell in love with Oda Ritsu ... but why with Onedera Ritsu... AND BE SPECIFIC ! also ... I can NOT believe that i am asking this ... back in collage when you did " that" with anybody ... did you call out "Ritsu"?

question for you Shay-san what do you think about the latest manga update?" She's a pervert!

**Me:** Haru apologize!

**Haru**: Why do you always treat me like a kid?

**Me**: Cause you act like one!

**Haru**: Fine I'm sorry for calling you a pervert...

**Me**: Okay well Takano answer your side of the question

**Takano**: I fell for Onodera Ritsu not because he used to be Oda but because he's Ritsu. He may be stubborn but I love that side about him. When he blushes, the way he says my name, the way he yells at me... What I like most is that no matter what it is he always works hard to make it happen and doesn't give up

**Ritsu**: *major blush*

**Me**: Awww that's sweet, you literally just made me stop hating you for before

**Takano: **Okay then... And for the second part I didn't call out his name but all I had was him in mind. I pictured him and saw only my sweet little Ritsu... So no matter who I was with, I couldn't forget him

**Ritsu**: Okay I'm leaving...

**Me: **Why don't go... Dang it he left

**Haru**: That's cause he was beet red. I thought he would melt from the heat

**Me:** hehe anyways wow this is getting longer than I thought. Take it as a special treat, it won't happen often

**Haru**: Yeah that's what you say now...

**Me**: Anyways onto my side of the question. I found it adorable with the whole i'll show you how to be lovey dovey thing. Ironically enough I was wanting to read lovey dovey fanfiction and this chapter comes out and I was like mind reader... Not really but yeah. It was nice to figure out why Haitani is so hatable and why Takano hates him

**Haru:** I feel your pain Takano... Anyways last one for today

**Me:** Yup continue

**Haru**: Last question is from akemi "shay-chan (O)v i want to ask chiaki...i watched the valentine's episode...it was very sweet of u to make a chocolate for hattori! hahaha although it doesn't look so yummy..so, since when u fall for hattori? what make u fall for him? btw, kisa u're so cute, stuttering after yukina gave u chocolate...ritsu, u're such a sly, secretly put chocolate in curry..not so sexy, but maybe cute? oh, shay-chan, try read he the torn canvas by shuusetsu..it's bittersweet n different from others..i like all their stories"

**Me:** Thank you for your suggestion I was about to go crazy if I didn't find a fanfiction to read...

**Haru**: Exaggerated much?

**Me:** Hehe anyways I found those valentine shorts super cute. And Ritsu was sneaky...

**Kisa:** Someone finally noticed my cuteness!

**Me:** Oh we've noticed we just don't want to see you so full of yourself

**Kisa**: ...

**Me**: Anyways Chiaki can you come and answer your question and make it quick

**Chiaki**: I think I started falling for him when he kissed me that one day when I fell asleep on the couch. *blush*

**Me**: Hmmm I see so what made you fall for him

**Chiaki:** His cooking skills!

**Me**: *facepalm* I was afraid you would say that

**Chiaki**: Also that he's very caring and really nice, he does many things for me even though I'm always a pain when it comes to deadlines

**Haru:** wow at least you admit it

**Chiaki**: haha yeah...

**Me:** Anyways that is all for today. Leave questions and stuff for tomorrow... And bye-bye!


	15. Chapter 15

Since I just got another question why not just write it now?

**Haru**: I saw this coming...

**Me: **Yup sorry had to

**Haru**: So it's from DarkPrincess758 and she asks "Ritsu-kun i had a bad day so lets make a deal...

you kiss takano and in return i answer one thing TOTAL honesty

also if you do not kiss takano then i will tell kisa ALL of your embearising high school stories

rebember i do NOT bluff.

Shay-san how is your day?"

**Me:** Thanks for asking how my day was. And I'm sorry you had a bad day. I on the other hand had an extremely long day, I was having a headache and then I was spacing out most of the time during school. And I had a ton of homework to do today. Like seriously why so much?! Other than that it was a funny day because of my friends.

**Haru**: Wow seems tough

**Me: **Yeah your lucky your a fictional character of my brain...

**Haru**: That sounded a little weird...

**Me: **Yeah I didn't word it right. Anyways Ritsu kiss Takano

**Takano**: I've learned the hard way that you don't bluff

**Ritsu**: I'll do I just cause you had a bad day...

**Me:** Go ahead!

**Ritsu**: *kisses Takano on the lips sweetly*

**Takano:** *wraps his hands around Ritsu's waist*

**Me**: SO ADORABLE!

**Haru:** Your fangirling aren't you?

**Me**: I can't help it! Dang it I wish I had someone like that...

**Haru:** Me too...

**Me:** Ahem Ritsu what's your question for her?

**Ritsu:** *pulls away from the kiss embarrassed*

**Takano**: It seems like he can barely talk now *smirks* But that was extremely adorable. *whispers to Ritsu*

**Ritsu**: Umm what other Animes have you watched?

**Me:** Simple enough question

**Ritsu: **Well I couldn't think of anything else

**Haru**: It's ok Ritsu you tried

**Me:** Now your treating him like a kid

**Haru:** That's cause he's adorable!

**Me:** Anyways it is all bye-bye!


	16. Chapter 16

Hmmmmm it's question time~

**Haru**: So your thinking about something?

**Me:** I'm thinking how I'm going to answer all these questions in one chapter...

**Haru**: Well DarkPrincess758 asked a lot of questions so let's start with her... Though first she said "O-O ...THANK YOU RITSU! ok now takano the reason why you have not got your love confession is because... honestly I say it is the way you treat him at work from telling him he's useless to going to the "lovey-dovey" it seriously confuses him. makes him think that he is just a joke to you. For the secrets. i will tell you ONE for each question that i ask ok? first secret did you know that he is thinking about NOT taking over his family company JUST so that he could continue working under you? And Ritsu i have watched so much anime but mailnly this, junjou romantica, inuyasha, ALOT of movies, and a bunch more that i cannot come up with right now (i am in japanese class so that actualy part of my homework)"

**Me:** Lucky! All I'm taking is French, I want to have homework to just watch anime all day! Though it'd be hard to learn all the characters for writing in Japanese...

**Ritsu**: Why would you tell Takano that!

**Takano**: So that's why...

**Me**: Well I was thinking the same thing... I mean geez Takano when your at work your scary...

**Haru:** Moving on to her actual question "my turn to ask questions! takano what would you do if haitani took ritsu from you? and also... what hurt more ritsus' kick itself OR the disapearing act? and one more thing if you had the choice to save the life of ritsu or yokozawa who would you chose and why (just think you should know...yokozawa told ritsu some "things" that made him avoid you)

ritsu how come you never stand up for yourself to yokozawa like you do to takano?

haru-san...no question

shay-san who you think is more adorable kisa with his baby face OR oda?"

**Haru**: Hey well geez thanks! Does no one like me?!

**Me**: Hehe I don't know... anyways lets answer this in order. Takano you first

**Takano**: If Haitani took him away I'll track the jerk down. Beat him up, maybe even kill him... And then dump the evidence in the river...

**Haru**: O.o please don't do that...

**Takano**: As much as his kick hurt... What hurted more was his disappearing act...

**Me**: Awwww... But if you hadn't laughed it wouldn't have happened!

**Ritsu**: Geez just continue answering the questions...

**Takano**: I would save Ritsu's life and that's self explanatory... I wouldn't even want to think what I'll do if he were to leave me but for good this time...

**Me:** *sniff*

**Haru**: Are you crying?

**Me**: No just thinking about it is sad... Ritsu you better not leave us ever!

**Ritsu**: ... Onto my question... Have you not seen how many times I've tried! He just keeps yelling at me like I'm the one at fault! He doesn't even give me a chance to say something back...

**Me**: That is sort of true... Haru you don't get a question so now is my turn!

**Haru**: -.-

**Me**: I will have to say Oda cause he's so adorable blushing... Though I have to say it's tough not choosing the baby face

**Haru**: How the heck does he have a baby face!

**Me**: I don't know... Anyways time to answer other questions... I will answer the rest she asked at the end

**Haru**: Geez she did ask a lot of questions at once... Anyways next is from Zokou-Chan "If only the week was only Fridays and Saturdays *sigh*. Btw Shay-Chan, do you think Yukina would be the ideal boyfriend or Takano? Also, do you think Takano is too hard on a Ritsu?

Haru-Chan, you're too fab for words btw. Also, you were adorable in Shay-Chans fanfic! Keep up the cuteness. Shou-Chan (Kisa), everyone knows how great your are, and every teenage girl would want you as a best friend! Keep up the good work!"

**Me:** Why couldn't it be Friday and Saturday that's like the best days of the week!

**Haru**: She called me fabulous . Someone likes me!

**Me**: well you were cute in the fanfic... You're welcome

**Haru**: ...

**Kisa**: Hehe thanks!

**Me**: I would want Kisa as a best friend that would be awesome!

**Kisa**: Hehe anyways answer the questions

**Me**: Yes I think Takano is being a little too hard...

**Takano**: I try not to be at times

**Me**: Well try harder! And Yukina would definitely be an ideal boyfriend cause he does art and I love art and drawing so it's perfect! Plus he sparkles! Dang it Kisa your lucky...

**Kisa**: Hehe I know!

**Haru**: Onto the ton of questions DarkPrincess758 asked again but first she said "Yo! i am still upset from before though...but oh well

ok another secret like promised

takano while you and ritsu were taking cover from the rain ritsu said something but you did not hear him...he said ... "i love you""

**Ritsu**: Why must you reveal all the secrets!

**Takano**: I knew I missed something important! So you admitted your feelings!

**Ritsu**: ...

**Me**: Haru questions fast! Before this becomes inappropriate I feel like Takano will explode any minute now...

**Haru**: She asked "ok takano and ritsu...there seems to be a big deal between holding hands ... not now but highschool takano why did you try holding his hand? ... and ritsu why freak out? {right after the whole lash out for no good reason -.-}

haru-san in shay-san fanfic you knew all about ritsu and takano (ya know...the present story) and said it was due to sourses...what are those sourses?

and of course shay-san i watched the valentines ova and did you think it was cute how ritsu made chocolate curry for him and takano to share?

speaking about that takano i have one more question for you [for this post] what were you thinking when you saw the chocolate?

and one more question for shay-san what songs do you think fits the main three couples best? for me it's thousand years for ritsu and takano

call me maybe for kisa and yukina

and thousand miles for yoshino and hatori... well bye! ...for now"

**Me**: Let's go in order again Takano you first

**Takano**: I wanted to see his reactions...

**Ritsu**: I was embarrassed so I freaked out okay!

**Me**: Haru you finally get a question!

**Haru**: -.- I'm not saying my sources cause it might be a huge spoiler... You can guess all you want though

**Me**: Well so much for finally getting a question and not even answering it properly!

**Haru:** What?! I'm enjoying people not knowing!

**Me**: *sighs* Anyways I found it super cute when he put chocolate in the curry. Is so like Ritsu to do something like that!

**Takano**: I thought the same thing and I felt like I was loved... Even if he didn't do it straight out but secretive

**Ritsu**: Yeah well you weren't...

**Me**: Haha unto the songs... I agree with you on a thousand years for Ritsu and Takano, I also think that clarity would fit them well

**Haru**: Oh god I started laughing with call me maybe!

**Me**: I did too when I read that. For Kisa and Yukina... Every thing has changed? That one might not fit well but oh well

**Haru**: Hmm okay

**Me**: And for Chiaki and Hatori... I would, only cause I saw this video and they had that song for them and it sort of made sense? To be honest I have no clue what song could fit them

**Haru**: Yeah me either... Oh but sparks fly could work for Kisa and Yukina get it cause sparkles

**Me:** Haha yeah

**Haru**: Well that's all leave questions and you know the usual...

**Me:** Bye-bye!


	17. Chapter 17

Ughhhhh... Oh it's question time!

**Haru**: what's wrong with you?

**Me:** It's not Friday yet, plus I might be getting sick -.-

**Haru**: That stinks...

**Me: **Yeah... Let's just answer the questions

**Haru**: This is from DarkPrincess758 and she said "HI! ok ritsu i have no other choice but to tell takano...we made a deal. takano keep being lovey dovey with ritsu despite what he says he loves it...trust me...that was your secret...

QUESTIONS XD

haru-san ... nothing, ritsu what would you do if someone tries to take takano from you? also can you do me a real quick favor? ... can you put on cat ears and say "i love you masamune"? yokozawa...HEAR RITSU SIDE FOR GOODNESS SAKE! if you refuse then...well lets just say you wont be able to show your face for a while...ask takano if i am bluffing... ritsu while defending yourself do NOT forget to tell about the "reason" or the lashing out...and i will be there to help...i am on your side. takano could you at least say "i'm sorry"?! shay-san do you think that the song "i won't say i'm in love" fits ritsu and takano? and what is french like?bye...for now"

**Takano**: Good to know *smirks*

**Ritsu**: Do you have something against me that you have to say all my secrets?!

**Me**: I was actually thinking you would deny it but you didn't

**Ritsu**: no wait I didn't mean that!

**Haru**: Sure okay... Anyways answer the questions. I got none again -.-

**Me**: Pfft *trying to hold back laughter* go ahead answer your question

**Ritsu:** Ummm I guess I would be glad...

**Haru:** What he meant to say was he would be sad and wouldn't know what to do

**Ritsu**: Stop putting words in my mouth!

**Me: **calm down that's exactly what you thought! Either way would you please do the next one

**Ritsu**: I'm not doing something so embarrassing plus I don't have cat ears so ha I don't get to do it

**Ritsu**: *takes out cat ears* don't worry I came prepare

**Haru:** Why the heck do you have those?!

**Me**: I was hoping I would get this question one day and it happened!

**Haru**: -.-

**Takano: **Go ahead Ritsu

**Ritsu**: *reluctantly takes the cat ears and puts it on*

**Me: **CUTE!

**Ritsu:** do I have to say the rest?

**Both Haru and Shay:** YES!

**Ritsu**: *faces takano blushing* I love you ma- Masamune

**Me**: Hold it... and...

**Takano**: *kisses Ritsu*

**Haru**: Knew that would happen -.-

**Me: **...

**Haru**: what's wrong with you?

**Me:** trying to hold out my fan girling... Okay I think I'm good... So for Yokozowa he didn't show up today so um

**Haru**: more like locked him so that next time he's here when he hears about the stuff you'll say

**Me:** Yeah... I'm looking forward to that... Takano say your sorry!

**Takano**: You are still not over that Huh

**Me:** no she isn't and neither am I so say it!

**Takano:** I'm sorry for being a jerk back then Ritsu

**Ritsu:** *hasnt come back from the kiss thing but nods*

**Haru:** He's in his own little world

**Me**: Awww anyways onto my question I haven't heard that song but I'll hear it and tell you what I think. But just from the title it sounds like it would fit.

**Haru**: Yeah it does...

**Me:** And about french, it's not too hard but not too easy either. Some words are same as Spanish and since I can speak Spanish that's a plus. But the teacher confuses me at times! But I've memorized how to ask for someone's name and how to say how are you and numbers. I still stink at spelling though

**Haru**: How do you say what's your name?

**Me:** Comment t'appelle-tu? See the spelling is confusing!

**Haru: **Huh... Moving on to the next question and it's from Zokou-Chan "Heyo Shay-Chan! I was wondering if you have friends that like yaoi? I have a bunch and even made a few off our mutual love for gay dudes being together... xD Haru-Chan everyone secretly loves u and wishes to have a cousin as awesome as u how was Ritsu like as a kid? Didn't u find it adorable how they both had trouble being 'loveydovey' in the last chapter? Masamune should be loveydovey more often. Ritsu have u done it with any girls? ;) That's all… seeya!"

**Me**: Sadly I don't have any! I have some that like anime but not yaoi :( I have a friend that's extremely slow when it comes to jokes and she didn't get this one joke and I'm like do you know what yaoi means and she's like no. *facepalm* I gave up on her after that...

**Haru**: Is it that one joke? *laughs*

**Me**: Yeah anyways don't you have anything to say?

**Haru**: Oh yeah thank you! Your so sweet your the only one that's been nice to me!

**Me**: ...

**Haru**: And Ritsu was adorable, he used to be so innocent, I couldn't stand him crying so I completely spoiled him

**Me**: Yeah...

**Haru**: What?

**Me**: oh nothing! Anyways I found it extremely adorable with the whole lovey dovey thing! So cute it should happen more often. Ritsu your question now

**Ritsu:** That's sort of personal...

**Me:** pfft not so personal everyone nows everything about you

**Ritsu**: *coughs* Anyways no I didn't sleep with any other girls. After Takano did that I told myself I would never fall in love again

**Me**: Except you did and with the same person

**Ritsu: **I did not!

**Haru**: Did to!

**Ritsu:** Did not!

**Me:** You guys are acting like little kids...

**Both Ritsu and Haru: **look who's talking!

**Me**: Okay... That is all for now. Bye-bye!


	18. Chapter 18

It's finally Friday...

**Haru**: I'd thought you'll be more excited than that

**Me**: I'm sick, not really excited about that

**Haru: **Okay... Anyways today there's a long passage from DarkPrincess758 so I'm breaking it into parts to understand better...

**Me**: Go on

**Haru**: First she said "YOKOZAWA! i warned you...luckily for you i had a good day

but i am a woman of my word so...kisa you like gossip here is a story for you...feel free to tell anybody you want ok?

yokozawa had to go pick up hiyori from school one day zen told him that he will tell the school

...later that day zen got a call from the school saying "there is a man in his mid 30s here who looks like a wild bear who is he?!"

...you could guess what happened.

now yokozawa you could eather...

a.) do what i asked before

or

b.) kisa gets more storytime

...and the more i go the worse your image gets

i do NOT bluff"

**Takano**: She does not bluff!

**Me**: Yeah we learned that the hard way... Yokozowa care to say anything

**Kisa**: no don't say anything I'm interested in what happens next

**Me**: I know what happens *laughs* owww even laughing hurts

**Haru:** Geez take a break

**Me**: Don't want to!

**Yokozowa**: Im not really scare of her

**Me**: well she hates you... I do to... So if I were you you would listen

**Yokozowa**: I don't have time for this bye

**Me: **well we did warn him...

**Haru**: anyways next she says "now for the questions! Haru-san back in highschool how did you comfort ritsu from the misunderstanding? ... he seemed real upset. Ritsu we all know how takano took the breakup ... alcohole and sleeping with ... who knows but what about you what did you do ... other the personality change?

Yokozawa...i don't like you

Shay-san if you are going to listen to the song then watch a sekai ichi hatsukoi video by MoonlightShadow on youtube. just type sekaiichi hatsukoi i won't say i'm in love. the picture is adult ritsu's eyes. tell me what you think! Takano do not worry i did not forget

did you know that when you got sick Ritsu could NOT stop worrying and that he tends to think about you ... ALOT ...he also admires you ... ALOT

now for your question what were you thinking when you found out that Oda and Onedera are the same guy?"

**Me**: well you have a question Haru answer it

**Haru**: I spoiled him, we got ice cream, we watch anime but that didn't seem to work...

**Me**: Maybe cause the anime you made him watch only reminded him more of what happened!

**Haru**: Yeah not a good idea... Basically I tried to do everything that doesn't remind him of his sempai... But again it failed cause books

**Me: **Yeah books! Anyways Ritsu how did you take it...

**Ritsu:** Well I worked at the company and edited literature... I kinda cried whenever I thought of him but then it turned to anger and anything in my way ended up breaking...

**Me**: even people!?

**Ritsu**: No not people...

**Me**: Phew okay... Anyways yeah I don't like yokozowa either... I'll pm you when I see the video thanks for suggesting it

**Ritsu**: That is so not true! I was only worried that he will die and then it'd be a pain to bury his body...

**Me**: Such a liar

**Ritsu**: Okay maybe I was worried a little...

**Me**: More like a lot. Ritsu I'm sick would you nurse me back to health too...

**Takano**: he can only do that with me

**Ritsu**: No plus I never even nursed you back to health

**Me**: Right... That was Yoko-

**Haru**: Don't say it!

**Me**: Takano answer the question...

**Takano**: At first I was thinking that couldn't possibly be him right? And then soon enough I only had thoughts about him... When he said that he used to read all the books in the library that's when I noticed that that was my Oda. I thought it was a dream but if it was why would it have felt so real...

**Me**: Oh my god great line for a fanfic thanks!

**Takano**: What line?

**Me:** "I thought it was a dream but it if it was why would it have felt so real" that line

**Haru**: This is turning into poetry

**Me**: Hehe

**Ritsu**: So embarrassing! *blush*

**Haru**: Anyways that is-

**Me**: We're not done yet!

**Haru**: We aren't?

**Me**: Zokou-Chan said "I Love You Haru-Chan!" Looks like someone has a fan

**Haru**: Hehe thank you!

**Kisa**: What about me?

**Me**: They love you too don't worry

**Kisa**: Yay!

**Me:** Geez... Anyways onto the next one

**Haru:** This is from Twinkle...

**Me**: Like the bunny!

**Haru**: ... Moving on... They asked "Wassup, Sha-chan! I've got an interesting one for ya! What would you think if Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi was a horror anime (I would watch the s*** out of that XD)? And who do you think would be the scariest/ most insane? I honestly think it would be Reita( Ritsu's twin) then again he's MY OC. XD Reita: HI RITTIE! YOUR BIG BROTHER LOVES YOU! :-) *dark voice* And he would destroy Takano Masamune for you at all cost. Me: Oh, Reita. Always the yandere. XD"

**Kisa**: Who the heck is Reita?

**Me**: Apparently its Ritsu's twin...

**Haru**: He has a twin?!

**Me: **Your his cousin, shouldn't you know?!

**Haru**: Um yeah but I've never heard of a twin... Maybe it's a secret evil twin

**Me**: Pfft okay then...

**Haru**: Just answer the question!

**Me**: Well if it was a horror anime I wouldn't watch it... I'm kinda a scaredy cat and don't do good with horror stuff...

**Haru**: Oh yeah you are bad with that stuff

**Me**: And the scariest would have to be... I'm debating over Kisa or Yokozowa

**Kisa**: Why me?!

**Me**: Think about it, you have like this double personality thing. Like at work your cheerful except when it's hell week, but outside your like this scary dude... I'm not the only one that thinks like this right?

**Haru**: Yeah okay...

**Me:** So now picture Kisa all cheerful with a knife

**Haru**: Scary!

**Me:** Then there's Yokozowa and he's already scary so just add a chainsaw and you'll be running for your life

**Ritsu**: That's a scary thing to think about

**Me**: Oh my god him and Grell could be chainsaw buddies!

**Haru**: Who's Grell?

**Me**: Okay that's a topic I don't want to go into, for now at least... Anyways that is all. Bye-bye!


	19. Chapter 19

Questions!

**Haru**: That was so lame

**Me**: Yeah I know kinda running out of ideas

**Haru:** Moving on to questions

**Me: **Hence the opening

**Haru:** Hence the point of this entire thing

**Me:** True...

**Haru:** From DarkPrincess758 "Yokozawa you are ticking me off

you better be afraid

what would you do if hiyori hates you and is scared of you and zen despises you? i could turn that into reality

¡f you do not wish to see this ... all you have to do is ...

HEAR OUT RITSU!

ok? i even completely distroyed takano's side of the story

don't think i won't do the same to you {except worse}

... i do not like you ... still

MAYBE i will be nicer if you tell ritsu {the victum of all of this} "i'm sorry"

...i would ask you a question BUT i don't want to seem evil...or violent...

Haru-san i keep forgeting to tell you...i am not a pervert i am blunt and honest

...keep up the good work in Shay-san fanfic! XD ...i do not hate you.

your question is what is the name of that guy who broke your heart so i know whose butt i'm kicking? Ritsu ... you love takano and you know it ... by the way ritsu if your so jealous of people who call takano by his given name then why don't you call him Masamune instead of Takano-san? Takano first read between the lines i already revealed the secret also could you kiss ritsu please? one more thing did you know that before ritsu collapsed HAITANI gave him some "advice" about work? Shay-san thank you for making this it is so much fun and what is your favorite chapter in the manga and why?"

**Me:** Yokozowa you are so in trouble...

**Yokozowa:** Fine I'll say I'm sorry

**Me**: Say it to Ritsu

**Ritsu**: He doesn't have to...

**Me:** Yes he does!

**Yokozowa**: I'm sorry Onodera

**Me:** Good now leave

**Yokozowa:** Okay then

**Me: **Moving on... I'm glad you have fun with this, I have fun answering the questions too!

**Haru: **She doesn't hate me! Yay!

**Me**: That's all you got from this?

**Haru**: no not really

**Me**: The thing is your too cute to hate

**Haru: **Hehe anyways should I say the name of the jerk?

**Me**: Yeah you can say it

**Haru**: His name is Hitoshi

**Me:** Haven't come up with a last name yet... To be honest haven't planned out the fanfic at all...

**Haru**: You should get on with that then

**Me**: Well I basically write it as I go along. Like when I get an idea I write it that's how I usually write stories

**Haru:** Anyways Ritsu your turn

**Ritsu**: I don't call him by his first name cause he's my boss... Plus it's awkward

**Me**: No it isn't, it's cute watching you struggle to say his name and then finally saying it!

**Takano**: Hmmm so that's the secret... And of course I can kiss him

**Ritsu**: stay awa-

**Takano**: *kisses Ritsu*

**Haru:** This has been turning into a kissing section lately...

**Me:** Give the fangirls what they want! Especially since there's only 2 seasons of this and the manga takes forever to update...

**Takano:** Anyways I did not know Haitani gave him "advice" Ritsu didn't I tell you to stay away from him!

**Ritsu**: Haha *nervous laugh*

**Me**: Oh he's so in trouble... Anyways for my question... There's too many favorites but for now I'll say-

**Haru**: Haven't you answered this before?

**Me**: Yeah but I answer it differently each time that way I could say more of my favorite scenes. Anyways it would be that chapter where Kisa goes to Yukina's school when he's doing that model run way thing. He looked great in that outfit though...

**Haru:** -.- Her other question was oh wait it says you don't have to put it here. Plus it's quite graphic... Why would you do that to a little girl?!

**Me**: Ummm next question...

**Haru**: this is from twinkle "Yo, Sha-chan and Haru-chan! Thanks for the answer! Ha, I agree on Shouta. XD He'd be pretty scary. Reita: Shou-chan, Rittie! *glomps them both* Me: Do you have a question Reita? Reita: YEAH! Sha-chan, if I was in the anime and I was always messing with Takano-san( ex: insulting him, being rude and scaring him away from Rittie, or even attempting to kill him which I would) would you think of me as a funny everyday rival or completely hate me? Me: Also, Sha-chan! If Chiaki had chosen Yuu do you think they would make a good pair? (I honestly would find them adorable. I wanna stab Chiaki for what he did to poor Yuu.)"

**Me:** I would so think of you has a funny rival! I mean you have to have one of those in an anime!

**Haru:** Yeah but attempting to kill Takano...

**Me:** No don't kill him he's too Umm

**Haru**: Just say it

**Me:** He's too hot for that!

**Haru**: Answer the next one...

**Me**: I actually did felt bad for Yuu... But I think Chiaki is great with Hatori... That's the thing with love triangles no matter who they'll choose you feel bad for the other guy... Unless the other guy is messed up in the head and trying to kill you

**Haru:** Yeah wouldn't want that...

**Me**: But I think they could've have been an adorable couple! They should've have made someone for Yuu not just leave him there without anyone!

**Haru: **That is all for today...

**Me:** Bye-bye!


	20. Chapter 20

Hehehehehe...

**Haru**: why are you laughing like a maniac...

**Me**: I'm not laughing like a maniac, I'm laughing like someone who just got a really good idea and is fangirling over it

**Haru:** That seemed oddly specific, so what did you come up with now?

**Me**: I have a plan for you...

**Haru:** And that is?

**Me**: It's a secret! Hehehe

**Haru**: ... Okay then I'm scared now

**Me**: It's a good thing! Don't worry about it. Anyways question time!

**Haru**: this is once again from DarkPrincess758 "Yo!

ok Yokozawa good job...so far now HEAR OUT RITSU!"

**Me:** is that all she said?

**Haru**: no she said more but let's break it into parts

**Me**: Yokozowa now you have to hear Ritsu out

**Yokozowa**: *sigh* Fine make it quick. I have work to do

**Me: **Go ahead Ritsu

**Ritsu**: Do I have to?

**Me:** Yes now go!

**Ritsu**: so one day Takano lashed out on me cause he was mad and called me gross... Then when I went over to his house we um did that *blush* and when I asked if we were going out he just laughed so I thought he was playing with me and I kicked him and ran out of there

**Yokozowa:** So all of this happened cause Takano was so stupid and laughed

**Me**: Pretty much

**Yokozowa:** He deserved that kick then...

**Takano**: Hey!

**Me:** You did! Haru read the rest

**Haru: **"Tankano...LOL remember when you told ritsu you would wait for him and he kissed your hand? he started to tell you something "i lo-" what he was going to say is "i love you"...LOL if you would have waited a few seconds you would have gotten your love confession LOL! your question is when isaka called you and told you that ritsu collapsed. and when ritsu told you that his engagement is disolved what were you thinking? and what is your favorite thing about ritsu and why?"

**Me: **Pfffft

**Takano**: what?!

**Me:** If you had waited you could've had your confession *starts laughing*

**Takano**: Okay I get it already stop laughing...

**Ritsu**: *blush*

**Takano**: To answer your question I was freaking out cause Ritsu collapsed and then I was so happy that I didn't know what to think at the fact that An is finally out of the picture

**Me**: I was extremely happy too! She was starting to annoy me... I never liked her...

**Takano**: I love everything about Ritsu. But since you probably want me to say one thing... I'll say whoever he blushes because he's so cute when he does

**Me**: And he is!

**Haru**: She also said "Haru-san i was sick . therefore impatient . yokozawa was ticking me off . so i said .. you know. now your question is ... who is your favorite couple in sekai ichi hatsukoi and why? ...Haitani-san I HATE YOU IF YOU DARE MESS WITH RITSU-KUN OR TAKANO-SAN YOU WILL PAY HEAR ME PAY! though there is always two sides of the story so what is yours?Ritsu-kun XD if someone *cough Haitani cough* forces themself on you would you beat them up? also...just to get a funny reaction out of you...there has only been ONE person you have EVER slept with so how is it ya know doing "it" WITH lots of details. Shay-san how are you?"

**Me**: Well let's start with you Haru

**Haru**: Well now I know to never make you angry... Anyways my favorite couple would have to be Kisa and Yukina because Yukina is an artist and he sparkles and he's perfect!

**Me**: -.- That had nothing to do with liking the couple, it was mostly Yukina...

**Haru**: Fine and also cause they make a cute couple...

**Me**: That's good I guess... Anyways and he will pay if does anything at all... Even just for saying his name

**Takano**: I'll make sure to punch him the next time I see him

**Ritsu**: Refrain from doing something stupid geez... And I'll call the cops on them if they do anything and well if that doesn't work then I would beat them up... And no I won't say details *blush*

**Takano**: oh why don't you tell her Ritsu *smirks*

**Me: **Oh yeah why don't you?

**Ritsu:** *blushes harder* It- it was- *bites his tongue* owww

**Both Haru and Shay**: That's the cutest thing ever!

**Takano**: That was cute...

**Ritsu**: Shut up!

**Me:** Anyways I'm good thank you for asking. Well I'm a little sick still, but I feel better than before... Geez everyone is getting sick lately

**Haru**: Ahem to finish this off she also said " RITSU'S SECRETS REVEALING TIME! XD

Takano did you know that Ritsu enjoys spending tome with you...ALOT

did you know that he really wants to be with you...forever

did you know that he gets jealous of whoever your paying more attention to?"

**Ritsu**: *facepalm*

**Me**: oh my Ritsu that was quite a secret... I already knew though

**Takano:** Indeed it was

**Ritsu: **When is this secret thing going to be over?

**Me**: Until she runs out of questions to ask I'm guessing. *shrugs*

**Haru**: Next question is from Twinkle "Twinkle:Reita: Aww, but why? :-( Me: Because Masa-chan is too sexy for that. Reita: *pouts* Don't use the same excuse. Me: *chuckles* Gomen, Rei-chan. How 'bout you go cuddle with Ritsu? Reita: YAY! *runs to ritsu* COME HERE RITTIE! Me: Now Sha-chan, the question. I've heard about this a while ago but FUNImation was considering dubbing Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi. If they officially decide to do it would you want to see it?"

**Me**: He is too sexy for that though...

**Takano**: Only for Ritsu!

**Ritsu**: *blush*

**Me: **Dang it! Anyways I would so watch that! But then it'll be weird since I'm used to their voices in Japanese. But unless Takano's voice is sexy enough then I'll watch it multiple times...

**Haru**: Why only his voice?!

**Me**: Oh and Yukina's too!

**Haru**: I'm interested now

**Me: **He's only Kisa's...

**Haru**: Dang it!

**Me**: don't worry I told you I had plan for you right... Hehehehehe

**Haru: **which is killing me not knowing! What is it exactly?!

**Me:** Hehe that is all bye-bye!


	21. Chapter 21

Heyyyyyyyy!

**Haru: **Um hi?

**Me**: Hi anyways question time!

**Haru**: Got straight to the point I see...

**Me:** Yup now read the question!

**Haru**: From Zokou-Chan "Hey there Shay-Chan! I was wondering, do u think Takahiro is going to find out about their relationship on accident before Misaki tells them? It'd be really dramatic… I can't wait to see Haru-Chan with somebody! Would he be the uke...? O.o Ritsu, now that your engagement is dissolved, how do u plan out your future? Takano, what would u do if Ritsu took over Onodera Publishing? Kisa, I thought it was adorable how u dressed in disguise to get into Yukina's college to see him model! That kiss was so cuuuuttteee!Haru-Chan I'm sorry u can't have Yukna TT (we all wish we could have him) also, Haru-Chan, have u heard of Junjou Romantica? ;) Lov yaaaaaaa!"

**Me**: He probably will and he might faint too. Lol I was reading a fanfiction about Takahiro finding out and he would just faint every once in a while... And I would just laugh cause I saw it coming

**Haru**: Wait a minute is that what you had planned for me?

**Me**: Hehe yes but I'm not saying who! Anyways Haru is so an uke!

**Haru**: I'm not going to complain about the uke part but I need to know who it is!

**Me: **Ugh fine *whispers the name in ear*

**Haru**: I'm so okay with that. It's not Yukina but I'm okay with that!

**Me:** of course you are... Anyways Haru have you heard of Junjou Romantica?

**Haru:** Of course I have! Usagi is perfection!

**Me**: yeah again only misaki's

**Haru**: Dang it!

**Me**: that's why you have no problem being paired with that guy!

**Haru**: yeah okay... Oh and love you too Zokou-chan

**Me:** I'll let that slide

**Haru**: Why?

**Me**: cause you have to be faithful to Ummm you know

**Haru:** Fine...

**Me**: Ritsu your turn to answer a question!

**Ritsu**: well I probably won't be able to take over the company yet, I'm not that experienced. But I guess I'll just continue editing manga until I'm ready?

**Me:** and then you'll marry Takano and be happy together!

**Takano: **I would like that

**Ritsu**: yet that's not going to happen *blush*

**Takano**: to answer my question if that's his choice I guess I have to support it. But if he did took over cause he felt pressured to then I would prevent him from going

**Ritsu**: Why?!

**Takano**: Because I don't want to see you forcing yourself in doing something you don't want to

**Ritsu:** *blush*

**Me**: Awww that's sweet... Seriously why can't I have someone like that

**Haru**: Hehe I will soon enough

**Me:** Yeah lucky... Anyways yeah we all wish to have Yukina and Kisa was adorable!

**Kisa:** Hehe too bad he's all mine!

**Me**: yeah too bad...

**Kisa**: Hey!

**Me**: Hehe anyways that is all bye-bye!


	22. Chapter 22

Hm hm hm hmmmmm hm hm hmmmmm

**Haru**: Um what was that?

**Me:** I was humming a song!

**Haru:** Okay... then... Anyways we got another question for today so that's why you get 2 chapters today!

**Me:** Also cause I felt bad about chapter 5 of falling all over again... dang it I swear I'm getting worst!

**Haru: **You aren't... Anyways this is from DarkPrincess758 "Hello Shay-san! how is your day going so far? Mine sucks ... -.-

Anyways Yokozawa i am glad that you agree with us about the who hurt who situation and I hope everything is going good for you XD your question is WHY did you fall for Zen?

Haru-san do not worry you will find someone who will choose you over anybody with that cuteness of yours guys will be all over you ... i will "talk" to you know who ok? also what do you like to do (hobbies)?

Takano what is your worst fear and why and what would you do if that said fear becomes an reality and what would you do if Ritsu told you he is in love with *drum roll* ... Haitani Shin?

Ritsu-kun i will stop revealing your secrets when TAKANO asks me to. also could you kiss the one you LOVE?

Speaking about that. Takano did you know that ritsu actually feels real bad about what happened {yokozawa told him about your collage days} did you know that ritsu takes EVERYTHING you do or say extreemly seriously?{so watch what you tell him}"

**Me: **I'm sorry you had a bad day. Mine was okay, I had pajama day in school today so I was super comfortable... I wish it was everyday!

**Haru:** Being on your pjs all day does sound comfortable!

**Yokozowa:** Its quite weird that she suddenly started being nice to me... minus the question of course.

**Me:** well that's cause you finally gave a decent answer fo once! Anyways so tell us how is it going with Zen? And don't deny it!

**Yokozowa:** It's going great I guess. *blush* He's been really nice even though he can be so annoying and a pain at times!

**Me:** What he meant to say was that he loves him very much!

**Yokozowa:** Think whatever you want of it. I'm not even going to bother to deal with you right now...

**Me:** Hehe you know its true. Anyways Haru your turn.

**Haru:** Well thank you for you know talking to you know who. And there will be somoene for me Shay already planned that out, and no I can't tell you its a secret

**Me: **Hehehe I wonder if they'll actually like this couple though...

**Haru:** They better! Or at least try to like it... Anyways my hobbies are reading, drawing, watching anime, bothering Ritsu, reading yaoi, and also bothering Shay

**Me:** Hey! You know whatever Takano answer your question...

**Takano:** My worst fear is Ritsu leaving me again. And I would try to prevent it this time. And that wouldn't happen because I'll make sure to lock Ritsu far away from Hatani to even touch him. And if he does then lets just say it isn't going to be pretty...

**Haru**: You sounded extremely scary there!

**Ritsu**: That will not happen! And my mom isn't here so I can't kiss her...

**Me: **Oh so your using th emom excuse. I'm pretty sure she meant a different type of love!

**Ritsu:** Fine! *quickly kisses Takano and blushes*

**Me:** Yup couldnt hide for ever you know... -.-

**Ritsu: **Takano tell her to stop sarying my secrets!

**Takano:** But I enjoy knowing your secrets! *smirks*

**Ritsu: ***whispers something to Takano*

**Takano:** will you really do that?

**Ritsu:** Yes but only if you tell her to stop

**Takano:** Please stop reavealing Ritsu secrets! now come Ritsu

**Haru:** What just happened?

**Me:** I think Ritsu just bribed Takano...

**Haru: **With what?

**Me:** I don't know... Anyways that is all Bye-bye!


	23. Chapter 23

It's dark outside~

**Haru: **Um okay?

**Me:** I'm writing this at six in the morning waiting for my bus and it's dark out still!

**Haru**: And we needed to know that because?

**Me:** You didn't it was just random. Just get to the question!

**Haru**: Well it's from Zokou-Chan "… I wonder if you're pairing up Haru-Chan with the person I think… he would totally be the uke. Anywaysssss…! Haru-Chan what's your opinion on Free!? Shay-Chan have u watched 50% off (free abridged) Also besides Sekaiichi and Junjou, what would be your yaoi OTP? Ritsu, if now that u know what Haitani did to Takano, what is ur view on the guy? Do you think what he did is reasonable? Takano-San, what would you do if Ritsu was suddenly transformed back into his teenage self? That's all Ja ne"

**Me**: Oh I think someone just got who the person is! Probably it depends of what your thinking... And yes Haru is totally the uke!

**Haru**: Yeah and... You get to know who it is on chapter 6, won't come out till Friday~ or Thursday depends on Shay's mood

**Me: **You weren't supposed to say it! Oh well too late now... What's your opinion on free Haru

**Kisa**: my opinion is that there is too many to choose from!

**Me**: we didn't ask for your opinion kisa -.-

**Haru**: well there is too many to choose from. And the muscles my gosh!

**Me: **I on the other hand have yet to finish the second season. I'm only like 2 episodes away but stopped for some reason. I just refuse to believe it ended *sigh*

**Haru**: Yeah well you should get on with finishing those other anime you didn't finish also... -.-

**Me**: Yeah I know... I have not watched free abridged... And If I had choose, besides Takano and Ritsu... Then I will choose Izumi and Ryoma from love stage! Dang it why did the anime have to end!

**Kisa**: You'll always have the manga

**Me**: Yes but it hasn't updated yet! Anyways Ritsu your question next...

**Ritsu**: He's messed up if he's using other people that have nothing to do with his problems -.- It wasn't even Takano's fault so no what he did wasn't reasonable.

**Me**: couldn't have agreed more! That idiot why did he have to do that -.- Anyways Takano your turn

**Takano**: I would kiss him and hug him. And probably do a bunch of stuff I shouldn't say right now *smirks*

**Me**: Oh my!

**Ritsu**: And then he'll be arrested for touching a minor prefect!

**Me**: But he wouldn't cause he can just transform with you. Plus if you actually seduced him it wouldn't have been his fault now would it

**Ritsu**: yeah but I wouldn't do that! *blush*

**Haru**: He would!

**Me:** Yup he would! Anyways that is all bye-bye!


	24. Chapter 24

Pastaaaaaaaaaaa~

**Haru**: Oh my god you had to!

**Me: **pffft *starts laughing* hahahaha

**Haru**: why are you laughing!? Your the one that said it!

**Me:** Oh god I can't... wrong anime lets just leave it at that! pffft haru question please

**Haru:** Um well this is from DarkPrincess758 "Hello everybody! Takano-san what did ritsu tell during my last question? and if you could turn back time and fix the misunderstanding would you do it and why? Ritsu ... can you call takano by masamune from now on? and what would you do if takano told you that he gave up on you? and i asked you before but you bit your tounge so ... descibe how takano is in bed WITH lots of details. Haru hi how are you doing? if you found out that you know {hitoshi} who is in the hospitable what would you do? Yokozawa glad everything is good and i told you that i will be nicer and what is your favorite thing about zen? Shay-san lately i have been interusted in time travel fanfics so what do you think of the idea of saga and oda meeting takano and onedera? i was thinking about making this on diviatart but NOBODY ever comments on it or my first fanfic or well anything i put ... makes me sad :' well that is all ... for now Ja nee!"

**Me: **Hiiiii!

**Takano:** Well he said-

**Ritsu:** Don't you dare say it!

**Me**: But its a question he has to answer! *smirks*

**Ritsu:** *blush*

**Takano:** He said he would become my personal cat for one day. So he put on cat ears an a tail and pretended to be a cat. Lets just say he couldn't stand in the morning after that

**Haru:** Oh my Ritsu you have been um well yeah...

**Ritsu:** *tomato face*

**Me:** Oh he's so red right now!

**Takano:** To my question, even if I could I wouldn't tried to go back and fix it. Even if it was horrible that he disappeared, I wouldn't stop it from happening because it allowed me to know just how much of an impact Ritsu ha don me and how important he is to me. I learned from my mistakes and now I'm doing everything I can to correct them.

**Me:** So sweet *sniff*

**Haru: **Oh geez she became emotional again -.-

**Ritsu: **Do you realize how embarrassing it is to call Takano by his first name and then telling you about that?!

**Me:** Ritsu just explain that's all you have to do

**Ritsu**: *sigh* Masamune was great in bed and he was um rough yet extremely sweet at the same time... I have to say that I kinda do enjoy it...a little bit... *blush* Is that enough?

**Me:** I'll give it to you, you tried at least!

**Haru:** I have no words...

**Takano:** Oh so you do enjoy it! *smirks*

**Ritsu:** Shut up!

**Me:** Haru your turn...

**Haru:** I'm doing great loving the fact that I appear more in the next chapter

**Me:** *facepalm* why must you spoil it!

**Haru:** hehe I didn't say any details... Anyways if hitoshi was you know in the hospital I wouldn't do anything cause in the end he has a girlfriend... So let the bit- um sorry stopped myself there. Well you know let her take care of him

**Me:** I would've called her that too... Anyways Yokozowa your turn!

**Yokozowa:** My favorite thing well probably how he shows that he cares about me even though I am quite the um

**Me:** The tsundere yes?

**Yokozowa:** Sure whatever...

**Me:** Yes he admits it! And I think that would be a great idea. Little Oda meeting Onodera and then being like what the heck went wrong! Well Takano went wrong that's what happened! And don't worry people will start commenting more. And I didn't know you wrote a fanfic! I would like to read it if you tell me the name, I can't comment since I don't have deviant art though

**Haru:** Well that will be all for today**...**

**Me:** Bye-bye!


	25. Chapter 25

I don't know...

**Haru**: You don't know what?

**Me**: Oh that was just the opening. I took the good one for yesterday's now I'm out of ideas for today...

**Haru: **Okay well we've got a question from twinkle "Twinkle:Reita: I have a question for you Rittie. If you had met a nice girl and gotten over Takano-san would you be willing to marry her? :-) Me: Uh, Ritsu. I'd be VERY careful how you answer that if I were you. Reita: Ne, Takano-san. How would you feel if I told you that on the night you broke up with Rittie I crawled into your window of your room as you slept and stood over you-knife in hand- debating what I should do? :-) Me: *facepalm* Reita, can't you think of anything else BUT murdering Masamune? Reita: My love for Rittie? :-) Me: *double facepalm*"

**Me: **Pfffft

**Haru**: what is it with you and laughing lately?

**Me:** Sorry um Ritsu question for you. And be very careful answering it!

**Ritsu**: Well I um I guess I could marry her, but only after dating her cause that would seem too soon to just marry her

**Takano: **Which won't happen either way

**Me**: Yup not going to happen. Anyways Takano what do you think of what Reita said

**Haru: **o.o I think it's extremely creepy and scary...

**Takano**: Well first how the heck do you get in from my window I always close them! And second you could go to jail for that...

**Me**: Well there wouldn't be any evidence left

**Takano**: Next question! (Trying to change the subject)

**Haru: **From Zokou-Chan "Shay-Chan would you rather play the Pocky game with Ritsu or Kisa? Also, crap I really need to get started on that fanfic… Haru-Chan what's your taste in men?Takano, what were your thoughts when u heard Ritsu tell Ann that he probably still likes you? Now that An's out of the way do u feel threatened by anyone else? Ritsu what are your best memories of England and how often would u think about Saga-Senpai?"

**Me**: I'd rather play the pocky game with Yukina and Takano!

**Haru:** Those weren't the options -.-

**Me**: Fine I guess I'll go with Ritsu

**Takano:** Not gonna happen!

**Me**: It was a question it doesn't mean it will happen!

**Takano**: Oh okay

**Haru**: Hehe you should get on with that fanfic

**Me: **Anyways Haru your taste in men...

**Haru**: They must be really sweet and caring. A little muscle wouldn't be bad either. And they should like art like I do! And be attracted to me of course

**Me**: *sigh* oh good the character is totally okay for you. Probably lacking on the muscle aspect but he's perfect for you!

**Haru**: Even if I complained I'd just end up with him right -.-

**Me**: Yup so don't complain he's quite hot if I do say so myself. Takano your question now

**Takano**: I was laughing at An on the inside... But I was extremely happy to hear those words out of Ritsu's mouth and I've I don't feel threatened anymore I just need to get Ritsu away from Haitani and everything will be great!

**Me**: I was laughing at her too! You don't know how many times I wanted to slap her... I was like bit- um girl get it in your head already he doesn't love you! Anyways Ritsu best memories of England?

**Ritsu: **The food was good and I made a few friends who really likes reading so it was okay. But the best would probably be sightseeing on the weekends since I didn't know my way around England a friend took the time to show me around on weekends. It was fun!

**Takano: **who is this "friend" your talking about?

**Me**: you really should be careful with your words Ritsu...

**Ritsu**: Anyways I never stopped thinking about Saga-senpai it took me at least a year to finally get over thinking about him... Until I just stopped thinking about it

**Haru**: Dang it I wished I could've gone!

**Me: **Well anyways that is all. Bye-bye!


	26. Chapter 26

La lala lala lala la lala lala lala~

**Haru:** I will never understand your openings -.-

**Me:** Your not supposed to! Anywyas we got more questions for today, which mean extra chapter for today. Haru question please!

**Haru:** *sigh* From Twinkle "Twinkle:Reita:*sweet smile* Oh, I have my ways Takano-san. Oh btw senpai, are you ever going to stop smoking? You'll just die faster you know. :-) Me: *backs away* Reita: *chuckles* Also, Rittie. Thanks for answering my question! And now another: CAN YOU HUG ME PLEASE?! *holds out arms* :-)"

**Me:** You always manage to make me laugh Reita and also creep me out... But it's true he'll just die faster. By the way Reita why do you want to murder Takano so badly?

**Takano**: Well nthe reason I smoke is to relieve stress and work is pretty stressful! And now Ritsu may not hug you... I mean you try to kill me, what will you do to him?

**Ritsu:** I don't think he would kill me though *hugs Reita quickly* Don't get used to it

**Reita:** THANK YOU RITTIE! *smirks at Takano and walks away*

**Haru:** I**'**m afraid waking up in the mornings now...

**Me: **Anyways next!

**Haru:** From DarkPrincess758 "Yo! Shay-san what is your favorite episode in the anime ... mine is between valentines-hen or season 2 episode 11. and what are your hobbies? by the way i recomend the fanfic for you i will pm the name and author to you. { i forgot -.- } but it is about ritsu choosing Takano over An... Ritsu ... remember your calling takano by his given name from now on. and WHY did you fall in love with saga if not for his face then what for? Takano when onodera { note that i said ONODERA not ODA } first kissed you back what were you thinking? LAST BUT CERTIANLY NOT LEAST ... HARU-SAN is the person you are crushing on Yuu? well that is all for now ja nee!"

**Me:** I also like the valentine shorts and episode 11 of season 2. I also like that episode with Takano and Ritsu going on a ride for his birthday, forgot the number of the episode hehe. My hobbies consits of drawing, reading books, reading yaoi and fanfiction. And also watching Anime... not a very sportsy type person so there were no mentions of sports! And thanks pm me when you remember the name!

**Haru**: Wow okay then... Ritsu your turn

**Ritsu:** At first I was attracted to him and then I started reading some of the books he read and found out we had similar tastes. And when he picked up that cat when everyone else just ignored it I just fell even more in love with him *blush* With Saga that is

**Me:** He had to made it clear cause he always seperated Takano from Saga. Same person just different personalties!

**Takano:** I was shocked cause I didn't think he would actually kiss me back. I mean stubborn Ritsu kissed me back! That's like progress! But either way I was happy... I fell for him all over again

**Me:** Ha similar to my title! Anyways Haru your question now.

**Haru**: Well chapter 6 is already up and it explains it... *trying to hold it in*

**Me:** You know you want to day it *smirks*

**Haru:** ... *explodes* Yes I'm crushing on Yuu! *blush*

**Me:** Awwwwww cute!

**Haru:** *changing subjects* She said something else "Sumimasen! that is not all! Ritsu you never answered my question "what would you do if takano told you he gave up on you?"ok now it's ja nee"

**Me:** I don't know Japanese yet I understood that word! Who ever said anime was't educational hehehe Anyways Ritsu answer!

**Ritsu**: Okay fine I'll be honest... I would freak out and start questioning why he got tired of me? Did I mess up? Should I have confe- Um should I have said something? Am I not good enou-

**Takano:** Your thinking too much *kisses Ritsu*

**Ritsu:** *deepens the kiss blushing*

**Me:** So cute!

**Haru:** Does that answer your question *Blushing cause he's thinking of Yuu*

**Me:** That is all... Bye-bye!


	27. Chapter 27

Fairy blue~

**Haru**: Um...

**Me:** It's from an anime gosh!

**Haru**: Can we get to the question?

**Me**: Yeah...

**Haru**: From Zokou-Chan "I have to say it again but… I CALLED IT! I CALLED IT HARU-CHAN! Aweeee u guys r gonna be so cute together… Shay-Chan what were your first thoughts on yaoi? Honestly the first yaoi I saw was Junjou Romantica and I was watching the first episode while yelling at myself that I shouldn't be watching it… yet I stayed up till 5 in the morning finishing it all… Takano what would you do if Ritsu tried to be the seme? Hehe... Probably wouldn't be able to contain yourself... Ritsu you've already admitted ur feelings for Takano so what's stopping u from crossing the line into dating? Haru-Chan good luck with ur love life! Your #1 fan is cheering for u! 3"

**Me**: I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks they make a cute couple! Literally when I thought of the idea I started fangirling and jumping up and down...

**Haru**: It was sad... Anyways answer the question

**Me: **Geez I'm always being nice to you Haru yet you don't

**Haru**: you've never been nice to me from the beginning... Now you started being nice to me all of a sudden -.-

**Me**: That's cause I realized how cute I made you hehe... Anyways at first I was thinking the same thing, I shouldn't be watching this, but the stories are so cute so I just continued watching yaoi. My first one, I keep thinking it was sekai ichi hastsukoi but in reality it was Seito kaichou ni chukoku I was watching the ova. And then I don't remember if I watched jonjou romantica first or sekai ichi hatsukoi first and it's killing me not remembering which came first in my life! -.-

**Haru**: Oh my you watched the president one... Dang it I forgot the translation name... Either way Chiga is hot

**Me**: Yes he is. I was like mesmerized by him... I'm like why couldn't you be real... Why can't they be real Haru! *shakes haru*

**Haru:** I don't know! Geez stop!

**Me**: *sigh* Anyways Takano...

**Takano:** Well honestly I'd be thinking of how bold Ritsu most be to do that! And I'll let him but I don't think he'll go all the way after all Ritsu gets embarrassed

**Ritsu**: I wouldn't do that! *blush*

**Takano**: See!

**Me:** Anyways Ritsu what is stopping you?!

**Ritsu**: Umm well I just can't date him out of the blue! *embarrassed*

**Me:** What do you mean out of the blue it's been 10 years since you met again. And it's been months since you've guys figured who the other was... So it wouldn't be out of the blue your just making excuses -.-

**Ritsu:** Okay fine it's his personality! He can confuse me at one point and be mean and sweet at another point! It's confusing!

**Me**: True...

**Takano**: I try not to be!

**Haru**: Well it's clearly not working! Anyways thank you Zokou-Chan! Your so sweet and nice to me *blows kiss*

**Me**: That just made you sound like a host... Not going to happen!

**Haru**: I wasn't trying to sound like one -.-

**Me**: Anyways next!

**Haru**: From AnimeLover011714 "Hey again! I never actually thought of writing the personality swap fan fic myself hut I may give it a go! I'll be busy though for now (someone just recently asked me out so I'm hanging out with them alot /0/0/) but when I can I'll let you know -.

Anyway, I actually have 2 questions today! 1) Takano, before you realised Risu had a cousin, how did you feel when you saw him and Haru-chan hanging out?And my Last one is...

2) Ritsu, how did you feel when you realised you and Takano broke up in high school over a misunderstanding? Sorry if my questions are boring! - have. Nice day

P.S. Takano you a fiiiine piece of a** u if I didnt have a boy friend right now I'd pounce on you veeeery quickly. And dont worry Ritsu, I'll save ya some XD Bye"

**Me**: Oh my *blushing*

**Haru**: Ahem you should give it a go if you have time. Ahem Takano question...

**Takano**: Um I'm kinda disturbed but to answer your question I was extremely mad and I was really close to hitting Haru...

**Haru**: If I hadn't told him we were cousin I would've been dead... *sweat dropped*

**Me:** That would've been bad... Ritsu your question now

**Ritsu:** I felt stupid... Yet at the same time he was at fault too... But I couldn't believe I made that sort of mistake *sigh* its in the past now

**Me:** Awww don't worry Ritsu I'll make your story happy and lovey dovey... Well um can't say that for chapter 7...

**Haru**: Spoiler alert! Geez you even get mad at me when I say stuff...

**Me**: Oh it isn't sad or anything! A little emotional but not sad. I just love that chapter! I'm so proud of that chapter that I can't wait to put it up...

**Haru**: Oh okay...

**Me:** That is all bye-bye!


	28. Chapter 28

Ummmmmm...

**Haru**: Um what?

**Me**: I don't know... Oh Haru I have to wear a dress for tonight's homecoming. Ugh my friends made me go

**Haru: **And I care because?

**Me: **You should say oh that stinks because I have to stay at school till 10 well it starts at 7 but still!

**Haru**: Okay then... Can we just move on to questions?

**Me**: Go ahead...

**Haru:** From DarkPrincess758 "HEY! just got home from school -.-

anyways Shay-san i decided to make the fanfic and can you tell me what you think of the summary? ...

There is something weird going on in the editing department!

Onodera and Takano are who knows where. Yokozawa is understanding. Kisa Hatori and Mino befriended Saga and "Oda" and- WAIT! WHAT!?

WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON ? ! ? ! ? ! ? !

my question is the same for everyone ( takano ritsu hatori yoshino yukina kisa yokozawa zen hiyori haru )what would you do in this situation

also Shay-san can I use Haru for a charecter? ... I will give you 100% credit for him

the fanfic is not up yet but will be called "SIH Fanfic - Time Madness" on diviantart. in case you would like to read it. {i will forget to pm you the name but when the first chapter is up i will pm you }"

**Me**: yay you decided to make it! And lol laughed at Yokozowa is understanding. And it sounds interesting! And you can use Haru it'll be interesting to see him in different situations other than my fanfic!

**Haru**: Does that mean I'm popular now!

**Me**: Don't let it get to your head. Anyways we will start with Hiyori because I don't want to ruin her innocence if someone were to say something stupid *looks at Haru*

**Haru**: Hey!

**Me**: So what do you think of this situation hiyori-chan?

**Hiyori**: I would have both Oda and Onodera play with me all day!

**Me:** That's nice go play in the other room okay

**Hiyori**: Yay! *runs to the other room*

**Haru**: Phew she's gone. I don't think I could've kept my calm for that long...

**Me: **So sad on so many levels... -.- Now let's just go down the list Takano

**Takano: **Like Hiyori said I would also play with both Oda and Onodera *smirks*

**Me:** Yeah but there's another you...

**Takano**: I'll lock my other self up

**Ritsu**: One Takano is enough! And I would warn my younger self of the monster his fallen for

**Me**: Don't do that! Next!

**Hatori**: Well one boss is enough, but it'll be cool to see their younger selves. I don't know what I would do though...

**Yoshino**: I don't know them but I'd be freaked out seeing my younger self in the same time period as me

**Me**: Time travel! Anyways next

**Yukina: **I would like to see Kisa's younger self. It'd be cute!

**Kisa**: It would not be cute seeing my younger self again. I was such a brat... But I want to meet Oda!

**Me**: Well then you haven't changed at all since then... Yokozowa?

**Yokozowa:** I already met Takano's college self and he was a mess. I would not want to meet his high school self...

**Me**: Wow that's nice... Anyways zen?

**Zen**: I wouldn't care about them, it'd be weird though... I'll like to Yokozowa as a kid!

**Me**: *sigh* I wonder if he was sweet at some point if he was what the heck happened?!

**Yokozowa**: *glare*

**Me**: *scared* moving on... Haru your turn!

**Haru**: I already saw little Oda so it's be cool to see him again! And I can spoil him once more... He's too cute!

**Ritsu**: I wasn't that cute! *blush*

**Me**: You were extremely adorable! You didn't ask but I'll answer it too. I would not want to see my younger self again, I was a crybaby. But I'll like to see Oda again it's cute! Anyways Haru next one please!

**Haru:** Next is from Twinkle "Twinkle:Reita: I'm afraid that's classified, Sha-chan. :-) Ha, I'm glad I make you laugh. X3 *blushes* T-Thanks for the hug Rittie. Me: Aww, you're so cute Reita. :-D Reita: Mii?

**Me:** Sha-chan, who's your fav character in sekai ichi? And if you could have a yandere bf would you? Reita: *raises hand* I'LL DO IT! Me: *snickers* Dude that's gross, she's fourteen. Reita: *hugs ritsu tightly* Rittie, Twinkle wants your onii-chan to be forever alone. Help me, please. Me: I NEVER SAID THAT! I EVEN PUT YOU IN A LOVE TRIANGLE BETWEEN TWO SEKAI ICHI CHARAS! Reita: *sticks out tongue*"

**Me**: Oh so having to murder Takano for a reason is classified...

**Haru**: *gasp* Reita could be a spy!

**Me**: Um weird assumption...

**Haru: **I know!

**Me**: Anyways my favorite character is Ritsu though there's always Yukina...

**Haru: **And no Reita you can't have Sha-chan!

**Me:** I don't know about you but Sha-chan sounds extremely adorable!

**Haru**: Yeah okay answer the question...

**Me:** Um well it'd be interesting but I wouldn't necessarily want a yandere bf... And Reita is in a love triangle with who?

**Haru**: You sounded interested...

**Me**: Hehe why would you like to date me when your in a love triangle between 2 sekai characters?!

**Haru**: Oh so that's the reason why your interested -.-

**Me:** Next one!

**Haru:** Lastly but not least from Zokou-Chan "*THE DOKIS ARE INSANE RIGHT NOW* O,O aweeee Haru-Chann! Shay-Chan who is ur all time favorite anime character? Mine is Izaya Orihara 3 Taka-Chan U'Know that u could be a little nicer as a boss xD But good job for always having everyone's back! What's the best thing about Ritsu? Ritsu when u were a little kid did you ever want to be an author or work with books? Since u loved books as a child and ur father owned a publishing house it just came naturally right? Oh and you are TOTALLY ADORABLE as a kid! :3

Haru-Chan what's ur favorite thing about ur tsundere cousin? Love ya *blows kissies* Until next time"

**Me**: The dokis gets even insane later on!

**Haru**: Love ya too!

**Me**: Haru stay faithful too Yuu!

**Haru:** I'm faithful to him! Plus technically we aren't dating yet

**Me**: Oh right... Well in my mind you are already! Anyways my all time favorite character is always changing so for now I'd say Sebastian from black butler! Cause I mean how hot can he get?!

**Haru: **Umm well extremely hot that is...

**Takano**: I try to be nice doesn't work since work is always hectic!

**Me**: Dang it Takano you ruined my sebastian dream! Just answer the question...

**Takano**: You were creeping me out! Anyways I love everything about Ritsu but like I mentioned before is when he blushes and the fact that he works really hard to make something happen

**Ritsu**: What is it with everyone thinking I'm adorable! *blush*

**Me**: That's cause you are!

**Ritsu: **AnywaysI never really thought about becoming an author I just really like to read. I guess I just became an editor because it'd be great to be part of that great story that everyone will read even if it's just editing it. So in a way it did become natural for me to become an editor.

**Me:** That's nice anyways Haru?

**Haru**: my favorite thing about tsundere Ritsu is that you can basically tell what he really feels cause it's the opposite. Plus when he blushes!

**Me:** Yup the blushies! Anyways that is all. Bye-bye!


	29. Chapter 29

I feel awful...

**Haru**: How was yesterday?

**Me**: It was awesome I thought homecoming would be terrible, but I was wrong!

**Haru:** so why do you feel awful?

**Me**: My feet are killing me and I'm so tired!

**Haru: **So did you have a date? *smirks*

**Me:** Pfffft yeah right... Your too funny *starts laughing* Yeah no didn't have one, who needs a date when you can hang out with friends and have more fun than with one person?!

**Haru: **True anyways we've got a question from Twinkle "Twinkle:Me: Between An-chan and Mino. Reita: *swoons and sighs* An-chan, Mino-san. Me: Earth to Reita! *snaps fingers in front of his face* Reita: *back in reality* Rittie? Me: *facepalm* Of course the first person he thinks about is Ritsu. Anyways Sha-chan, if you could travel to ANY anime universe you wanted and to others WHENEVER you wanted where would you go? ( besides sekai and junjou XD) Reita: Oh, Haru-chan! I'm not a spy. XD But that would be EPIC! *puts on sun glasses* I'll be back. Me: Oh, god. Look what you've started Haru. Reita: Sha-chan, what's your favorite thing to eat? :-)"

**Me: **Oh so Reita is in a love triangle between An and Mino... *lost in thought*

**Haru: **To me it seems like a simple solution -.-

**Me:** Yeah Mino is the solution!

**Haru:** Right? But there's always different opinions too

**Me**: Go Mino!

**Haru:** *facepalm* She's not listening... Anyways answer the question

**Me:** Dang it why do you guys always make it hard for me I was literally about to say sekai for that! And yes being a spy would be cool *also puts sunglasses*

**Haru:** What the heck did I just start?!

**Me: **Oh I got it how about kamigami no asobi. There's too many hot gods to choose from!

**Haru:** Is the guys all your interested in?!

**Me**: Well yes and no. I mean I could pair a few of them together and it'd be like yaoi world for me. But I'll stay with balder cause he's hot and has long hair.

**Haru:** What is it with you and guys with long hair?!

**Me**: Because only in anime, guys look hot with long hair!

**Haru**: You should go to sleep you might be sleep deprived -.-

**Me:** it's got nothing to do with that! XD anyways my favorite thing to eat is pastaaaaaa~

**Haru: ***facepalm* Really?

**Me**: Pffft no it's actually pizza

**Haru:** Then why did you say pasta?

**Me**: Cause I had to make a reference!

**Haru:** You know what go to sleep! That is all for today

**Me**: hehe bye-bye!

* * *

**Me**: Hold on we are not done. We've just got another question!

**Haru:** I told you to go to sleep!

**Me**: You can't control me Haru I'm divergent!

**Haru**: *facepalm* your so sad

**Me**: Hehe just read the question

**Haru:** From DarkPrincess758 "Hey Shay-san! i am going to ask these questions for the fanfic i am making ok? haru-san if you see a bright flash of light and see saga and oda k.o. (ritsu is on top of saga and saga has his arm around ritsu's waist) what would you do? takano yours and ritsu's past selfs apear RIGHT after you call ritsu gross so um yeah i dont think you have to worry about locking saga up ... yet, so when did you START to fall in love with "oda"? ritsu ... can you give me a few more details on what you would do in this situation? also heads up your going to be calling takano by masamune and do a few ..."other" things *evil laugh* WAIT A MINUTE YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE CALLING TAKANO BY HIS GIVEN NAME FROM NOW ON! ...remember i do NOT bluff and i could go back to revealing your secrets. yokozawa zen and hiyori you guys are in later chapters so ... yokozawa when are you and zen getting married? zen ... MAYBE i will put a high school yokozawa as well but do not get your hopes up. hiyori what is your honest opinion of your dad and onii-chan's relationship AND BEST FOR LAST! ...SHAY-SAN! thank you for letting me use haru-san i will ask you questions about what to do when the time comes but for now what were you like as a kid and what would you do if you sae a 10 year old you sitting on your bed? THAT IS ALL FOR NOW JAA NE!"

**Me**: Hehe she said I was the best

**Haru**: Don't let it get to your head -.- Anyways first I would start screaming and then I would probably faint cause no matter how you look at it it wouldn't be possible

**Me**: It's a fanfic anything is possible!

**Haru:** But wow Ricchan is quite naughty then

**Ritsu**: Knock it off Haru!

**Haru:** Hahaha *starts laughing*

**Me**: Anyways Takano answer your question

**Takano**: I started to fall in love the minute I passed by him in school. He wasn't looking and hit himself and I started laughing and saw his blushing self that's when my heart started pounding and realized that really did love him.

**Me:** Everything sounded great till you said you started laughing -.-

**Takano**: I made a mistake okay!

**Me:** Hehe Ritsu your doing "things" with Takano

**Ritsu: **Why?! *blush* And I know I have to call Tak- I mean Masamune thanks to you!

**Me**: Is not even that bad. I do it all the time except I'm too lazy to say Masamune it's too long

**Haru**: Lazy!

**Me:** Yeah yeah, Ritsu now what would you do in this situation

**Ritsu: **Well since right after Masamune calls me gross, I would probably slap him

**Me:** That's not what she meant and *cough cough* May I remind you about chapter 8?

**Ritsu:** Don't remind me! I can't believe you wrote that! *blush*

**Me: **Too bad *sticks out tongue*

**Takano:** Your such a kid but I can't complain cause you made my life easier

**Haru:** You shouldn't be talking about a future chapter!

**Me: **Opsie daisy

**Haru**: stop acting like a kid!

**Me: **yeah it's so sad even for myself...

**Ritsu:** Well back to what I was saying, I'd probably spend more time with my younger self?

**Me:** Don't do that you'll just make poor little Oda jaded at an earlier time. Okay just don't ruin Oda!

**Ritsu:** he's me!

**Me:** Yeah but he's adorable!

**Haru**: Okay MOVING ON! Yokozowa mind answering?

**Yokozowa**: We are not getting married! *blush*

**Me: **What he meant to say was that he will get married

**Zen**: You just got my hopes up either way! And yes we will get married in about a month or so

**Yokozowa**: When did you decide this?!

**Zen: **Just now *smirks*

**Yokozowa**: ...

**Me**: Hiyori-chan what's your opinion on your daddy's relationship with Yokozowa?

**Hiyori:** I thought it was weird at first. But soon I realized that papa and onii-chan are happy together. Plus I like the fact of having 2 dads! And onii-chan is really caring and fun to play with. I love them both very much!

**Me: **Awww that's so sweet but you should call Yokozowa mama or mommy

**Zen**: I like that idea!

**Yokozowa:** *facepalm* Don't give her ideas!

**Me:** Anyways as a kid I was extremely shy and quiet. Now I'm more open about things except I can shy still at times. I used to be a crybaby and I also got hurt at times but I was a kid so that's normal *chuckles* If I saw a 10 year old if myself I would definitely start freaking out. But then it would be like meeting my old self all over again!

**Haru:** Well now that is all

**Me:** Bye-bye hope that helped!


	30. Chapter 30

*long sigh*

**Haru: **What's wrong with you?

**Me**: It's over...

**Haru**: what's over?

**Me**: Free is over Haru! I can't believe that!

**Haru**: it's been over for weeks!

**Me**: Yeah but I never saw the ending till yesterday *sniff* it made me cry, they had gone through so much and now the anime is over!

**Haru**: oh geez... Let's move on. From twinkle though the name says TwinkleOfStars "Reita: Rittie, was there ever a time in your childhood when you were afraid but "Mom" or "Dad" wasn't there to comfort you? Me: Reita. Reita: *eyes go dull* Do you remember how both of us were always wrapped in darkness not matter how light it seemed on the surface? Me: Oi... Reita: Did you ever truly feel like "Mom" and "Dad" were our parents? Me: Quit it! Reita: *crazed dull pupils move around his eyes frantically* They were lying from the start! Their "love" was just for show! Poor Rittie, you must have suffered so much! Me: Enough is enough! Reita: This "family" is cursed! Me: REITA- Reita: I SAID IT'S CURSED! *shakes table chair back andforth*Cursedcursedcursedcursedcursedcursedcursedcursed! Me: CALM DOWN, REITA! GET A GRIP! *SLAP*Reita:...G...omen. *sniff*-*cough, cough,wheeze* Me: *rubs his back* Sorry for that display, Sha-chan. Btw, when was the first time you discovered anime? Oh, and Ritsu if you're going to answer your brother's previous questions please be VERY careful when you do. Also could you hold him for a bit? Reita: *sniffles and holds out arms* R...it...tie-*coughs out blood* Me: S***! Lay down Reita! Reita: Not without my Rittie...*passes out* Me: Crap, not good."

**Me**: Ummm is Reita okay?

**Haru**: Ricchan!

**Ritsu**: I don't know how to answer this...

**Me:** Me either...

**Ritsu**: I'll be here for you Reita

**Haru**: Um moving on to a more cheerful question, let's make Reita feel better

**Me**: Hmmm when did I discover anime you ask *deep in thought*

**Haru**: You don't know?

**Me**: There was just so many I watched! I'm going to say it all started with dragon ball and then it turned into other Animes...

Haru: How the heck did you go from dragon ball to other anime!?

**Me:** I told you I don't remember! I always get off track when I'm bored and end up finding things and end up liking them!

**Haru**: That's so weird! Moving on from Zokou-Chan "Ahhh I'm struggling. I've got writers block T . T Anyways funny story... I forced my 10 year old brother to watch the first episode of sekaiichi last summer, I had already told him that it was yaoi and explained 'what yaoi is' So the whole time he asked me if every character he saw was gay... "Does he kno that's the guy from high school?" "Why did he kiss him?" "So… he's gay right?" And ever since we're making stupid yaoi jokes around the house and say yaoi for no reason… my older brought caught onto this (age15) and said "I'm sick of all this yaoi crap! That doesn't ever sound like it could be anything? What the heck is yaoi?" So after looking at my little bro and saying things like "Levi and Eren yaoi for each other" my bro was like "oh wait! Yaoi is gay right!" XD when I asked if he wanted to watch some he told me to g***...SHAYa-CHAN'S QUESTION! If u had to how would u explain yaoi to ur parents? I'd like Ritsu to also answer this! Have a yaoi day...!"

**Me**: oh my god I wish I had a brother like that! Except mines are like 6 and can't really explain that to them yet...

**Haru**: Don't ruin a 6 year old!

**Me**: Anyways I know writers block is the worst, especially when you have a good story idea but you don't know where to take it from there. I usually have like ideas for future chapters and I never now what to do for the chapters in between -.-

**Haru**: It's weird how your mind works -.-

**Me**: I know! Anyway I was going to force my friend to watch sekaiichi, the one I was talking about in an earlier chapter that didn't get the joke. But then the episode wouldn't work cause she was watching it on her iPod and I used the same website before on my phone I knew it worked before... And it didn't work this time. So I was like is there something against me or what?!

**Haru**: Cause you wanted a yaoi friend?

**Me: **Yes! I'll make her watch it someday... I already have a hard enough time explaining what yaoi means to her. We were reading this thing on tumblr about hetalia and I was like now you know what yaoi means and she's like what? *facepalm* I can't even begin to tell how many times the obvious was stated... -.-

**Haru**: So how would you explain?

**Me**: I'd go on my phone search for a picture of Takano and Ritsu kissing and I'd be like that's yaoi! Or I'd be like let me dumb it down for you, imagine a guy kissing another guy! Yaoi! Omg I should do that with my friend!

**Haru**: Which one, the picture or the dumbed down version?

**Me:** The picture, its like self explanatory!

**Ritsu:** You make it sound like me kissing Takano is the solution to your problems... -.-

**Me:** Technically it is... When I'm mad, read yaoi and my mood disappears into pure happiness!

**Haru**: She went into her own little world again!

**Me:** Omg there should be a national yaoi day! Or no yaoi day is like everyday for me already!

**Haru:** Ritsu just explain already...

**Ritsu**: I'd bring a Bl manga and be like there yaoi!

**Me**: Yeah cause that wouldn't embarrass you at all. *smirks*

**Ritsu:** *blush* You wouldn't do the same?!

**Me:** Pffft no just showing two guys kissing is enough. But now showing a manga is a little awkward...

**Ritsu: **...

**Haru:** Wait you have those?!

**Ritsu**: Pfft what no! *laughs nervously*

**Me**: Wow I didn't think you'd actually read those...

**Ritsu:** I said I don't!

**Me:** Yeah that's what you say now -.-

**Haru**: *sigh* That is all...

**Me**: Bye-bye!


	31. Chapter 31

sekai wa koi ni ochiteiru hikari no ya mune o sasu~

**Haru**: Um you don't know Japanese so...

**Me:** It's called looking stuff up Haru -.-

**Haru**: So where is it from now?

**Me**: Ao haru ride opening!

**Haru**: Oh right yet another anime you never finished -.-

**Me**: Haha yeah... Anyways Haru question!

**Haru**: From DarkPrincess758 "HEY! been a while didya miss me? ok the reason why i have not been asking questions is because i was finishing up chapter 1 for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi Fanfic-Time Madness. it is finally uploaded ... in the journal section...

ANYWAYS QUESTIONS XD

Haru's question is what is your pov on everything about the situation? From when ritsu first told you about his beloved senpai to the tragic heartbreak to now? Takano and Ritsu you two aren't there untill later chapters so... what do you think of these nicknames for saga and oda "little ricchan" and "mini takano-san"? ... if you dont like it then ... oh well deal with it in my story kisa came up with the nicknames XD

Yokozawa there is a chance that I will put high school you so what were you like?

AND NOW FOR SHAY-SAN XD

how are you? and how do you keep your characters in perfect character? i always get out of character

also looking forward to chapter 8 please update soon JAA NE XD"

**Me:** That explains why I haven't seen a question from you! It is a great story so far!

**Haru:** I sort of missed her only a little bit

**Me:** Oh your finally being nice to her!

**Haru**: Shhh I said a little bit, anyways time to answer questions. So at first you know I wanted to kill Takano for hurting my sweet little cousin. And then once my sources told explained I felt really bad about Takano cause Ricchan misinterpreted everything...

**Me**: Crap I forgot to write about your sources... Oh great going to have a writers block soon

**Haru**: What'd happen about watching what you say? *smirks*

**Me**: Haha forgot *blush*

**Haru**: Anyways now I wish they were together!

**Me: ***cough*

**Haru**: Why are you coughing?

**Me**: shoot I think I just made it obvious!

**Haru**: Ohhhhhh yeah very smart of you

**Me:** Stop it with your sarcasm gosh I know I made a mistake... Anyways I like those nicknames and of course Kisa would come up with those!

**Kisa**: I'm just that good!

**Me**: *facepalm*

**Takano**: Mini Takano-san? Seriously?

**Ritsu**: I find that name extremely adorable for some reason... As for mine I'm already used to Ricchan so just adding little doesn't really bother me

**Takano**: If Ritsu likes it then I don't mind. Plus it's not like we will have a choice or anything

**Me:** Awww but yeah your right you don't have a choice. Hehe

**Takano:** You creep me out sometimes

**Me**: Is that a way to thank someone who made Ritsu run right into your arms?

**Takano:** You make a good point...

**Me:** Yeah thought so! Anyways I'm great thank you! I just can't wait for Friday cause I have no school yay! As for keeping in character-

**Haru**: wait you actually think her characters are kept in character?

**Me:** ...I have nothing to say against that cause it sort of true... Do I really keep in character?

**Haru:** *shrug* Don't know

**Me:** *mumbling* Well Ritsu is stubborn and I can be at times so I guess it worked out, and I created Haru so that kinda helps keeping in character... I have no idea how I do it!

**Haru: **Oh geez your hopeless...

**Me**: Moving on as for chapter 8, I already finished it and started 9. I tend to want to have a chapter ahead done before I upload but that doesn't help so even if I'm not done with chapter 9, I'll just upload chapter 8 tomorrow. I'm glad you guys liked my fanfic, I was pretty surprised since it's my first one, I thought it would be bad

**Haru**: Well Yokozowa what were you like in high school?

**Yokozowa:** Are you really going to put me in high school?

**Zen**: Yay!

**Yokozowa**: *facepalm* I guess I used to be more friendly?

*everyone stares at him shocked*

**Yokozowa:** What?

**Takano**: No way really?

**Me**: Wait did he just admit he's mean right now?

**Kisa:** I can't picture that at all!

**Yokozowa:** Ugh so annoying...

**Zen:** Cute!

**Ritsu**: Yup definelty can't picture that...

**Me**: Anyways next!

**Haru:** From TwinkleOfStars "Reita: *jumps up and down* Sha-chan, sha-chan! Who do you think would win in a fight me or Takano-san? Me: I vote you. Reita: *giggles* Twinkle-sama, that's Sha-chan's question. Oh, Rittie! Wouldn't it be great if we were earth benders? *gasp* WE COULD CRUSH TAKANO TOGETHER YAAAAAY! Me: Okay, who gave Reita chocolate?"

**Me**: Reita would!

**Takano**: um

**Me**: You know he would *smirks*

**Takano:** I'm just not going to say anything...

**Ritsu:** It'd be cool to be earth benders just not to kill people...

**Me:** *jumps up and down* Oh I want to be a water bender and then drown people! Or or when I'm thirsty I can just have water whenever!

**Haru**: What have you started Reita?

**Me**: He's under the influence of chocolate!

**Haru:** You somehow made it sound wrong

**Me:** I had chocolate during health class!

**Haru**: Why?

**Me: **Cause why not have chocolate?

**Haru:** Okay... Well that is all

**Me**: Bye-bye!


	32. Chapter 32

Falling leafs everywhere!

**Haru**: Ummmm

**Me:** It's fall, leafs fall, leafs are everywhere... That's what I meant!

**Haru**: Okay but why is it so random!

**Me**: I couldn't think of anything else okay!

**Haru**: Moving on then. From TwinkleOfStars "Reita: Shou-chan, did it hurt when you hit your face on your laptop? XD Me: Yeah you really should've gotten a head ache from that. Asura: *raises hand* Sha-chan, what's your favorite sweet? Mine are cake, ice cream, cream puffs*keeps going on and on*"

**Me**: It sounded like it hurt

**Kisa**: Not really I'm just used to it *shrugs*

**Me**: Your used to hitting your face... On a laptop!?

**Kisa**: What? Being an editor isn't easy!

**Me**: Yeah I've taken note to never become an editor...

**Haru**: I became a mangaka's assistant hehe

**Me**: Oh what have I done to you! Your going to be zombified too!

**Haru**: Exaggerating!

**Me**: No I'm not trust me! Anyways who's Asura?

**Haru**: Don't know just answer the question.

**Me**: Well I like cookies, cake, brownies, ice cream, cheesecake-

**Haru**: And bunch of other sweets lets just leave it at that!

**Me**: Hehe anyways that is all. Bye-bye!


	33. Chapter 33

It's cold!

**Haru**: what?

**Me**: It's cold outside!

**Haru**: um okay?

**Me**: Anyways today Yuu will be joining us yay!

**Yuu**: Hey

**Haru**: *blush*

**Me**: Hehe Haru question...

**Haru**: Oh right. From DarkPrincess758 "hi shay-san

i had a bad day therfore i want l agnst so everyone (takano ritsu kisa yukina yoshino hatori yuu yokozawa and zen) what was your most tragic memory BE SPECIFIC AND ADD LOTS OF DETAILS!

shay-san haru-san

your question is what is your happiest memory?"

**Me: **Sorry you had a bad day hope this will make you feel better. Anyways going down the list Takano you first!

**Takano: **My most tragic memory was when Ritsu left me to go to England and when I found out he has a fiancé

**Me**: oh right... Fiancé forgot about that... Ritsu?

**Ritsu**: When my first love got crushed because I thought Takano was making fun of me when he laughed

**Takano**: *hugs Ritsu* I know I'm sorry

**Ritsu**: *embarrassed*

**Me**: Awwww okay now Kisa!

**Kisa**: Tragic memory Huh. Well for now I'll just say whenever I met one of my one night stands cause that never ends well...

**Me**: *sarcasm* I wonder why? Anyways Yukina!

**Yukina**: Hmmm well just the thought of losing Kisa could be a tragic memory right?

**Me**: I guess *shrugs*

**Kisa**: *whispers* idiot you won't lose me

**Me**: Hehe I heard that!

**Kisa**: *blush*

**Me**: Anyways Hatori?

**Hatori: **When I thought I was going to lose Chiaki to Yuu

**Yuu**: Well you didn't!

**Hatori**: *smirks* Yeah I didn't

**Yuu**: You piss me off at times!

**Me**: Play nice you two!

**Haru**: *sighs* Just answer the question

**Yuu**: When I lost Chiaki to Hatori but it got replaced by an even better memory

**Me**: And that is?

**Yuu**: Meeting Haru *smiles at Haru*

**Me**: Awwww

**Haru**: *blush*

**Me**: So cute together! Anyways Yokozowa!

**Yokozowa:** When I got rejected multiple times by that Takano that I just gave up on love in general.

**Me:** But then you have Zen and Hiyori now!

**Yokozowa**: Yeah *happy and blushes*

**Me**: So Zen whats yours?

**Zen**: When Hiyori's mother passed away. But now I have Yokozowa and he's a great mother to Hiyori

**Yokozowa: **What is it with people calling me the mother?

**Me**: Cause Zen is the daddy that makes you automatically the mommy unless you can be the daddy and he could be papa. Different opinions either way...

**Yokozowa:** *sighs*

**Me**: Anyways my happiest memories are always when my family goes to Florida in the summer to visit my aunt and cousins! I can't wait for summer again cause it's also when my birthday is!

**Haru**: My happiest memory would be meeting Ricchan again

**Me**: Awww

**Ritsu**: Hehe that's mine too

**Me**: And getting back together with Takano too of course

**Ritsu**: *blush*

**Me:** Oh wow he didn't deny it!

**Haru**: Moving on, next is from Zokou-Chan "Hey Shay-Chan, Haru-Chan! First off, Haru your mother is bitc-… anyways if Ritsu didn't have Takano do u think you might've fallen for him? Shay-Chan what do you dislike about Sekaiichi Hatsukoi? For me it's that the uke need more self confidence. Also, what inspired this fic? What do u love the most about Masamune? Now Taka-Chan! Would u rather have Ritsu wear a maid outfit, cat outfit, or a high school uniform? ;) Seeya, Haru-Chan, fight!"

**Me**: Yes she is one

**Haru**: Yup she is

**Me**: Anyways would you fall for Ritsu?

**Haru**: Well he's my cousin so I don't think that would be right. But if I wasn't I could've fallen for him

**Me**: yeah not gonna happen

**Haru**: Geez I said if

**Me**: Sometimes I think there's nothing dislike about it but in reality I dislike the fact that Kisa doesn't have more self confidence so yeah I agree with you with the ukes not having more self confidence

**Haru**: Building your self confidence can be hard at times when your not used to things

**Me**: Yeah I guess your right. Anyways what inspired me was the fact that I wanted more lovey dovey time with Takano and Ritsu but then somehow it turned into a story mostly about Haru because Haru is like one of my great characters I've come up with so far. At least that's what I think.

**Haru**: You have other characters?

**Me**: Yeah but that's from my personal story that's probably never going to get finished, plus it has nothing to do with anime so it's just a random story. Anyways I'm gonna answer the next question cause you didn't ask who that is too but I'll make Ritsu answer it too. I like the fact that he can be hilarious at times and has sweet side. What about you Ritsu?

**Ritsu**: Ummm well he likes literature?

**Me**: -.- and?

**Ritsu: **Fine that he can be sweet at times even though he could be a pain at times! *blush*

**Takano**: Was that supposed to be a compliment? *smirks*

**Ritsu**: Whatever!

**Takano:** To answer your question can I pick all of the above?

**Me**: I swear I'd thought you'd go for the cat outfit!

**Takano**: They are good options though *smirks*

**Ritsu:** How about neither! *blush*

**Me**: *pout* Your no fun! Anyways Taka-chan you have to pick one!

**Takano**: That nickname irritates me for some reason...

**Me**: And that's why I said it!

**Takano**: Fine if I had to choose one, I'll go for the maid outfit

**Haru**: Oh will you look at that Ritsu ha-

**Ritsu**: Shut up!

**Me**: Pfft *trying to hold back laughter*

**Ritsu**: Don't you even dare!

**Me**: Hahaha oh god I can't even!

**Ritsu**: You were the one that came up with that!

**Haru**: -.- Okay moving on! From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl

**Me**: Oh someone new asked a question!

**Haru**: Surprisingly that is! Anyways she asked "Hi Shay-Chan! Ok I got a question. Well 2 question

1)Takano &amp; Ritsu: how did you both get over the misunderstanding that occur during high school?

2) Kisa: what is your favorite holiday?"

**Me:** Hi welcome to the world of randomness!

**Haru**: Yeah okay...

**Me:** Anyways Takano you answer first!

**Takano**: I got over it through alcohol and um you know sleeping but I basically got over it while being able to meet Ritsu again

**Me**: Yeah "sleeping"

**Takano**: You knew the truth and now your complaining?

**Me**: Ugh fine anyways Ritsu your turn!

**Ritsu**: I got over it by hating every last bit of him and telling myself to never fall in love again!

**Me**: Which was the wrong way to go about things -.-

**Ritsu**: Oh no it worked, it's just I had to meet him again

**Haru: **What happened to the lovey dovey air you guys had a minute ago?

**Me:** Well Ritsu is stubborn so it kinda comes and goes now and then

**Haru**: Makes sense...

**Me**: Kisa favorite holiday!

**Kisa**: Id say Halloween cause I get to scare the crap out of people, but I also like Christmas

**Me**: I expected you saying Christmas and not Halloween you are scary!

**Kisa**: Hehe Halloween is growing near!

**Me**: Oh right! Dang it I want chocolate!

**Haru**: Haha no

**Me**: Anyways that is all bye-bye!


	34. Chapter 34

Is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before~

**Haru:** Cause all I know is we said "hello" *continues singing*

**Me: **From the looks of it we will just make song references... That sounds fun but I stink at saying them at the right times...

**Haru:** Everything has changed~

**Me: **No it hasn't

**Haru:** Anyways we do not own the songs, even so shay isn't that talented to come up with them -.-

**Me: **Nope! I stink at making up lyrics... Anyways Haru question!

**Haru**:From TwinkleOfStars "YO, SHA-CHAN! I'M SITTING AT COMIC CON AS WE SPEAK! Reita: WALKING DEAD, LEGEND OF KORRA YEAH! *raises fist in the air* Me: Me, my sisters, and their friend will be going for four days. Which brings me to my question: Sha-chan, have you ever been to comic con? If so, what have you done there, dressed as, and what kind of treasures have you collected? :-) Reita: Takano-san, what is your favorite movie? Shou-chan, if Kou-chan and you were falling from a really high place how would you save him if you couldn't save both of you?Kou-chan, can we draw together sometime?! :-) And Rittie, if you were to cosplay would you be an akatsuki member or a attack on titan shoulder? Me: I think he would look sexy in both. :-) Asura: Masa-nii would you take Rit-nii to Niagara Falls? Rit-nii, what's your favorite thing to drink?"

**Me:** Sounds like Reita was excited! And sadly no I haven't gone to one. I want to so badly though . I also would like to to Anime Boston... But if I could go I would dress up as Korra! hehe XD

**Haru: **And all I feel in the stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind-

**Me:** Okay Haru we get it! Plus that line wasn't even relevant to what we are answering

**Haru:** I know but now I have the song stuck in my head

**Ritsu:** Hold up why am I wearing a cat ears and a tail?!

**Me:** That's for the next question now shush! Anyways Takano movie!

**Takano:** Resident Evil

**Me:** Why? O.o

**Takano: **Why not it has zombies!

**Me:** Anyways Yukina what would you do?

**Kisa:** I'd called spiderman! And then he would capture us both using one of his webs!

**Me:** *facepalm* That wouldn't work! Plus it wasn't your question!

**Haru:** Like every single wish we ever made~

**Me: **Again makes no sense! Yukina just answer it...

**Yukina:** I'd hug Kisa-san tightly and make sure he's on top of me, that way it would be me that hits the floor and not him. But I'd try to hold on to something if we were to fall and hope we don't fall. And of course we can draw together it'd be fun!

**Kisa: **Just don't get too close to him...

**Me:** Someone is jealous hehe. Ritsu what would you choose?

**Ritsu: **I would say an akatsuki member

**Me:** Why?

**Ritsu: **Aren't they like ninjas or something? It'd be cool

**Me:** Yeah I think. I don't know never watched naruto but for the first episode. But ninjas sound cool! Moving on Takano would you take him to Niagara Falls?

**Takano:** *shrugs* Sure why not. It'd sounds like a great place to go on a date and be alone with MY Ritsu!

**Me:** Hehe I think that's what happens when you call Ritsu sexy. Takano jealous time! Ritsu answer your other question

**Ritsu:** Well I always have protein drinks and stuff. But I'd say coffee!

**Me:** Yeah reason why you collapsed, cause that is all you had!

**Haru**: Moving on... From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "yay! My question got answer! / I think Imma call Takano "Taka-chan" &amp; Ritsu stays as Ricchan *thanks kisa-san for that- So taka-chan, do you get annoyed when Ricchan doesn't admit his feeling but yet allows you "in" Haru-kun &amp; Shay-chan: I want you both to give each Sekaiichi Hatsukoi character a theme song &amp; have them sing it. *yes even kisa* Ricchan &amp; Kisa-san: dance. party. now. In your Halloween costume!"

**Takano:** grrrrr

**Me:** *teases*Don't be grumpy Taka-chan and answer the question

**Takano:** Yes I get VERY annoyed. But he makes up for it with his blushing face

**Me:** Theme song time!

**Haru:** For Takano it should be Amnesia!

**Takano:** *sings* I'd hold closer than I ever did before. And you'd never slip away. And that is all I'm singing...

**Me:** Fair enough... Now Ritsu sing-

**Ritsu:** I new you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. I flew me to places I've never been. Till you put me down- Wah *Takano picked him up and dropped him*

**Haru:** Now he's lying on the cold hard ground!

**Me:** Pffft hahaha I can't stop laughing oh god!

**Ritsu:** Not funny! And that hurts!

**Takano: ***smirks*

**Me:** Well these are technically not theme songs but they are songs... so Kisa sing call me maybe!

**Kisa**: Ugh why... Hey I just met you and this is crazy! So here's my number. So call me maybe! It's hard to look right at you baby *blush*

**Me:** That was so directed towards Yukina! Which brings me to this Yukina sing Beating heart!

**Yukina:** I can't face this now everything has changed. I just wanna be by your side, here's hoping we collide... Wanna hear your beating heart tonight

**Both Haru and Shay:** That was perfect!

**Kisa:** *embarrassed*

**Me:** Anyways Haru you can do the rest

**Haru:** Yuu sing the beginning of Love me

**Yuu:** I lost myself in fear of losing you. I wish I didn't do but I did... I see what you did there -.-

**Haru:** Hehe anyways Yokozowa-

**Yokozowa: **I'm not singing!

**Me: **Oh yes you are!

**Yokozowa:** Fine!

**Haru: **Sing Better than I know myself

**Yokozowa:** Cold as ice. And more bitter than a December. Winter night. That's how I treated I know that I sometimes tend to lose my temper. And I cross the line... I know it gets hard sometimes but I could never leave your side... *blush*

**Kisa:** Wow that song described him perfectly

**Me:** I know right! Anyways next is Zen and you should sing If I lose myself

**Zen:** I stared up at the sun. Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved. I stared up just to see. With all of the faces you, you were the one next to me.

**Me:** Awwwww moving on is Chiaki!

**Haru:** He should sing Smile

**Chiaki**: *blush* And that's why I smile. It's been a while. Since everyday and everything has felt this right. And now you turn it all around. And suddenly you're all I need.

**Me:** Cute! Now Hatori finish this off with Unconditionally!

**Hatori:** I will love you unconditionally...

**Me:** That's all?

**Hatori:** *nods*

**Me:** Yeah I figured -.- Anyways dance party with Kisa in a devil costume and Ritsu in a kitty costume.

*both Kisa and Ritsu start dancing and embarrassed and stopped quickly*

**Me:** Cute the fact that they are embarrassed now...

**Haru: **You think they would be used to it by now -.- Anyways last question is from Maki3Chan-

**Me:** Welcome to the random world of answers

**Haru: **Are you doing that every time? -.-

**Me:** Every time there's a new person asking questions... maybe... anyways what's the question!

**Haru:** They asked "Hi Shay-chan, how are you? :D I have some questions, let's start with Haru! Do you prefer strong and cool seme like Takano or someone cuter like Yukina? Kisa-san: How much do you know about Takano and Ritsu's relationship? Takano-san: If you decide to go on a date with Ritsu, where would you take him? bye :)"

**Me:** I'm good thank you!

**Haru:** I prefer Yukina of course but a cool seme isn't bad now and then!

**Me:** Yeah well you get Yuu!

**Haru:** I'm perfectly fine with that *blush*

**Me:** So Kisa how much do you know?

**Kisa:** I had my suspicions that something was going on between the two. So I just put two and two together and figured out they were dating or something along those lines cause Ricchan just seems to hate Takano

**Ritsu:** Is it that obvious? *blush*

**Kisa:** Yup!

**Me: **Anyways where would you take him Takano?

**Takano:** I would take him to a bookstore. Then dinner and cuddle at home watching movies. Then you know what happens next *smirks*

**Me:** Simple enough. I prefer those types of dates then something too over the top. After all its the thought that counts!

**Haru:** Well that is all.

**Me:** Bye-bye!


	35. Chapter 35

Haru-chan cute attack!

**Haru:** What the heck is that supposed to mean?!

**Me:** Everyone loves you so I created a cute attack for you?

**Haru:** Why are you questioning it? And what the heck do you even do in a cute attack? It seems useless -.-

**Me: **We will try it on Yuu. Ready?

**Yuu:** I don't get it but okay...

**Me:** So Yuu imagine Haru with cat ears, blushing and having tears almost falling but not quite. He fell down cause he's clumsy and is now sitting down on his knees. One hand held up pretending to be licking his hand

**Yuu:** Okay stop I get it. *whispers* I guess we will have to try that next time

**Haru**: Shay what the heck?! *red face*

**Me:** Haru-chan cute attack clearly worked *smirks* Anyways read the question

**Haru: ***clears throat* Now this is going to be a long one so I'm breaking the multiple questions in parts. So from DarkPrincess758 "Hey been a while ... again. Anyways how bout some questions? Takano back in high school when you tried to kiss Ritsu for the first time but he pushed you what were you thinking? And during Valentines day it was REALLY obvious but just in case you couldn't read between the lines Ritsu was jealous. And I mean REALLY jealous. {So you know he loves you yay!} One more thing did you know that Haru gave Ritsu a maid outfit? Ritsu first can you put the maid outfit on? Second why would you work yourself to the point of collapsing? And did you know that back in high school takano was acting the way he did because he didn't want to humiliate himself front of you *mutters yup he sure didn't humiliate himself but the price was so much worse

-_-} AND DO NOT FORGET TO ALWAY CALL TAKANO BY HIS GIVEN NAME ... even at work hehe."

**Me:** Hi! So Takano what did you think?

**Takano: **I though he was thinking I was going to fast, and I started to freak out on the inside... And yes I noticed his hint of jealousy. Which was extremely adorable *smirks* So about that maid outfit *stares at Haru*

**Haru:** *sweat drop* Haha yeah about that... Ricchan rejected it *avoids gaze*

**Ritsu**: Yeah because I would never wear something like that!

**Takano:** Ritsu can't wear it because I don't want anyone else other than myself to see him in it

**Ritsu:** Your not going to see me in it! I will throw it out when I have the chance. And well at the time I though I could handle it so... I ignored it sort of?

**Takano: **Yeah till the point of collapsing!

**Me:** Oh Ritsu you should learn by now...

**Ritsu:** Anyways yes I knew Takano ended up telling me at one point...

**Me:** Yup all cause he didn't want to humiliate himself and look what happened -.-

**Haru:** Next she said "Yuu ... just so you know ... break Haru's heart and i'll break your head ... ok?also good job cheering Haru up! Haru before getting mad at me for what I said to Yuu it is ONLY cause I care about you it broke my heart when I read about what you know who did to you. Stay awesome XD!" Well good luck to anyone who tries to break my heart again!

**Me:** I'm pretty impressed how your encouraging her...

**Yuu:** I would't ever dare to hurt him. He's too adorable!

**Haru:** *blushing and changes subjects* Moving on she said "Yokozawa did you know about why Takano wanted to date Ritsu? If not someone please tell him. Your question is if you were in Ritsu's place back then would you do the kick and disappearing act why or why not? Kisa SUMIMASEN! I owe you story time did you know that Hiyori got Yokozawa to wear her red and white poca-dot apron? Also I changed your and Yukina's song from call me maybe to enchanted to meet you {by owl city ... just without the name taylor. -_-}

AND NOW SHAY-SAN

First amazing job on chapter 9 I loved it! XD Ok before I asked you who you prefer Saga and Oda or Takano and Onodera so now i'm asking you do you prefer Saga or Takano and why? Do you prefer Oda or Onodera and why?"

**Yokozowa:** Is it because he's the only one that stayed by him not matter how badly he treated him by calling him gross? Or cause he's the first one to get to his frozen heart

**Me:** Not going to make a reference...

**Haru: **The cold never bother him anyway

**Me:** Why?! -.-

**Haru**: I couldn't help myself!

**Yokozowa:** Anyways I would kick him cause he deserved after someone pouring their feelings and then he just laughs. Yeah no, he earned that kick! I probably wouldn't disappear, maybe having me there taking revenge on him would be enough

**Me:** And this is why your scary!

**Kisa:** Thanks for the information! *smirk* (now if I could get a picture and post it everywhere that would be interesting to see)

**Yokozowa:** Why does it have to be about me?! *blush*

**Me:** Cause it's fun! And oh my god the song fits them!

**Haru:** Oh Yukina it was enchanted to meet you... Now I'm pacing back and forth wishing you were at my door~

**Kisa:** I love the song now... *blush*

**Yukina:** I was enchanted to meet you too Kisa-san!

**Me:** So adorable! The feels with this song though *sniff*

**Haru:** Great now I have it stuck in my head...

**Me: **Anyways thank you! Glad to hear I did good on it! I prefer Takano because I feel like he grew up so much. I mean you look at their younger selves and then you see them now and I can't help but feel proud for some reason. It amazes me how different they were younger personality wise and looks and now how they look. It just blows my mind for some reason

**Haru:** That happens to me with other anime too. Like your used to them younger and then they grow up. It's weird...

**Me:** And the next one is hard... I like Onodera but I can't help myself from picking cute little Oda! It's hard! But I will go for Onodera only cause well it's the same person but jaded version. At least he still has his cute side

**Haru:** What would happen if I had a jaded version?

**Me:** ...

**Haru:** What?

**Me:** I honestly do not know which is scaring me... Anyways that is all. Bye-bye!


	36. Chapter 36

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. I was enchanted to meet you too~

**Haru:** Wow the song really got stuck...

**Me:** Yeah... Anyways...

**Haru:** First up... I thought you weren't going to update today -.-

**Me: **Well that's what happens when no matter what you do you end up bored that... you just have to do something fun -.-

**Haru:** Anyways... From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Hi shay-chan! My question. Taka-chan, would you change the past if you could to keep Ricchan the same or no? Haru, will you carve pumpkins with me? Kisa, can we go shopping together? Yokozawa, will you wear the apron Hiyori made you wear, but, if you do, you can get away from kirishima-san, for a whole day, or week. Up to you. Shay-chan, love your stories. If you were able to go to an anime convention, who would you cosplay as?"

**Me: **Hi!

**Takano:** Honestly I wouldn't change the past because it made me reflect on how badly I messed up-

**Me:** Extremely messed up -.-

**Takano:** ... Anyways I love present Ritsu so I wouldn't want to change him

**Ritsu:** *blush*

**Haru:** Oh carving pumpkins sound fun! Can we make jack o' lanterns too?!

**Me:** Well he's all excited now...

**Yokozowa:** *quickly puts apron on* Well if it's getting me away from him then I will wear it

**Zen:** *takes a picture* Not unless you would like this getting out

**Yokozowa:** Don't you dare! *blush*

**Me:** You should've seen this coming by now -.- Anyways glad you like it thank you! And last time I said I would cosplay as Korra so this time I'll change it up and say Crona from Soul Eater

**Haru:** Next is from DarkPrincess758 "Hajimemashite! Yokozawa i was talking about when Ritsu first confessed. The reason ticked me off! Ok so you know about him having family problems right? Well apparently seeing someone so pure and innocent made him see the dirtier parts of himself more therefore he wanted to "crush his illusions" and "brake him" or how Ritsu put it "playing with him"... In the end he did just that now poor Ritsu is jaded! So quick question who's the REAL victim from this? I say Ritsu he had pure intentions and for Takano I say karma gave him a visit for his ill-intentions. Also I gave you the choice

a) hear out Ritsu or

b) Kisa gets more storyt ime

...At the time you chose b so ... yeah.

Looks like you prefer to learn the hard way that i do NOT bluff

Takano what do you mean by "starting to freak out on the inside"? Also if your parents gave you the love you needed do you think that you would still fall in love with Ritsu? One more question for you back in high school did you ever see anybody flirt with "Oda" if so what were you thinking if not what would you do and think if you saw it? {in my fanfic Saga see someone flirt with Oda and gets jealous but I don't know how the reaction would be} Ritsu that's ok but because you refused you are going to be wearing a maid outfit sometime in my fanfic ok? sound good? Haru hi how are you? can you describe how you were with "Oda"? Yuu ... you better be speaking the truth or else- *gives death glare*

SHAY-SAN XD

How is your day? By the way I recommend a youtube video kisa and yukina enchanted to meet you {i'll pm you the actual name ... when I remember it} BYE ... FOR NOW"

**Takano:** Wow her hatred towards you runs deep!

**Yokozowa:** *sigh* Don't remind me... And that's a stupid reason Takano, you were really messed up... And now that I know the truth, I guess... *sigh* Onodera is the victim

**Ritsu:** *shocked* Um thank you?

**Takano: **I regret it okay?! And what I meant was that there were many thoughts running that none of them were registered on my face... I thought he didn't want to kiss me yet... And yes I would still fall in love with Ritsu. He became someone really important in my life.

**Me:** It's extremely hard to hate you at one point and then like you at another... So make it clear Takano!

**Takano:** That's not necessarily my fault -.- Anyways I never saw anyone flirt with Ritsu, but I would probably run up to the guy, punch him, and take Ritsu with me...

**Haru:** Must you always think of hurting people?!

**Takano:** Only people that want to hurt Ritsu or come too close. Don't worry I only do it mentally. Unless your actually hurting him, then I would really start running if I were you

**Haru:** You really can be scary...

**Ritsu: **Takano you can't kill people... And no wearing a maid outfit does not sound good!

**Me:** Ignore him, it sounds great! I want to read that! Anyways Haru describe...

**Haru:** I was basically more normal and protective towards little Oda. I didn't want anyone hurting him...

**Me:** To put it simply... it was like a brother complex... now what happened that made him all cute and weird now... I do not know

**Haru:** I'm not that weird!

**Yuu: **She glared at me... Am I her next target?

**Me:** Probably? Wait what are you talking about?

**Yuu:** Never mind just continue...

**Me: **My day was great thank you... minus the fact that after a few videos of people dancing to Japanese songs and cosplay panels of Hetalia... I ended up being extremely hyper and got bored soon after... So yeah I watched the video and like I told you in the pm I got really emotional and started crying because it was adorable and miss the anime... Oh I recommend you guys watch Surimuchan on youtube she does really awesome dance covers

**Haru:** That's one of the reasons she has become really obsessed with some songs... Anyways next is from TwinkleOfStars "Reita: *giggles* No worries, Shou-chan. I'm straight. Me: Yeah, you read right guys. XD Reita: *gasp* Resident Evil is the shit! Rittie, you'd be an adorable akatsuki. :3 Btw, senpai can I ask you something interesting: How would you react to burning to death? :-) Come to think of it, that way, Rittie would be all mine! MINE! *laughs maniacally* Me: Uh, alrighty then. Beware of your big bro, Ritsu. Reita: *stops laughing and glares* Are you trying to take him away as well? Do you need to die too? Me: So, Sha-chan! (avoiding the question) Do you have any close relatives that you love to hang out with? Shou, if Kou were to dress in a vampire knight uniform how would you react? Asura: Masa-nii, pick me up please? :3 Reita: Sha-chan what do you think of the creator of spirited away work? :-)"

**Me:** What happened about the love triangle with Mino and... Forget it, Reita just confuses me at times yet I can't help but laugh.

**Takano:** Well all I can say is that it would be a slow and painful death... That I would not want to have!

**Me:** Oh my god Reita just reminded me of Rengei from OHSHC!

**Haru:** Ohhhh I see it now, the laugh!

**Me:** Well in my mind that's how I think it would sound... Anyways I have multiple but they all moved away from where we live. I had this one relative that lived near me but then he moved to Florida too so now I don't have anyone to hang out with but my friends... Anyways Kisa how would you react?

**Kisa:** *sparkling eyes* Wait does that mean that he would automatically be a vampire too?

**Me:** I don't know... that's another anime I never finished and only watched the first episode

**Kisa:** Whatever I would love Yukina in a vampire knight uniform. I would melt... *blush* Fanfiction time!

**Me:** Oh what are you up too? Actually don't answer that...

**Takano:** Why would I pick you up?

**Me:** Cause they asked nicely so picked her up!

**Takano:** *grunts and picks Asura up*

**Asura:** Yay!

**Me: **Will you look at that, Takano is finally useful for once...

**Takano: **Hey!

**Me: **Anyways I don't know who that is... sorry

**Haru: **She can be quite slow at times... anyways next question is from a guest and they said "Hello everyone! I would like to ask you some uncomfortable questions. So, I was reading stuff on forums and I found two fangirls and they were talking about SIH. Everything was okay, until I saw that one of them said that she wants to RAPE Ritsu. And I'm not even joking. I remember one of them said that she also wants to rape Kisa, but mostly they were talking about Ritsu. Ugh, I don't even know. So... Shay-chan, what do you think about those kind of fangirls? There is a lot of them. To Ritsu and Kisa, what would you do if you saw those fangirls?"

**Me: **Hi! And well... okay well I could basically go on a full rant about this. Like when I first read this question I was literally talking to myself on full on rant

**Haru:** She is weird like that...

*Both Kisa and Ritsu are wide eyed, shocked*

**Haru: **And it looks like both Kisa and Ritsu are broken...

**Me:** Anyways I find that there are different types of fangirls. There are the ones that are not that crazy but still show interest. Then there are the ones that cosplay and write fanfiction. So far so good right? Then there are the ones that umm well basically the ones you just described...

**Haru:** The scary ones basically

**Me:** I consider myself a crazy fangirl but I know my limit. Like I ship people, I have OTPs and write fanfiction and stuff like that... but I wouldn't necessarily want to, like do that to a character... Like if he's the uke and the respectful seme is doing that then I'll fangirl over it only if its with the true intentions that they love each other not for you know those other reasons... But sometimes I just can't help but laugh at those fangirls... does that make any sense? Sorry went full on rant there hehe hope that answered your question

**Haru:** Yeah... I can't help but agree on that one

**Me: **Kisa what would you do?

**Kisa: **I would get a restraining order... And be like stay the hell away from me!

**Me: **Yeah sounds like something you would say... Anyways Ritsu what about you?

**Ritsu:** I'd lock myself in a room, call the police and hope that they wouldn't catch me by the time the police comes...

**Me:** Don't worry Takano will protect you!

**Ritsu:** *blush*

**Me:** Anyways I have a question for you guys. Do you guys actually laugh to some of the responses. I feel like I try to make them funny but I don't know if they actually are...

**Haru:** Well that is all!

**Me:** Bye-bye!


	37. Chapter 37

And If you asked him if he loves him. Ritsu will lie~

**Haru:** Now that I think about it. I'd lie fits Ritsu and Takano well...

**Me:** I know right! It came to me today

**Haru:** Anyways questions... So from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "I wouldn't be able to laugh at those types of fangirl, my face would be like this the whole time "0.0..." Ok,first, warning. This question will be very, well, deep. I seen a photo of Takano &amp; Ritsu of the scene in episode when they both say on the couch after the crazy night with the mangaka, &amp; the photo said "I wonder if Takano &amp; Ritsu did self harm to themselves because they are always wearing long sleeves". So this is for Taka-chan &amp; Ricchan, back in high school, after what occurred, did you self harm? *if you did, I wanna hug both of you. Even if you don't like it Taka-chan. I learned it the hard way.* Chiaki: what happen in the special valentine ova when Hatori threw you in the room &amp; closed the door?"

**Me:** I wouldn't necessarily laugh out loud, I would have a blank face until I figure that they were being serious and then I would just stay quiet cause I have no idea what just happened... And stuff that I would never under stand because just because they were wearing long sleeves it doesn't imply that. I sometimes wonder about people's imagination... Anyways you two answer the question.

**Takano:** I just drowned my sorrows in alcohol, I didn't self harm though

**Ritsu:** Like I mentioned before I would get mad remembering it and end up breaking things but I never self harm... I usually just lost myself in a book

**Me: **Bookworm people... I am one too hehe anyways Chiaki what did happen? *smirks*

**Chiaki:** Well... um.. you know... stuff *blush*

**Hatori:** Very private and interesting stuff *smirks*

**Haru:** So many signals -.- Anyways next question is from TeiraaTrue "Okay, I'm nervous *breathes deeply*. Hello Shay and everyone, my name is Teiraa, and I just have a quick question for the Sekai crew...What do you all see yourselves doing in the distant future in accordance to your job lives and private lives...well-I mean, you don't have to tell me about your private lives if I'm prying too much, but I can't help but ask. These are just the antics of a fangirl so yurushite kudasai, but anyways, that all I have to say. Oh! And by the way, Shay, this interview idea was genius, nice work!"

**Me:** Hi and welcome! And thank you, I'm glad I came up with it since you guys are having fun!

**Takano:** I will continue being editor-in-chief until they manage to find someone better and I will marry Ritsu and live happy

**Ritsu:** *blush* Yeah right you wish! Anyways I will prove Tak-

**Me:** You mean Masamune! Say it or DarkPrincess758 will tell you otherwise

**Ritsu:** *sigh* I will prove Masamune wrong and steal is position as editor-in-chief and be far better than him

**Takano:** I will enjoy seeing you try *smirks*

**Ritsu:** Idiot!

**Kisa: **I will remain an editor, cause that's all I'm good at and maybe... move in with Yukina *blush*

**Yukina:** I'm Glad you think that cause I was going to say to move in with you! *sparkles and smiles*

**Me:** Too much... yet I can't seem to look away!

**Haru:** Don't stare at him too long you'll become blind!

**Yukina:** I also plan on graduating college and continue doing art, maybe I'll be a famous painter one day!

**Yokozowa:** I'll probably remain where I am and maybe move in with Hiyori... an Zen too I guess

**Me:** You intentionally avoided saying his name

**Zen: **I will marry Yokozowa, continue being an editor, and take care of my husband and daughter

**Yokozowa:** *blush*

**Me:** Your extremely lucky Yokozowa!

**Yuu:** I plan to continue being an assistant and make Haru fall in love with me

**Haru:** *blush* What makes you so sure I will?

**Yuu:** Cause I know you already have *smirks*

**Me:** Oh Haru you can't deny it any further, actually haven't you already adm-

**Haru:** Haha *nervous laugh* What are you talking about?!

**Me:** Moving on Hatori and Chiaki are left

**Hatori:** I will continue being an editor and I'll take care of Chiaki

**Chiaki:** *blush* I will continue making manga since that's all I'm actually good at... and spend as much time as I can with Hatori

**Me:** Awwww

**Haru:** Next one was in Spanish and Shay translated it so it's from venethehedgehog "Hi, I started reading everything today and it made me laugh, feel in awe from both the questions and responses. x3 So... I want to ask. For Ritsu, If Takano-san just says he loves you just to get revenge what would you do? Would you give me a hug? Can you imagine yourself being the seme? ( I do, and let me tell you that it fits you well e3e) :3 By the way I'm your fan, for me you are the sweetest person that I've seen, besides being also attractive and handsome. For Haru, Do you really love Ritsu? Since when do you like art? Why are you so adorable? (Well in my opinion Ritsu will always be the most adorable uke to me, but your not too far behind) For Takano-san, If you found Onodera playing horror and action games one day in your apartment, how would you react? Can you imagine a rebel, fun Onodera that makes videos to entertain people? Why do you smoke, it's not good for you :v. Plus I consider you handsome, but honestly I am not that attracted to you like other fans xD If I could enter the anime, I would kiss my sweet Ritsu. Well... Those are my questions. Also I wanted to tell you I'm writing a story where Takano is the uke and Ritsu is the seme ewe, in case you want to read it. sorry if if I don't write in English, I'm really bad at that. :'C"

**Me: **Hi! Welcome! Wow I'm impressed at myself... I usually stink at translating! And don't worry about it I understood it, hopefully I translated it well. Usually I'm the opposite, I've forgotten how to write in Spanish sort of... Glad it made you laugh! So now Ritsu answer your questions

**Ritsu:** Well I would ignore him for the rest of my live and wish he were gone!

**Takano:** You know I wouldn't do that *kisses Ritsu on the cheek*

**Ritsu:** You better not think it! And also *hugs venethehedgehog* And being the Seme sounds embarrassing... but it doesn't sound like a bad idea... let him feel how I've felt!

**Me:** Oh geez I think you just gave him plans...

**Takano:** I'm quite aware that Ritsu is cute and attractive but he's mine!

**Haru:** Someone's jealous! And I love my sweet little cousin very much!

**Ritsu:** *blush* You guys are so embarrassing!

**Haru: **Hehe I've like art since middle school where I discovered that I had a thing for drawing! And I don't know why I'm so adorable!

**Me:** Clearly he thinks the same -.-

**Takano:** If I found him playing video games I would basically be amazed. It would be like discovering a new side of Ritsu I have yet to see. And I smoke to relive stress, work can be pretty stressful for an editor!

**Me:** Yup ever since I basically said I would be staying away from that profession

**Takano:** I can't really imagine a rebel side of Ritsu, but I think he will be very cute! And again Ritsu is mine!

**Me:** Well we already have a tsundere Ritsu, a stubborn Ritsu, if we get a rebel Ritsu what would happen? And i will read that story! I'm interested in seme Ritsu now!

**Haru:** Anyways... moving... on from a guest "Hi I have two questions. First: Ritsu, when you were in England did something interesting happened to you? Like, if you had any interesting incedent and ect. Second: Takano, what would you do if Ritsu's parents find out that you are the reason why Ritsu didn't want to marry An-chan?"

**Me:** Hi! Welcome! :3

**Ritsu:** Nothing special happened, I studied hard, and on the weekends I went sightseeing. Oh I met a lot of nice people and made friends!

**Me:** So no incidents... like love confessions for example?

**Ritsu:** *blush* Well this one guy thought I was a girl and asked me out then I told him I was a guy *starts laughing* You should've seen his face he was so embarrassed!

**Takano:** Serves him right from getting to close to you!

**Haru:** Geez Takano no one will dare go near your Ritsu, unless they have a death wish...

**Takano: **Well I figure they will be mad and want to kill me... so I'll take Ritsu and disappear somewhere far away just the two of us. But I'll be willing to confront his parents with him.

**Ritsu:** Really you would do that?

**Takano:** Of course, I'd do anything for you *kisses Ritsu*

**Ritsu: ***blushes*

**Haru:** So sweet!

**Me: **So cute! Anyways that is all bye-bye!


	38. Chapter 38

I... don't... know :3

**Haru: **Wh-

**Me:** Before you complain, I was blanking out on the opening and that's why that's it

**Haru:** I was about to have a deja vu moment but you ruined it -.-

**Me:** Hehe anyways read the questions!

**Haru: **From Zokou-Chan "I'm back Shay-Chan :D I've been really quiet for a while… I was in a week depression where I hated everything... I'm fine now… probably o.o Haru-Chan I missed you! You and Yuu need to light some sparks... ;) What do u like the most about him? Shay-Chan and Ritsu, would u like to switch lives? Wouldn't it be amazing to live in the anime world? TAKA-CHAN! (If u don't like it I can call u Bakano like it my fanfic *hehehe*) How would u imagine your lives if Ritsu started living with u? Ritsu I just spent two hours watching random SekaiIchi episodes and u are so adorable! Definitly my favorite character! Do u think Takano would've found out who you are if you'd been assigned to the Literature department? Kisa, what's the best company gossip? That's all for now Shay-Chan! Ja ne"

**Me:** Hi welcome back!

**Haru:** Well I like that we share similar interests... which is basically drawing. And I like how he looks... *blush* I need to learn more about him...

**Me:** I would like to switch lives with Ritsu! I'd get to be in an anime and be super adorable and be with Takano!

**Ritsu:** I like my life the way it is... I wouldn't even think of switching lives with Shay...

**Me:** Well I wouldn't recommend it either, it'd be like high school all over again for you... Except you'd be a girl

**Ritsu:** Yeah wouldn't want that...

**Me:** I'd be careful if I were you -.- Anyways it would be amazing to live in anime world! Anything could happen! And I started laughing at the nickname Bakano

**Ritsu:** Pffft it actually fits him well! Bakano! *starts laughing*

**Takano:** *grunts* I'll have to deal with Taka-chan then... And if I were to live with Ritsu, it'd be like a married couple. Breakfast together, morning kiss, waking up in each others arms

**Ritsu:** Escaping from him, hiding from him, and telling him it's never going to happen! *blushes*

**Both Haru and Shay:** That's what you say now!

**Ritsu:** No I wouldn't think he would find out... I mean we would probably miss each other at work so I wouln't even get to see him

**Takano:** Oh I have my ways of finding out *smirks*

**Kisa: **Latest gossip, get this... Hatori-san might be dating someone!

**Me:** You find this out now?

**Kisa:** Wait you know? Who is it?!

**Me:** Not telling, moving on!

**Kisa:** Tell me, tell me, *jumps up and down*

**Haru:** *ignores him* Next is from DarkPrincess758 "Hey Shay-san because I trust you ... my real name Hannah or in Japanese Hana meaning flower ... how that fits me is beyond me... Anyways enough about me cause it is ... QUESTION TIME XD Yokozawa ... Takano was right ... my hatred for you does run deep... but I can't be blamed here you were a big jerk also just to make you scared or me ... Haru-san could you please whisper my threat I made quite some time ago to Yokozawa? Also I found a song for you and Zen ... Start of Something Good. Yuu ... don't worry about being my next target ok? Because you are already my target and if you ever hurt Haru- *gives death glare" ...nuff said Haru-san hi how are you? Did Yuu hurt you any possible way cause if he did then I swear *takes deep breath and mutters* Calm down Hannah you will not murder-I mean ..."talk" to Yuu. Takano ... I am still mad at you for what you did to Ritsu. If you could have 1 wish what would it be and why? Also what would you do if Ritsu sacrificed his life for you? {...basically saying what would you do if Ritsu dies in order to save you?} One more question picture this scene *mutters* if i'm ticked ... you should feel the same ... cause it is you I am angry at. You catch Haitani kissing and groping Ritsu ... what do you do? Ritsu you should thank Shay-san cause if it weren't for her then I would not only call you out but go back to "Ritsu's secret(s) revealing time" AND Kisa would get story time about you in high school. your question is ... if someone asked you "who poped your cherry" {took your virginity} [remember I am not a pervert I am blunt and honest] would you tell them the truth that it was Takano or would you lie? What would you say and do? Shay-san yes I do laugh at the reactions ... the nosey family part sucks though -.- so how is your day? Shay-san do you think that they should make season 3?"

**Me:** That's a pretty meaning compared to mine -.-

**Haru:** What does yours even mean?

**Me:** Well my real name is Sheilian... and that's the thing it's made up so it has no meaning! My 6th grade teacher didn't know how to pronounce my name so she gave me the nickname Shay and it got stuck and I like it soooo that's how it's been

**Haru:** Must be tough with teachers...

**Me:** It is that's why I never look forward to having new teachers, which means having to explain having to pronounce my name... Anyways the threat Haru...

**Haru:** Well Yokozowa sorry if you get nightmares *whispers it to Yokozowa*

**Yokozowa:** *wide eyed* Why would you do that?! That is scary!

**Yuu:** You made Yokozowa scared, how should I not worry about being the next target?!

**Haru:** Hehe anyways I'm great thank you! And no so far he's been a good boy!

**Me:** That sounded... never mind... Anyways I'm mad at Takano too still, but it's fading, by the way I read that story you told me about and it was amazing! I loved that side of Ritsu and the fact of what Takano did to Haitani hehe he earned it

**Takano:** I would wish that I'd never hurt Ritsu as badly as I did. And I would hate myself if Ritsu were to sacrifice himself for me, I wouldn't know how to live with myself... And well let's just say Haitani wouldn't watch another sunrise if I were to catch him doing that

**Ritsu: **How many times do I have to tell you to stop thinking of killing people!

**Me: **But he earned it and he already did kill him

**Ritsu:** He what?!

**Me:** Oops wait that was the fanfiction I read!

**Takano: **Nice job fanfiction me!

**Me:** I know right!

**Ritsu: **Don't encourage that! And thank you Shay... even though you are encouraging the wrong person...

**Me:** Hehe your welcome... though I was surprised she hasn't run out of secrets, I wouldn't be able to find that many!

**Ritsu:** Again don't encourage it! And anyways I would lie... maybe... I would say it was something that I can't remember *blush*

**Takano:** Meaning he would proudly say I poped his cherry!

**Ritsu: **Masamune!

**Me:** Oh my he said it without even thinking!

**Ritsu:** Crap *blush*

**Takano: ***smirks* Glad you can say my name now

**Me:** Why do they even call it that, like the cherry thing? Okay I'm not going into that... anyways thank you glad it made you laugh. And my day has been fine, except now I'm tired... Oh I wrote like 3 not even, paragraphs for chapter 10 today, as you can see I' behind cause usually I would update tomorrow... ugh I'm not proud of that

**Haru:** Yup you shouldn't!

**Me:** Anyways this anime did deserve a season 3, I want to see more of Kisa and Yukina animated cause their chapters are really cute, and of course I'll like to see more of adorable Ritsu!

**Haru:** Anyways Hannah hehe... she also said "Hey I just read a fanfic on wattpad. and now I am ticked! It is about Ritsu and Takano being together and Ritsu is getting ready for his anniversery with Takano so he buys him flowers {cute huh?} Takano sends him a text saying he won't be home till later {they live together} so Ritsu decides to go see Takano at work ... and guess what?! ... HE CAUGHT TAKANO AND YOKOZAWA DOING "IT"! so he goes home and moves out and leaves two papers. one was saying that he no longer works at emerald and the other said "happy anniversery" with the flowers on top. then it was "the end" So now my question is for everyone (takano ritsu yokozawa zen haru yoshino hatori kisa yukina yuu and shay) what is your personal opinion?"

**Me:** Well i'll go first. When I read this I had mixed feelings. I was sad cause of Ritsu, thinking about how he would've felt at that moment, I mean it anniversary jerk! I was also getting pretty mad at Takano! That is such a cliffhanger too, to end!

**Haru:** I have no words to describe how horrible that sounds. Ricchan you did good to leave that jerk!

**Ritsu:** First it's fanfiction! And second I would've done that same thing! Enjoy your anniversary as*ho**

**Takano: **That's the first I've seen you this mad... And I wouldn't do that, that is too messed up!

**Yokozowa:** I hate Onodera but I wouldn't go that far to ruin his anniversiry... plus I have Zen

**Yuu:** That's is pretty heartless!

**Hatori:** I never agree with Yuu, like ever! But I have to agree with him this once

**Chiaki:** I can't think of doing such a thing. It's so sad!

**Kisa:** Takano how dare you do that to Ricchan that's too cruel!

**Takano:** It's fanfiction!

**Yukina:** That's like having a happily never after. That's sad!

**Zen:** I would never think of doing that. That's pretty messed up! And Yokozowa is mine, I would never let him do that if it even means to lock him away

**Yokozowa:** Idiot I wouldn't do that!

**Me:** This reminds me of that story I read where it was TakanoxKisa and Takano wanted to get revenge for Ritsu sleeping with An. So he slept with Kisa, and guess what? He got revenge on Valentine's day! It was awful

**Takano:** Why are people making me a jerk?!

**Ritsu:** Wow the more I hear about this the more I want to hurt him...

**Haru:** Moving on before something happens... Last question is from a guest "Takano this question has been bugging me alot lately could you please answer it? When you and Yokozawa did "it" who was on top and who was on bottom? Ritsu you are sooo cute! Can I have a hug?"

**Me:** Well I knew this day would come. Please refer to chapter 4, where we kinda-

**Both Kisa and Haru:** Not again! God Why?!

**Me:** When we had that kind of reaction... Wow I can't believe how far back that was can you believe this is chapter 38?!

**Takano:** To put it simply... they are reacting like that because they tried to imagine it... I was top, he was bottom...

**Ritsu:** o.o Of course I can hug you, at this point i need anything to get rid of that imagine *hugs the guest*

**Takano:** *sigh* Please just stop imagining it!

**Haru:** We've been through the dark days again...

**Kisa:** When will we see the light Haru?

**Haru:** I don't know, it seems too far away

**Takano:** Okay now your just exagerating -.-

**Me:** Pffft *tries to hold in laughter* Okay that will... pfft... be all Bye-bye!


	39. Chapter 39

Chocolate! I want... you

**Haru:** Care to explain? -.-

**Me:** Well my friend is selling chocolate to raise money for something. I was going to buy some yesterday but I forgot the money. So the one day I remember to bring money she forgets to bring chocolate! So then I spent the rest of the day thinking about the chocolate I could've been having...

**Haru:** Anyone can be weak against chocolate...

**Me:** You only say that cause you get hyper with chocolate -.-

**Haru:** Anyways questions! (avoiding the truth) From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "First, that ending in chapter 38 had me dying in laughter. I tried to hold back but just couldn't. Sorry taka-chan! I needed that after a bad day today. Also questions! Ricchan, how do you feel about being Taka-chan b*tch?Everyone: list your favorite songs. And can I get a hug from all the ukes. *you too Yokozawa. Or, do we want another photo of you in a apron to leak again, around the office, &amp; end up being shown to isaka-san?*"

**Me:** Glad it made you laugh!

**Ritsu:** Is that seriously how I'm considered being?! Cause if it is no I'm not his b*tch!

**Takano:** I'd say your more of my intimate lover *smirks*

**Ritsu:** No! That just sounds even worse

**Me:** Well your not even denying that your something of Takano's

**Ritsu:** I did deny it...

**Haru:** No you didn't -.-

**Ritsu:** shhhh don't tell them that!

**Haru: **Too late now! *hugs SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl*

**Ritsu: ***hugs her as well* Geez thanks for nothing Haru

**Takano:** Thanks for everything Haru!

**Haru:** Your welcome! Anyways my favorite song is Everything has changed by Taylor and Ed.

**Ritsu:** Of course you would say that -.- Mine is Counting Stars by One republic

**Takano:** Mine is Better than I know myself by Adam.

**Me:** I'm going to say mine would be, well it always changes but I'll say Red by Taylor Swift!

**Haru:** Your too obsessed -.-

**Me:** It's totally different anyways Kisa you go next

**Kisa:** *hugs you* So why are we hugging her again?

**Me:** Cause she asked a hug from all the ukes and you are considered in fact an uke anyways carry on

**Kisa:** *blush* Mine is Enchanted by Owl city

**Yukina:** Awww mine is too!

**Kisa:** idiot...

**Yokozowa:** *blushes and hugs you* That is called blackmail! But anyways mine is If I lose myself by One republic

**Zen:** Mine is Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding

**Hatori: **Mine would be Remember When by Chris Wallace

**Chiaki: ***hugs you* Mine is Smile by Avril Lavinge *blush*

**Yuu:** And mine is Begin Again by Taylor Swift

**Haru:** See what you've done you made them obsessed

**Me:** That is not my fault anyways continue! Onto the next one!

**Haru:** From Akemi "hye minna-san...haha it has been so long since i asked shay-chan anything..i doubt u still remember me hihi..haru, u know, i read this first before i read falling all over again..when i saw ur name, i was like, what nanase haruka doing here in SiH fanfic? i thought u were haru from free haha i start read falling all over again when chapter 3 was up..i thought i will wait until that fic finish but i was so intrigued to know who u r..i don't like to read in progress fic coz sometime there r left hanging...i hate it..so shay-chan, why r u naming haru as haru? any special reason? n zen, i've never confess to anyone but i badly want to confess to u, i love u..kyaa takafumi, don't kill me! hahaha oh yeah shay-chan, what's the title of the book that u mentioned on chap 3? it's still bugging my mind."

**Me:** Hi and I do remember you! I do tend to remember people... sometimes

**Haru:** Sometimes... I wish I had someone like Haruka though -.-

**Me:** Who doesn't?! And yeah I get what your saying I hate when they leave you hanging... I've been getting into the habit of making cliffhangers too hehe sorry... Anyways I love the name Haru ever since Haru from free came into my life and it got stuck. So when I decided to give Ritsu a cousin Haru was the first name on my mind!

**Haru:** At least it wasn't a hard gave. It's short and sweet just like me!

**Me:** You would say that!

**Yokozowa:** I won't kill you... maybe

**Zen:** Thanks for feeling that way but I must deny since Yokozowa can get quite jealous. Plus I love him

**Yokozowa: ***blush* Idiot

**Me:** Oh and someone still remembered about the book thing! I thought you all forgot! Well I was talking about Divergent

**Haru:** "This Isn't real" That thing?

**Me:** Yeah it's from when Tris breaks the glass in the simulation. Well I wouldn't know if you guys read the book so that's probably why... anyways next!

**Haru:** From DarkPrincess758 "Hello! Yokozowa how did you sleep last night? did you have a dream? Also when I made that threat I was mad and annoyed. Normally I am a calm and sweet girl. You just would NOT stop pushing my buttons.I guess I act like this because Ritsu-kun remindes me of my little brother that's why I like to tease him and it ticks me off when SOMEONE decides to be a stupid jerk and hurt him! Same for Haru he also remindes me of my little brother that's why I said "break his heart and i'll break your head." Yuu don't worry Yokozawa was being ... well hurt Ritsu therefore I hate on the other hand didn't hurt Ritu or Haru. So I don't hate you...but being Haru's love interest ... I am naturally a ... tad bit do you think I always mess with Takano's side of the story? Takano ... in that fanfic you left Ritsu to rot in Hell. Ritsu escaped ... and you rejected him :c Haitani stabs Ritsu in the heart. You kill is the cutest thing "Oda" and Onodera did for you? {for me it is the fact that "Oda" was willing to do ANYTHING for you in return he wanted you to be happy. For Onodera I have to say the chocolate curry} Also I want you to PROVE that you are in love with . Stay. Away. From. Haitani...I don't trust that good job with calling him Masamune! Keep it up! *mutters now we just have to get you to say "I love you" WITHOUT interuptions*Also kiss Takano OR wear the maid more thing what was your relationship with Usami-sensei (outside of work)? And what was it like being his editor?

Haru XD I am glad to hear that Yuu is being good. If he ever hurts you let me know ... If he's lucky he'll wake up in a full body cast instead of a body bag ... only if he hurts you.I already "talked" to you know who

Shay-san XD

How are you? If you could change and add one thing to the manga what would it be? {For me it would be for change Yokozawa would hear Ritsu out for add Haru would be there.}One last thing I request a hug from Hug from Haru and Ritsu

Kisa why are you so different at work then with Yukina?And Yokozawa you already know that Takano called Ritsu annoying and gross and that the fact that Ritsu was in love with him is disgusting {...Takano you have no room to talk now ... pervert -.-} he never said "i'm sorry" or tell him that he doesn't think that SO IT IS ONLY NATURAL FOR RITSU TO THINK THAT HE WAS BEING PLAYED WITH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

BYE ... for now"

**Me:** I'm pretty sure your questions keep getting longer everyday!

**Yokozowa:** Yes I might've have gotten a few nightmares involving a crazy fangirl...

**Haru:** Yay I'm like a little brother!

**Yuu:** So that's what you meant by messing with the story... Okay glad to know...

**Takano:** That story sounds so dark... yet I love it, I killed Haitani!

**Ritsu:** *facepalm* That's not something to be proud of! And well now you don't even have to tell me twice, I will definelty stay away from the creep...

**Me:** What impressed me was that Yokozowa was an angel and not a demon!

**Yokozowa:** What?

**Me: **Yeah and then Ritsu was a demon! Though I kinda liked that side of Ritsu... I still need to finish reading the sequel

**Takano:** While she's in her own little world. How Oda accepted me even though I was a jerk was the cutest thing he did for me. And Onodera would definetly be the chocolate curry! And well I love everything about him and also *takes Ritsu in his arms and kisses him*

**Ritsu: ***blush*

**Me:** And yes if only there weren't any interruptions stupid rain! You don't know how mad I was when watching the anime...

**Ritsu:** Would that count as kissing Takano? *blush*

**Me:** No because you didn't initiate it

**Ritsu:** Ugh fine! *quickly kissed Takano and pulls away* There!

**Takano:** That was interesting *smirks*

**Ritsu: **Shut up! Anyways Usami-sensei was awful when it came to meeting deadlines. But he was a good person, even though he can be quite weird, but we didn't really talk much outside of work so I wouldn't know. And being his editor had his great times but bad times when it came to deadlines! Why can't they ever get it on time!

**Me:** Well we have other stuff to do too you know! Though Usami was probably just using excuses -.-

**Haru:** Well if you hurt him I won't get to have Yuu! Though I probably wouldn't be with him if he were to hurt me...

**Me: **I'm extremely tired, but fine thanks for asking! I would change the interruptions that come with love confessions -.- And also Yokozowa too, yeah he should hear Ritsu out already! Well Haru, Ritsu hug!

*both Haru and Ritsu hugs DarkPrincess758*

**Kisa:** Well I feel like I should be myself around him so that's why act different

**Yukina:** He acts different at work?

**Me:** To put it simply, he's an angel at work, he's a demon outside of work

**Kisa:** Exaggerated!

**Yokozowa:** Okay I get, yes I was wrong, yes Ritsu was the victim, and yes Takano you are both a pervert and a jerk

**Haru:** He's a perverted creep of a boss that's extremely perverted! Dang it I failed it was supposed to be longer than that!

**Me:** Don't worry you tried!

**Takano:** Don't encourage him!

**Haru:** Anyways she also said "This part is for Saga not Takano *clears throught and takes deep breath*Saga-san just so you know... IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER HURT RITSU-KUN THEN KNOW THIS THERE IS A PRICE AND TRUST ME IT IS NOT PRETTY TREAT RITSU WITH LOVE AND RESPECT TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ...don't hurt him ... he is willing to go thrugh anything for youdon't take that for grantedc ause you can only do so much before you cross the line and he will leave you in a blink of an eye(he knows how to hold a grudge)"

**Me:** If only he knew that back then -.-

**Takano:** Too late for that now

**Me:** *sigh* Sadly yes... Anyways that is all bye-bye!


	40. Chapter 40

Don't let go of my hand! Don't let go!

**Haru:** Wrong anime opening!

**Me**: Hehe right that's Jonjou romantica oops

**Haru**: *sigh* Your hopeless though it impresses me how you remember the English lyrics

**Me**: That's basically the only line I remember...

**Haru**: Anyways onto the questions! From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Yokozawa, just a warning, I can be sweet when I need to be, but, I become a demon too. *smirk* yesterday, was one of those days were I felt like being a demon, &amp; I would love to black mail you any day. Beside, I might even send those photos to Kirishima now. . -yeah, my real self is showing...damn- Anyways, thank you for the hug. Question. If you all get married, would you adopt a child? Or adopt pets? -idk if this would apply for Yokozawa &amp; kirishima since they have Hiyori &amp; Sorata- also, Takano. Same statement I made before for Yokozawa applies to you too. Hurt Ritsu, Haru, shay,&amp; kisa...let's just say, better make your Will soon. You will be gone before you ever know. -demon self is showing...-"

**Me**: Will Yokozowa ever be forgiven by people? Spoiler alert... No he wouldn't cause he's evil!

**Yokozowa**: Well I'm always hated now...

**Zen**: Not always I love you!

**Yokozowa**: *blush*

**Takano**: I wouldn't hurt Ritsu!

**Me**: Watch how he only said Ritsu -.- Anyways yay I'm added to the list! And no Im purposely not making it applied to Yokozowa cause I mean he already gets a family. Their like the luckiest of the other couples yet he doesn't see that!

**Takano**: We would adopt a cat and name it Oda

**Ritsu**: No we wouldn't! What is it with you and cats!

**Takano:** Their really cute like you *smirks*

**Ritsu**: *blush*

**Me**: *mutters well he didn't deny it* Anyways what about you Hatori and Chiaki?

**Hatori**: If we could I would adopt a child. We could give it a home and much love. I'd love to be able to have a child with Chiaki

**Chiaki**: *blush* That seems nice.

**Me:** They are so adorable! Well what about you Kisa... -.-

**Kisa**: You make it sound like I'm not interested!

**Me**: Knowing you, you probably aren't!

**Kisa**: Well adopting a child seems a little too soon and it takes more responsibly... So I'll stick with adopting a puppy

**Yukina:** We could treat it like its part of the family! Our family Kisa-san! *smiles*

**Kisa**: Sure... *blush*

**Me:** (hehe none of them disagreed with the married statement) *smirks*

**Ritsu**: What are you smiling at?

**Me**: Oh nothing! Anyways what about you Haru?

**Haru**: Well I would adopt a kitty myself... Again I'm technically not with Yuu yet *blush*

**Me**: Yeah you are in everyone's mind you are! Anyways next question!

**Haru**: From Zokou-Chan "Hey Shay-Chan, Haru-Chan! (Btw Haru-Chan expect to be getting a call sometime soon from an unknown number...hehe) Shay-Chan, would u rather be stuck with Kisa for a day or Yukina? Would u rather have Hatori or Yoshino as a one day boyfriend? Haru-Chan, what did u think of Taka-Chan in college, what was Ritsu like during that time? If Yuu already had a boyfriend how would u feel? Ritsu, if Takano was sick would u nurse him back to health?(Yokozawa has to stay away this time-_-) Taka-Chan! Did u know that Ritsu lived next to u for a year before he started working for Marukawa(according to the manga)? Isn't it crazy how fate just slams u two together… against Ritsu's will.

Kisa-Chan ur so Kawaii like I can't even like u in a suit is the cutest thing I've ever seen!"

**Me**: Apparently his number got out?

**Haru**: How did you get my number?!

**Me**: *cough* Well you see... You'll find out what happens in chapter 11...

**Haru**: Did Yoshino sensei give it to someone?

**Me**: No... Moving on *avoided the question* Its hard cause it'd be awesome spending time with Kisa but there's Yukina! And he's perfect...

**Haru**: I don't think that's even a hard question, naturally go with Yukina

**Me**: Okay I'll agree with Haru this once only cause we would be doing art through the out he whole thing and I love art and drawing so it'd be fun!

**Kisa**: We could've gone shopping

**Me**: Not interested

**Kisa**: For books *smirks, trying to get her away from Yukina*

**Me**: Will you pay for them?

**Kisa**: You can only get four, but yes I'll pay for them

**Me**: Kisa I'd rather spend a day with you then!

**Haru**: Wow you are... never mind ._.

**Me**: Anyways I would rather have Yoshino as a boyfriend cause he's cute! And before you say anything Hatori, I know it's not going to happen!

**Hatori**: How did you know I was going to say something?

**Me**: My jealous seme radar was going off...

**Haru**: Well I only got close to Takano for the sake of Ritsu, but he was a hottie mess back then

**Me:** How does mess and hottie go together?

**Haru**: *shrugs* I don't know! And Ricchan was cute, thought at least that's what I'm implying, I didn't get to see him much during my college days. And well I already thought he was dating Yoshino sensei and I was wrong... So I would be a mess of confusion, if I were to find out he was dating someone else -.-

**Takano**: Yes of course I would nurse him back to health! He gave me quite a scare when he collapsed!

**Me**: Oh right cause of stupid protein shakes or whatever it was... Plus he wasn't eating properly

**Ritsu**: Well I'm sorry if I barely had time to eat!

**Takano**: Yes it is awesome is like fate is trying to tell Ritsu something! And no I didn't know he was living next to me, it's pretty weird how close we were yet we were so far away

**Me:** What is it with you and coming up with emotional lines that easily!?

**Takano**: I don't know what your talking about

**Ritsu**: Fate must hate me if he's putting me with you -.-

**Me**: Oh looks like there isn't lovey dovey Ritsu today!

**Ritsu**: There never was such a thing!

**Me**: Anyways Kisa is quite adorable in a suit

**Kisa**: *blush* Thank you!

**Yukina**: Hehe I got a picture with him *smiles*

**Kisa**: I can't believe you took that! *embarrassed*

**Haru**: Anyways that is all!

**Me:** Bye-bye!


	41. Chapter 41

You're the greatest in the world, but I want to act against you.

**Haru**: Is that from the opening?

**Me**: Yup I looked up the English lyrics and picked out a line that would fit Ritsu

**Haru**: Wow It really does

**Me**: The whole song fits them I was looking through the lyrics anyways questions Haru

**Haru**: From DarkPrincess758 " Hello!Yokozawa I am not crazy. I told you I am normally sweet you just kept pushing my buttons. Also did you know that Ritsu rejected An-chan every time she confessed? That the engagement was something his mother set up? That he didn't tell Takano because ... well why should he? He rejected the marriage offer so why would he have to? Takano when did you become Mr. Possesive when it comes to Ritsu? When "Oda" left you what happened the next day? Did you look for him? Did you cry?Also when did you become such a pervert? One more thing in the fanfic where you kill Haitani ... you DO know that in that story Haitani is Ritsu's first love and first lover {Haitani poped the cherry this time} Ritsu you called him by Takano... not Masamune... -.- How is your day? Everything going smooth with Takano? Or is he being a baka...again?

Haru XD

Hi! Everything good with Yuu? He being nice? He treating you like his #1? If he ever hurts you let me know ok? Yuu ... do NOT ever hurt Haru...EVER ! ! ! !

Shay-san XD

I honestly like the An-chan scenes BECAUSE I think that it is so cute when Ritsu tells Takano that he doesn't love her and begs him not to leave...plus seeing possessive Takano is Rather entertaining. Also I have another recommended fanfic for you it is called Words Apart it is emotional BUT Takano and Ritsu get together in the end. JA NEE"

**Yokozowa**: I did not know that... It was about time why would he choose An to begin with?! And also everything I say gets people mad -.-

**Me**: Then you should probably stop talking

**Yokozowa**: *glares*

**Me**: Ha not scared of your glares anymore... sort of

**Yokozowa**: *sigh* whatever

**Me**: You know it hurts me to say this... but you were actually cuter in the valentines movie thing

**Yokozowa**: *blush*

**Me:** Takano when did you become so possessive... Actually weren't you always possessive?

**Takano**: I became possessive of Ritsu ever since I saw him again. I'm not going to give him to anyone after 10 years apart from him! And of course I looked for him! But I was searching Oda and that's why I never found him cause I thought his name was Oda *looks at Ritsu* and yes I did cry... and naturally became a pervert *shrugs*

**Ritsu**: *nervous laugh* Haha ha I don't know what was wrong with me back then...

**Takano**: And why would you make Hatani be the first?!

**Me**: I was actually surprised by that too, but you know it played a big part in the story! Don't worry you killed him at the end

**Takano**: ... -.-

**Me**: *ignores him* Ritsu your questions now!

**Ritsu**: Are you pointing it out every time I don't call him that! Fine, Masamune has been annoying as always but it's been good. And when is he ever not baka?! His Bakano he'll always be a baka. Hehe I'm enjoying that nickname very much

**Me**: Pffft *holds in laughter* anyways Haru?

**Haru**: we're not together yet! He can't treat me has his #1 yet

**Yuu**: But you are my #1 already *smiles*

**Haru**: *blush*

**Yuu**: I won't hurt him!

**Me**: I agree seeing possesive Takano can be quite entertaining! And I already read the first chapter of the fic when you pm me yesterday.

**Haru**: Next one is from TwinkleOfStars "Reita: *mischievous smirk* Sha-chan, have you had any boyfriends or guys you really liked? Me: Reita, that's an evil question. Especially for a teenager. Reita: *evil laugh* Me: *laughs with him* Asura:... Me: Ha! Btw, Sha-chan! This darling child*points to Asura* is a boy. Oh, sha-chan what's your fav TV show from back in the day? Ritsu, how did it feel to get snow on your head just cause it looked funny? XD I imagine it was pretty cold and wet. Yokozawa, I dare you to put on nothing but a huge white robe and surround the bed in rose petals and bottles of wine with music playing and when Zen walks say VERY hotly, "Hey, sexy. I've been waiting for you." ;-) Reita: *burst into laughter* Me: If you refuse I'll get Reita here crawl into your window while you're asleep and hide under your bed and every morning grab your legs, pull you under, hug you closely, and whisper in your face "Gimme the bear". I do NOT bluff. Juka: Fangirls are scary. Me: :3"

**Kisa**: Ohhhh this calls for some gossip!

**Haru**: Hahaha now is your turn to talk about your love life! If you have one that is

**Me**: *blush* Well... I've had few crushes... and maybe a boyfriend too

**Both Haru and Kisa:** WHAT?!

**Me**: It didn't last though so I'm single now... but who needs a boyfriend right now, I'd rather get one when I'm older

**Haru**: So any current crushes? *smirks*

**Me**: Nope none at all!

**Kisa**: Your no fun!

**Me**: Hey not my problem I don't like any of the guys in school right now! Well I like some but only as a friend... Enough of that moving on! I didn't know Asura was a boy... And my favorite show back in the day would have to be suite life of Zack and Cody

**Ritsu**: The snow... It felt very cold -.- Baka Masamune

**Takano**: What? Your hair was annoying me!

**Me:** *bursts out laughing* oh god you guys are awesome how do you come up with these Hahahaha

**Yokozowa**: *blush*

**Haru**: What are you even laughing at... *bursts out laughing as well*

**Zen**: I would enjoy that very much *smirks*

**Kisa**: Hahahaha I can't even! I can't imagine that at all *wipes tears from laughing hard*

**Me**: *takes deep breath* Pfft

**Yokozowa**: Okay I get it stop laughing! I won't do the rose petals and stuff but *looks at zen* *mutters in his ear "Hey sexy. I've been waiting for you"* *blush*

**Zen**: *quickly grabs his hand and takes him away*

**Me**: Well that escalated quickly!

**Haru**: Yeah it did -.- Anyways next questions is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "-whisper to shay- this is proof they will get married in the future. Taka-chan...you better not hurt ricchan. I will protect him! *point sword at you* would you like to play a game for Ritsu? First one to get hit, keeps him for a week &amp; he must do what ever the person say. Deal? Haru, would you ever get paid to be Ritsu maid, or get paid to be yuu maid? Shay, do you wear glasses? If you don't, your lucky. My glasses gets me so annoyed."

**Me**: -whispers back to you it does mean that doesn't it!-

**Haru: **What are you whispering about?

**Me**: Oh nothing!

**Takano**: Why do you people still assume I will hurt Ritsu?!

**Me**: In some fanfiction your complete jerk!

**Takano**: So that doesn't have anything to do with me!

**Me**: *shrugs*

**Takano**: And no deal cause I would automatically win *sticks out tongue*

**Ritsu**: Your so childish gosh -.-

**Haru**: I wouldn't want to be Ricchan's maid that would be awful. Have you not seen his room?!

**Ritsu**: It's not that bad...

**Haru**: Oh it's extremely bad if you still think it isn't that bad! No if it's Yuu I wouldn't mind at all *blush*

**Yuu**: I wouldn't mind either *smirks*

**Me**: Oh the nosebleeds that people could be having right about now...

**Haru:** Don't you guys even think of imagining anything! *blush*

**Me**: Too late I already imagined you in a maid's outfit *sticks out tongue* anyways I do wear glasses! When I first got them I was so annoyed with them now I'm really used to them that sometimes I even forget that I have them on!

**Haru**: Well next question is again translated by Shay, so from venethehedgehog " Sorry for the other review I sent it without being logged into my account. Ajdks! xD It kills me the responses you make, by the way thank you for responding my questions the other day :D Now... more questions 3 for Ritsu, Thank you for the hug\\\\\ it was my dream come true... and here -gives a golden retriever-(love it, take care of it, and give it lots of love! Feed it and you will be best friends, no devolution accepted (cause I say so! :c) and can you give me a kiss *3* mouth to mouth (ok no xD), just on the cheek? Can you come play at my house? We would scream like girls all night, I know. (XD If you turned into a wolf or a dog, what would be the first thing you would do? (Looking at the bright side okay?)

For Takano-san, stop being so envious! I also want Ritsu's love. By the way... Can you imagine in another dimension you would be hounded by Onodera? I can XD and you could be a very stubborn tsundere. If you saw Onodera smoking, how would you react? What I mean is, seeing you smoke is normal, but sometimes I imagine that if you see him doing it, you would take it away from him and scold him. Now, now imagine a yandere Onodera -drools- and schizophrenic... akdjdbf I think he would look very sexy with one of those roles.

Nero: You are crazy.

Me: Only when it comes to Ritsu, you know, I have that problem * the more I love him the more I want to see him suffer*

Nero: You will scare him... besides why are you giving him a puppy?

Me: Well, he's not a fan of cats, so I supposed he gets along better with dogs. c:

Miyuki: I would like to see how Onodera-san plays with his puppy, he spoils him and gives him all his attention x3

Nero: So that Takano-san becomes jealous? It doesn't sound promising

Me: Well Takano is screwed! The puppy will stay with Ritsu period e.é

Miyuki: Sorry that I'm not much of a fan of Takano-san, I read too many fics and stories where he treats Onodera badly

Nero: Well, leaving that aside, she apologizes for putting stuff in Spanish again, make sure you write in English the next time

Miyuki: She liked how you translated in English, you are good. But the name was wrong... vene xD so that the name is isn't complicated just call her VanessaWolf, we hope we aren't a bother. Oh and Haru... you are so cool! I like your attitude, let's see when we could prank Onodera.

Me: -hugging Onodera with one arm- See you next time!"

**Me:** Phew glad I was actually good at translating, sorry about the name thing and if I mess it up again!

**Ritsu**: Puppy! I love golden retrievers I'll name it Miku!

**Me**: First that's a very random name and second that was so cute!

**Takano**: I didn't know you liked dogs?

**Ritsu:** Well I do! Thank you for the puppy! *blush* And Nero she already scares me... most of the people asking questions are scary too...

**Me**: Well we Fan girls can be scary at times... *cough twinkle, cough* Hehe

**Takano**: No he can't give you a kiss!

**Ritsu**: *kisses you on the cheek*

**Takano**: Ritsu!

**Ritsu**: What you were pissing me off so why not?

**Takano**: -.-

**Ritsu**: No I won't go to a stranger's house... But if I were to turn into a wolf or dog I would bite Takano! *eyes sparkle*

**Haru**: Ricchan no!

**Ritsu**: Hehe all the things I could do if I were a dog

**Haru**: *face palm* What have you started?!

**Takano**: I'm not being envious you just can't have Ritsu's love because he's all mine!

**Me**: You do realize you just proved her point right? -.-

**Takano**: Anyways it would be quite amusing if Ritsu were to do that *smirks* But no smoking for him! and Ritsu is already sexy enough

**Ritsu**: What is wrong with you two?!

**Me**: Anyways it isn't a bother at all I found it fun translating for some reason, I got to test my translating skills!

**Haru:** Do you even have any?

**Me**: *sigh* No not really...

**Haru**: Anyways thank you I'm cute and awesome

**Me**: I was about to say if you just said I'm awesome you would be stealing Prussia's line

**Haru**: Oh Hetalia right -.- Yeah no I'm more awesome than him

**Me**: Well I haven't finished Hetalia yet so I can't really say...

**Haru**: ... Whatever... Anyways we actually got two more questions another being from DarkPrincess758 "Yo! Yokozawa I will try to be nicer to you ok? Have you heard the song start of something good by daughtry? It fits you and Zen so well! XD Haru and Ritsu XD You two are like little brothers to me so if I tease you please don't take it seriously. If your lover ...or anybody hurts you ANY possible way then let me know...Onee-chan (big sister) will take care of it. Takano and Yuu -.-

...I'm watching you *gives death glare* Takano how did Ritsu-kun's chocolate curry taste?

Yukina and Kisa

How is everything going?

Kisa did you know that you kinda look like Oda-kun?

Hatori and Yoshino

Everything going smoothly?

Shay-san XD

Am I the only one who thinks it is weird that getting lashed out at didn't break Oda but a laugh did?"

**Me**: *yells* Yokozowa are you done with Zen yet?

**Yokozowa**: *comes back into the room blushing* What are you talking about... Nothing happened!

**Me**: Yeah... sure... -.- Anyways just answer the question

**Yokozowa**: I have not heard the song and thank you for at least considering being nice to me...

**Both Haru and Ritsu**: Thank you!

**Ritsu**: *gives you a rose* For considering me like your little brother *blush*

**Me**: Where the heck did you get that from?

**Ritsu**: Is not from Takano's that's fro sure...

**Me**: Okay then...

**Yuu**: For the last time I won't do anything to hurt him!

**Takano**: Yeah same are we that untrustworthy?

**Me, Haru, Yokozowa, and Ritsu**: Yes!

**Takano**: Well then -.- And the chocolate curry was really good I had seconds that day and the next day I came over for more!

**Yukina**: Everything is going great! Kisa-san is so adorable!

**Kisa**: *blush* Idiot! Anyways I didn't know I looked like little Ricchan

**Me**: Yes! Oh my god I'm not the only one that thought that! XD

**Yoshino**: Everything is going great! I swear Tori's cooking get better everyday, it's like magic! *eyes sparkle*

**Hatori:** You get cuter everyday

**Yoshino**: Tori! *blush*

**Me**: Well that is actually true though... Anyways I've never thought about it before but now that I think about it, it is true

**Ritsu**: Huh weird... What was wrong with me back then?

**Me**: You were just too cute!

**Haru**: Indeed he was... Pffft Hahahaha *bursts out laughing*

**Me**: Why are you laughing now for?

**Haru**: Pfft *trues to hold in laughter* Next question is from a guest "either yokozowa or onodera or both can answer this how big is Takano's 'thing'?" Hahahaha

*Both Ritsu and Yokozowa turn bright red*

**Me:** Pffft you know just for the fun of it I'll have both explain it

**Ritsu**: You are evil! *blush*

**Takano:** Oh yes why don't you explain Ritsu *blush*

**Yokozowa**: Well back then it was average sized?

**Takano**: I thought it was big

**Yokozowa**: Yeah no...

**Me**: So Ritsu what do you think?

**Kisa**: I bet it was huge *smirks*

**Me:** *face palm* I forgot Kisa and these types of questions tend to mix

**Ritsu**: *stutters* It... was quite big *blushes*

**Kisa**: Did it fill you up?

**Ritsu**: Kisa! *bright red*

**Me**: Okay this turned into-

**Haru**: Innuendos!

**Me**: Haru! Shush! You know what before it gets worst...

**Haru**: Wait no while we are at it say that joke your friend didn't get last time!

**Me**: *sigh* Fine so at a sleepover my friends were watching Baka and Test summon the beast and the girl was like- well Haru you be the girl I'll be the guy

**Haru**: She was like " You know my friends were saying that when you and Yuujin start walking together, that they can't keep their eyes off you because you guys are so perfect"

**Me**: "Your friends are pretty nice. You should keep them around"

**Haru**: "They are also pretty sure that your the doughnut to his banana"

**Me**: "You should lose those friends"

**Haru**: Hahahaha and then okay I'll be the guy you be Yuuji *walks into Yuuji*

**Me**: "Here's where you've been hiding, ready to start talking strategy yet"

**Haru**: "*walks away* I don't want to talk to you and I don't want you walking with me"

**Me**: "Common dude talk to me, tell me what's wrong man"

**Haru**: "I'm not... I'll never be *imagines himself and runs away* I'll never be your doughnut*" Pfftt HAHAHAHA I laugh every time oh geez

**Me**: Pfft *trying to hold laughter* Okay this is it... Pfft bye-bye!


	42. Chapter 42

My hair... It's so soft!

**Haru**: What is it with you and your randomness my gosh!

**Me**: My hair it's so soft though!

**Haru:** What does this have anything to do with it?!

**Me**: It doesn't!

**Haru**: *sigh* Whatever moving on. From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Same here. Sometimes I take my glasses off, forget they are off, &amp; I keep like moving them like they are still on my face. Kisa &amp; Haru, favorite ice cream? Takano, I never realized how you can be such a kid. I find it...amusing. No wonder Ritsu still hasn't confess. You should act your age, you know? *trying to p*** Takano off* I still wonder how you got the place of being editor in chief in Marakuwa. Still running from haitani, I see? Man up. Now, ready to fight? *hand you sword* Ritsu, stay back. Don't want you to get hurt. Well everyone stay back. This could get bloody."

**Kisa**: Mine is chocolate!

**Haru**: So is mine! But Ricchan always tries to stay away when I get anything with chocolate *pouts*

**Ritsu**: That's because you get really hyper!

**Kisa**: Man now I want chocolate ice cream!

**Me**: I want chocolate with caramel but you don't always get what you want -.-

**Haru: **You should've never both those chocolates then

**Me**: They were so good it's almost addicting!

**Takano**: You call me a kid when these people also act like kids -.-

**Ritsu**: You guys should really act your age

**Kisa**: Says the person that got really exited about the puppy

**Ritsu**: Don't bring Miku into this!

**Me**: *face palm* Oh geez you guys

**Takano**: Why are you trying to pick a fight with me? *takes sword and swings the sword around skillfully defeating you, but sparing your life*

**Ritsu**: How the heck did you do that?

**Takano**: *shrugs* Watching shojou anime with the main character being skillful with a sword can be useful

**Haru**: o.o okay then... Well next one is translated by Shay, so from venethehedgehog "Waaa! -blushing from the kiss on the cheek- Your screwed Takano and ow xDD Onodera has already planned what to do when he turns into a wolf or dog.

Miyuki: We are happy that you liked the puppy Ritsu, the name is pretty.

Me: Yes, now again thanks for responding :3 but I'm not a stranger

Nero: So?

Yo:...ok maybe I'm a stranger for him...but that's not important; I know that even with that he still likes me

Nero: -raises an eyebrow-

Me: Right it is, that deep inside...in a small space...crossing all the obstacles

Nero: e_eU wow...so he really likes you -sarcastic-

Miyuki:...Can you stop arguing and concentrate?

Me: Oh right!

For Ritsu, Now let's make a bet (calm down I won't humiliate you). I want you to dress Takano-san styled, with glasses and everything. Even if you say that when you were in England you were concentrating on your studies, I suspect that you also did other things. Seriously not even kidding, any rebelling? Why do you blush a lot? I know you look very sexy and cute, but man, yours is just an exaggeration to the extreme x3 What would be the first thing you teach your puppy?

For the envious one...I mean Takano-san. Well your argument isn't really...acceptable, but oh well. Besides I was joking, I don't want to take Onodera away, for me you two make a beautiful couple, even if you are an idiot C: Well, why can't he also smoke? You do it all the time I don't see why he can't do it also (though I'm on your side, but I like bothering you xd). Do you like the idea that Miku (the puppy) gets more attention than you? Because a puppy needs a looooot, like, Ritsu will be ignoring you will be ignoring you at parts ewe -I'm so bad- But I suppose that in the end someone will reward you. I believe that is all that I have to ask. But I have a surprise, I hope that Shay-san doesn't mind that I do this. What I'm doing is I see how Onodera and Takano-san would react. -opens a door who knows from where, a raven and brunette falls from it-

Miyuki:... The Onodera and Takano from the other dimension?

Nero: WTF!?

Onodera-san: -on top of Takano, with his hands under his shirt-

Takano: -trying to escape, blushing- Onodera-san, they are watching us!

Onodera-san: And? -continues-

Takano: Let me go! -pushes him away and stands up, embarrassed-

Onodera-san: But at night don't think you will get away.

Miyuki: Weeeeel... I hope this doesn't get a bad reaction from Takano-san and Onodera.

Me: I don't think, besides, these two are the same from Onodera and Takano-san from this dimension, it's just that they have different attitudes.

Nero: You say that because Onodera-san is a perverted editor in chief and Takano is a newbie, all tsundere?

Miyuki and me: Obviously. Besides Onodera-san uses glasses and Takano blushes a lot!

Nero: -breaths deeply- Whatever, that's all, we thank you for the responses. Till next time! And my creator is still saying that your translations are really good."

**Me**: You are very welcome! And oh my god xD I'm liking that Ritsu!

**Ritsu**: What the fu**?! I'm not that perverted!

**Takano:** *smirks* I'm actually liking that Ritsu too! But I don't blush that much -.-

**Ritsu**: *trying to form words* wh- what that is wha-

**Me**: Okay just answer the questions it might make you feel better...

**Ritsu**: *puts on Takano styled clothing and takes Takano's glasses* *all serious in Takano voice* Hello I'm the jerk boss. Bakano-san! You newbie will go through hell under my supervising so if your useless leave now!

**Me**: Pffft Hahahaha that was both cute and spot on!

**Takano**: *takes glasses back* I'll let that one slide for now but don't think you will get away with it *smirks*

**Ritsu**: *changing the subject* Anyways like I've said before I would go out sightseeing but that's really about it. I never did anything too rebellious. And I can't help but blush cause I get embarrased and its all Bakano's fault!

**Takano:** Would you knock it off with the nickname!

**Ritsu:** No I like it! Hope you don't mind that I'm using the nickname Zokou-Chan, you are brilliant! And the first thing I would teach Miku is to bite Takano!

**Takano:** -.-

**Ritsu: **That and bringing things to me, and roll around and sit being all cute!

**Takano:** Well good to know you won't take him away, *mutters not that you could either way* and he can't smoke because it isn't something I woul like Ritsu doing

**Ritsu:** I wouldn't smoke either way, it's not good for you!

**Takano:** I don't like the idea of Miku getting his full attention, but he seems happy so I guess I'll just have to bear with it -.-

**Me:** Well you do tend to do anything to make him happy, which is a good thing make up for what you did!

**Haru:** Moving on, next one is from TwinkleOfStars "Reita: Pffft. XD *bursts out laughing again* Me: Ha, I don't think this will ever stop being funny. Oh, I love baka and test! And yes that scene was a crack up just like the whole series! Akihisa's line "You should lose those friends." Kills me every time. XD Oh, Hideyoshi is awesome! *nosebleed* I tend to prefer the english dub not just for baka and test but most anime. *shrugs* FUNImation is amazing. Anyways! Asura! Asura: That's okay, Sha-chan. I'm mistaken for a girl all the time. No biggie. :3 Reita: Sha-chan, have you seen Madoka Magica or Kyo Kara Moah? If so, what did you think of each and who's your fav? Mine are Madoka and Kyoko! They're so kawaii! And Wolfie and Sara! I like the hubby rivalry. *smirks* Me: Saralegui is the SHIT! But so is Wolfie! They're both just too awesome! Love triangle, HELL YEAH! So, Sha-chan any people out there you wish would just DIE?! I know I do I just wanna fucking murder them brutally and yell DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! Me and my friend were talking yesterday in class how we could just trap and kill everyone in the room. Ahhh...*in bliss* Reita: Hey, the yandering is MY JOB! *dark aura* RITTIE, YOU'RE MINE! *sweetly* Okay? :-) Btw, Rittie if you had a stalker how would you react? Me: You're the stalker. -.- Sha-chan, what about you?"

**Me:** *starts laughing* Pfft Oh geez so many awesome scenes in Baka and test! Oh my god that one scene where they go towards the changing room and then its like girl's changing room, guy's changing room, and the Hydeyoshi's changing room. And then Akihisa is all like Hydeyoshi's a gender xD And yeah I do to prefer the English version, only when it comes to a few anime, FUNInamtion us amazing when it comes to them.

**Haru:** Would I be considered of the Hydeyoshi gender?

**Me:** Probably? Anyways I have not seen those anime sorry, but I migh some day, don't know when, but I'll try... Oh and yes there are quite a lot of people on my list who should die... They think I'm all nice and quiet at school, but in reality I just want to deal with them as little as possible. You should see with some of the things my friend and I come up with...

**Haru:** Wow didn't know you also had a bit of a yandere side o.o

**Me: **Hehe maybe if they weren't such a**holes then I wouldn't want to kill them

**Ritsu:** okay... well shay I'll leave you to beiing scary... Anyways if I had a stalker I would freak out and call the police

**Takano:** I would beat them up for you

**Ritsu:** Yeah no... let the police take care of him... maybe even Miku could bite him

**Me:** I would stick to a friend and then call the police, if I don't have a friend with me I will try to blend in with the crowd... though honeslty why stalk someone? Is not like you have a crush on them or anything... oh wait this reminds me too much of my friend...

**Haru: **Moving on cause I do not want to go into that topic if your weird friend... From DarkPrincess758 "Hello!Yokozawa I was mad at you because you were mean to one of my cute little brothers! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HEAR HIM OUT ! ! ! ! ! *takes deep breath and mutters Hannah you promised to be nice so be nice.* So are you and Zen married yet? How did you feel when he held out the ring and said "I'm proposing to you." You DO know that he actually wants to marry you ... right?

Ritsu and Haru XD

I am there for you if you need anybody to talk to feel free to let me know ok? Also thanks for the rose Ritsu-kun XD

Takano and Yuu '-'

*looks at them with staight face*If you EVER hurt my little brothers I will chase you with a chainsaw.

*whispers to Haru stop reading for a sec I wanna know their reactions to the chainsaw*"

**Yuu: **O.o what?!

**Takano: ***sweat drop* Um well...

**Me:** Where is Grell when you need a chainsaw?!

**Haru:** Probably stalking Sebastian... Anyways that was not all, "Relax I wouldn't do that. Instead i'd roundhouse kick you yell at you then say stay away from my little brothers ... or something like did you know that there are a LOT of fics about you cheating on Ritsu? And in chapter 8 what did you whisper to Ritsu?

Shay-san XD

Hey how are you? I thought I was the only one who noticed that Kisa looks like you are doing just fine at your update speed. I update based off of reviews I want to have at least 5 ... but that's just me -.-Anyways how's life?"

**Takano: ***sighs* Phew!

**Yuu:** Don't sound so relived! I was actually scared there for a minute

**Yokozowa:** Anyways no we are not married yet... and it's not like I actually wanted to marry him too?! *in denial, though he wants to*

**Zen:** It will happen soon...

**Yokozowa:** *blush*

**Ritsu:** You are very welcomed!

**Haru: ***kisses DarkPrincess758 on the cheek* Since I didn't give you anything, but thank you Onee-chan!

**Me:** That was so cute!

**Takano:** Why do you people depict me as a cheater?!

**Me:** You give off that vibe? I don't know *shrugs*

**Takano:** Anyways I don't know if what I said in that chapter is considered "appropriate"

**Haru:** *raises and eyebrow* Really? You do realize we talked about your "thing" last time

**Ritsu:** Don't say it!

**Takano:** Well now I have to say it *smirks* I said that I would make him scream my name, and will make him not able to stand in the morning

**Ritsu:** Pervert! Baka! *blushes*

**Me: **Oh wow... Moving on... I am great thank you! And I thought I was the only one too! And I try to update twice a week for falling all over again, but that doesn't always work because I get really busy with homework and school and that jazz... and then comes the writer's block... And life as been kinda stressful cause in my digital design class we are making portraits of people and I'm having trouble creating the mouth and nose it irritates me -.-

**Haru:** Pffft hahaha *tries to hold in laughter* okay so last question is from a guest "hey onodera takano yokozawa kirishima hatori yoshino yuu haru yukina kisa and shay. I'm surprised that you answered my last question about takanos 'thing' so now onodera and yokozawa is takano good in bed?"

**Everyone named: **Hi! *blush*

**Me:** You should've seen my face when I read that question, same reaction for this one xD I'm willing to answer any type of question as long as it's not offensive

**Ritsu:** Why do you people make me do this?! *bright red*

**Yokozowa:** *shrugs* I guess he was good

**Takano:** What do you mean guess? I am good!

**Yokozowa:** You are so full of yourself -.-

**Me:** Ritsu?

**Ritsu:** *stutters* sure... he's... good

**Takano:** That is what you should've said

**Yokozowa:** Idiot!

**Kisa:** Well that's cause he thinks Kirishima-san is way better!

**Yokozowa:** *avoids gaze blushing* ... no

**Me:** That was a long pause hehe. Anyways that would be all bye-bye!


	43. Chapter 43

I'm so tired... so, so tired!

**Haru:** Why are you so tired?

**Me**: I spent hours yesterday reading 65 pages of a book, that made no sense to me! For homework... -.-

**Haru**: I thought you liked reading books

**Me**: Yeah books that I would like to read and I'm not being forced to!

**Haru**: Would answering questions make you feel better?

**Me:** Maybe... I'm still tired though -.- I'm cranky when I'm tired... Well sometimes anyways carry on

**Haru:** From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Don't think you can beat me taka-chan. Or Bakano-san. *deflect your hits* I wont let you win so easily. Questions! First, everyone. Does anyone watch "Dateline; real life mystery" or "48 hour hard evidence" it's about real life cases of murders &amp; how the cops solve each case

Kisa, Ritsu &amp; Haru: what would you do if you switch body with the opposite gender but your life stays the same. Would you prefer that, or the gender you are now?

Shay-san, Favorite anime, drink, &amp; character your most relatable to in Sekaiichi hatsukoi/ Junjou Romantica"

**Takano**: Whatever and no I don't watch that.

**Everyone else**: Nope haven't heard of it

**Ritsu**: I like being a boy, I couldn't understand how to be a girl

**Kisa**: No don't girls get cranky at a point in time, I couldn't stand myself!

**Haru**: I like being my cute self, so no.

**Me**: -.- wow you guys do realize that there is a girl in the room

**Haru**: Yeah but your fine with it

**Me**: True... I can basically put up with whatever Haru says... Anyways favorite anime is hard to decide well my top will always be sekaiichi hastsukoi but if I were to choose another it would be Ouran High School Host Club ugh but there's also Makai Ouji Devils and Realists and I really love that one... This is so hard!

**Haru:** Wow you are struggling there

**Me**: I'm just going to say both of those anyways favorite drink would be any kind of fruit punch juice. And I feel like I'm more related to Yukina only in the sense of liking art now personality wise I'd be more like Ritsu in the sense that I can be stubborn and can't really tell what I'm feeling for someone else

**Ritsu**: I'm not that stubborn!

**Me**: Yes you are! Now for Jonjou Romantica I would say Usami because I can be nice if I like you and I'm sort of protective of the things I like, now like Usami though I would just pretend to like someone just to get them off my case... My personality isn't completely like Usami's though

**Haru**: Well next question is from venethehedgehog "Hi, I've come to bring love and peace :D

Nero: Nobody wants you here e.e

Me: -.- you ruin the happiness. Whatever...jajaja the responses still make me laugh C:

Nero: that's because you don't have friends or a social life.

Me: Shut up!

Miyuki: I suppose it will always take an argument, when we ask questions.

Me: Ok, less fighting and more questions

For Ritsu, you did great interpreting the part of the idiot, now: I'm not done just giving you one pet... I will give you another one -gives a wolf pup- also what types of books calls your attention, romance, horror, comedy, etc? And I know you don't like smoking, because you don't have those problems like other people -directed towards Takano-san- but even if you don't like it, the you from the other dimension does :3 don't ask, I just felt like putting it like that :D

For Takano, don't be so full of yourself, I hope Ritsu trains the wolf too to bite you e.e and yes, you blush a lot in the other dimension -w- it's inevitable. Now... If you were a cat and like before I said, about Ritsu being a dog, would you still be the dominant or pervert in this strange relationship? What's the first thing you'll do being a cat 3?

Question for both: have you seen creppypasta?(horror stories that are made up or are real) if you do, what is the one that you would like to interpret (I won't accept a no, or neither for a response)

Nero: why do you only ask Onodera and Takano-san?

Me:... that's not true, In fact today I wanted to ask Shay-san

For Shay, do you have a favorite video game (if you like them of course)? Do you know sonic the hedgehog or devil may cry? What's the strangest or funniest thing that has happened in your life?

Nero: You seriously ask that?

Miyuki: There's nothing wrong with it

Me: Exactly, besides remember that miyuki is just an OC from sekaiichi hastsukoi and you are a FC from Sonic :V By the way, if you know the game devil may cry 4 or the saga, it would be great seeing Onodera dressed like Nero, with everything and his demonic arm

Miyuki: with his weapon blue rose and his sword red queen 3

Nero: you guys ask too much.

Me: And since I'm a fanatic of Dante x Nero, I want to see Takano dressed up like Dante and both of them doing their typical poses

Miyuki: with a kiss, with a kiss

Me: You know... It will come the time to give Ritsu a unicorn that disperses lasers

Nero: So that it destroys their house and they sue us? No thank you!

Miyuki: Boring, till next time.!"

**Me**: Well let me just say this quickly I don't know anything about devil may cry so Takano and Ritsu won't be able to do that sorry

**Takano**: But I can do this *pulls in Ritsu and kisses him* feel free to fantasize all you want

**Ritsu**: No don't! *blushes* And thank you for the wolf I'll name it Riku and now Miku has a friend!

**Haru**: What is it with you and having an iku in the names?

**Ritsu**: I don't know it sounded cute for them!

**Haru**: Forget getting Ritsu the unicorn, I want a laser shooting unicorn! *flails arms around* It sounds so cute and cool!

**Me**: *face palm* I'm kinda afraid of what you would do with a uniform that shoots lasers

**Haru**: Shhhhh no one needs to know child

**Me**: o.o

**Ritsu**: Anyways I'm into dystopia, adventure, and comedy types books but my interests changes depending on what story catches my attention . And the me from the other dimension sounds messed up... Oh and I will train it to bite *smirks*

**Takano**: Yeah no... Stop giving him pets he'll turn into a crazy pet man! And that sounds like a weird relationship o.o

**Me**: I have no words to it either

**Takano**: I guess I'll still be the dominant one

**Ritsu**: But I'd be the dog

**Takano**: I'm the cat though *smirks*

**Ritsu**: Right you'd still be perverted no matter what -.-

**Takano**: On that note I would lick Ritsu that's the first thing I'd do

**Ritsu**: Idiot! Anyways I don't watch creepy pasta so I can't say

**Takano**: Yeah me either

**Me**: Yay I get questions! And well I always change favorites but at first I was into the Mario video games then it changed to sims then to sonic and now I'm playing Rune Factory Tides of Destiny and it's pretty fun. lol I named the character Haru and the girl Shay so it's like me and Haru going on an adventure

**Haru**: Oh that sounds fun!

**Me**: Of course I know sonic the hedgehog he and shadow are two of my favorites! And no don't know devil may cry, I've heard of it but I don't really know the details. And strange. or funny stories... There are so many now the question is which one to say...

**Haru**: oh so many I could think of right now Pffft

**Me**: Shush I'm thinking!

**Haru**: Pffft

**Me**: Oh well didn't think I would go with this one but oh well. So at a sleep over my friends and I were watching Black Butler. Now I won't go into much detail and sorry if you don't know about this, but it got to the point of the corset scene. So me and one of my friends knowing what was going to happen started fangirling about it and started laughing at my friends' confused reactions. They weren't paying attention to the subtitles so they didn't know that the scene could be very misleading. So my friend explains it as Sebastian being behind Ciel could mean something, and then there's the subtitles. One of my friends understood it and was like O.o the other one didn't get it and we kept saying how innocent she was.

**Haru**: Man that scene got the fangirls squealing!

**Me**: Yet it also tested how perverted you mind actually is... it was also a disappointment to the fangirls

**Haru**: Next is from akemi "akemi:*pout* zen reject meeee T.T whatever, maybe i should kidnapped hiyori and make her go on a date with iokawa? now, that's a really brilliant idea *pat my own head* do u remember iokawa-kun, zen? *evil smirk* the one that brought a present 4 hiyo during her birthday? ( this scene was on yokozawa takafumi no baai novel, if u don't know, shay-chan) hahaha where do u want to go, hiyo? onee-chan will gladly bring u anywhere 4 ur date...hehehe ookaayyy, i'll move on to my next target...i wonder who it'll be? ritsu, wanna cheat on masamune with me? it'll be fun to make masamune burn with jealousy hahaha we can go to library, bookstore but there is a chance that i'll ignore u completely if we go there...i tend to lose myself in the world of words hahaha shay-chan, here's a question 4 u..hv u ever imagine urself as a new character in an anime and has a relationship with one of the character? what anime n with which character?"

**Me**: Oh my god I need to read that now XD

**Zen**: How could I forget him -.- I will hide Hiyori before you both get to him

**Yokozowa**: Your too protective of her

**Hiyori**: Geez dad... anyways the park sounds like a great idea for a date

**Zen:** A date where you aren't going!

**Hiyori**: -.-

**Me**: Hehe anyways Ritsu?

**Ritsu**: It does sound kinda fun watching Masamune burn with jealousy... And don't worry I would get lost in the world of books too

**Takano:** Yeah no you can't take him with you *glares*

**Ritsu**: But it's a bookstore or library!

**Takano**: I can take you there too!

**Ritsu**: ... -.- fine

**Takano**: *smirks*

**Me**: I get lost in a good book too that I don't want to put it down! And oh my god I've done that plenty of times

**Haru: **Why the heck do you?!

**Me:** I don't know it just happens!

**Haru**: With who?!

**Me**: With a lot of characters but mostly with Sytry from Makai Ouji Devils and Realists. We'd be annoying William and eating nothing but candy

**Haru**: *face palm*

**Me**: What I can't help it he's so cute!

**Haru**: ...whatever next is from DarkPrincess758 "Hey. Yokozawa you didn't answer two of my questions how did you feel when Zen held out the ring and said "i'm proposing to you" and did you know that Zen actually wants to marry you? No joke.

Takano and Yuu

Why so scared? You WERE the ones who said you weren't going to hurt my little why so freaked out? And what makes you two jealous?

Ritsu and Haru XD

...Ritsu i'll let it slide this one time.

Anyways how are you two?

And Haru you called me Onee-chan ... THAT IS SO CUTE!

I'm glad you think of me as your big sister and you're welcome XD *Hugs Haru and kisses his cheek then does the same with Ritsu*

Shay-san XD

I loved the chapter 11 great job!So how are you?

This question is for everyone EXCEPT Shay-san Ritsu-kun and Haru-kunWhat is you're biggest secret that has not already been revealed?"

**Yokozowa:** I was surprised and happy when he proposed... *blush* and I know he actually wants to marry me he says it plenty of times

**Zen**: Glad you finally understand *smiles*

**Takano**: You threatened us with a chainsaw how are we not supposed to be freaking out?! Coming from you I actually believe you would get a chainsaw -.-

**Yuu:** Yeah it was scary, but no I won't hurt Haru! I don't get jealous unless I know someone is a little too close to Haru like what you just did but I'll let it slide because Haru considers you like a sister

**Haru:** Hehe *blush* I'm cute! And I'm great, wanting that unicorn that shoots lasers though...

**Me:** Your not getting one that shoots lasers! You can get a normal unicorn though

**Haru:** But that's not fun I want one that shoots lasers *pouts*

**Me:** *sigh* Anyways what makes you jealous Takano?

**Takano:** What makes me jealous is when someone tries to flirt with Ritsu

**Ritsu: **You basically get jealous of everything -.- Anyways I'm great thank you! I got Miku and Riku it's been fun!

**Me: **Glad you liked it! I did enjoy writing that Sapphire scene XD Poor guy that was tied up in the corner

**Haru:** Good thing I managed to escape

**Me:** Anyways I'm good now that I'm eating a chocolate it is waking me up!

**Haru:** Give me some *flails arms around*

**Me:** *gives him a small piece* since it's small you won't become hyper

**Haru:** Yay chocolate! *eats it*

**Me:** Anyways secret time! Starting with Chiaki!

**Chiaki:** -whispers so Hatori doesn't hear 'I'm secretly learning how to cook, to make something for Tori'- *blush*

**Me:** Awww that's sweet! What about you Hatori?

**Hatori:** I've bought and read twice every manga Chiaki has worked on

**Chiaki:** I didn't know you did that

**Me:** Well that... is interesting. Anyways Yuu

**Yuu:** I'm thinking about drawing Haru next *smirks*

**Haru: **Oh I can be like model!

**Me:** ummm (he definelty has ulterior motives) moving on, Yokozowa

**Yokozowa:** -whispers I'm thinking of possibly moving in with Zen-

**Me:** You should just do it already -.- anyways Zen

**Zen:** I can't really think of a secret that hasn't been revealed, the proposing one was a big one

**Me:** Yeah I don't know anyways Takano

**Takano:** I'm planning on-

**Me:** *covers his mouth* Don't say that one it's a surprise!

**Takano:** What else am I supposed to say?

**Me:** Well shush say a different one!

**Haru:** What are you two planning? -.-

**Me:** *whispers in ear*

**Haru:** Oh my god! *jumps up and down*

**Me: **Just shush! Now Takano say your other secret

**Takano:** I actually like some of the anime that has come from some mangas we've published

**Me:** What kind of a secret is that?

**Takano:** *shrugs* That's all could think of

**Me:** Well that is all bye-bye!


	44. Chapter 44

[insert something random here]

**Haru**: *raises eyebrow* You've run out of ideas?

**Me:** No I just can't think of anything right now...

**Haru: **Okay well this is just something someone said, from Scarletbullet "Stop beating up on Takano and Yuu! They would never hurt their loved ones on purpose! Takano-san loves Onodera! And Yuu loves Haru. And what fanfiction does Onodera-san smoke? I wanna read."

**Takano**: Thank you gosh finally someone understands!

**Me**: Well maybe if... You know just forget it -.-

**Haru**: I don't know what fanfiction they are talking about it was just something venethehedgehog said

**Ritsu**: Either way why would you want to read that!?

**Haru**: So next is from TwinkleOfStars "Yo, Sha-chan! Okay, is it just me or it so hot when anime guys go insane? I mean I LOVE psycho characters (especially psycho boys) but I just can't help but find so so hot when they go all bit s*** crazy. Like Rokuro from deadman wonderland, Keiichi from higurashi, Alois from black butler,etc. I know most normal people would say: What the f*** is wrong with you? How can you find that hot? Some people just don't understand the sexiness that IS insanity. T_T So what about you, Sha-chan?

Reita: Shion...*noosebleed* Me: Reita, Ritsu is dying. Reita: *back in reality* WHAT?! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE?! I'LL F*** CRUSH THEM! Me: No need, he's alive. Reita: *starts crying* Why did you say he was dying? Me: To wake you up. Reita: *bursts into tears* You're such a meanie! Me: Ask a question. Reita: *sniffle* Fine. Sha-chan, if you could go to a festival in japan would you? Rittie, are you alive? *more tears* Me: Crybaby. Ne, Masa do you like hot chocolate? I do, my fav is Nestle. Mmmm... Reita: *chugging down a cup of nestle hot chocolate* Me: *gasp* Reita, NO! Asura: *takes cover*"

**Me**: Oh my god who gave Reita that!

**Haru: **I feel like that will not end well

**Me**: Good luck to you Twinkle... Anyways I do find Alois kinda sexy when he turns all insane... But it doesn't happen with many characters that I would find sexy when going insane in a way... So not often do I think an insane guy is sexy

**Haru: **Well duh they go insane!

**Ritsu**: Yes I am alive

**Haru: **No you came back from the dead! *gasp* Your a zombie!

**Ritsu**: Yeah no -.-

**Me:** Hehe anyways it would be awesome if I could go to a festival in Japan so if I could I would definetly go!

**Takano**: Get him away from chocolate! Though that was too late -.- anyways I do like chocolate

**Haru:** Well next is from Zokou-Chan " Heyooo Shay-Chan! It's nice to know u like Makai Ouiji and Sytry is just the best xD what's ur favorite reverse harem? Mine would be Free! or Brothers Conflict.

Haru-Chan would u rather be a girl or a straight guy? Hehe so many problems with both choices

Taka-Chan aka Bakano-San… hehehehe.. Sorry bout dat. How many times a day do u think about Ritsu? Btw he deifinetly has u on his mind all day...

Ritsu what was the best part about England? When u came back to Japan did u think you'd ever run into Takano again?

Kisa-Chan u should wear a cat outfit… it would look adorable! And Yukina would love it...

Hehe seeya!"

**Me**: I know isn't Sytry amazing! He's so adorable I want him!

**Haru:** Woah there calm down... I feel bad for the guy

**Me**: Well mine would also be free and kamigami no asobi! I don't know what is it with me liking anime with demons and angels and gods but I love them! xD

**Haru**: That is a difficult question! Wait if I was a girl would I still get to date Yuu?

**Me:** *shrugs* it didn't say anything about that

**Haru:** Then I rather be a girl *blush*

**Me**: Awww someone got struck by cupid's arrow! ... Okay that sounded weird... Oh someone's got a crush!

**Haru:** Wow your bad -.-

**Me**: Shush anyways Bakano-san?

**Takano**: That nickname will never go away?

**Me**: Nope just continue

**Ritsu: **Now that is a lie I don't have him on my mind for that long! *gasp*

**Me**: Hehe someone didn't deny it

**Ritsu:** Wait no I don't mean that

**Takano**: *smirks* Anyways in my dreams, before taking a shower, before going to work, before going to bed, bef-

**Me: **Geez okay we get it all you had to say is you think about him all day everyday!

**Takano**: Yeah that

**Ritsu:** *blush* Anyways best part of England was sightseeing, I liked swing the Big Ben. And no I didn't think I would run into him -.-

**Takano**: Destiny was pulling us together *smirks*

**Kisa**: I'll think about it -.-

**Yukina**: *imagines kisa in a cat outfit* Uwah that would be so adorable!

**Kisa**: Idiot! *blushes*

**Haru**:... Okay then anyways next one is from a guest "Ok, sorry to interrupt everyone's pick on Takano session, but I have a couple of questions. Ritsu, did you ever mention to Saga about your insecurities in the relationship, or did you just let them pile up? Takano, why do you always pin Ritsu against things? Also, can I please have a hug from all of the cast members?"

**Takano**: Are you guys making it a session now?!

**Me**: Hehe does seem like that

**Takano**: -.- *hugs the guest either way*

**Ritsu**: *hugs you* And no I never mentioned my insecurities I felt like I would've said something stupid... Which... You know I don't get my younger self anymore

**Kisa**: *hugs you* Well Ricchan that's cause...

**Haru**: You became jaded!

**Ritsu:** Geez thanks -.-

**Yukina**: *hugs you* hi guest-chan

**Kisa**: Do not consort with the guest

**Me**: Oh my god that reminded me of sebastian! xD it was this cosplay video I saw...

**Kisa**: Your too obsessed... Though I don't blame you

**Me:** Too bad you have Yukina *sticks out tongue* *moment of realization* Lucky you get Yukina! *moves arms up and down*

**Yokozowa**: Someone please calm her down *hugs you*

**Zen: ***hugs you* Don't be so grumpy

**Hatori**: *hugs you*

**Chiaki**: *hugs you blushing*

**Me**: My god you're so cute!

**Chiaki:** I am not!

**Yuu:** *hugs you* I think Haru is cuter

**Haru**: Oh shush you *blushes* Takano into your question

**Takano**: That's cause he always tries to escape from a situation so that's why I pin him down

**Ritsu**: Baka! Idiot!

**Me:** Those mean the same

**Ritsu**: Whatever...

**Me**: Though he is a baka and an idiot

**Takano**: -_-

**Me**: Hehe anyways that would be all bye-bye!


	45. Chapter 45

Blah blah ha

**Haru**: No comment...

**Me:** Hehe thought so

**Haru**: Well we've got lots of questions today so let's get started. From DarkPrincess758 "Hey! Yokozawa did you say yes yet? Ya know to Zen's proposal?

Takano and Yuu

I know you two won't hurt my little brothers on purpose. I know how it feels to have your heart distroyed so I just can't let them go through the same...EVER. I hope you two understand. I know you will take good care or them don't let me down XD ...I believe in you guys. Takano back when you were still Saga IF you saw someone flirting with Ritsu what would you do? (I already know what you would do now.)

Haru and Ritsu XD

Hey guys! Onee-chan has some late B-day presents for you XD

*gives Haru a laser shooting unicorn and Ritsu a male golden retriver puppy*

Hope you two like it XD

Shay-san XD

Hey how are you?

I have to write a story for school so can I PM you what I got so far and you tell me what you think?"

Oh my god thank you onee-chan your the best!

**Ritsu**: *terrified*Why would you give him that?! But thank you for the puppy I'll name it Ryo

**Me**: Well at least it doesn't have an iku

**Haru**: *evil laugh* hehehe Takano If you hurt Ricchan again... This time I have a laser shooting unicorn and I'm not afraid to make him turn against you... I'll name it Yuki!

**Me**: *face palm* and this is why I said you could get a regular unicorn

**Takano:** What have you done?! Back when I was saga I would probably feel jealous but wouldn't understand why... So I would probably come up with an excuse to get him away from the person

**Me**: Yeah typical you... On a less destructive note... Yokozowa what did you say?

**Yokozowa**: Yes I said yes *blush*

**Zen**: It took him a few minutes to believe what was happening was real

**Me**: Awww... Anyways I'm great thank you... Well a little tired but great and we already talked about the story thing yesterday, it was awesome by the way

**Haru**: Next is from Scarletbullet "Because you smoking and Takano-san blushing is something everyone wants to see or read. Maybe if you saw Takano blushing you would understand. Takano-San please show him. Though I don't know is seen can blush. Well Damn. Your doing good Shay-chan. Please keep updating.

Two things. One: I meant to say I don't know if seme's blush. Stupid auto correct. Second: Onodera-san what are your top two fantasies you had about you and Saga-San?"

**Me**: Ohhhh is there such a thing as a Takano blushing?! *jumps up and down*

**Takano**: *tries hard to blush* hmmm *gives up* yeah got nothing

**Ritsu**: *blush* that's kinda personal

**Me**: See Ritsu does it all the time why can't you?

**Takano**: I don't know!

**Me**: -.- well then... Ritsu stories now

**Ritsu**: Sleeping in each other arms under the stars and him getting me a teddy bear for Valentine's Day *bright red*

**Me**: That's so adorable!

**Takano**: well I didn't get it for Valentine's Day but I did it for your birthday which is more special. It's the day the person I love was born

**Me**: Oh stop it you two! Do you want me to faint of a fangirling overload?

**Haru**: Is there such a thing?

**Me:** Well it's be more like the cuteness overload...

**Haru**: Okay well moving on... Next is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Yes! Makai Ouji is freaking awesome! As well as srtry! He is my favorite as well as dantalion &amp; camius. Kevin is freaking adorable too! But the demon horse stills creep me for some reason...0.o Anyways. First. I gotta apologize to bakano-san for being violent. I tend to randomly start a fight with , I'm weird. I know.

Also. Can you be my older brother Ritsu?. My older brother...well...Its sad that I don't even consider him as my brother since we rarely talk or see each other.

Kisa,...why are you so lucky to have yukina!? He is basically everyone dream man!"

**Me**: You know who creeps me out from the minute I first saw him?

**Haru**: Who?

**Me **:Michael! Like omg not even kidding I was always creeped out by him! I knew there was something evil about him from the moment I saw him... And yet he's an angel what's up with some Angels being evil like that one angel chick from Black butler... You do not know how annoyed I was with her -.-

**Haru**: Get back on topic!

**Me**: I need to re watch Devils and realist I was going to but I always end up not doing it! Sytry so cute!

**Takano:** ... *ignores the nickname* Anyways I accept your apology

**Ritsu**: Let's see I have onee-chan princess and now I'm a big brother to sekai-chan... Okay I'll be your big brother

**Me:** Wow your family is expanding... Anyways yes Kisa why are you so lucky to have Yukina! ~

**Kisa**: *blush* I don't know!

**Me**: Dang it and he's perfect...

**Haru: **Moving on! Next one is from TeiraaTrue "Hi Shay! Okay, so a question popped up in my head a few days back. This one's for Takano-san. *ahem* Takano, why did you kiss Onodera on his first day at the Shoujo-manga division? Remember? You both met up with a manga artist to see her progress on the storyboard, but she couldn't think of a perfect kiss angle for the readers, so you both modeled for her. Was it just a prank for Onodera or did you fall for him at first sight because he looked a little like Oda. I'm more than sure that you wouldn't do that to any average noobie. Well, that's all I've got so, bye you guys!"

**Ritsu**: Yeah why did you?!

**Me**: Well he did it for *does quotes with fingers* "reference"

**Takano**: That and it was a great excuse to kiss him, and I had my suspicions of him being Oda

**Me**: Wow you really are a baka... A smart one though...

**Haru:** yeah he used the situation to his advantage *mutters more reasons to prepare Yuki*

**Ritsu:** Haru what are you planning?

**Haru**: Oh nothing! *changes subject* onto the next one! From Zokou-Chan "It's that time againnnnnn! The pick on Bakano-San session! Hehe. Hey everyone did u know that Taka-Chan used to be kinda a delinquent and on a rainy day he picked up an abandoned kitten?! The boss from hell is a big softyyy ;) I love u Masamuneeeee!

Hehe Shay-Chan Loki from kamigami is totally the bae xD What's ur favorite manga? Which types do u prefer? Also, do u think Haitani is going to try to steal Ritsu? The manga is hinting it...

Haru-Chan as a girl... It'd be adorable! If u had to choose one anime character to have as a lover (besides Sekaiichi Characters) who would It be?

Ritsu, if ur laughing it up about Takano don't forget about how u were watching him in the halls and ended up walking into a wall... Btw what is ur opinion on Haitani now that u know what he did? Do u plan on avoiding him? What's ur favorite thing about Takano?

Kisa and Yukina, what would u think if u two traded bodies?! Also Yukina I hope u have something nice planned for White Day!

Seeya Bakano-San and the crew"

**Takano**: -_-

**Kisa**: Wow didn't know he had that side of him!

**Ritsu**: Yeah what happened to that soft side cause it totally disappears during work -.-

**Me**: Hehe notice how everyone is now calling you Bakano-san

**Takano**: I wonder who started it! *directed towards Zokou-Chan*

**Ritsu**: She's a genius!

**Me**: Yes Loki is one of the bae!I also like Balder! Too many baes *dream world*

**Haru**: Snap out of it!

**Me**: *pouts* Well then! And favorite manga is seven days and types of manga... I can't read anything that's not yaoi or shounen ai, it's just has to be yaoi... Don't know why I just can't :p hehehe so yeah... And he better not steal him!... Though I have a bad feeling that he will -.-

**Takano:** Not if I can stop it!

**Me**: Well stop it! And well I don't know if you were asking Haru or me so we will both answer! And that would be Sebastian from black butler, man why can't they be real!

**Haru**: Hmmm I'd go for Loki from kamigami no asobi. A hot red head... Yeah definetly!

**Me**: Wow...

**Haru: **yeah...

**Takano:** Pffft *burts out laughing* Hahahaha she told you!

**Ritsu**: Shut up! Dang it I thought everyone would forget that *blush*

**Takano**: It was too adorable to forget pfffft

**Ritsu**: Shut it you!

**Me**: It was adorable! Anyways just answer your question

**Ritsu**: I don't like him... He's blaming other people for his problems... It wasn't Takano's fault his lover had to fall in love with him... And I will try to avoid him

**Takano**: Don't just try! Avoid him!

**Ritsu**: I like his face?

**Me**: Pffft *burts out laughing* hahaha you just pulled a Kisa

**Takano**: Really my face?

**Ritsu**: Not your personality that's for sure...

**Takano**: -.-

**Me**: Hahaha

**Kisa:** Okay I get shush! If I traded bodies with Yukina it could be both a nightmare and a dream. Nightmare because I'd be surrounded by girls all the time. Dream because I get to be taller!

**Yukina**: I think it'd be cute to switch bodies with Kisa-san, *mutters I'd probably have a chance to punch his one night stands*

**Me**: Yukina what are you doing for white day

**Yukina**: *smirks* two words: whipped cream

**Me**: Oh my god! XD

**Kisa**: Yukina! *blushes*

**Yukina**: Hehe

**Haru**: Pffft *holds in laughter* Okay moving on next one is from venethehedgehog "I have been reborned :D did you miss me?

Nero: too bad...I was sure you were dead

Me:... I love you too Nero!

Miyuki: why am I still friends with you two?

Both: because you love us! -smiling beautifully-

Miyuki: well, is not like I had an option -w-

Nero: Now the bitter one is miyuki

Miyuki: oh how I hate you

Me: leaving the crazies behind

For Ritsu, that's great that you like the wolf, I agree with you, iku makes the name cuter. I don't really know what to ask, but let's just leave my imagination to leave. Do you like scary movies? What's the thing you hate the most? What do you think of people that think you are weak and can't defend yourself? Takano-san tends to be wild... in ya know...in bed? If that is true at least tell me that he leaves you a wheelchair, in case you can't stand xD

For Takano, Awww thanks for leaving my imagination to fly, when you kissed Onodera. You'd be a sweet cat, at least the only one that would get along with Ritsu, but I suppose Miku and Riku won't like the idea that a cat catches all of their master's attention. Now I ask... Do you suffer of being bipolar? It's just that you act sweet and then like a devil. Ritsu in a puppy or maid outfit?

Miyuki: what is it with you and puppies?

Me: It's just that they are so cute!

Nero:

For Haru, since I haven't given you a pet... Here -gives him a laser shooting unicorn- I hope the name doesn't have an iku at the end xD

Onodera-san: I feel that they will sue us, for giving him that -smoking-

Miyuki: What are you doing here?

Me: it's just that...I know that everyone loves the other dimensional onodera-san uwu

Miyuki: aja yeah right

Takano: I don't know why I even came -.-

Nero: Because you didn't have an option :V

Me: Right, well that would be all C: see you next time!" YES! another one XD

**Me**: *face palm* not again...

**Ritsu**: Do you realize what he will do with that!

**Haru**: I'll name it Rin and now Yuki and Rin can have laser shooting unicorn babies. And we will make an army of laser shooting unicorns! XD *gasp* I could increase the population of laser shooting unicorns!

**Ritsu**: *face palm* oh god why... And why is my other self still smoking?!

**Haru**: *in dreamland*

**Me**: Just answer the questions Ritsu... It's too late now

**Ritsu**: I do like scary movies

**Me**: O.o interesting...

**Takano**: Didn't know you liked them

**Ritsu**: well I do and I hate people that thing they are better than everyone else

**Me**: Couldn't agree more -.- I hate those people... There's a bunch in my school -.-

**Ritsu**: I also don't like people that think I'm weak when I'm really not! And I'm he can be a little you know that *blush*

**Takano**: you love it though *smirks*

**Ritsu:** Shut up! *bright red*

**Me**: Pfft hahaha *bursts out laughing* hahaha him haha bipolar! Oh I can't even hahaha

**Haru:** Pffft HAHAHAHA

**Takano**: It's not funny -.-

**Ritsu**: To answer your question yes he's bipolar

**Takano**: I'm not! ... and maid outfit

**Ritsu:** Idiot! *sticks out tongue*

**Haru**: Yuki and Rin are perfect thank you!

**Me:** Would you stop it with the unicorns and read the last question!

**Haru**: Hehe last one is from Longscript "Sensei what is the cutest scene of the ANIME in your humble opinion?"

**Me**: Hehe I was called sensei

**Haru**: She is way below sensei -.-

**Me**: Do you want me to take Yuki and Rin away?

**Haru**: No!

**Me:** Thought so

**Ritsu**: You shouldn't think twice about taking them away, they are laser shooting unicorn what do you think he would do with them!

**Me**: Raise an army like he said?

**Ritsu**: *face palm* you people... -.-

**Haru**: Hehehe

**Me**: Anyways I think the scene where Kisa and Yukina are washing the dishes and then Yukina hugs him and kisses him kyaa you do not know how many times I've rewinded that scene! Also the scene where Takano and Ritsu go on a car ride

**Ritsu**: You always have to name that one -.-

**Me**: Because it was cute!

**Haru**: Yuki and Rin says it's time to end this here

**Ritsu**: Haru they can't talk...

**Haru**: You don't know that!

**Ritsu**: ... *sigh*

**Me**: Hehe anyways bye-bye!


	46. Chapter 46

Rainy day, rain...

**Haru:** Let me guess it's raining

**Me:** no it's snowing *sarcastic*

**Haru:** Really?

**Me:** No!

**Haru:** well then -.- Anyways from DarkPrincess758 "Hey!What's up? Yokozawa try to smile more it's nice ok? Takano remember when you kissed Ritsu on his first day? Did you do that to anybody else? Yuu ... take good care of Haru ok?

Haru and Ritsu XD

I hope you guys enjoy your presents and I love you both very much! Stay awesome XD

Shay-san XD

thank you for opinion it helps alot everytime I finish a chapter i'll PM you it ok?"

**Ritsu:** Yeah thanks to you and venethehedgehog he now has plans for taking over the world -.- but yeah I liked my present thank you!

**Haru:** Hehehe I love it!

**Me**: Back on track yokozowa you have anything to say?

**Yokozawa**: I smile... Sometimes

**Me**: When was that?

**Yokozowa**: I don't really know...

**Me: **Okay... Then Takano?

**Takano**: No I don't do that with just any newbie what do you take me for

**Ritsu:** A pervert!

**Takano**: -.-

**Yuu**: ... Well anyways I will take good care of Haru don't you worry!

**Me: **And you're welcome about the story. I like reading other people's stories it's fun hehe. And you can pm about the chapters. By the way will you still continue that time traveling story?

**Kisa**: That one was great hehe

**Me: **Your only saying that cause you had lines -.-

**Kisa:** That and it was cool!

**Haru:** Anyways moving on... Next one is from Scarletbullet " Takano-san did you have any fantasies about you and your Oda? Or where you too apathetic. Also I've been wondering do you dream about the past like Onodera-san? Also if Haitani gets too close to Onodera-san I'll ship him to Antarctica. I support your relationship and will beat up anyone who tries to destroy it. :)"

**Takano**: I like you already

**Me**: *sigh* just answer the questions

**Takano**: I've had plenty of fantasies. Top one would be spending our birthdays together cuddling

**Ritsu**: That sounds so embarrassing *blush*

**Me**: It sounds cute continue!

**Takano**: I've dreamt about the past a couple of times. Like what would we have done if it was Christmas or Valentine's Day

**Me**: it makes me a little sad thinking that you guys were apart by then

**Haru:** It kind of is...

**Ritsu**: Well there were reasons for that

**Me**: Moving on before this turns into a past argument thing again

**Haru**: Next one is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "True that. Michael is a creep! But that horse! We can't forget william! The smarty science kid! I always rewind the last episode when william becomes Salomon &amp; dantalion is trying to get him back to himself. I cry when Salomon doesn't remember Dantalion! The feels! Bakano, thank you for accepting my apology. So question for you. So, when you started to yell at Onii-san -Ritsu- in high school, made him almost cry, yet he came back for you, did you think he would do that for you after all that? *if I was onii-san, I would seriously punch you. But onii-san is too nice to do that ...* Also, do you even work out Takano!? Seriously! You have freaking muscle &amp; I just need to know! Shay, how are you today? Ok, have you watch either Skip Beat or Beezlebub? They are hilarious! Haru, please don't kill me with the laser unicorn...what would happen if Ritsu got into a fight in England, &amp; you found out what happen by a friend? Would you yell at Ritsu &amp; demand an explanation on why he never told you, or will you let it slide &amp; hope it never happen again."

**Me**: Oh my god yes the feels! And then at the end of that episode I just started tearing up cause it was over and then Dantalion gives him the ring back... It's just too many feels... And yeah the horse though

**Haru**: Okay well takano just answer your question

**Takano**: I thought he would never like to see me again so I was pretty surprised when he came back with an umbrella for me

**Me:** I found that extremely sweet yet I was so irritated by you being a jerk to such a sweet person -.- by the way your muscles are very impressive

**Takano**: I guess moving around and yelling at authors helped?

**Me:** Yeah I don't believe that counts as a work out -.-

**Takano**: I used to work out I don't do it as often

**Me**: Interesting... I'm great thank you! And oh my god I love skip beat! I love Kyoko! How she deals with things is just amazing, she would be like one of my favorite female characters! I've seen like the first few episodes of Bezzlebub but I never finished it

**Haru**: I won't kill you with my laser unicorn, you are safe... For now

**Me**: *face palm* you can't kill anyone with that!

**Haru**: Honestly I'd be rooting for Ritsu. The other person must have been a real jerk in order for him to get into a fight like that

**Me: **Wow...

**Haru**: Though I'd be mad if he didn't tell me himself... But other than that good job Ricchan!

**Ritsu**: Don't encourage that!

**Haru**: Hehe anyways next one is from Lonescript "Hey everyone! Takano-sama and Onodera-san: I know Oda was a virgin until Takano. But Takano were you a virgin before Ritsu?Haru: Never change, I love you!Kisa: What would you give to Yukina as a graduation gift?Yokozawa: Just let you know I don't hate you I actually love you and the way you have developed and your relationship with the Kirishimas is beautiful!

P.s- Ritsu can I come over to your place I want To Get To Know You Better :)"

**Me**: Oh my...

**Ritsu:** *blush* so were you?

**Takano:** Yeah I was

**Ritsu**: *stares at him shocked*

**Takano:** *shrugs* I was never interested in dating until you came into my life *smirks*

**Me:** Awww

**Haru**: I won't change! (~)

**Me**: Haha anyways Kisa?

**Kisa**: Maybe something artistic? Like a painting... No that seems weird to give to an art student that's experienced in the arts... I don't know! *struggles*

**Yukina: **Just the thought is enough Kisa-san! As long as I'm with you, any present is good enough for me *smiles*

**Kisa**: *blushes* okay

**Me: **Hehe

**Yokozawa**: Glad someone doesn't hate me! Thank you!

**Me**: ...

**Ritsu:** No you can't come over... I don't let strangers into my house...

**Takano**: Is not like I would let you anyways

**Haru**: Oh geez not again with the strangers thing

**Ritsu**: Stranger danger!

**Takano**: What are you a kid?

**Ritsu**: Shut up!

**Haru:** Moving on... Next one is from Zokou-Chan "XD I died reading those responses… Shay-Chan ur quite the talented Sensei! Do u think we're in trouble now that Haru-Chan has laser shooting unicorns and he can build up a unicorn army and take over the world? … were probably all screwed. I'm totally re watching Makai Ouji now! Shay-Chan what is ur favorite part about yaoi? Were u innocent back when u discovered it?Haru-Chan... Congratulations...? If u could live in any anime world EXEPT BLACK BUTLER what would it be? What's ur view on you're cousins relationship with Takano? What's ur favorite food? c:Ritsu, *nice Kisa move u pulled* When was the first time u realized what u had for ur senpai was love? If Takano quit Emerald what would u do? Also, did it hurt when u ran into that brick wall?Bakano-San, my sincerest apologies, Bakano-San, for causing you such grief. Please forgive me Bakano-San. Anyways, Bakano-San, what's the best day you could think of? Being yourself, Bakano-San, it'd probably involve dear Ritsu. Well then, Bakano-San and the rest, have a good day."

**Takano:** You had to say Bakano-san over and over -_-

**Haru:** Pffft

**Me**: Anyways thank you see Haru!

**Haru**: Yeah no

**Me**:... Anyways we are so in trouble

**Ritsu**: we only have two people to blame for that -.-

**Haru**: hehehe

**Me: **Anyways I need to re watch it too... Don't know when... And I tend to lean towards unrequited love yaoi manga where the seme or uke love the other person but the other person doesn't return their feelings until they find out they do love him. Or I like yaoi manga where they both love each other but have no clue that they love each other. So my favorite part about is that they go through many obstacles but it's worth it in then end because they can live happy together plus yaoi manga is just so sweet and cute... Well at least the ones that aren't tragic or anything like that... I tend to try to stay away from those

**Haru:** it is so sweet

**Me**: And I wasn't too innocent but I definitely lost the little innocence I had left though to be honest I always said I wasn't innocent to begin with

**Haru**: I would live in Makai ouji Devils and realist world!

**Me**: You just jumped from a demon related world to another

**Haru**: It's not my fault they are so... appealing

**Me:** Yeah true...

**Haru**: I like chocolate!

**Me: **You can't have any! And list something that's not a sweet!

**Haru:** I also like pizza! And I totally support Ricchan with Takano... But if he hurts him again I won't think twice about using my laser shooting unicorns

**Me**: ...

**Ritsu:** when I started to notice that my gaze was always turned to him. And when I saw his kind side when he picked the cat, I just knew it was love *blush*

**Takano:** Why don't you tell me these sorts of things? *smirks*

**Ritsu**: Cause you're an idiot! If Takano quit emerald I would feel lost sort of. Because part of the reason I stayed was to shut him up about me being useless

**Me**: Oh so that was only part *smirks* what's the other one?

**Takano**: Yeah what's the other one *smirks*

**Ritsu**: Nothing! *blush* Anyways yes it hurt... A lot!

**Takano**: You should've watched where you were going

**Ritsu**: -.-

**Takano**: the way your apologizing makes me think you aren't sorry at all -.-

**Me**: Pffft

**Takano:** spending the whole day reading Ritsu and seeing his blushing face. Maybe even catching him smiling at me

**Ritsu**: That sounds like a torture day for me -.-

**Me**: Hehehe you have good day too!

**Haru**: Pffft hahahahahahaha oh god I can't Hahahaha

**Takano: **What is wrong with him?

**Me**: Haru whatcha laughing for?

**Haru**: Hahaha... Okay next one is from an anonymous guest and they said "Takano-san I found out why you can't blush. Cause you have no shame whatsoever!"

**Ritsu**: *burts out laughing* hahahahaha so true oh I cant stop laughing HAHAHAHA

**Me**: Pffft *trying to hold it in* hahaha

**Takano**: -_-

**Ritsu:** Hahaha no shame *wipes tears from crying too much*

**Haru**: Hahaha *rubs stomach* owww it hurts to laugh so much

**Me**: Pffft okay that is all hahaha bye-bye!

**P.S you guys are awesome I love you all! XD**

**Also there won't be a chapter for falling all over again today because I'm behind on the chapter but by Friday or Saturday it may be up. Sorry been busy with homework and question time that haven't been able to write it, but I have the beginning of the chapter already written! Well now bye for reals now**


	47. Chapter 47

It's looking like a person uwah!

**Haru:** What are you talking about?

**Me: **You know how I said in digital design we are making portraits of people?

**Haru**: Yeah

Me: Well mine doesn't stink as I thought it would! It looks like a person! Every time I look at it I'm amazed with myself hehe

**Haru**: Oh geez

**Me**: hehehe

**Haru**: Moving on... From DarkPrincess758 "Why give the unicorn to Haru...did you see his adorable smile full of happy?Takano...are you you planning on becoming my brother-in-law?Yuu ... when are you going to ask Haru out?Yokozawa ... so are you going to become Takafumi Kishiama?

Haru and Ritsu XD

Haru I love your idea with shooting Takano if he hurts Ritsu! *Hugs Haru*

Ritsu I already taught Ryo a trick so if Takano or Yuu ever hurts you and Haru just tell Ryo "Sick 'em."

Shay-san XD

how are you today? What is your favorite thing about your favorite couple? For me I like how Takano does not love Oda anymore but Onodera for who he is. (i have read stories where Takano goes after Ritsu ONLY because he used to be Oda.-.-"

**Ritsu**: Why give him something that could destroy us all?!

**Haru**: Your over reacting Ricchan, I wouldn't do that hehe

**Ritsu**: o.o

**Takano**: ...maybe I am planning tp become that

**Ritsu**: *wasn't paying attention* What?

**Takano**: Oh nothing *smirks*

**Me: ***sigh* won't even comment on that... Yuu

**Yuu**: I asked him out on a date...so very soon

**Me**: Hehe

**Haru**: *blush*

**Me**: Anyways Yokozowa!

**Yokozowa**: It appears that I will *embarrassed*

**Zen**: *extremely happy, dazzling smile* Yup!

**Haru:** What is it with your smiles trying to make people blind?!

**Me**: Hehe

**Ritsu**: What exactly does that do?

**Takano**: I'm worried at finding out...

**Haru**: Hehe does he like chase them around or something? Oh and I know great idea right!

**Me**: ...I'm great thank you! My favorite thing about Kisa and Yukina is that Yukinais willing to accept Kisa's past even if he does get jealous and for Takano and Ritsu same thing you said and the fact that Ritsu is still in denial but once in occasions he's like doubting it sort of

**Haru**: Except the fact that he always says this is not love, which it basically is -.-

**Ritsu**: No...

**Haru**: yes...

**Ritsu**: No...

**Me**: Moving on...

**Haru**: ... okay next is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Yes! Kyoko is so amazing! But, what is your thought on Ren Tsugura &amp; Sho Fuwa? Who do you ship kyoko with? If you say Ren, then it was meant to be to meet you! Ritsu &amp; Takano. Since you both like literature, have you ever read The immortal series or Night Runner? Also, Takano, you were smart in high school right? So, I need advice, I have a project due Thursday, never started both of it. I need tips to not slack off. If I do, you get a freebie to hit me. Kisa, how are you so freaking nice!? I need you niceness! I hurt my first love but hitting him since I lost the meaning of being nice! TEACH ME KISA SENSEI!"

**Me**: I hate Sho... I wanted to hit him so badly -.-

**Haru**: Violent you

**Me: **I love ren! Hehe so dreamy! So of course I ship Kyoko with him!

**Haru:** Oh geez Takano and Ricchan just answer your question...

**Ritsu**: I have read the immoral series not the other one though.

**Takano:** I haven't finished the immoral series yet...

**Me**: okay well your advice?

**Takano**: Of course I'm smart! Don't slack off and try to focus, block contact with any human if you have to

**Me**: Is that what you say to your authors -.-

Takano: I'm usually there to put pressure on them... So think of it as you'll fail if you don't hurry up and finish it

**Haru**: Note to self never ask you for advice... Since when is Kisa nice?

**Me**: He can be nice

**Kisa**: Yeah I'm nice hehe You just have to make sure you tell them how much they mean to you from time to time. Even the smallest sign of affection can make the other person happy, well that depends on the person of course

**Yukina**: You are so sweet Kisa-san

**Kisa**: *blush*

**Haru**: Okay next one is from Scarletbullet "Not all of us hate you Yokozawa-San. I admire you greatly. And Takano-san since everyone else is being mean to you and calling you Bakano-san I promise I won't. Do any of you wish you could have kids? And if so which gender?"

**Yokozowa**: Thank you! *tiny smile*

**Haru**: o.o oh my...

**Ritsu**: God!

**Yokozowa**: What?

**Everyone:** You smiled!

**Yokozowa**: So?

**Me:** Like you never do... Sometimes...

**Takano**:... Anyways thank you for not being like everyone else and calling me that -.- I would want to have a little girl

**Ritsu:** I can't imagine that...

**Me**: Just don't ruin her and we are good, anyone else

**Hatori**: I would want to have a little boy and teach him to play and Chiaki could teach him to draw

**Chiaki:** That would be amazing *blush*

**Me**: Awww, is that all anyone else *looks at Yuu*

**Yuu**: I would like to have a littler girl also

**Haru**: *blush* Moving on from venethehedgehog "Hi! -silence- ... Wait a moment...where are my assistants :'c?

Matt: taking a vacation

Me: but I never gave them any!

Vergil: is not like they asked you for them -w-

Me:...waaaaa -climbs in emo box-

Matt: the good thing is that they gave us the list of what to say :3

For Onodera, man don't be upset, even if your dimensional self smokes, doesn't mean that you it will be bad for you...besides it makes you look more manly hairy chest that is respected B3 now I ask: how do you think you from the past will react when he sees you now? Since how long are An-chan and you are friends? Why are you so distrustful? Is not like the girls that wants to get to know you will violate you.

For Takano-san, I love how you express and confess to Onodera, although...sometimes I see you do a lot of bullying uwu but the brunette does complain a lot, he does fight back a little, except then he lets you eue, do you think he's a masochist? Owo Have you tried seeing Onodera with glasses and giving him "love"? (Cough violate cough)?

Onodera-san: if takano, does that it would imply I saw everything

Takano: In your dreams!

Onodera: -smiles- I know you love me

Takano: *blushing* idiot

Matt: e.e

For Haru, it's great that you like the unicorn, I would give you another but I am broke xD although I'll see what I can do... Maybe for next time I could give you a crocodile!

For Shay, I'm your fan (yes now I said it, let the world know :'D) I adore your story falling all over again. I hope your homework doesn't keep increasing, being in school is something complicated, but like they say, at the end everything is worth it C Well, I don't know what else to say, just good luck and keep writing like how great you're doing, I send you a hug psychological

Matt: Finally.

Vergil: -looking at the emo box- I wonder how long she will me in there

Onodera-san: I suppose until those two return

Matt: Till next time! nwn"

**Ritsu**: No more pets for him! *terrified*

**Takano**: Are you trying to kill us!

**Ritsu:** Yeah what's up with them being dangerous!

**Haru**: Hehe I like them

**Me**: ...Ritsu just answer your questions

**Ritsu**: well I don't smoke so I might've overreacted a little...and my past self would probably be like "what the hell happened!"

**Haru**: Well at least he admits it now

**Ritsu**:... I've been friends with her since childhood so around the time where I was ten

**Takano**: ...

**Me**: Good job Takano! You didn't comment on that

**Takano**: I tried *burning with jealous*

**Ritsu:** I don't trust you guys because of that exact reason... I have feeling you would do something to me... I mean didn't you see how last time a question peep asked Shay what she thought about those scary Fangirls that wanted to rape me...

**Me: **Oh I remember that! Yeah I wouldn't trust those people... But maybe others that aren't as crazy and can control themselves

**Ritsu**:...Masamune just answer yours

**Takano**: I haven't tried but thanks for the suggestion *smirks* oh and he may have a little side of being a masochist *shrugs*

**Ritsu**: I am not! If anything Masamune is a sadist

**Both Haru and Shay: **Yeah duh! We already knew that! You find this out now?

**Ritsu**: -.-

**Me**: Thank you, you don't know how happy that makes me! XD

**Haru**: why be her fan?

**Me**: Shush anyways it's too late, homework I swear increases by the day... Though funny thing is one day there's barely any homework wait a few days and all of a sudden all the teachers want to give homework at the same time... Like seriously!

**Haru:** That stinks...

**Me**: *returns your hug* well at least I don't have gym yet but it's suck even more when I do, so many stupid stairs to get from floor to floor... -.-

**Haru**: Moving on... From Zokou-Chan "Taka-Chan I left u a present titled "Bakano-San" I hope u enjoy it XD Shay-Chan who's ur favorite character from any yaoi? Are u excited for the Hybrid Child OVA :D What was the last yaoi u watched/read?

Haru-Chan, you're really Kawaii please keep the unicorns away from me tho... Ｃ: When was the last time u wanted to hit someone? (Also if anyone makes u upset call me up and I'll kick their...)

Ritsu and Taka-Chan (I've used Bakano-San too many times today) if u could give advice to your younger selves what would it be? Ritsu would u rather be stuck in a closet for an hour with Taka-Chan or a sugar hyped Haru? Taka-Chan, what do u find the most adorable about a Ritsu, besides his blushing /

Kisa and Yukina, what is the best moment u had together,

Seeya Shay-Chan!"

**Takano**: I'm afraid to look what is it?

**Me**: Don't know... My all time favorite character... Sorry Ricchan but his cuteness over passes you... And that's Izumi!

**Haru: **True he is cute...

**Ritsu**: I'm okay with that

**Me**: You guys might kill me but I've actually never read hybrid child before... I've heard of it but haven't read it yet *struggles*

**Haru**: Get on with it then

**Me**: I'll try... Anyways last yaoi I saw which goes along about why I said Izumi though that was even before the anime came out... Anyways it's love stage! I love it so much... But it had to end at 10 episodes dang it! And last I read was one of Minase Masara's work I think it was doukyonin no binandomo. I love her drawing style and the stories are super cute

**Haru**: Thank you I'm cute! Last time I wanted to hit someone was when they decided to choose a girl over me... You pretty much know who it is by now... And I'm pretty sure onee-can princess already put him in a hospital...

**Me:** Probably...

**Ritsu:** To not take whatever Taka-chan says seriously *trying to irritate Takano*

**Takano**: *smirks trying to get him back* To never let Ricchan go

**Ritsu**: Idiot *blush* *failed* and that is a hard question... But I feel like I'll regret it so... In a closet with Takano

**Takano**: Oh you won't trust me *smirks*

**Haru**: Even I know I get pretty bad on a sugar high...

**Ritsu**: Yeah you do!

**Takano**: Anyways I like how hardworking he is and how he can show his caring side at times you just have to pay close attention to his reactions

**Me: **Hehe true

**Yukina**: I'd say the day Kisa came to my school thinking I wouldn't notice him among the crowd of people at

**Kisa: **I fell on my face that was embarrassing! Plus the closet... *blush*

**Yukina**: *smirks*

**Haru**: Okay... Moving on... Next is from Lonescript "Kon'nichiwa futatabi! Sensei I hope that your keeping up with your studies alright! For my birthday (oct 25) I want to see a cute mini scene by Chiaki and Hatori!

Chiaki- How long have you known Hatori?

Takano san- I am here for you even when they pick on you

Onodera-san- It was worth a shot!

Hiyori- What is your favorite thing about Yokozawa?

Yukina and Kisa- Kawaii! Kiss please!"

**Me**: Konnichiwa! I'm keeping up with them fantastic so far... Too much homework though... Happy early birthday! I'll make sure to include a scene of them on my story... Actually I already know what to do hehe all I need to do is finish Ricchan's date and get to Haru's perspective...

**Haru**: Umm Shay you do realize what you just said right?

**Me**: Oh oops well now you know what comes next chapter...hehe *nervous laugh* hahaha

**Haru**: You are a lost case -.-

**Chiaki**: I've known him since we were kids!

**Takano**: Thank you for being there

**Ritsu**: What was worth it?

**Me**: I'm drawing a blank also about what you intended last time...

**Hiyori**: That he's willing to cook with me! I love everything about him though!

**Me**: She's so cute! Okay kiss time

**Kisa:** Wha- *interrupted*

**Yukina: ***smirks and kisses Kisa*

**Kisa:** *blushes and gets completely lost in it*

**Haru**: Geez you two...

**Me: **Cute!

**Haru**: Next one is from a guest "Hello again. Thank you for the hugs everyone, it made my week so much better. My question this time is what is everyone's favorite Disney movie? Takano, to be honest I can understand your change in personality between work and casual. A person whom is naturally quiet often will be overlooked in the business setting, so to counteract that it becomes necessary to be extra strict. Though admittedly sometimes the lines between work and casual become blurred. Also, Takano, will you help me get the guys in my engineering classes to take their work more seriously or at least give me some advice on how to do so?"

**Everyone**: You're welcome!

**Me**: Mine is the little mermaid!

**Haru**: Pocahontas! Hehe

**Ritsu:** I like the lion king

**Takano:** I also like that one

**Yokozowa**: ... I'll go with that one too, it's the only one that caught my attention

**Hiyori**: Cinderella! *giggles*

**Me**: I like that one two! *giggles along with her*

**Zen**: I like Mulan

Yuu: Mulan!

**Chiaki**: Little mermaid *blush*

**Me**: awww

**Hatori**: I like Lilo and stitch

**Haru: **I also like toy story!

**Me**: Anyways into Takano's poor advice that I'm sure he's about to give...

**Takano**: It's good to know someone understands. Now you have to be strict, tell them how important it is for them not to fail! Tell them that it's be all their fault for it. And if that didn't work resort to threatening them *nods his head as if it's the right thing*

**Ritsu**: Don't do what he says!

**Takano**: Why not? It worked for you guys

**Kisa**: That's cause we were terrified of you -.-

**Haru**: Again you stink with advice... Anyways last one is from DarkPrincess758 again "Hey! First yes I do plan on finishing the time travel story chapter 2 will be called "Little Ricchan &amp; "Mini Takano-san" meet Ricchan and Takano-san. I want to have at leat 5 reviews on chapter 1 first...but that won't be fair for you and the other person who commented so chapter 2 should be up Friday at latest ok?"

**Me**: Yay! And that's a cute title hehe

**Takano**: From the looks of it, I feel like the nicknames will get stuck -.-

**Ritsu**: ...maybe

**Haru**: Oh they will!

**Me**: Thank you for telling me XD

**Haru:** Well that is all *double waves*

**Me**: Bye-bye! *waves also*


	48. Chapter 48

So we read it!

**Haru**: Pffff Hahahaha

**Takano**: Are you guys going to stop laughing anytime now -.-

**Me**: Zokou-Chan that present for Takano... We read it... And I love it! XD

**Haru**: Or should you say Bakano-san

**Me**: Oh my god that part where its like should I call you Bakano-sama

**Haru:** Hahahahha *wipes tears from laughing too much* thank you for dedicating it to me

**Me:** Thank you!

**Haru**: Well shall we move to questions?

**Me**: We shall!

**Takano**: -_-

**Haru**: From Scarlletbullet "Onodera-san what is your favorite thing about Takano-san? Kisa-san have you ever worn Yukina-san clothes? Chiaki-san do you ever draw Hatori-san? Good job Shay-sensei. I'm looking forward to the next chapter of This and your other story by the way you all would make great parents. Onodera-san if anyone tries to hurt you Takano-san would save you and then I would beat the CRAP out of them and send them to outer space."

**Me**: thank you I'm looking forward to your reactions! ...I should really get on to finish the chapter

**Haru**: Why haven't you!?

**Me**: Stuff came up...plus I'm stuck on how to continue it cause I have so many ideas for your date Haru!

**Haru**: *blush* okay then...

**Ritsu:** Favorite thing about him...is there even any

**Me**: I'm sure there is something

**Ritsu**: He cares about me even though it's annoying and I always push him away, he's still there for some reason

**Takano**: That's cause I love you

**Ritsu**: *blush*

**Kisa:** I haven't worn his clothes yet

**Yukina**: You can borrow my sweatshirt next time

**Kisa**: *blush* it'd be too big on me

**Me**: That's the point!

**Chiaki**: *whispers* I've secretly draw him without him knowing

**Hatori**: What did you say?

**Chiaki**: Oh nothing Tori!

**Me:** Hehe

**Ritsu**: And thank you though I don't support beating people up

**Takano**: I'll beat them up too

**Ritsu**: Yeah don't -.-

**Me**: They just care about you let them do it

**Ritsu**: -.-

**Haru**: moving on... Next is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "OMG yes! Can we punch Sho in the face together for hurting Kyoko?

Takano &amp; Kisa: thanks for the advice

Takano &amp; Ritsu: ...read.

Ritsu: I need a guardian on my trip to New York on February 19 next year?

Also *write down "when will you marry onii-chan?" Pass it to Takano* don't let Ritsu see it. Everyone else, you may."

**Me**: Hehe we should!

**Haru**: Wow you thought I was violent

**Me**: I never said that -.-

**Ritsu:** I'll read, I always do

**Kisa**: Your welcome!

**Takano**: *nods* yup best advice I've given

**Ritsu**: No it wasn't! Don't follow that! And get a guardian then

**Haru**: Your not going to do it are you

**Ritsu**: Busy with the demon boss at work

**Haru**: Extremely busy I see *smirks*

**Ritsu**: ...

**Takano: ***writes down "don't know but soon" and passes it to you*

**Ritsu**: What just happened?

**Takano:** nothing *smirks*

**Me**: Hehe I know...

**Haru**: Hehe anyways next one is from akemi "yayyi love yaoi so much hahaha shoujo manga is so emotional, with so much crying, weak h***...i dislike it...the only good point for shoujo is that the hero is so cool..but the for yaoi, both of hero is awesome! I want to ask Kanade this time, are u also like the rest of emerald team? i mean, are u gay? Usually, people tends to make ur sexuality as mystery or they ship u with yuu...I demand the truth from u now..Next, umm i have a little request..can u guys do it for me? *puppy eyes* roleplay for me! hihihihi masamune and ritsu, doctor and patient...yoshiyuki and chiaki, butler and young master...kou and shouta, prince and cinderella...zen and takafumi, police and assassin...yuu and haru, hmmm what should i ask of u guys? ohh, i know, pirate and hostage...shay-chan, what do u want to be in the future? Masamune, a little advice 4 u...coz u suck in giving advice..tune down ur advance, don't jump on ritsu everytime u see the chance, it makes ritsu feel like u guys are

playmate..for ritsu, u guys are still not in a relationship...i say, u should court him..leave him note from time to time, assure him of ur everlasting feeling n that u won't leave him for whatever reasons..u're editor in chief for shoujo manga..use ur knowledge...yuu can also use this advice to get haru ;D

aaaahhhhh...it seems i already have make it as a habit to leave a second review after the first one hahaha sorry shay-chan...i just want to say to masamune, u should read fanfic that zokou-chan wrote for u hihihi aren't u feel that u're loved? hahahaha"

**Mino**: Wait they are all gay?

**Haru**: You know this now?

**Mino**: Yeah *smiling*

**Haru**: Forgot about your creepy smiling habit -.-

**Me**: Mino always seems like a mystery! Like what's his past... We don't know!

**Mino**: I'd say bisexual?

**Me:** You don't even know?

**Mino**: no...

**Me**: Okay well moving on...role playing time! Starting with chiaki!

**Ritsu:** Why the heck do we have to do that!

**Chiaki**: It's so embarrassing!

**Kisa: **I'm up for it *blush*

**Haru**: Of course you are

**Me**: Get on with it Chiaki and Hatori!

**Chiaki**: Master is there anything you would like?

**Hatori:** Bring me tea! And make sure my house is spotless

**Chiaki**: Yes master anything else

**Hatori**: *smirks* yes follow me to my room

**Chiaki**: *blush* yes master

**Haru**: Well that escalated quickly

**Me**: its role playing, they won't be able to control themselves... Well next lets go with Kisa and yukina

**Kisa**: *mutters why the heck am I the princess* Oh my prince where could you be?

**Haru**: Pffft

**Me: **Shush

**Yukina**: Could you be my princess I've been searching for? *takes imaginary slipper and pretends to put it on Kisa* why you are it fits perfectly?! *smiles*

**Kisa**: My prince did come! *hugs him*

**Yukina:** I'll always be here for you my Cinderella

**Kisa**: *blush*

**Haru**: that was even more embarrassing than I thought it would look

**Me**: Next is Yokozowa and Zen!

**Takano**: I want to do it next!

**Me**: You wait your turn! I put you second to last for a reason

**Haru**: wait that means we are last? *sweatdrop*

**Me**: hehe yes now you two!

**Yokozowa**: why am I the assassin!?

**Zen**: Oh so your being naughty Huh *smirks and handcuffs him* care to tell me who was your victim

**Yokozowa**: why I never killed anyone

**Zen: **Tell me more when we are at home *drags him away*

**Yokozowa**: Oi idiot!

**Haru**: That was a fail...

**Me:** Okay now you can go Takano Ritsu: I am not doing this! *blush*

**Takano**: Now now. Don't want to be greeting sick now do you *smirks*

**Ritsu:** what?

**Takano: **You know you might be needing an injection

**Ritsu:** I don't want one!

**Takano:** Now come along *drags him away* it won't hurt

**Ritsu: **Takano! Let me go!

**Me**: -.- seriously... Whatever not going to comment on that... Yuu you can do whatever with Haru now

**Haru**: Don't make it sound like that! *blush*

**Me: **Just get on with it

**Haru**: Please don't hurt me *teary eyed*

**Yuu**: Now who was the one that wanted to steal my gold

**Haru**: I was...I just

**Yuu**: Well now you here need some punishment for your senseless act from stealing from a pirate.

**Haru**: what are you going to do to me?

**Yuu**: *smirks* come closer

**Haru**: *curiously walks over*

**Yuu: ***kisses him*

**Haru**: *pulls away blushing* okay role playing is over!

**Yuu**: It was just getting to the good part

**Haru:** *blush* I know what your implying but no...

**Me:** Hehehe anyways we read it and Bakano-san didn't take it so well, but who cares! He's being loved XD

**Haru**: Well that is all...

**Me**: Bye-bye!


	49. Chapter 49

I'm back!

**Haru**: Where have you been?

**Me:** I was just reading fanfiction all weekend

**Haru**: -.-

**Me**: So I was basically taking a break from updating, I'm liking it so I might do it every weekend

**Haru**: That just sounds lazy to me

**Me**: No I always tend to update everyday...well not falling all over again hehe

**Haru**: Whatever lets just get to questions... From Scarlletbullet "Wow... the role-playing was ... Anyway fine if you don't want me to beat up any one I won't. But I will send them to outer space. Oi Takano-san what are you going to do with all the new information you have learned about Onodera-san? And how is it you went from Apathetic to well Chief in Editor from Hades? Onodera-san what did you enjoy most about England?"

**Me**: It was interesting...though I'm not good at writing role playing so yeah...

**Ritsu:** Your still beating them up though

**Haru**: No...they said they would send them to outer space. Now that's different from beating them up

**Ritsu**: How exactly? -.-

**Haru**: They could literally shove them into a spaceship and send them to space, without beating them up

**Ritsu**: -.-

**Me**: Okay just answer the questions

**Takano**: Use it to my advantage of course *smirks*

**Me**: sneaky you

**Ritsu**:...

**Takano:** I don't know someone just really got me mad and I guess that's how it started...it was either that or me always yelling at yokozowa, they probably thought I was scarier than him since I was able to yell at the one everyone is most afraid of

**Haru**: Wow...

**Ritsu**: like I said many times...sightseeing

**Haru**: Okay moving on, from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "This isn't being violent. This is violent, Haru. *crackle knuckles, punch wall hard* see? Actually, that was t my hardest punch. Gotta work on it. Now, every one knows to not hurt each other, or I will hurt them. *smile*

Ritsu, have you ever wore Takano glasses &amp; saw how blind he is? Sorry Takano, had to. Everyone does that to me when they wear my glasses.

Shay-san, have you seen Uta no Prince-sama? If you have, then give everyone a character to reenact

Ritsu, Imma drag you to come with me to New York. Away from the evil boss. Unless you want him to come. Then he may! just one rule. Please alert me if you guys are "enjoying life" at the night-time so I can put my music."

**Ritsu**: Did that wall break

**Haru:** I don't know...but that was cool!

**Me**: I think that would be towards Takano, so don't hurt Ritsu again...

**Takano**: No names, were named!

**Haru:** Yes but she had to name one

**Ritsu**: No I have not worn his glasses, but I bet he's really blind

**Takano**: I'm not that blind

**Me**: My friends do the same with my glasses... -.-

**Haru**: Then you must also be blind

**Me**: Not being able to see far away doesn't mean I'm blind! It may be out of focused...but not blind

**Haru**: Yeah okay...

**Me:** Yes I've seen Uta no Prince-sama! It'd take forever for them to reenact it so I'll list the ones that I think may be similar to them and then I'll have a couple reenact them

**Haru**: Ritsu is Syo!

**Me**: Definitely! And then Tokiya could be Takano. And Natsuki is Yukina! And Kisa can be Masato

**Haru**: I get where your going, but how is Kisa, Masoto?!

**Me**: Well I wasn't going to give him Otoya!

**Haru**: *face palm*

**Me: **Well Otoya is more like you Haru -.-

**Haru**: Yay!

**Me:** Satsuki is definitely Yokozawa

**Haru**: Oh I see why you haven't mentioned him yet...

**Me**: Otoya could also be for Chiaki, Cecil could also be you Haru, and I guess Ren could be Zen but in reality I want to give it to Yukina... Which leaves me with Hatori and he could be another Masoto

**Haru**: So who's going to reenact it

**Me**: Well I haven't seen this in a while so it might stink...so well just have Ritsu reenact his

**Ritsu**: what? What am I even supposed to say?

**Haru**: Just say your manly

**Ritsu**: I'm manly?

**Haru**: Yes exactly you should question it

**Me**: Pffft

**Ritsu**: -.-

**Takano**: I'll make sure to tell you when we are "enjoying life" but not in New York

**Ritsu: **I won't be enjoying life at all

**Haru**: That's what you say now *smirks*

**Ritsu**: *blush* Shut up Haru!

**Haru:** Moving on... From Lonescript "Hey everyone! Shay sensei I am working on the fanfiction I am currently writing but you know writer's block is a b***!

Haru- Live happily! I have something to tell you! *whispers* I love you! (CHEESING)

Takano- What would you do if Ritsu forgot about you? Need some of your insight. 0_o Don't take it to harshly.

Ritsu- What is your biggest fear?

Zen- How's your relationship going?

Everyone!- Who's your best friend?"

**Me**: I know writers block is awful! But your story is really good I caught up with it, and I almost cried

**Haru:** Geez you always cry

**Me**: Oh my god you should've seen me yesterday! I was finishing The Shadow Singer by shuusetsu, and oh my god that story made me laugh, it made me cry, it made me want to break something because the characters got me so mad, it also made me cry a river! It's a really great story I recommend It but make sure to have tissues by you

**Haru**: Wow...

**Me**: Yup

**Haru:** *blush* hehe anyways thank you

**Me**: Wow your being loved

**Haru**: I know!

**Me: **Anyways Takano!

**Takano:** That would be awful! I wouldn't know what to do with myself... I'd be a mess

**Me:** yeah... Zen!

**Zen**: It's going great! We finally moved in together

**Yokozowa**: I thought you wouldn't say anything about that! *blush*

**Zen**: I want to tell the whole world though

**Haru:** Awwww isn't that sweet

**Yokozowa**: No!

**Me**: Ritsu what's your biggest fear?

**Ritsu**: Freaking heights!

**Me**: Oh me too!

**Ritsu**: They are the worst...

**Haru**: Scaredy cats

**Me**: . it's awful though!

**Haru**: Well for best friend it will be Kaito though he prob won't ever show up in the story *pouts* I miss him

**Me**: will you stop it with that! I said maybe, I'm not sure...plus who said Kaito can be your best friend

**Haru**: I just came up with it myself! Plus compare to you at least I have a friend

**Me:** For your information I have a few. So I'm only going to name Hanna and Emily...the rest will probably kill me if I named them...well it's not like they know about this either way

**Haru**: -.-

**Kisa**: Ricchan is my best friend!

**Ritsu**: Yeah Kisa is my best friend

**Takano**: Sadly Yokozowa

**Yokozowa**: What do you mean sadly! If anything I should be saying sadly your my best friend!

**Chiaki:** Yuu and Hatori are both my best friends

**Hatori**: Chiaki has always and will always be my best friend

**Me**: Awww yet Kisa and Ritsu didn't even say their seme -.- see Hatori and Chiaki are nicer at times

**Haru**: Watch how Takano didn't even say Ritsu either

**Takano**: Cause that's an obvious matter that you should already know that he's going to be my number one at everything, even has my best fried

**Haru**: nice safe there...

**Ritsu**: *blush* idiot fine I guess you can be mine too

**Takano**: *smirks*

**Kisa**: Fine Yukina is also my best friend

**Yukina**: Hehe you are also mine Kisa-san. I also have Yuki-san

**Kisa: **Who?

**Haru**: Moving on before Kisa becomes jealous for no reason... What about you Kirishima-san?

**Zen**: Yokozowa and Hiyori are both me best friends

**Me**: ...I feel bad now...okay my family are also my best friends there!

**Haru**: Yeah...Ricchan and Yuu are my best friends too?

**Yuu**: Haru and Chiaki

**Haru**: (I was named first) Hehe *blush*

**Me**: Of course you'd be thinking that

**Haru**: Don't read my mind!

**Me**: I wasn't it was just too obvious -.-

**Haru**: That would be all

**Me**: Bye-bye!


	50. Chapter 50

Leaves!

**Haru**: What?

**Me: **There are leaves everywhere outside!

**Haru**: Okay then?

**Me**: And that was today's random comment

**Haru**: Okay well moving on...from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Thank you, for making my day!

Also, though the hole in the wall wasn't meant for Takano, but I guess it could be towards him.

Ok, Takano, what is your favorite alcohol to drink? It's for a story im writing.

Ritsu,...pfff...yeah you're manly...

Zen, how do you calm down the wild bear, yokozawa?

Shay, would you do anything to go into the world of Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, &amp; are you excited for Junjou Romantica season 3?"

**Me**: THERES GOING TO BE A SEASON 3?!

**Haru**: Oh my god don't scream so loud!

**Me:** *looks it up* How come I didn't know about this?!

**Haru**: -.-

**Me**: *fangirling* I get to see more Misaki and Usami time yay!

**Haru:** What have you caused -.-

**Ritsu**: Just get in with the questions!

**Me**: *takes deep breath* hehehe

**Haru**: Try to contain it!

**Me**: hehehe okay Takano favorite drink?

**Takano**: whiskey

**Yokozowa: **Why the heck?!

**Takano:** Cause it's better than tequila

**Yokozowa**: you would know that...

**Haru**: Well he practically drowned his sorrows in alcohol so he would know that...

**Ritsu:** Enough with the alcohol talk you guys are sick!

**Haru**: Says the guy that gets drunk from having only two beers! Or were they four...

**Ritsu**: I don't want to remember that -.- wait how do you know about that?!

**Haru**: Traded information with Takano

**Ritsu**: -.- and I can be manly..,

**Haru**: Pffft keep telling yourself that

**Ritsu:** You aren't manly either you know!

**Haru**: Yeah cause I'm cute! At lest I admit it

**Ritsu**: grrr -.-

**Me**: Okay we get it you two are cute! So Zen will you care to tell us your ways

**Zen**: I just kiss him when he's about to explode and he just naturally calms down, except then I have to suffer for it...but that's what makes him cute

**Yokozowa**: I'm not cute!

**Haru**:...love birds -.-

**Me**: Hehe anyways it'd be cool to be able to go into their world. So I would do anything that's reasonable of course. Dang it why aren't you guys real! I mean technically you could be cause of the people that voice you but that's totally different from the real thing. Oh my god I love the guy that does the voice for Misaki!

**Haru**: Your just skipping topics now

**Me:** Hehe sorry...an of course I'm excited for season 3! I need to catch up with the manga I'm behind on that, also need to re watch the first 2 seasons

**Haru**: Hehe I'll watch it with you!

**Me**: Hehe anyways that would be all bye-bye!


	51. Chapter 51

...

**Haru**: um

**Me:** Don't ask cause I don't know...

**Haru**: Okay then...well this is from Scarlletbullet "Wait! When is season three coming out!? I wanna watch! Misaki-sama is so cute!"

**Me**: Misaki is cute! And it's coming out next year

**Haru**: We know because SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl said "How did you not hear of this Shay!? I thought you did! It's coming out next year, sorry Haru. Had too. She is my best friend! Let her fangirl!

Also, I believe Ritsu did have 4 beer cans when he got drunk that night. I keep replaying that scene to see. I caught 3-4 us the one in his hands.

Thanks Takano. Now, to work on you being drunk! *off to Internet*

Ok then zen. Yokozawa! *kiss the wild bear on the cheek* now, be calm &amp; don't yell at Takano &amp; Ritsu. Or everyone in the company."

**Me**: I have no idea how I didn't hear of this...

**Haru**: -.-

**Me**: Hehe she understands a Fangirl needs to Fangirl... Did that even make sense?

**Haru:** No it did not!

**Me:** Whatever...hehe thanks for considering being my best friend! You are too!

**Ritsu:** Oh god they were actually four?!

**Haru**: I thought you didn't want to be reminded

**Ritsu**: I don't!

**Takano**: I'm going to be drunk? Is that going to be a good thing

**Ritsu**: When is being drunk ever a good thing?!

**Takano: **When there's a very drunk Ritsu saying embarrassing yet cute things that drive me crazy

**Me**: Oh you're saying that cause of that one fanfiction I read with Ritsu being drunk

**Takano:** Yes that one. I think that one would be my favorite

**Ritsu**: oh god what did they do to fanfiction me

**Haru**: Let's just say you were very attracted to Takano *smirks*

**Ritsu**: What?!

**Me:** Extremely attracted to him...

**Ritsu: **What is wrong with you people?!

**Me:** hehehe anyways Yokozowa

**Yokozowa**: Ugh... That only works with zen

**Me**: -.-

**Yokozowa**: Fine! I guess I could lower my yelling volume

**Haru:** Is there one? Actually skip that don't want to be yelled at

**Me**: Good thinking next!

**Haru**: Next one is from Lonescript "How's everyone doing! Straight down to the point now!

Chiaki- Honestly, I love you and Hatori but I just have to know darling... Mind you these are words of love. How could you be so... SLOW?! I mean they BOTH confessed. I love you Chiaki! I just had to know!

Ritsu- Any book recommendations? Also I want to know what would you tell your parents should they find out about Takano.

Takano- PARTY! You're not invited! xD Just kidding. I'm sorry it was just my turn to pick on you and I didn't want to go with Bakano-san. Anywayyy what do you think your parents would say if they saw how successful you are now?

Yokozawa-Spin around 3 times, Jump once then kiss Zen.

Yuu- I want you to ballroom dance with *pulls name out of hat* HARU!

Kisa-Your fab!"

**Me**: How is he so slow?!

**Hatori**: Now you feel my pain...

**Chiaki**: I'm not slow...

**Haru**: You are slower than Ricchan that's for sure -.-

**Ritsu**: I'm not slow!

**Haru**: You can be at times

**Chiaki**: I thought something else okay!

**Me**: They were both pretty much hinting it!

**Yuu**: Yeah I mean I made it pretty obvious

**Hatori**: And I hated him, you never noticed that

**Haru:** Wow you are lucky Yoshino-sensei two guys were fighting over you

**Yuu**: Not anymore I have you now Haru

**Haru:** *blush*

**Chiaki:** *sigh* I give up...I don't know how I'm slow...

**Me**: *pats his head* it's okay now

**Haru:** Hehe anyways moving on to Ricchan

**Ritsu**: I have so many nicknames what's up with that!

**Me:** You should hear mine I have like four

**Haru**: I'm only counting Ricchan

**Ritsu**: There's also Rittie

**Haru**: That's how An calls you -.- don't want anything to do with that

**Me**: Okay moving on for real before something happens. Ritsu books!

**Ritsu**: Divergent by Veronica Roth and Teardrop by Lauren Kate

**Me:** You read that one!

**Ritsu**: Yeah...

**Me:** Okay so it's boring in the beginning but it gets better at the end the second book came out yesterday and it's killing me cause I don't have it yet *pouting*

**Ritsu: **Didn't know there was a second one...

**Me**: At first I got Teardrop because of the pretty cover, I know I did wrong, but the cover was just so pretty! Oh and I love Divergent too!

**Ritsu**: ...Anyways I would probably say it just happened?

**Takano**: That's a pretty bad explanation

**Ritsu**: I wouldn't know what to tell them!

**Me:** Oh geez anyways the Bakano-san period was pretty interesting

**Takano**: Really! Now your making it sound like a historical event! And wow thanks -.- for not inviting me or are you...

**Me**: Hehe just answer your question

**Takano**: Well they shouldn't even say anything. I made a living of myself because they never cared so they shouldn't have anything to say about it. But they would probably say something like good for you on a i pretty much don't care tone

**Haru**: Wow...

**Takano:** I don't let it get to me *shrugs* I'm not the same high schooler they once knew

**Me**: *claps once* Okay Yokozowa

**Yokozowa: **How do you guys come up with these things?!

**Zen**: I like it

**Me**: Do it!

**Yokozowa**: *reluctantly spins around 3 times, jumps once and kisses zen* Never doing that again! *blush*

**Zen:** *smirks* so cute!

**Yokozowa**: Shut it you!

**Me**: hehe now onto Haru! *innocent* Is quite a coincidence that your name was pull out of the hat

**Haru**: Yeah right... I bet all the papers inside the hat only had my name on it

**Me**: Now why would she do that?

**Yuu**: Relax just follow my lead Haru-chan! *extends his hand to Haru*

**Haru**: *blush* *takes his hand and they start dancing*

**Yuu**: Your good at this

**Haru**: *blush* thanks!

**Me**: Awww so cute!

**Kisa**: Anyways thank you! I'm fab!

**Me**: Hehe

**Haru**: *finishes dancing and quickly kisses Yuu on the cheek* *blushes*

**Yuu**: *smiles and kisses him on the lips*

**Ritsu**: Geez you two! Go make out at another place

**Haru:** *ignores him and continues to kiss yuu*

**Ritsu:** -.-

**Me**: Hehe cute! Anyways that is all! Bye-bye!


	52. Chapter 52

Yes my lord.

**Haru**: Black Butler! Sebastian! Eeek hehe

**Me**: Wow...impressive

**Haru**: Of course who wouldn't know Sebastian's line after all

**Me**: Well I'm finally watching the book of circus after I swore myself I wouldn't watch it -.- turns out now I'm watching it

**Haru**: It was good I don't know why you wouldn't want to watch it!

**Me**: Because It doesn't pick up from the second season and it got me really mad...but oh well so far it's good

**Haru**: Anyways moving on...from SekaiRomaticaYaoiGirl "Takano...I never seen you drunk. Only ricchan. Same about my parents. My dad gets drunk easily &amp; my mom, nope. She can chug it down!

Shay-chan, we been friends since the beginning! Internet friends are better!

Yes ricchan, there were four. All on your side, *aiming this statement towards last chapter ending* ricchan, you're just jealous that Takano didn't do that to you. Haru &amp; yuu are lucky.

Chiaki...you really are slow. I always crowd for hatori cause I been in his place."

**Me**: True I haven't seen him drunk either... And yay! Hehe

**Haru**: -.- friends okay... More like two Fangirls that will probably-

**Me**: That will probably what? *raises brow* finish your sentence

**Haru**: Never mind...

**Takano**: Anyways I don't get that easily anymore. I've learned to hold it, though if I have a tad too much to drink then I'm definitely drunk

**Haru**: Pfft

**Takano**: What?

**Haru:** Oh nothing...moving on Hatori?

**Hatori**: Thank you I feel for you too

**Chiaki**: *sigh* I get it I'm slow... *pout*

**Hatori**: *pats his head* now now that's what makes you cute

**Chiaki**: *blush*

**Ritsu**: And it's not cause of that! They could've make out at another place! *blush*

**Haru**: *snickers* oh so Ricchan was jealous cause Takano didn't kiss him is that it?

**Takano**: You could've told me *smirks*

**Ritsu:** I didn't want to!

**Me**: Okay don't make Ricchan want to hit you now

**Ritsu**: I already want to

**Me**: Moving on!

**Haru**: Hehe anyways from Zokou-Chan "Hey Shay-Chan! Hehe the Bakano-San time period… Shay-Chan what's ur favorite book? What's ur OTP?

Ritsu if ur mom tries to set up a new fiancé what will u do? when was the last time Taka-Chan annoyed u?

Haru-Chan! I missed u how's it goin with Yuu? (; awhats ur best memory?

Kisa-Chan, would u like to see Yukina in an apronnn?

Taka-Chan I hope u missed me :D what's the best part about being an editor? Would u rather see Ritsu in a maid outfit or swim trunks

Seeya minna"

**Me**: Hehe I almost forgot I said that last chapter

**Haru**: Where have you been?! We missed you!

**Me**: Oh wow...Haru missing someone...now that's interesting

**Haru**: *pouts* princess onee-chan hasn't been here either, nor creepy Twinkle

**Ritsu**: True...explains why I haven't gotten mad at Takano lately...wait a minute that's bad!

**Me**: -.- oh you've gotten mad at him plenty of times

**Ritsu: **Yeah but it's not furious mad!

**Takano**: There's a difference?

**Ritsu**: Yes!

**Me**: Okay moving on... Favorite book, divergent! My OTP is kinda turning into Haru and Yuu now for some reason...but I have others! Like Izumi and Ryoma. On a none yaoi level it would be Haruhi and Tamaki

**Haru**: Knew you would say that you've named it for a while now -.- and seriously me and Yuu?! *blush*

**Me: **Okay fine besides that one would be since you've been gone, not the song but the book I forgot who it is by but it's really good, and yes you two

**Haru**: *starts singing* since you've been gone. I can breathe for the first time~

**Me**: Haru does not own that song...I feel like I haven't been putting disclaimers it's cause I got tired writing it when it's obvious I don't own it but oh well

**Haru**: Yup! Anyways I'm doing great with Yuu! My best memory so far it's with Yuu when we were little we started calling each other nicknames

**Me**: Oh yeah your childhood friends now...oops

**Haru**: How could you forget! You wrote it yourself!

**Me**: Hehe sorry...Ritsu your questions

**Ritsu**: Taka-chan always annoys me, last time would be about 5 minutes ago -.-

**Me**: Wow Takano you can't even go a day...

**Takano**: What he's just too cute

**Ritsu**: -.- anyways if she does I would straight out refuse! I'm not going through her annoyance again!

**Me**: She is getting annoying...

**Ritsu**: Sorry mom but no -.-

**Me**: Anyways Kisa would you! Because I would so like to see that

**Kisa**: Too bad you won't cause only I would get to see that *sticks out tongue* but yes I would like to see him in an apron

**Haru**: Wait is it the naked apron act?

**Me**: No one said that!

**Haru:** Cause if it is don't do a shougo act and bite his butt

**Me: **That's cause shougo was an idiot -.-

**Kisa**: What are you guys even talking about?!

**Both Haru and Shay**: Love Stage!

**Kisa**: Oh wait is it that back stage thing with the brother and manager

**Me**: Yup pretty much

**Kisa**: Wow...

**Me**: Anyways moving onto to Taka-chan

**Takano**: You two annoy me -.-

**Me**: It's a cute nickname so deal with it! XD

**Takano**: Best part is yelling at the authors to get their work done it helps vent out anger

**Haru**: Then you must be angry all the time -.-

**Takano:** No...anyways swim trunks cause last time o went with the maid outfit but with the swim trunks you see skin *smirks*

**Ritsu**: You are such a pervert! *blushes and throws a book at him*

**Takano:** *catches the book with his hand* yeah and?

**Me:** Wow now that is skill! You can throw and catch stuff too! Why doesn't Ricchan catch anything?!

**Ritsu**: I catch it with my face or head -.-

**Me**: ...right well next

**Haru**: Next is from Lonescript "Hi! This is to everyone: How do you handle your lover being mad at you? Do you give them space or push it? Why?"

**Ritsu**: I just ignore him even though I feel guilty for some reason -.-

**Takano**: I just annoy him until he speaks his mind and stop running away

**Ritsu**: And that's why I'm mad at on in the first place!

**Zen**: I usually try to distract Yokozowa and give him all my love

**Yokozawa**: Which only annoys me more -.- zen hasn't gotten too mad at me yet but usually I just feel guilty

**Zen**: It's not your fault *kisses him on the cheek*

**Yokozowa**: Idiot!

**Kisa**: it's usually my fault and I just try to talk with him through it

**Yukina:** What are you talking about? I'm can't never be mad at you Kisa-san!

**Kisa**: But those men...

**Yukina:** I may get jealous but that doesn't mean I'm mad at you! *kisses kisa* I usually try to speak to him that way we can talk through his anger

**Kisa**: *blush* thanks

**Yukina**: *smiles*

**Me**: So cute! Okay one couple left!

**Yuu:** What about us?

**Me**: You guys haven't gotten mad at each other yet and hopefully you never will -.-

**Hatori:** Anyways I usually try to talk to chiaki and if that doesn't work I cook for him and that's gets him in a better mood

**Chiaki:** *blush* I try to see what's wrong but it always ends up badly

**Both Haru and Shay:** Because your so slow!

**Chiaki**: Geez I get it! *embarrassed*

**Haru: **anyways that was all

**Me**: Bye-bye!


	53. Chapter 53

Hehehehehe

**Haru**: What?

**Me**: I think I managed to turn my friend into a sekai ichi hatsukoi fan!

**Haru**: Oh god did you torture her?

**Me**: No! It's not considered torture if she liked it -.-

**Haru**: *raises eyebrow* How you managed that?

**Me: **Well...sorry Chiaki but I showed her you and since your slow and your slow she was like in love with your character because you're so alike she's like "he's like my man self I love him!" And then we started watching sekai from there and she thought Ritsu was cute and Takano was hot so she understands me that's all that matters! She also thought they were sole mates and they belonged together

**Takano**: she understands!

**Ritsu**: No she does not!

**Chiaki:** At least there are other people like me...

**Me**: Yup you're not the only one and well I didn't tell her about some scenes in the manga cause you know she's new to yaoi I don't want to scare her for life though you should've seen her reaction to that one episode where Takano was like Ritsu touch me too she was like "where is he touching?" And I'm like I don't know...in reality I knew but not going to explain that to her when she's so slow...he reaction was priceless though XD

**Ritsu**: *blush* god I remember that...

**Takano**: *smirks*

**Me**: And that's what I was doing Friday to Saturday night cause I slept over her house! Anyways so off topic there...

**Haru**: o.o okay then onto questions... From SekaiRomantocaYaoiGirl "Hi shay! To everyone, if you could learn a new language which one would you chose? Takano, I'll be sure to make you drunk. Haru, what's wrong with two girls wanting to fangirl &amp; be friends? *crack knuckles*

Ritsu, love you Onii-san! But, will you ever come out of the closet &amp; tell your parents your with Takano? We need to know!"

Me: Hi! And we'll I'm already learning french -.- but I'd rather learn japanese even though I know it would be hard

**Haru**: I want to learn Spanish!

**Me**: Hehe I already know spanish

**Haru**: Well you were born with it so it doesn't count *sticks out tongue*

**Ritsu**: I'm pretty sure it does count

**Haru**: Shush Ricchan!

**Ritsu:** Anyways...Italian I guess?

**Me**: Pffft ritsu trying to speak in Italian now that would be quite entertaining to see

**Haru**: Pffft

**Ritsu**: -.-

**Takano:** I'd want to learn German...and you making me drink would be...interesting to see you try

**Haru**: Oh you'd probably get drunk easier than you think, and I didn't say I found anything wrong with that *avoids gaze*

**Me**: Really now? Cause it was sure implied

**Haru**: Just keep going with languages

**Yokozowa**: I would like to learn Russian

**Haru**: So many languages!

**Me**: Well yeah...

**Zen**: I would like to learn french

**Me**: Interesting...

**Chiaki**: Spanish

**Me**: What's up with you guys wanting to learn Spanish now?

**Chiaki**: It sounds cool to me

**Me**: *shrugs* okay then...

**Hatori**: I would like to learn Portuguese

**Kisa**: French

**Yukina**: Spanish!

**Me**: ...anyways Ritsu

**Ritsu**: why are you so interested in me coming out of the closet? Why did they even call it a closet? It could be a normal room so why a closet?!

**Haru**: Cause...

**Ritsu**: Why even calling it coming out?! It's not like you were trying to hide it, it just never came into a conversation

**Me**: So your basically saying you didn't tell your parents because it didn't come up in a conversation -.-

**Haru**: Wow Ricchan that is a horrible excuse

**Ritsu**: -.- anyways when the time come I'll tell them *shrugs*

**Haru**: Moving onto DarkPrincess758 "Hello XD been a while huh? sorry I had to deal with updating chap. 2 then I had to focus on school...-.- Anyways

Haru...my dear little brother from the info you gave me when you saw little ricchan and mini takano-san...you faint... so how are you? Also is there anything you would like?(present wise)

Yuu...Welcome to the family XD you are no longer my target *mumbles can't say the same for Takano*

thank you for taking care of you know who c: speaking of him...I sorta told him my chainsaw threat...sort

-FLASHBACK-

Hatoshi was walking to his girlfriends house for their 5 month anniversary,

smiling to himself at the thought of the beautiful woman he stupidly walked into a dark He quickly turned around and he saw...nothing. Confused he continued his walk feeling uneasy... What he didn't know was that tonight was going to change his life forever... dun dun dddddduuuuuuunnnnnnn

-END FLASHBACK-

Long story short I chased him with a chainsaw screaming bloody murder...I didn't hurt him. Though I think I scarred him for life...and made him wet himself...

Ritsu hey how are you? Did Bakano-san hurt you hmmm I like that name...Bakano hehe... Anyways I kinda made you punch Bakano...So is there anything you want maybe another inu (dog)?

Takano so you are going to marry my little brother? That is fine me just remember one little thing ok? *gets in his face and growls...Break his heart and i'll break your head. Upset him and i'll be chasing YOU with a chainsaw.*

Shay-san

Hey it really has been a while *mutters stupid AIMS...* Anyways I am being WAY stricter on updating Time Madness do not worry when the time comes and I still do not have at least 5 reviews then I will PM you the next chapter ok? Also how are you ... even though this will not be read until Saturday Happy Holloween XD

JA NEE XD ... for now"

**Me**: Welcome back!

**Haru**: You always come back big Huh Pffft HAHAHAHA it would've been funny to see him wet himself

**Ritsu**: Not funny chasing someone with a chainsaw but I'll allow it for now, the jerk earned it

**Haru**: And all I do is faint -.- I'm fine thank you

**Me**: Pffft hahaha I could not get over that scene I just bursted out laughing hahaha

**Haru**: Shush it and I'm good on gifts for now...*gasp* a magical wand!

**Ritsu:** You are done with magical stuff, may I remind you the unicorns!

**Haru**: Oh right -.- then I want a pony!

**Ritsu**: *face palm*

**Yuu: **And thank you *mutters why didn't I think of the chainsaw*

**Ritsu:** Enough with the chainsaw! And yeah Bakano is quite entertaining to say hehe

**Takano:** -.-

**Ritsu**: And I'm fine with candy, turns out having a dog is a lot harder than I thought

**Haru:** It peed everywhere! My unicorns don't even pee that much!

**Ritsu**: Yeah...

**Takano**: Yes I will and will you ever stop threatening me?!

**Me**: Probably not

**Takano:** How come she let Yuu of the hook?!

**Me:** That's cause he did something useful and almost beat the bleep out of Hatoshi

**Haru**: Haha you said bleep

**Me**: *sigh* Fine he almost beat the crap out of him

**Yuu**: I would've too

**Me:** Anyways I'm okay with waiting for your chapter, and I'm tired *mutters stupid homework and tests and stuff* and Happy late Halloween everyone! I didn't do much for it instead I put a chapter up for Random Days and that was like my Halloween special for you guys, so far only 3 people read it as far as o can tell cause I only got 3 reviews though yeah...

**Takano**: I enjoyed that chapter very much *smirks*

**Ritsu**: I didn't! *blush*

**Me**: I enjoyed writing that

**Haru**: Anyways next is from Lonescript "BA BA DA DAAAAA! I hope everyone's had a fabulous day! If not then I will send some cat videos your way or if you prefer online hugs.

Ritsu: First things first, you're adorable. Okaaayyy so if you were to vacation somewhere where would you want to go?

Takano: I love your faceeee. *clears throat* What are your plans for the future besides um Ritsu?

Kisa: You need some more love, I'm here to give it to you darling! :3 What's your type?

Chiaki: I flipping love you. What do you plan to tell your sister and your mom about the relationship with Hatori?

Shay sensei: I have this stupid project and need two modern day political issues besides the obvious. So no writing till things settle down :(. How are you doing?"

**Me**: I hate projects they are the worst..good luck though I shall wait for your next chapter! And I'm good and tired like I said earlier

**Ritsu**: I'm not that adorable *blush* anyways I would go to Paris!

**Me**: I want to go there too!

**Takano:** um thank you even though it sounded creepy

**Me:** It's not creepy at all kisa does it all the time plus I also love your face

**Kisa:** -.-

**Takano**: but everything is Ritsu!

**Me:** Besides Ritsu!

**Takano**: Become the perfect editor *shrugs* I don't know!

**Kisa**: Thank you I'm a darling! And my type is obviously someone with a beautiful face...so I already have Yukina and that's all I need *blush*

**Haru**: So corny yet so adorable for some reason

**Chiaki**: Well I'll probably do it to irritate my sister. Hehe she would be extremely dejected...It'd go something like ha I got Hatori you didn't! *sticks out tongue*

**Hatori**: I didn't think you'd be this childish *smirks*

**Chiaki**: *blush* well I don't mind telling them

**Hatori**: *smiles a little*

**Me**: You two are just too cute!

**Haru**: Anyways that is all for questions

**Me**: Bye-bye! *waves*


	54. Chapter 54

I haven't written anything!

**Haru**: Haven't written what?

**Me:** I have yet to start the last chapter of falling all over again I'm stressing out here! *shakes him back and forth*

**Haru**: Why haven't you? -.-

**Me:** Cause school has been stressing me its bad enough already that I have to wake up at 5 in the morning! I can't think after a whole day of school... -.- so haven't been able to write it yet...

**Haru**: *sigh* it's always the same thing with you

**Me**: I can't help it!

**Haru**: Anyways moving on...from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Ritsu...*slap the back of your head* bad excuse. Just cause it never came up in a conversation doesn't mean you can't say anything about it. Your freaking 25 year old! I have read so many fanfic of you coming out &amp; your parents always was calm &amp; accepting.

Takano, can you please stop treating Ritsu like a kid. Especially about haitani-san (sorry but had to) I understand you care for him but he can handle himself.

Shay, here. *hand you early Christmas gift* I hope you enjoy it.

Haru...here *hand you a magical phone*"

**Ritsu**: Owww why you do that for!?

**Me:** She's got a point though that isn't a good enough excuse -.-

**Both Haru and Takano**: *nods their head*

**Me**: Well your mom already knows in my fanfic its just that I never really explained how...

**Ritsu:** -.-

**Me**: I'm the opposite I've read so many fanfiction where his parents didn't take it well...do tell me one fanfiction that they are accepting him, please

**Takano**: Do I really treat him like a kid?

**Ritsu**: Yes you do!

**Haru**: *face palm* you just realize this now?!

**Takano**: Well if he can handle himself how come he collapsed from lack of feeding himself *raises eyebrow challenging*

**Me**: ...

**Ritsu**: *blushes* I'm fine now!

**Haru**: He actually has a point there...

**Me**: Anyways thank you for the present! *hands you a present too*

**Haru**: Yes I got a magical phone! What does it do?

**Ritsu**: *face palm* what are you going to turn into a magical boy now with the unicorn and your phone?

**Haru**: That wouldn't be a bad idea...has long as I don't have to wear booty shorts like Alois

**Me**: Oh come on you have to agree he looks good in those! You might too now that I think about it...

**Haru**: I look good in anything

**Ritsu**: I regret saying the magical boy thing

**Haru**: Hehe anyways that was all!

**Me**: Bye-bye!


	55. Chapter 55

I wrote something!

**Haru**: Finally!

**Me**: Yeah but it's barely anything... So it's not even close to finished, it's actually not even half way...

**Haru**: -.-

**Me**: *avoiding his gaze* Moving on

**Haru**: *sigh* From Lonescript "MUAHAHAHAHA

Chiaki-I showed my editor my manuscript that I'm sending to the Avon division in HarperCollins. How do you handle them, I'm a first timer and if he doesn't like it I can't make it!

Takano-Same question applies to you.

Ritsu-Can I have a long hug? *blush* I am going to come outright and say that I have a huge crush on you. But alas I ship you and Takano too hard."

**Ritsu**: Why is she laughing all evil like?

**Me**: Hehehehehe

**Haru**: Don't you start giggling now!

**Me**: *clears throat* right sorry, questions!

**Chiaki**: Well I'm used to Hatori yelling at me and making corrections, and getting me on track since we are childhood friends... But I guess just listen to what they have to say and give them your opinions too, to try to work something out? *shrugs* good luck, but first of all be proud of what you created because if you spend a lot of time and you like it, it was worth it!

**Me**: It went from bad advice to a good life lesson?

**Chiaki**: I don't know...that's all I could come up with

**Haru**: You spoke from the heart Yoshino-sensei

**Chiaki**: Yeah...sure...

**Me**: Takano same question to you

**Takano**: I'm usually yelling at the authors so I don't know *shrugs*

**Me**: So basically don't do what Takano does

**Ritsu**: It may get you arrested

**Takano**: I don't take it that far -.-

**Haru**: You get closer to it everyday...

**Ritsu**: *gives you a long hug* I wish you luck

**Haru**: There's such a thing as having hug crushes?

**Me**: Yeah like you want to hug someone really badly...something like that?

**Haru**: I have a hug crush on Shay then

**Me**: *opens arms* come here Haru!

**Haru**:...on second thought I don't

**Me**: Thought you would say that -.-*sarcastic* you know maybe I should make you a narcissist and you'll be hugging random mirrors when you pass by one, and then maybe you'll end up at a mental asylum-

**Haru**: *hugs Shay quickly* okay I get it, Geez your sarcasm is scary at times

**Me**: *pats him on the back hard* you know for being a character that I created you sure have some of my personality

**Haru**: owww *mutters I'm not proud of it*

**Me**: What did you say? -.-

**Haru**: Oh nothing, anyways next is from TwinkleOfStars "Hey, Sha-chan! Been a while since I asked ya somethin'. Anyways, Reita. Reita: Hi, Haru-chan! Have you read Unlocked Secrets yet? If not, do it NOW. Kay? :-) Me: Sha-chan, your comment on the last chapter made me chuckle. XD I'm glad you enjoyed the Ritsu x Reita bromance. And were you really caught off guard and scared when Reita went into his yanderu mode or were you just joking? Cause I make it my mission to scare my audience when I want to. XD Oh, Ritsu! If Takano ever gave sent you a mountain of flowers and chocolates would you confess FINALLY? Reita: I sent those! Me: Dude, that's creepy even for you. Reita: *pouts* I just love my otouto. Me: *pats his back* I know. Reita: Oh, Rittie. If you had a hundred wishes what would they be? Shou-chan, how would you rate Kou-chan as a lover from a scale on one to ten? Takano-san if you fell from a building would you live? Zen-chan dress Yokozawa-san as a bride. Rittie, lay down. Me: Reita. O_O Reita: Not like THAT."

**Me**: Twinkle I missed you! It's been a while! I was missing Reita's weir- I mean randomness

**Haru:** You were about to say something different there -.-

**Me**: Hehe he knows I love him...well if I haven't said it yet, Reita you are awesome and I love you!

**Haru**:...anyways I have read it

**Me**: Hehe I was joking but glad it made you laugh, I knew Reita would be like that, I've been getting used to Reita's personality ever since the first day you guys asked a question *sigh* brings back memories

**Haru**: Many of which were creepy

**Me**: Hehe anyways Ritsu answer your question!

**Ritsu**: That's so exaggerated though

**Takano**: If it means finally confession then I would do it

**Ritsu:** ...maybe I would

**Me**: Geez just confess already for gods sake!

**Haru**: How many days left did it say on the last update of the manga?

**Me**: Oh RIGHT! It said 80 days till he falls completely in love! I was like FINALLY! I was waving my pillow around at the time...anyways it's still a long time, at least it's not in the hundreds anymore

**Haru**: Confess already!

**Ritsu**: -.- anyways that's too many wishes...well for once having all the books I want...no...having my own personal library!

**Haru**: Book people -.- I mean I like books but not to that extreme

**Ritsu**: Shhh let me finish! And then... I don't know what else to wish for

**Haru**: *sarcastic* Geez I don't know, maybe wish for your family to stay healthy!

**Ritsu**: Yeah sure that too

**Haru**: -.-

**Me**: Hehe anyways Kisa?

**Kisa**: A ten being the best *blush*

**Yukina**: Awww thanks Kisa-san! *kisses him on the cheek*

**Kisa**: *turns completely red*

**Me**: My god you two are so cute! -

**Haru**: Takano just answer your question

**Takano**: Of course I would die! I mean if I had some kind of super powers then yeah I'll live, but other than that I would die!

**Me**: He would go splat! He would literally go splat!

**Haru**: Hahahaha oh my god where was that from!

**Me**: *bursts out laughing* Hahaha that from Gekkan shoujo nozaki-kun when Seo was like splat! I died laughing with that!

**Haru**: *wipes tears from laughing* oh Seo you made me laugh so much

**Takano**: -.-

**Me**: Anyways Zen? What are you doing?

**Zen**: *inches closer to Yokozowa* oh you know trying to do something

**Yokozowa**: *backs away* get away! I'm not wearing that!

**Zen**: *smirks and drags Yokozowa away*

**Yokozowa**: Let me go!

**Me**: *yells at him* You better let us see!

**Zen**: *yells back* Don't worry I will!

**Ritsu**: Um why should I lay down?

**Haru**: And what were you guys thinking by that?

**Me**: Well I don't know what would happen, but just lay down I guess

**Ritsu**: *lays down* now what?

**Me**: I don't kno- Pffft HAHAHAHA

**Yokozowa**: *comes in the room wearing a wedding dress and a veil* can't believe you made me do this *blushes*

**Zen**: You look adorable! Pffft

**Kisa**: Hahahaha I can't anymore! Hahahaha

**Takano**: *shoulders shaking* Pffft impressive Pffft

**Yokozowa**: Shut up! *leaves the room*

**Zen**: Come back!

**Haru**: Hahahaha I swear each day becomes more randomer

**Me**: Hahaha that's not even a word!

**Haru:** ...For me it is

**Me**: Oh geez...anyways that was all! I'm looking forward to your next chapter Twinkle and Lonescript you too! Anyways bye-bye! *waves*


	56. Chapter 56

It's finally Friday!

**Haru**: Yayyyyyy!

**Me**: You sound more excited than I do

**Haru: **I always get excited on Fridays

**Me:** Moving on!

**Haru**: Wow that was a short random moment

**Me: **I'm blacking out random things to say

**Haru**:...anyways from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Ritsu, you better tell your parent about Takano in the manga. I am waiting.

Shay, did you see Hybrid Child Ova 1 English subs yet? If you didn't, it is finally out!

Haru, we will turn you into a magical boy. Better than alois!

Takano &amp; Yukina, what was your first job you had &amp; was it difficult? I am starting to work &amp; I get nervous when there is a huge line forming at the register.

Chiaki, who got you into creating manga? Mainly Shoujo manga

And my friend had a question for you all

Lucky number &amp; any favorite anime/ tv show that you are currently watching? She loves you all &amp; wants to give you all a hug."

**Me**: Awww tell her we send her hugs too

**Haru**: Hugs for you two!

**Ritsu**: -.- I didn't agree to it but sure send her hugs from us

**Me**: And Ritsu you really should tell your parents

**Ritsu**: I know I just don't know how!

**Me**: Anyways I have not seen it but I finally read the first two chapters of the manga and I got the feels, even though I didn't cry I still got the feels

**Haru**: Hehe thanks I appreciate the fact that you think I'm better than Alois

**Me:** Oh alois I hated you at first and then I couldn't help but give you a little love at the end...

**Haru**: Yeah...but the booty shorts though

**Me:** Your still on with that -.-

**Haru:** Hehe just saying I would look better in those

**Me**: *changes subject* anyways Yukina and Takano?

**Yukina:** My first job was working at a convince store, I was nervous at first but then the people were really nice to me!

**Kisa**: It was probably because girls were surrounding you -.-

**Yukina**: I thought it was because I sold the most stuff? I don't but it's okay to be nervous at first, you'll get use to it

**Me**: What about you Takano?

**Takano:** I don't remember but let's just say editing, and I was always like I am now yelling at people and all

**Me**: *face palm* follow Yuikna's advice that's the only one that makes sense!

**Takano**: Hey!

**Haru**: Don't even bother you know that yelling at people isn't necessarily the best option -.-

**Ritsu**: Yeah...

**Takano**: Well it works for me

**Me**: Moving on from Takano's horrible advice! Chiaki

**Chiaki**: Well I was always drawing and coming up with stories since I was a kid. It was Hatori that finally pushed the idea on me to work on shoujo manga and we became almost like a team *blush*

**Me**: That's adorable!

**Haru**: my lucky number is 6, I like Makai Ouji Devils and realists, and I'm currently not watching any shows

**Me**: Hehe lucky number is 24, too many to choose a favorite but it would always be sekaiichi hatsukoi but there's also black butler of course, and I'm also not watching any shows, if only twisted had a third season then maybe I would have something to watch!

**Takano:** Mine is the 27, skip beat, and I'm currently not watching anything because I don't have time for it

**Me**: I didn't know you of all people would like skip beat

**Takano**: *shrugs* I don't know I just like it

**Ritsu**: Mine is 24, black butler, and not watching anything currently

**Me**: Yay for black butler! XD

**Chiaki**: Mine is 5, Ao Haru ride, and I'm currently watching once upon a time *blush*

**Me**: Your so cute!

**Hatori:** Mine is 12, Fairy tail, and currently watching none

**Me**: Hurrah for Fairy tail...have yet to finish it *sarcastic* yay!

**Haru**: Are you going to side comment on everything?

**Me**: Well its too many so why not side comment?

**Haru**: ...whatever Kisa your turn!

**Kisa**: 15, Soul eater, and not watching any

**Yukina**: mine is 6, my bride is a mermaid, and I'm also watching once upon a time *sparkles*

**Kisa**: Geez your sparkling again *blush*

**Me**: Hehe anyways yokozowa?

**Yokozowa**: 18, black butler, watching none

**Zen**: 28, baka and test, watching none

**Me**: Seems like almost all of you don't watch any tv series

**Everyone else**: We don't have time for that!

**Me**: Geez okay I get it...

**Haru**: Anyways that was all we got for to day...is it just me or are the questions decreasing?

**Me**: I got a free day of updating yesterday cause I didn't get any questions, which was okay since I was overloaded with homework and now I have project to do also...ugh!

**Haru:** Good luck with that

**Me**: I will need it...anyways that was all! Bye-bye!


	57. Chapter 57

My friend thinks being a weirdo is a compliment!

**Haru**: What?

**Me**: Well welcome Em!

**Em**: Hi!

**Haru**: Who's she?

**Me**: The friend I was talking about. The one I turned into a fangirl...

**Em**: Yup!

**Haru**: Okay moving on... From Lonescript "I am stopping my story where it is because well I have a lot going on and the story didn't seem very good and it went nowhere. ANYWAYYY.

Ritsu: I love you! I want to know what is your opinion on same sex marriage. *evil grin*

Takano: I want you to play 7 minutes of heaven with...(Pulls out name out of choosing hat) RITSU! What a coinkydink

Yukina: Plans after graduation? Haru: Come over and bring some ice cream, I need a new shoulder to cry on! You're the best option I got!"

**Me**: Got anything to add to that?

**Em**: Add to what?

**Me**: *face palm* sorry guys she's slow

**Em**: Hence why I love my man self!

**Me**:...

**Em**: What?! He's my favorite character!

**Me**: Moving on... Your story is good, I wanted to know what happens next but I support your decision like I said when I pm you. But moving on to questions! What do you think Em?

**Em**: *in dream world* what?

**Me**: -.- Ritsu just answer your questions cause clearly Em isn't paying attention for being on her first chapter with us!

**Em**: I'm sorry! I just thought of something and got into a dream stage...sort of

**Me**: *changes subject* Ritsu!

**Ritsu**: *blush* I have nothing against it, as long as they love each other and are ready to spend the rest of their lives together that's all it matters...but why do I feel like you were implying something when you asked?

**Em**: As long as they love each other! How much more could a person ask for?!

**Me**: this is like poetic time with Em

**Em**: That's what I live for!

**Me**: Anyways Takano and Ritsu go in the closet for 7 minutes

**Ritsu**: I don't believe that was a coincidence -.-

**Takano**: Come now Ritsu *smirks and drags him away in the closet*

**Me**: Well while they are at that Yukina tell us about your plans!

**Yukina**: Getting a job involving art and then moving in with Kisa-san!

**Kisa**: Idiot! *blush*

**Both Em and Shay**: Awwww so cute! *giggling*

**Haru**: Oh great we added another Fangirl to the group -.-

**Me**: Shush!

**Haru**: Anyways here *hands you ice cream* A good cosplay video may help

**Me**: Oh my god watch phantomhiveservice on youtube I love them so much they are hilarious

**Haru**: Oh my god yes XD anyways next question is from venethehedgehog "Hi! -silence- you two lazy people come here

Nero and Miyuki: we're not lazy

Me: Right...whatever. Did you miss me? I missed you guys

Nero: Just get to the point

Me: Quiet, I'm in an emotional moment here -crying- (?- ajdohfl TwT I'm happy that I'm back :'D

For Haru, like I said before, I'm happy that I'm back, and because of that here -gives him a crocodile and escapes before getting scolded- Now...I don't know what to ask xD How about... night, bed, aromatic candles and Yuu e3e I don't know, think about it

For Onodera, Listen, listen, *pulling him from his shirt sleeve* I know that besides passive...you also think hard against the wall with Takano *innocent face*

Nero: Vanessa!

Me: it's the truth *shrinks down shoulders* oh and...be dominant for once Onodera, I know I keep saying that, but seriously I can't help but think that one day you will be dominate in the relationship

Miyuki: Pfft Hahahaha xD yeah right

Me: And I wanted to give you a pet, but I think that your very busy taking care of the puppies, besides Nero prohibited me from giving you another one. Said that I shouldn't be "sweet" 3 seriously I don't understand ukes.

For Shay, Hey I don't know if you heard about the game called Naughty Bear, if not I suggest you watch it, is really good. Especially because the deaths are so funny xD

Miyuki: I've told you already to stop recommending games that are for 6 year old!

Me: Ignore the crazy one, but really it's good, besides it being for little kids, I swear it's entertaining. Now imagine that you know the mangaka of sekaiichi hatsukoi and junjou, asks you an idea for both mangas, what would you tell them?

For Takano, (I've come to bother you 3 but with love) A pregnant Onodera appears, what do you do? owO boy or girl? Name that you would give it. I haven't given you a pet...*smiles and gives you a cat* enjoy

For Yukina, man I've never said this but I hamove you (? (Love ham) you are my second love (remember that Ritsu is my first uwu), besides that I consider you so ahdkshds

Nero: Your ways of expressions are weird

Me: If you keep bothering I will put you in the closet with vergil! *

Nero: oxo

Me: Where did I leave off? Oh yes, you could say that when I saw you with your sparkly aura, I reacted like Kisa (Kisa I love you...okay...I think I love many) Here -gives you a puppy and climbs in your box-

I suppose that's all I wanted to say.

Nero: You gave away too many animals -.-

Me: Almost forgot! -gives the rest a different pet- nun

Miyuki: If this continues they'll have a zoo soon enough -murmurs to Nero-

Me: I hope your homework and projects don't keep being so heavy, I know how it feels. But cheer up, I send you a psychologic hug and see you until your update!"

**Me**: Welcome back! And gosh we probably started a zoo long time ago

**Haru**: I love it so much it has sharp teeth hehe *laughs all evil like*

**Em**: Oh gosh is this like that one time with the unicorn?

**Me**: Oh right I forgot I made you read that one...by the way I saw your all caps review -.-

**Em**: Hehehe wasn't it amazing

**Me**: We will talk about this at the end... Anyways *yells at Takano* I'm pretty sure those 7 minutes are up by now!

**Takano**: *comes in the room smirking*

**Ritsu**: *blushes* Why does he have a crocodile!

**Em**: What happened in there?

**Ritsu**: Nothing!

**Takano**: Plenty of things actually *smirks*

**Em**: ...

**Me**: Exactly the reaction I was hoping for!

**Haru**: Anyways where were you we missed you!

**Me**: Yeah we did

**Haru**: *blush* and of course when you come back you had to mention something like that...I'll think about it

**Me**: ...it needs to happen!

**Ritsu**: *blush* Yeah the minute she comes back she embarrass us and gives us a bunch of pets...never thought the two would go together

**Me**: I'm usually always impress with what you guys come up with *cough Bakano-san cough*

**Takano**: I heard that!

**Ritsu**: Anyways I guess I could be the dominant one for once... And yes your puppies peed everywhere one day...that was a mess that took me forever to clean

**Me: **Quick someone give me a fanfiction where Ritsu is actually like not complaining about doing something with Takano!

**Ritsu**: Don't do that!

**Haru**: Oh and I remember that day...you came to me crying because it was a big mess -.- I had to help clean up too

**Me**: Hehe anyways I haven't heard about the game but I'll look into it XD

**Haru**: It's a game for kids and it has funny deaths? How does those two mix?!

**Me**: Ever heard of fun run? I mean cute cartoon characters that have the worst possible deaths...though it's not necessarily for kids

**Haru**: Oh I've heard of that game!

**Me**: Anyways for sekaiichi I would say something cute to happen with marriage and for Jonjou having Takahiro find out about misaki and usagi, now I have not caught up with the manga so I have no clue what's going on with it

**Takano**: Well I'll be the father of course, so we could start our own little family. It'd be a girl named Risa. And thanks for the cat!

**Ritsu**: it sounds painful the fact that I'd be pregnant! How would that work?'

**Me**: The power of Fangirls make it work! By the way I really want to read another story like that with Ritsu being pregnant. I read one that was really good but I can't find anymore like that. I just find it cute the fact that they can have their own little family

**Ritsu**: *whispers that does sound nice*

**Takano**: what did you say? *smiles cause he heard him*

**Ritsu**: Nothing!

**Yukina**: That's a very creative way of telling someone you love them...

**Me**: ...anyways

**Yukina**: Thanks for the puppy!

**Me**: I send you a hug back to you too! :D and yeah so much homework...well at least I'll always have digital design to look forward to! We moved into working on animation!

**Haru**: That sounds fun

**Me**: Yeah but it already sounds hard...

**Haru**: Moving on! Next one is from akemi "i started watching black butler bcoz of u guys n i totally love it hahaha but book of circus is sooo sad T.T don't u think so shay-chan? right right haru? haru, stay with me until i fall asleep *quoting ciel* okay, now i like each one of u to act like a character in black butler...do an acting...u guys has to take responsiblity for making me loss my sleep just to finish the episodes n totally has to work like maniac to finish off my assingnments that i neglected.. n has to decline my friends to go have fun..."

**Me**: Oh my god XD I didn't think we were that much of an influence to turn you into a fan!

**Haru**: Wow...anyways it was sad...

**Me**: Yes it was so sad! The thing is I already felt it coming so I was like okay, and then the end came it just got to me so badly that I started crying

**Em**: I remember you texting me about it

**Me**: Yeah... Reenactment time!

**Haru**: Sebastian I want something sweet

**Yuu**: You'll spoil your dinner bochan

**Yokozawa**: *unenthusiastic* I'm going to kill you

**Haru**: Who's that even supposed to be?

**Yokozawa**: *shrugs* the angel I guess

**Zen**: Ciel you need to stay in bed your sick!

**Chiaki**: Ciel-ru~ Come dance with me! *blush*

**Me**: Awww you tried hard not to blush

**Hatori**: A butler who can't even do this much isn't worth its salt

**Kisa**: Ole!

**Haru**: That's it?

**Kisa**: Yeah...

**Yukina**: I'm in love with your passion as long as your soul continues to burn

**Me**: Oh my that's a really good Claude quote when Yukina is the one saying it

**Em**: Your turn Shay

**Me**: Let me think

**Em**: I'm not even going to try cause I don't finish it

**Me**: Which you should've! Oh I got the perfect one!

**Em**: Which is?

**Me**: Only two kinds of people exist in this world, those who still and those who are stolen from

**Haru**: Wise words coming from ciel...anyways next one is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Takano...out of all anime, you like Skip beat?...I love you for life now.

Question for all. Have you all had a serious injure that made you ended up at a hospital, physically &amp;/or mentally? I was sent to the hospital on Friday for almost cutting of my thumb in culinary...I feel like they know me already. The pain was too much to take.

Also do at least any of you listen to rock?"

**Takano**: Skip beat is just amazing. And we'll I mostly went to the hospital when I had serious hangovers

**Ritsu**: When I collapsed from not eating...

**Haru**: I listen to rock sometimes! And nothing serious I've gone to the hospital for

**Chiaki**: Collapsed from lack of sleep and overworking myself had to go to the hospital for that...

**Hatori**: I have not had anything serious that I had to got to the hospital for

**Yuu**: Me either

**Zen**: I haven't but I've gone with Hiyori a few times when she was a baby for having a fever

**Yokozowa**: I was usually the one picking up Takano from the hospital not really the one injured...

**Me**: I used to get sick a lot, it was mostly from throwing up a lot so I was at the hospital a bunch of times it doesn't happen anymore. Hope you feel better!

**Haru**: Was it painful the culinary thing? I feel like it would've been... Anyways next question is from TwinkleOfStars "Reita: *leans down and kisses ritsu's forehead* :-) Me: Hey, Sha-chan. Have you seen Attack On Titan yet? If you have, isn't Levi the coolest most badass sexy thing ever? *drool* Reita: I have dares for you guys! Takano-san, say nanodesu after every sentence. Kou-chan, dress like Tama-chan and call Shou-chan Haruhi every time he speaks. Shou-chan*smirks* dance on a pole for us. Yokozawa-san put on a cat costume and be Zen-chan's pet. Zen-chan, show those pictures to everyone. Haru-chan watch higurashi back to back. An-chan put on a nice bikini Rittie, call me Onii-chan cutely. Sha-chan, I love you too! :-) Me: I think you all know what will happen if you refuse. I do NOT bluff."

**Me**: Hehehe

**Haru**: Geez Reita you sure do have a brother complex...

**Me**: What like you don't have a cousin complex...is there such a thing?

**Haru**: I don't know...

**Me**: I saw the first episode cause one of my friends was a big fan of it so I'm like okay I'll give it a try and I watched it...didn't get past the first episode... And Levi...well I only saw him for the first episode so I can't tell yet

**Takano**: Why must I say nanodesu?

**Me**: Cause you do

**Takano**: Whatever nanodesu

**Me**: Pffft

**Takano**: Shut it you nanodesu

**Yukina**: That sounds like fun! *dresses like tamaki*

**Kisa**: What are you doing?

**Yukina**: Dressing up Haruhi

**Kisa**: Why do I have to dance on a pole?!

**Yukina**: My Haruhi is not allowed to do that in front of people!

**Me**: Pffft HAHAHAHA I can't...

**Yukina**: What?

**Me: **Is just you saying Haruhi and being dressed up like that Pffft

**Kisa**: *dances on the pole quickly and leaves*

**Yukina:** Wait Haruhi come back!

**Em**: Wow...and I thought that dude from our class was weird...

**Me**: *blush* oh he's weird alright

**Em**: Why you blushing? *smirks*

**Me**: No reason! Yokozowa!

**Yokozowa:** I'm not being his pet!

**Me**: You have to! This is twinkle we are talking about! You never now what she could do to you

**Yokozawa**: *gives in and dresses up like a cat*

**Me**: Wow I didn't think that would work...

**Takano**: So not cute nanodesu

**Yokozowa**: Shut up you! *walks over to zen and sits on his lap*

**Zen**: Cute kitty! *strokes his ear*

**Yokozowa**: *blushes* This is the worst -.-

**Zen**: Anyways here *shows everyone the picture*

**Takano**: Hahahaha that's too halirious nanodesu!

**Haru**: Oh my god the nanodesu made it worst hahahaha

**Ritsu**: Pfft

**Yokozowa**: Shut up!

**Me:** Anyways Haru

**Haru**: *walks to corner and starts watching* is this supposed to be horror? *scared*

**Me**: I searched it and it is...I'm not watching that with you by the way

**Haru**: Don't leave me here alone watching it!

**Me**: We'll still be here just not paying attention to the TV...anyways An is usually never here so this will be a first

**An**: Why am I the one wearing a bikini?

**Me**: Cause...I don't know...

**An:** *shrugs and puts on a bikini* I'm going to freeze in this though!

**Me**: You'll be fine! Anyways hehe thanks Reita!

**Ritsu:** *says all cutely* Onii-chan!

**Me**: Oh that was so cute!

**Takano**: It was nanodesu

**Me**: do you have to do that the whole chapter?

**Takano**: I don't know can I just stop after we finish with this question nanodesu

**Me**: Yeah... Haru read the next one!

**Haru**: what did you just make me watch? Anyways next one is from a guest ":I dare Takano Onodera Yukina Kisa Kishiama Yokozawa Hatori Yoshino Haru and Yuu to play "The Pocky Game, And Shay-chan picks who's with who."

**Me**: Hehehe

**Haru**: Oh great...

**Me**: Takano and Ritsu, Haru and Yukina, Yuu and Kisa, Yoshino and Hatori, Yokozowa and Kirishima

**Haru: **You twisted that pretty bad...

**Takano**: Come now Ritsu *smirks and hands him one end of the pocky*

**Ritsu**: *reluctantly takes the other end and eats at it until Takano kisses him*

**Ritsu:** *blushes*

**Zen**: *does the same and kisses Yokozowa while eating pocky*

**Yokozowa**: *seperates away* dang it I was hoping it would break!

**Zen**: *smirks* too bad it didn't

**Yoshino**: *takes pocky with Hatori but it breaks* awww it broke

**Hatori**: Doesn't matter cause *kisses him*

**Yoshino**: *blush*

**Kisa**: Okay let's do this quickly

**Haru**: *Stares at them*

**Yuu**: *takes pocky in his mouth and gives the other end to Kisa*

**Kisa:** *bites down and gets closer until it breaks*

**Yuu**: Well it broke

**Kisa**: Thank god! I mean no offense

**Yuu**: None taken

**Haru**: *sighs of relief* well Yukina this going to be awkward but blame it on Shay

**Me**: Hehehe

**Yukina**: *takes pocky*

**Haru**: *takes the other end and gets closer until they kiss, and Haru quickly breaks away blushing*

**Me**: Oh my I didn't think that would happen

**Yukina**: Sorry

**Haru**: Is not your fault! *blush and walks towards Yuu and hugs him*

**Yuu**: *chuckles and hugs him back* is okay Haru I'm not mad

**Haru**: It's weird though...

**Yuu**: *kisses Haru slowly on the lips* you taste like pocky

**Haru**: *blush* shush!

**Kisa**: *runs up to Yukina and kisses him* never play the pocky game again!

**Yukina**: *smiles* I won't unless it's with you

**Em**: My god just so many cute scenes *squeals*

**Me**: I know right!

**Haru**: Moving on before they die of fangirling...from ZouChan "Shay-Chan do u have an instagram?"

**Me**: I don't but I have a tumblr where reblogged random stuff and I posted some of the drawings I made, it's called shay246cat, I also have a facebook but that one personal so I can't say, I have a youtube account though I don't really post any videos but the same is also Shay246

**Haru**: Yup... And last one well you pretty much know who it's from Shay

**Me**: Right...I wonder how I knew maybe cause it's all in caps?!

**Em**: Hehehe I like to write in caps

**Haru**: So from Em "INCREASE THE LAZER SHOOTING UNICORN POPULATION FOR A BETTER WORLD TO FIGHT WARS AND DEFEND OTHERS AND FOR Pinky TO TEACH THEM KARATE AND CANDY TEACHING THEM SOME SOFTBALL CUZ U NEVER KNOW WHEN SOFTBALL MIGHT COME IN HANDY AND SHAY U CAN TEACH THEM TO TRASH TALK IN OTHER LANGUAGES"

**Me**: Yeah won't happen -.-

**Em**: *whines* Why not?!

**Me**: Cause candy and pinky teaming up to create something that is dangerous is never a good thing

**Em**: True but it'd be awesome!

**Me**: *sigh* by the way if you guys are confuse candy and pinky are our other friends we call them by that

**Em**: hehe yeah...

**Me**: Also If you were to read a bunch of reviews of falling all over again and they are by the same person and wrote a bunch of inside jokes that was Em discovering my story and fangirling over it

**Em:** Hehe couldn't help myself

**Me**: Well that will be all how did you enjoy being on question time

**Em**: It was weird, but I expected that coming from you so it was fun!

**Me**: -.-

**Em**: Well bye guys thanks for having me

**Me**: yeah okay... Well that will be all bye-bye!

**P.S My friend and I wrote this together except on some parts she wasn't with me writing it so I don't know how she will react...if she does read it that is hehehe anyways hope you liked it bye!**


	58. Chapter 58

I drew Sebastian!

**Haru**: Oh you finally did it?

**Me**: Yes! And I love it so much even though it's pretty bad

**Haru:** *looks at the drawing* that's not bad at all

**Me**: *looks at it closely* nah it's actually pretty bad

**Haru**: Anyways question from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "I feel bad now that yokozawa had to pick up Takano after a bad hangover.

Haru,...oh it was painful. My thumb is now in a little cast &amp; I can't use it!

Ok, my friend Zoe had a question.

*pass mic to Zoe*

Zoe: hi! My question is Ritsu. Why won't you confess to Takano!?

Me:...I think we establish why he won't. Onii-san is stubborn.

Zoe: Onii-san?

Me: he is my brother. It just happened. Any other question?

Zoe: ...no comment &amp; last question for Yuu. Are you happy you found Haru?

Me: now my question. Shay, who showed you yaoi/ how did you find it? Takano, since you like Skip beat, watch Ao Haru Ride. Kisa, play five nights of Freddy...with Haru!"

**Me**: Hope your thumb gets better!

**Haru**: That does sound painful...

**Me**: I got burned by hot glue gun twice

**Haru**: *winces* how?

**Me**: I was using it to build a popsicle stick house and I wasn't looking where I put it and burned my arm cause it was hot. I have like two circles on my arm to prove it, it kinda looks like a vampire bit me

**Haru**: So why the heck where you building a popsicle stick house?

**Me**: For Christmas decorations

**Haru**: It's not even Christmas yet!

**Me**: So?

**Haru**: ...

**Me:** Anyways...

**Yokozowa**: Thank you, it was hard having to deal with a very depressing looking Takano

**Haru**: Anyways Ricchan why don't you?

**Me**: Well for once he's stubborn -.-

**Ritsu**: Cause Takano is confusing! Like he sounds like he's playing with me but then he can act so sweet to me it makes no sense!

**Takano**: I've been nothing but sweet to you

**Me**: My fanfiction does not count we are talking about the actual manga here

**Takano:** Oh right...

**Ritsu**: -.-

**Yuu**: I'm extremely happy that I found Haru! *smiles and kisses Haru on the cheek*

**Haru**: *blushes and smiles a little*

**Me**: Hehe seems like I made a really good couple here, I'm like Cupid in your case

**Haru**: I would be scared of you were Cupid and had power to match people together...imagine all the weird couples you'd make

**Me**: Doesn't sound that bad now that you mention it

**Haru**: ...

**Me**: And wow how I found yaoi is a surprise even for myself like when I read you question I'm like how did I find yaoi?

**Haru**: How do you not know?

**Me:** Well it started with youtube and you know once you get on youtube you get way off track at what you were watching to begin with soooo I don't really remember how I found it...

**Haru**: ...what were you watching?!

**Me**: I don't remember!

**Takano:** Anyways I'll take it into consideration

**Me**: Oh I watched Ao Haru ride, but like all the other Animes I've started I never finished it...I had only like 2 episodes left to watch

**Haru**: I've heard that game is creepy do I have to and with Kisa at that?

**Kisa**: I don't want to play it with you either

**Me**: Stop complaining and go play...though u searched for it and turns out it is creepy

*both Haru and Kisa start playing it until they get freaked out by it*

**Haru**: Okay not playing that anymore!

**Kisa**: Why the heck are they so creepy! Aren't stuffed animals supposed to be all cute and cuddly?!

**Haru**: That's no where near cute and cuddly!

**Me**:...moving on...

**Haru**: Well from your fangirl friend Em that was here before "AWESOME SHAY"

**Me**: Um thank you Em, even though I was texting you the moment you reviewed this

**Haru**: You two are weird...

**Me**: And that's why we are best friends!

**Haru:** Anyways next one is actual question and it's from akemi "i totally agree with ur friend, shay-chan..being weird is absolutely a compliment...oh, n nice acting there u guys...although i secretly wish for haru or shouta or ritsu to quote grell when he was in his fantasy about sebastian, just change sebastian to your beloved lover hahaha...i can't picture chiaki n takafumi to do that, they'll totally ruin it . gosh, that anime has so many yaoi for an anime that is not under yaoi..i wonder if my mind has been corrupt by yaoiness disease...n can i asks haitani shin a question? i wanna to know, are u sort of have a feeling for masamune? i kind of curios, i felt like u love masamune...if so, wow masamune...u surely attract all kinds of guy. .from tsundere takafumi to sweet-n-turn-jaded ritsu to a dangerous-hottie shin...well, i think it' better for u to give up now...don't want haru n his animals zoo to attack u for coming between his sweet little cousin's n masamune relationship now, do u?"

**Me**: I told my friend you agreed with her and she's like I like her already XD and I was thinking of making Kisa quote Grell but then I couldn't think of a grell quote for some reason

**Haru**: *grell voice* Sebas-chan!

**Me**: Oh there it is

**Haru**: That's literally all you had to say...

**Me:** They would ruin it...and I know it's like free all over again! So many yaoi moments that aren't really yaoi! Oh my god the corset scene XD

**Haru**: That scene though XD

**Me**: I think I told you guys the story but my friends were watching black butler at a sleep over so then the corset scene came on and me and my friend had already seen black butler so we were fangirling in a corner while the others were confused looking at the screen XD it was so hilarious cause they didn't have that Fangirl kind of mind to process what was happening and plus they didn't read the subtitles so it was like ._.

**Haru**: Anyways I hate Haitani so this is a first he'll be on here *glares at him*

**Haitani**: Ewww why would I have feelings for that?! *points at Takano*

**Me**: Hey he's really good looking! And wow I've never thought about it that way...you sure do attract a lot of people

**Takano**: Is not like I had a choice, plus I was attracted to Ritsu even though he is jaded now

**Haru**: That is a perfect master plan why didn't I think of this sooner! An attach of animals! XD *laughs evilly*

**Haitani**: ...

**Me**: *mutters I wonder if he got a lover than he wouldn't be so hatable*

**Haru**: Nah I think he'd still be hatable

**Me**: True... Anyways news time!

**Haru**: What?

**Me: **So I'm planning on drawing Haru on the computer. I got this program that's similar to the one I use in my Digital design class so I was planning to use it to draw Haru. Once I'm done I may post it on Tumblr so if you guys want to stare at Haru for a long time I'll tell you once I'm finished with him. I might not update question time cause of it but I don't get that many questions so sorry if I take forever to answer your question it may also be cause I've got a lot of homework...

Haru: Why would you want to stare at me all day? It sounds creepy...

**Me: **Hehe well that is all bye-bye!


	59. Chapter 59

I'm somewhat back!

**Haru:** How can you be somewhat back?

**Me:** I don't know... I'll probably gone again cause I'm busy with school -.- I've got a research paper to do

**Haru**:Good luck with that

**Me:** So did you miss me Haru? *sparkles*

**Haru:** Not really *avoids gaze*

**Me:** *pouts* Geez even though I was nice enough to draw you and on the computer too!

**Haru:** Oh yeah how did that go?

**Me:** Well I finished it but then I realized I forgot to draw your eyebrows so I may have to fix that some time soon don't know when but other than that you are completed!

**Haru:** Okay... then... no eyebrows? Okay moving on before that becomes a big topic! Before you disappeared we got two questions so from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Shay, I just finished Ao Haru Ride &amp; I got soo mad at how it ended! It's just like how Sekaiichi ended! WHY DIDNT THEY GET TOGETHER!? &amp; thanks. I get my stitches out on Tuesday &amp; I'm waiting for that day to come. Haru &amp; Kisa: I'm sorry! I had to make you play that game! I love you both! Can I just say this...why are all the Seme in Sekai &amp; junjou are hot?..."

**Me:** Well glad I never finished Ao Haru Ride or I would've been mad also... And don't worry it will be that day soon... actually today is Tuesday wow I'm so late at updating this I'm sorry... homework my worst enemy

**Ritsu:** It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't put it off

**Me:** I don't I usually do it the same day I get it except when it comes to projects I usually take my time on those... enough about school! I don't know why all the semes are so hot but they are! *fangirls*

**Ritsu:** ... well he's not that hot *blushes and mutters he kinda is though*

**Kisa:** *smirks* What did you say Ricchan?

**Ritsu:** Nothing at all don't mind me!

**Kisa:** Anyways I accept your apology though I did get nightmares...

**Haru:** I did too! that game is awful, it's like it's possessed or something

**Me:** I tried watching a youtube video of someone playing it and I just couldn't, I don't take scary stuff well, yup I'm a scaredy cat

**Haru:** Well at least you admit it anyways last one was from Lonescript "This question is for all couples.

What's your lover like in bed? :3 *sidebar for the ukes...*ANSWER TRUTHFULLY OR I WILL HUNT YOU ALL. YOU WILL FACE TERRIBLE FATES IN MY FANFICTIONS!"

*All the ukes start blushing bright red*

**Me:** Why don't you guys tell us? *smirks*

**Ritsu: **I already responded to this before do I have to do it again?

**Me:** Yes!

**Takano:** *smirks* go ahead Ritsu tell them

**Ritsu: ***stutters* H-he is great I-I guess and gentle sometimes *blush*

**Chiaki: **He's very sweet and great in... bed *blush*

**Kisa:** For a young guy like him he's perfect in bed *blushes as he realizes what he said*

**Haru:** You literally did not even think twice before saying it -.-

**Yokozowa:** That's private! *blush*

**Me: **I wouldn't really call it private anymore... by the way you are dealing with a fangirl here so I would recommend to respond to the question at hand

**Haru:** Wow how did you make something so weird sound so smart and sophisticated?

**Me:** My friend and I tend to try to make things sound more smart by adding long words

**Haru:** okay then...

**Me:** Anyways Yokozowa?

**Yokozowa: **He can be rough... but gentle and sweet *bright red*

**Me:** Didn't think you'd give that much detail...

**Haru:** As for me I can't really say because I haven't done that with him yet... *blushes as he thinks of it*  
**Me:** *raises eyebrow* Realy Yuu?

**Yuu: **You didn't really write about it *embarrassed*

**Me:** Oh right... maybe I'll do it for random days it can be a short story... but then I'd like do the same thing as I did for falling all over again where I implied it but didn't really write the scene

**Haru:** That sounds like the lazy way around it -.- not that I should be complaining or anything

**Me:** Well I'm not really good at writing those types of scenes... actually I've never written one sooooo yeah... anyways that was all Bye-bye!


	60. Chapter 60

I'm alive!

**Haru**: Dude I haven't seen you in like forever!

**Me**: Did you just turned all gangster on me? Is this what happens when I'm not around

**Haru**: Idiot I was kidding! Welcome back though

**Me**: Glad to be back, though I'm sorry it's just school work has been taking a lot of my time. Was I missed at all?

**Haru**: Prob not but whatever

**Me**: Pffft *tries to hold in laughter*

**Haru**: *sigh* What is it now?

**Me**: Oh just something I remembered... Moving on though

**Haru**: From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Question for all. If Sekaiichi Hatsukoi was written as a fantasy, action, yaoi manga/ anime, what power would you like to have or weapons &amp; do you think you will have it in you to kill anyone to get revenge of a friend or family member death?

I would think it iwould be awesome to see you in action. Maybe like Sword Art Online.

Shay, the ending was good but the girl is seriously like Ritsu. The guy is like Takano...I find it weird that any romance anime I will automatically compare it to Ritsu &amp; Takano.

I love scary stuff. It's awesome!"

**Me**: Very interesting question and yes I can see the girl being like Ritsu even without watching the ending, and I do it all the time I tend to sometimes reference Ritsu and Takano XD

**Ritsu**: Not that there's really anything to reference us for...

**Haru**: Oh there are plenty of things

**Me**: Anyways Ritsu why don't we start with you then

**Ritsu**: I think I'd be able to do it for revenge and I would want a katana... Now that I think about it I should get one

**Haru**: Your not getting a katana! If it took me forever to get a laser shooting unicorn you ain't getting a katana

**Ritsu**: What makes you think I don't have one *raises eyebrows*

**Me**: You have one?

**Ritsu**: ...no

**Me**: Yeah thought so.., before we move I would like to add to this too... I would want dual blades! XD

**Haru**: Why?

**Me**: Because they are awesome remember that game I was telling you about that I was obsessed with at one point

**Ritsu**: Rune Factory tides of destiny right?

**Me**: Yeah that one that's the game that introduced me to dual blades and they are perfection at least I think so, but now in real life I would not be skilled in it whatsoever

**Haru**: Why are we talking about weapons again?

**Me**: Cause it was part of the question now Takano what would you like?

**Takano**: If I'm getting revenge it must likely had to do with Ritsu so other than that I wouldn't. Now I would like to be a fire spell castor

**Me**: That's oddly specific why?

**Takano**: Cause fire burns

**Me**: Well we know now not to get near you if you have anything that could cause a fire anyways Kisa!

**Kisa**: well I would probably get revenge now the thing is they should know not to mess with me cause I will get revenge... And I would like 2 matching pistols

**Me**: What are you DTK?

**Haru**: Oh my god I was about to say that! XD

**Kisa**: Oh we all know I'd be cooler than him

**Me**: Yeah no one is cooler than death the kid well maybe but in my opinion I have to say it cause he's one of my baes and I have plenty

**Haru**: Yes a very long list of them we know anyways Yukina

**Yukina**: I think I would do it for revenge if it was someone really special to me and I would like to have a sword

**Me**: oh you don't even need a weapon trust me

**Haru:** Why doesn't he?

**Me**: Think about it you see him in battle all handsome and sparkly I think the enemies would probably be blind and be dead by the time they even think of doing something

**Haru**: I can actually see that happening

**Me**: *nods* yup anyways Chiaki

**Chiaki**: Yes I would take revenge and I would like to have the power of invisibility

**Me**: That could actually get you far

**Chiaki:** You won't even see me coming XD

**Hatori**: I would get revenge if it was someone really special to me and I'll probably see you coming

**Chiaki**: What how?!

**Hatori:** Cause your too slow so it'd be pretty easy to tell

**Chiaki**: -.-

**Hatori:** And I would like to get a katana that seems like a weapon I could handle

**Me**: Okay well Yokozowa? In scared to know but go ahead...

**Yokozowa:** I would most likely get revenge and the power to destroy anything I want just by thinking of it

**Haru**: *backs away*

**Me**: *drags haru so he's standing next to me* if I go down you do too! Zen please tell me you would like mind controlling powers

**Zen**: I actually would like dual blades also it seems like a great weapon and I would get revenge

**Me**: Great we are doom if yokozowa ever gets those powers, Anyways Yuu?

**Yuu**: A katana! And yes I would get revenge in the worst way that youcould possibly think of

**Haru**: *clears his throat* anyways next one is from Lonescript "JAJAJA

Same question as the last one but for the semes!"

**Ritsu**: *facepalm* not again

**Takano**: *smirks* He is very sexy and cute in bed

**Ritsu**: Idiot don't say that! *blush*

**Zen**: Hot and sexy and cute

**Yokozawa**: Idiot *blushes*

**Hatori:** Extremely shy yet so cute

**Chiaki**: Why do you people ask this? *blush*

**Me**: Because we like these reactions

**Yukina**: Kisa-san is really skilled, sexy, and adorable

**Kisa**: *embarrassed* no comment

**Me**: Wow none whatsoever?

**Kisa**: *shakes is head*

**Haru**: Last one is from RebelYouth "Hey shay-chan I hope your school work is going good my mine like completely sucks also you have no gotten me even more addicted I love every single one of you especially Ritsu and Baka when they're together :3 (I read your question time with shay in like 2 days so I hope you see this) takano this is for you: so as I realized as I was reading people only asked Ritsu about you..."intimate" time so if this isn't weird for the big old boss man what is Ritsu like when you well you know is he good? sorry if that's weird and sorry if you've already answered this I kinda scanned over some chapters lightly :3 so anyway thanks! love you shay-chan and everyone else also zen I think you should let your daughter go on dates it would be sooooo cute"

**Me:** Hehe what is it with me getting people obssessed with things lately? And anyways like I've explained I've been getting a lot of work so that's why I haven't been updating regurlarly like I used to *sigh* I miss it so much!

**Haru:** I didn't even know you had that sort of power

**Me: **me either...

**Ritsu: **Yeah why do you people keep asking about those times! *blush*

**Takano**: Ignore him! Like I said before he's really cute, good and sexy *smirks*

**Ritsu:** Argh you irritate me at times! *blush*

**Haru:** Your blushing face says something completely different though

**Ritsu:** Shut it Tay-tay singing weirdo in your underwear

**Haru:** WHAT?!

**Me:** Pffft hahahahahaha you guys so need to read that story its Blind Love by RebelYouth by the way

**Haru:** She made me what now?!

**Me:** Hahahahaha i love you too we will leave it at that bye-bye!

**Haru:** Don't end it without an explanation!

**Me:** Bye!


	61. Chapter 61

So...

**Haru**: What?

**Me**: I don't know...

**Haru**: -.- okay then

**Me**: I don't have the mind to be random today but whatever

**Haru:** You must be sick then!

**Me**: Actually I've been sick for a while now...Prob why I haven't been so random lately actually no I'm always random either way

**Haru**: Okay well moving on from treacy-101 "Question for takano what will you feel if yokozawa pushed onodera downstairs to fall for his death?

Hi. Me again so i was just wondering if you saw 'love stage'? If so what would you think it will be in that version of sekaiichi hatsukoi? And for the rest of i dare you all to watch corpse party and if you all were the characters."

**Me**: I would kill him

**Haru**: The question wasn't for you... Bur I'd do the same thing

**Takano:** I would not hesitate to kick his ass and he probably won't come out alive

**Ritsu**: Geez what's up with all the violence lately?

**Takano**: *shrugs* it was a question and I answered

**Me**: As for corpse party I ain't watching that

**Haru:** Yup me either I had enough with five nights at Freddy's

**Me**: The thing is I tried watching it and I couldn't I can't handle scary stuff at all I even tried reading the manga because I thought it would be less scary that way but nope couldn't get past the first chapter

**Haru:** There's a manga for that?

**Me**: There's a manga for everything now a days

**Takano**: I watched corpse party wasn't that much of a big deal though the deaths are extremely exaggerated

**Me**: I've heard that and made me not watch it

**Yokozowa**: *raises eyebrows* Yet you watched grell killing everyone with a chainsaw and you saw book of circus

**Me**: Okay that I can stand watching that and even with book of circus I was covering my eyes with some parts for example that lion part yeah all I saw was blood being splattered everywhere so I thought they were going to show the lion you know killing that kid turns out they just showed the blood being splattered everywhere so I closed my eyes for nothing

**Haru**: *cringes* That old man was pretty messed up now that I think about that scene

**Me**: Yeah well he's dead now

**Haru**: Spoiler alert!

**Me**: It's not even much a spoiler -.-

**Haru**: True...

**Yukina**: I can't handle scary stuff

**Kisa:** I had already watched it and it was pretty messed up but I like it! XD

**Haru**: That's probably cause your pretty messed up yourself...

**Me**: As for love stage of course I watched it! XD

**Haru**: She's mentioned it a few times before -.-

**Me**: And as for your question I don't understand what you're trying to ask by version of sekaiichi hatsukoi

**Haru**: I was confused when I read it too... Anyways next question was from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Shay, I know how you feel with being pulled with homework. I miss one day in school &amp; now I had to make up my english, science, history, &amp; psychology class. I go to a tech school &amp; I'm a junior so this year I get psychology which is more work. It's soo difficult to catch up.

Surprise weapon chooses. Ok now for a romantic question. Please show some love to the semes on Christmas day! *i know Takano gonna get more love since his birthday is Christmas Eve.* also Takano...this has been on my mind...can you dance. Seriously, I need to know"

**Me**: Same for me that's why I try not to miss any days of school it's going to be hard to make up and I'm a freshman so I'm knew with everything plus our lockers are in the lowest level of my school and its a pain having to go up all those flights of stairs just to get to my class on time *sigh* I can't wait to become a sophomore

**Haru**: Sounds like a pain

**Me**: Yup it is oh and by the way I'm already planning something for Christmas so they'll definitely be showing some love it's going to be part of random days since they are going to be short stories

**Haru:** In plural so more than one?

**Me**: Hehe yeah but I'll have to update it way before Christmas cause I'll be busy that entire week since my cousins are coming over and I can't wait to see them XD

**Takano**: As for your question yes I can dance

**Ritsu**: *shocked* you can?!

**Me**: Wait you can?!

**Takano**: Why is that so shocking?

**Ritsu**: Because you're the demon editor!

**Takano**: *raises eyebrows* demon editor?

**Ritsu**: Yeah...

**Me**: Hehe you kinda are anyways that is all for today bye-bye!


	62. Chapter 62

Cause darling I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream~

**Haru**: That actually makes sense

**Me**: Hey I wasn't talking about me it's just a quote from a song I'm obsessed with now!

**Haru**: Whatever still true

**Me**: -.-

**Haru**: Anyways from Lonescript "Hey everyone! I am too lazy to login but its still me. Grrrr.

Shay sensei- If you hate bloody shows I recommend Dead Man Wonderland

Yukina-Do you ever worry that Kisa will lose interest?

Yokozawa- Your so tsundere

Takano- What would you do if Ritsu was genderbent?

Ritsu- Same question applies.

Chiaki- Now that you and Hatori are getting somewhere in your relationship do you have any future plans?

Bye bye guys! I love you all so much! xoxo"

**Me**: I get lazy to do that too so I just don't log out cause I tend to go on my phone unless I'm updating then I have to go on my computer but even so I still have it so it automatically logs me in XD

**Haru**: That lazy?

**Me**: Well yeah... But due to that I almost forgot my password once... I have so many passwords and sometimes I wonder how I memorize them all anyways from the title it sounds bloody you sure it isn't?

**Haru**: You've never heard of that before I'm guessing?

**Me**: No I've actually heard of deadman wonderland I just never knew what it was about... Anyways questions!

**Yukina**: I've worried a few times but soon enough I gained the confidence to accept that If it does happen I can't really stop him because I want him to be happy

**Kisa**: I would never get tired of you *blush*

**Yukina**: *smiles*

**Yokozowa**: I'm not a tsundere

**Me**: ah well you see only a Tsundere would deny of being a tsundere

**Yokozowa**: *raises an eyebrow*

**Haru**: That did not make sense

**Me**: Think about it! Though I realize I tend to not make sense most of the time

**Haru**: okay then... Well Takano what would you do

**Takano**: It'd be interesting to see him dressed like a girl but I prefer Ritsu just the way he is

**Me**: Hehe its be quite interesting... Anyways Ritsu

**Ritsu**: Well I would not like to be a girl... I like to be a guy so yeah and if Takano was gender bent that would be disturbing to see

**Me**: I already saw it!

**Ritsu**: What?!

**Me**: Let's just say I'm in tumblr quite a lot anyways Chiaki?

**Chiaki**: well I see ourselves living together but I've never really thought much of it other than living together *blush*

**Me**: *blurts out* Chiaki why are you so adorable?!

**Chiaki**: Thank you? And I don't know?

**Me**: *mutters* even questioning stuff he sounds adorable...

**Haru**: Moving on before she gets an adorable overload

**Me**: Too late for that

**Haru**: ...From treacy-101 "Thank you . Like i was saying ;What would you think if all the sekaiichi characters were the love stage characters? For example : Izumi is Ritsu, Ryoma is Takano. Oh and also would you think it will be funny if Ritsu was a crazy LalaLulu fan , and Takano a clueless actor? Have a great Thanksgiving to all of you!"

**Me**: Ohhh I get it know! I can see Izumi being Chiaki now that you mention it

**Haru**: They are both slow in some ways

**Me**: I'd be quite interesting to see them as love stage characters... And Ritsu as a crazy lalalulu fan XD *imagines it* pfffft Hahahaha

**Ritsu**: What?

**Haru**: That would be hilarious someone please write about it

**Ritsu**: No don't write about me!

**Me**: They already do so give up... Takano as a clueless actor... Well I can actually see that happening cause I'm guessing he doesn't know how to act but then again there's many mysteries when it comes to him

**Takano**: Since when am I a mysterious guy?

**Me**: I was just saying... Anyways I hope all you guys had a happy thanksgiving sorry I'm so late it's just been busy with school, and family came over and I kinda got lazy with updating *sigh* so much stuff happening gosh

**Haru**: Anyways also from her she asked "Sup guys ! I've been meaning to ask you guys about this for a while. Dont you think the random openings are like the random openings of smosh? Have ever seen smosh ? If not then see it on youtube food battle 2006-2014. And tell me what you think of it okay? BYE BYE."

**Me**: Funny that you mention it the day I got your review I was watching smosh and then I looked at your review and I'm like oh my god I've never noticed this before! I was mind blown for some reason... And yeah I've seen food battle

**Haru**: Smosh is amazing especially Anthony *eyes sparkle*

**Me**: Well we know who's your favorite now... Awesome fact I realized that me and Anthony have he same last name I'm like I want to be related to you! Sadly we aren't plus I have two last names so there was no way we'd be related...

**Haru**: Next one is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Good luck in your freshman year shay. Freshman year for me was like a Rollercoaster that I will never get off. I'm still on the ride. As for Takano...just finding out that you can dance just made my whole night! *now I'm starting to sing "I don't dance" from high school musical* Now Ritsu same question for you. Can you dance. I need to confirm this. (Shay, reason why I'm asking is because there is a MMD video of Takano &amp; Ritsu dancing to Lamb) And if you think corpse party is bad (which is was, I manage to watch it) watch Akame Ga Kill"

**Me**: Thank you! And it's been a roller coaster for me too but turns out we are one-third of the way done from school woot ti do for that... And omg I started singing the song too as soon as you mentioned it XD

**Ritsu**: I can dance to like waltz and stuff with a partner but that's about it

**Me**: Oh my I need to watch that now

**Ritsu**: Watch what?

**Me**: Oh nothing... And I've heard of Akame ga kill which again I've not watched... I actually confused that anime with strike the blood but then realized it was a different anime cause strike the blood is about vampires I only managed to watch a few episodes of that until his head got cut off and blood was everywhere and then his head got back on his body it's just weird but interesting I might think of finishing it at some point cause the guy is so hot

**Haru**: Wow your reasonings get ridiculous every time when it comes to anime

**Me**: Yup... I have a problem

**Haru**: At least you admit it that's the first step

**Me**: Oh that reminds me today in lunch my friend said she had a problem cause she was fangirling over some hot guys in her gym class anyways besides the point me and my friend at the table were like at least you admit it that's the first step! We literally said it at the same time and started laughing cause of it XD

**Haru**: Oh geez you guys... Moving on from Cynthia 1905 "Hi,nice to meet you everybody!Anyways,Shay-san I respect you for putting up so many chapters.I would have felt exhausted.I read till 43 but kinda got impatient so sorry if I asked something that has already been -san what do you usually do for Christmas?All the couples in Sekai ichi Hatsukoi,what do you find the most attractive feature about your lover?And can you please explain where do babies come from?*looks up with innocent eyes but actually knows*"

**Me:** Nice to meet you!

**Haru**: Wow we've been getting new people asking questions lately

**Me**: I'm impressed too... And thank you I appreciate it! Surprisingly I don't get tired I just start stressing out when I get a lot of questions and when I go so long without updating that I feel like I'm forgetting to answer the questions when in reality I haven't it's just I haven't had time to like sit down and answer them either that or I just get lazy...but when I sit down to answer them it goes surprisingly fast cause it's just comes natural to me now that I'm like why was I even stressing over it to begin with?

**Takano**: And that's why I smoke it, liberates some stress from work

**Me**: *sigh* you seriously need to stop smoking... Just sit down eat some popcorn watch some really funny anime and that's all you need

**Haru**: You always solve everything with the mention of anime -.-

**Me**: Yeah... Anyways don't worry about it! No one has actually asked that before... And well for Christmas I don't know who you were asking cause it got caught off and just says -san so I'm implying it was for me if it wasn't sorry... Anyways this year my cousins and family are coming over so it's going to be fun I plan to build a gingerbread house with my cousins and I had already planned out what to gift them which another thing to add to stress about cause it takes a long time to make their presents and then I have my research paper due next Friday... Anyways the point is we do random stuff for Christmas so it's never like the same thing so I don't know really...

**Haru**: Anyways for that question let's start with Yuu *blush*

**Yuu**: He's extremely adorable and it's fun to hang around with *smile*

**Kisa**: Yukina is kind and his face

**Me**: Thought you would say that...

**Yukina**: Kisa-san's blushing face and his whole self

**Kisa**: *blush*

**Yokozowa**: He's annoying but I guess his looks?

**Me**: Well he admits that he's attracted to him at least...

**Kirishima: **How he struggles to admit the truth during... You know

**Yokozowa**: Idiot! *blush*

**Takano:** Same for me and Ritsu's blushing face

**Ritsu:** The fact that he likes books...

**Me**: *raises eyebrow* I'm pretty sure you said something about his face last time

**Ritsu**: *sighs in defeat* his face also

**Takano**: *smirks*

**Chiaki**: the fact that he can cook

**Me**: *facepalm* why is it always food when it comes to you?

**Chiaki**: ...how about the fact that he's tall...

**Me**: *sigh* good enough... How about you Hatori?

**Hatori:** He's adorable and the fact that he was able to make me fall for him

**Chaiki**: *blush*

**Me**: Dawwww why are all of you so adorable together?!

**Haru**: ... Pffft anyways Takano would you care to explain where they come from?

**Takano**: Well you see the mommy has se-

**Ritsu**: *covers his mouth* please at least tell the appropriate version

**Takano**: The little bee goes to a flower and leaves pollen behind making the flower to produce fruit

**Kisa:** Why the heck is it a bee and a flower?!

**Takano**: Okay fine... Mommy and daddy kiss and out comes a baby

**Haru:** That makes no sense you skipped a lot of steps there!

**Ritsu**: That's besides the point Haru!

**Me**: So in Takano terms all you have to do is kiss someone and you become pregnant?

**Takano:** I got it from a book okay

**Me**: Well I've never heard of this so-called book you've read

**Takano**: Okay I made it up...

**Kisa**: You know now the bee story is actually making more sense to me

**Me**: *sigh* what is wrong with you people

**Kisa**: The same thing that's wrong with you... You have random fever

**Haru**: What the heck does that even mean?!

**Kisa**: Don't know sounded better in my head...

**Me**: Anyways that was all the questions we got so bye-bye!


	63. Chapter 63

I'm taking forever!

**Haru**: To update yes

**Me**: Well I got a bunch of questions and realized some are from like last week so I figured it's about time to answer them

**Haru**: Well we got like a bunch from DarkPrincess758 so I'll separate it. So first she asked "Hello XD Before I forget, *gives Haru a picture of Hitoshi when I scared him into wetting his pants* Ok I have somewhat some free time and finally uploaded chapter 3. I am so proud of myself Anyways questions XD Takano...

...we all know you poped Ritsu's cherry...but who poped yours?  
Also I welcome Yuu in the family because unlike SOMEONE he NEVER wanted to hurt my little brother -.- AND he protected and stood up for Haru...and you laugh in Ritsu's face... Break Ritsu's heart i will break your head, make him cry and i will cut 'it' off I'm watching you Ritsu &amp; Haru XD hey little brothers Christmas is coming up so be sure to tell me what you want ok?  
Yuu sup. keep up the good work XD Shay-san I was wondering could I use Haru for a Christmas one shot?  
Also how are you?" Onee-chan where have you been? *bursts out laughing* you just made my day XD

**Me**: Chapter 3 was amazingly done, Takano is forever and always will be a pervert, and yes you can use Haru

**Takano**: *raises an eyebrow*

**Me**: What you know it's true!

**Takano**: Okay first of all I never wanted to hurt him and second of all no one popped my cherry, and third of all It was a nervous laugh! I messed up and laughed for my own stupidness

**Haru**: well at least you realized your stupidness Takano: -.-

**Me**: either way I'd be careful if I were you, you do not want to mess with her

**Takano**: What do you know

**Me**: We've become really good friends and she's not kidding about cutting your head off

** Ritsu**: *sigh* I give up you guys always talk about killing people

**Me**: Not always...

**Ritsu**: Anyways for me I'd be fine with any book

**Haru**: Manga! I need new ones to read so anything is fine

**Yuu**: Thank you but I'm doing it because I love Haru *smiles*

**Haru**: *blushes*

**Me**: *to Takano* See why can't you be like him!

**Takano**: -.-

**Me**: Like I said before you can use him! Also I'm great thank you!

**Haru**: She also asked "I feel so mean to Yokozawa...  
when Takano rejected him a LOT of people were like "poor yokozawa :c" and got "the feels" but i was like "bout dang time ... now Yokozawa shoo" and i was doing a little happy dance ...i feel sooo mean.  
Takano...  
...i'm watching you *glares*  
and i was wondering what ever happened to that ex-girlfriend of yours? (during high school)  
Also am I the only one who noticed Ritsu Haru and Chiaki all have baby faces like Kisa?"

**Me**: I know I saw that too and I was like finally about time! I feel awful too, I'm sorry Yokozowa

**Yokozowa**: It's fine I don't let that stuff get to me

**Me**: You know my hatred for you kinda left so I'm liking you a little bit more

**Yokozowa**: *blush* that's good I guess

**Takano**: She left me cause I was too hard to deal with and noticed I didn't love her

**Me**: You seriously stink at having a romantic relationship with anyone other than Ricchan

**Takano**: Yup

**Me**: And when I made Haru intended to make him have a baby face like Kisa so yay you noticed it! XD

**Haru**: Wait I was supposed to have a Kisa baby face?

**Me**: Well not exactly like his but just a baby face in general, no one can top Kisa's baby face

**Kisa**: You noticed it!

**Haru**: Oh I'm pretty sure I can top that anyways onee-chan also asked "Bakano!  
I FREAKING SWEAR I'LL CHASE 'YOU' WITH A CHAINSAW IF YOU HURT RITSU!  
Also *covers Ritsu's ears* when do you plan on poping the question? And also, what was the WORST day/moment of your life and why? ...

*pulls out katanna sword and glares*  
I'm watching you -.-"

**Takano**: Why is it that whenever you ask me something you always threatened to kill me?

**Me**: Cause you made her want to kill you

**Ritsu**: Wait what question?

**Takano**: Soon don't worry, I need to prepare for that

**Ritsu**: Prepare for what!

**Me**: *smirks* Don't worry about it Ricchan

**Takano**: Worst moment was when Ritsu left me because I missed him, worst day was when I found out my father isn't my real father

**Me**: See I always hear your background story and I can't help but not be mad at you

**Takano**: Okay... Then

**Haru**: From treacy-101 "Takano could you tell me why the hell you did 'that' to Ritsu in episode three when he was avoiding you? And Ritsu were you in total shock when he did 'that'?Kisa,Yukina,Chiaki,Hatori,Yuu,Haru,Yokozawa,Zen,Shay-chan what would you do in a situation like 'that'?"

**Me**: Wait what had happened in episode 3 I already forgot *looks it up* ohhhh right... Ahem well you see in that situation I would basically kick him as hard as I can now if I do like the person and the person likes me back then it'd be fine with that but other than that kick him where it hurts as hard as I can and run out of there

**Haru**: So violent but I would basically do the same thing

**Me**: why the heck didn't you just kick him? I mean you still have your legs

**Ritsu**: he was pinning me down how the heck was I supposed to kick him! Plus he's strong if you haven't realized that yet... And I was shocked like I couldn't think of what to do at that moment

**Takano**: Why are you guys acting like I committed some kind of crime?! And I did it so that he wouldn't run away from the situation like he always does!

**Me**: -.- you might as well have committed one... Anyways Kisa what do you think?

**Kisa**: I'd be totally fine with that, but I wouldn't just be fine with it either so I I'd punched him hard in the gut

**Yukina**: Same here

** Yokozowa**: I would've kicked him, yelled in his ear, punch him, and then run away

**Me**: Oddly specific...

**Zen**: one it wouldn't happen to me but two I'd pretty much kill the bastard

**Yuu**: Kick him and run

**Hatori**: Punch him

**Chiaki**: I don't know...

**Me**: Really Chiaki?! You're the only one with the most innocent answer

**Haru**: How about slit his throat with a katana

**Chiaki**: ...no thank you...

**Me**: You know what good enough answer

**Haru**: She also asked "Bakano when Rittie fell asleep did you try 'anything' on him? If you did so help me ill destroy you! Ko did you feel betrayed when Sho was about to kiss the 'other man'? Ko what if you work as an mangaka (you know drawing manga) in Maruka Publishing? OMG you and Sho could be work buddies! Yuu what hurt most ,that Yoshi rejected you or his punch? Tori what will you do if Yuu 'really' got out of control? Ritsu-kun I am here for you if you need me. Also here are some roses for you *hands roses to you* because I am your biggest are you that blind at love-_-? Sho can you name any type of movie that is horror? Haruuu you are my favorite oc ever so can you cosplay as Oz from Pandora Hearts? An nee-chan can you tell me one thing you like about men? Mino why do you smile almost everytime its kinda freaky? Yoko do you ever wanted a real family? Zen could you tell me what you find cute at Hiyori? Hiyori from now on will you please call Yoko 'mommy'? Shay have you ever scene yuri anime? Ritchan have you ever scene batman? If you havent then see the character Harleen Franciss Quinzel a.k.a. Harley Quinn and Mr. Joker and see how common you both are ( not joker just harley) and both of you were betrayed by the person you love and hurt badly."

**Takano**: A lot of things actually

**Me**: Yup we've established that you're a pervert

**Ritsu**: A perverted Bakano idiotic jerk *blush*

**Me**: Anything else?

**Ritsu**: Can't think of anything for now...

**Yukina**: I didn't necessarily feel betrayed I was mostly thinking of how to kill him before he touches my Kisa

**Me**: Awwww

**Ritsu**: What is it with you people and killing?!

**Me**: Well when it comes to fictions there's always killing involve...sometimes... Moving on

**Yukina**: I'd find that amazing! I would love to work with Kisa!

**Kisa**: That would actually be amazing *blush*

**Me**: Yuu?

**Yuu**: I'd have to say both were equally painful

**Haru**: *pouts*

**Yuu**: *notices, smiles and kisses him on the cheek* but it's all better now that I have Haru

**Haru**: *smiles and blushes*

**Me**: Geez you two are so adorable!

**Tor**i: I would most likely punch him but from what I can tell I don't think that will be a problem since he has Haru now

**Me**: Well yeah in my story but in the actual manga you never know

**Ritsu**: Thank you for the roses! And I'm not blind at love...

**Me**: *raises an eyebrow*

**Ritsu**: Okay maybe a little...

**Kisa**: Hmmm Paranormal activity

**Me**: ...moving on...

**Haru**: Hehe you're bad with those

**Me**: I can't stand them at all...

**Haru**: Anyways I have not seen Pandora hearts so I wouldn't know

**Me**: I tried to once but never got to actually watch it

**An**: They are manly? And strong

*****Both Kisa and Haru bursts out laughing*****

**Haru**: Pffft Hahahaha

**Kisa**: I can't... Hahahahaha

**An**: What's so funny?

**Haru**: Manly and strong pfffft and you like Ricchan HAHAHAHA

**Kisa**: HAHAHAHA

**Ritsu**: Wait what... HEY!

**Me**: Oh so he finally got it now

**Haru**: Sorry sorry but Pfft

**Me**: *sigh* Geez you two anyways Mino

**Mino**: What do you mean? I just like to smile *smiles*

**Me**: Yeah that's basically self explanatory...

**Yokozowa:** I have and I already do *blush*

**Me**: Dawwww yokozowa has been cuter lately...except not at the same time

**Yokozowa**: You are weird -.-

**Me**: You noticed this now?

**Zen**: Everything about her is cute! How about the fact that he loves Yokozowa and me very much

**Hiyori**: You embarrass me... *blush* and I've tried to call him mommy it didn't end well right mommy?

**Yokozowa**: You can call me that when your dad isn't around he always ruins it

**Zen**: What do you mean I don't make fun of mommy at all *smirks*

**Me**: I've actually tried seeing yuri I tried watching Sakura Trick but I never finished it... I prefer yaoi though I have nothing against yuri it's just yaoi comes naturally for me now

**Ritsu**: I have seen batman and at the same time haven't

**Haru**: That makes no sense

**Me**: No it makes perfect sense it's the same for me like I know I've seen part of some movies but yet I don't remember any of it and I have not seen all of them

**Ritsu**: Yup same thing for me

**Haru:** Next one was from DarkPrincess758 "Kisa-san what do you consider Ritsu as.. a coworker a good friend or a little brother (who you love to tease)? Everyone (Kisa Haru Yuu Hatori Yoshino Yukina Yokozawa Kirishima Hiyori) how would you reacet if Ritsu died by sacrificing himself to save Takano? Also Takano what is with you and honeymoons?"

**Kisa**: I consider him a good friend actually my best friend actually all of the above

**Me**: Make up your mind!

**Kisa**: All of the above and I would kill takano after that like no Ricchan you can't leave us!

**Haru**: Yeah I would do the same like no that would be sad and I'd probably get revenge by killing takano

**Ritsu**: it always goes back to killing... Wait how come I'm dying?

**Me**: ...

**Yuu**: I don't know Onodera that well but Haru would be sad and so would I

**Hatori**: I wouldn't know how to react... Like it'd be awful to lose him he brings fun into the group it'd be awful without him

**Yoshino**: I don't really know him but it'd be pretty sad

**Yokozowa**: Why would you sacrifice your life?

**Me**: Is that your reaction?

**Yokozowa**: Yup

**Zen**: Sadness

**Me**: Wow man of few words

**Zen**: Well it's basically sad

**Hiyori**: *tears up* that would be sad he doesn't deserve that

**Haru**: Onee-chan you made a little girl cry!

**Me**: Takano just answer your question

**Takano**: I would kill myself with Ritsu because I world without Ritsu is a world I don't want to live in

**Me**: That wasn't your question

**Ritsu:** Why are you guys acting like I just died? I'm still here!

**Takano**: *hugs and kisses him over and over on the cheek* yeah and don't leave me please

**Ritsu**: *blushes* idiot I won't leave you

**Takano**: I don't know it's a time where I can have Ritsu all to myself so why not like it

**Me**: You have him all to yourself even without honeymoons

**Takano**: True...

**Haru**: Next is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "I'm just gonna say Akame Ga Kill! was good but it just died down little by little since they took a OAE (Original Anime Ending). Parasyte is also another bloody one but is really awesome. I was gonna skip it cause the story didn't make sense but it is starting to now. But, are you watching Sailor Moon Cyrstal Shay-chan? Ritsu, coming from you...I'm actually surprise you can dance some what. The waltz is pretty easy but dancing to Spanish music is easy yet not easy since there are difference genre of dances for it. Just try to not get confused with it. Kisa, why is Ritsu becoming like you with only like Takano face? What did you do to Onii-san?(not gonna lie what ever you did, I'm amazed that it worked on how stubborn he is)  
Hatori, what would happen if chiaki one day brought home a kitten or puppy?  
Chiaki, same question applies Takano, smoking is very bad. It is a habit that should be broken at a early stage before it becomes a huge probably in your life. *bring out list on many problem it contains &amp; what could happen* don't ask. I'm the youngest of my family, I do my research &amp; prove my point when my family is wrong. It is pretty fun to do that. Especially when your older sister &amp; brother suppose to know these thing but they don't. Yukina, what would happen if you became a Shoujo mangaka? Which company would you chose &amp; Would you have Kisa be your editor?  
That's all my question. Bye!"

**Me**: Interesting... And well I tried watching the first episode and I totally forgot what happened and I'm like you know what I'm not rewatching 200 episodes again just to find out what happens and watch this season so no I'm not watching it

**Ritsu**: Is it really that surprising that I can dance?

**Me**: Yup it's cause your so jaded we don't normally picture you as a dancer

**Ritsu**: What do you picture me as then? -.-

**Me**: Hating everything

**Ritsu**: ...

**Me**: See I'm Spanish, specifically Puerto Rican, yet I don't really dance... The thing is your constantly moving so it gets tiring plus like you said there's different genres for it... And Kisa what did you do?

**Kisa**: I did nothing! He said it all on his own! Am I that much of an influence

**Haru**: Yes!

**Hatori**: He most likely would not do his work and play with his pet all day

**Chiaki**: Yeah but you'd take it from me until I finish my work... And he'd probably secretly play with it

**Hatori**: I would not... Maybe

**Me**: I love proving my point with my friends cause they don't believe me and I'm like see I told you! *sigh* except when I'm wrong it's always embarrassing... See the thing is we are so stubborn that we don't like to admit we are wrong

**Takano**: I know it's bad I'm trying to work on quitting

**Me**: When will that be?

**Takano**: Don't know...

**Yukina**: I'd draw shoujo manga but i wouldn't be as to make it like my favorite manga does. And Kisa would totally be my editor so I would go for Marukawa

**Me**: If it's by you I'd totally read it

**Yukina**: Really?

**Me**: Yup and coming from me that is a compliment cause I don't read shoujo much and read a lot of yaoi

**Haru**: Last question is from Lonescript "Hello!  
Yokozawa- If Hiyori brought home a boy what would you do? Or in like ten years what would you do if you find out she's pregnant?! Zen- When do plan on letting your daughter know about "mama" (whispers and hands box of chocolate) Here, please enjoy.  
Isaka-No one had ever brought you up here, it bothered me so TADA. How's your relationship with Asahina? (I know he's mostly a Junjou character but it's the thought that counts!)  
Takano- Stay sexy and I love you. I am gifting you with a box of chocolates as well. Can I have a hug? I have gotten hugs from everyone except you *pout* Ritsu- How's your relationship with your mother?  
Yukina- Your are formally invited to a just because party thrown by me. You get one add on, who will it be? (besides Kisa, I don't want you to invite him.) Kisa- Because I wanted to invite you myself! You're going. That's final.  
Nighty night!"

**Yokozowa**: Make sure the guy is good enough for her and if he's not kick is ass, now I'd be fine with her being pregnant but his father would probably have a heart attack

**Zen**: My Hiyori will not get near a boy! I mean unless I know the boy is good for her than maybe but under adult supervision

**Me**: oh Hiyori you have it tough

**Zen**: Oh soon and thanks for the chocolates, you do realize what I'm going to do with the chocolates right? *smirks*

**Yokozowa**: Oh no you won't! *bright red*

**Me**: *sarcastic* Oh no whatever shall we do about that... Anyways true we have yet to have Isaka-san in here

**Isaka**: Why thank you! Chibi-tan

**Me**: Wrong anime plus that's what you call Misaki

**Isaka**: Oh oops I meant thank you yeah... And it's going great he's been getting more talkative lately *blush*

**Me:** That's nice he's always so serious anyways Takano

**Takano**: *hugs you* okay and one creepy but okay I'll stay sexy and two thanks for the chocolates now I know what to do with them since Kirishima gave me a few ideas *smirks*

**Ritsu**: You will not! *blush*

**Me**: Gosh we are surrounded by perverts

**Haru**: You are a pervert too

**Me**: So are you!

**Haru**: True...

**Ritsu**: It's gotten better... Except now she's obsessing over me marrying Masamune

**Me**: You called him Masamune!

**Ritsu**: Oops didn't notice *blush*

**Me**: *sigh* it's been a while since you did

**Yukina**: If I can't invite Kisa then I'd rather go with nobody

**Me**: Geez just choose one person

**Yukina**: I guess I can invite Haru-chan

**Haru**: That sounded like I was a forced option -.- but whatever wohooo party! XD

**Kisa**: Hehe and I'll gladly go thank you!

**Me**: Well that was all for the questions again sorry I took long but you school and stuff it's been awful and winter break is approaching and tomorrow my cousins are coming over for a whole week! So yay I'm so excited! XD so sorry in advance if I were to take long once again to update anyways that is all Bye-bye!


	64. Chapter 64

Warning: things are about to get interesting

**Haru: **Why?

**Me**: *clears throat* Haru let me do the honors to read this one review first to get it out of the way since my friend DarkPrincess758 wanted to see my reaction

**Haru:** Okay then...

**Me:** From no idea "I don't understand what this is supposed to be, are you a famous writer or star on here so we have to read a Q and A with you? And the chat-script format and the author-centered plot isn't allowed, just saying."

**Haru:** Oh this will be interesting Pffft

**Me:** Okay so first of all no I'm not famous I'm simply doing this for fun Pfft me famous is like...

**Haru**: Like a puff of smoke becoming famous because it will soon disappear

**Me:** My point is no I'm not famous, I made this for you guys to have fun coming up with the randomnest questions and me answering them in the most funny random way possible to make you guys laugh, now not everything is based around me I always make sure of that and just saying if you read the first chapter maybe you'd understand what this is about

**Haru: **And again it isn't always about her because she made me and she includes me in stuff here

**Me: **And again it isn't always about me now the chat thing I actually didn't know that but it's fun and it takes me quite sometime to upload cause I edit all this and bold everything to make it easier for you guys to read *catches breath* sorry about that went on a full on rant mode there... Haru on to the real questions please

**Haru**: From a guest "Ok guys be prepared because I have alot of questions. So Ritsu Masamune Haru Yuu Yoshino Hatori Yukina Kisa Yokozawa Zen Shay what is your worst fear of dying?(ex. my worst fear of dying will be falling until I crashed) I dare Takano Yokozawa Ritsu Yoshino Zen Hatori Kisa Yukina Haru Shay to watch at least one clip of '1,000 ways to n all of you describe yourself by a song?"

**Me**: worst fear of dying... Would probably be everything but then again falling from a high place cause I'm scared of heights

**Haru**: Being burnt alive for me, it sounds painful

**Ritsu:** Of course it'd be painful! Mine would be being buried alive

**Takano**: Being strangled to death would have to be mine

**Yokozowa**: Being stabbed to death

**Zen:** Being shot

**Chiaki**: Drowning

**Hatori**: Suffocating

**Yuu**: Being beaten to death

**Kisa**: Mine is choking and no one being able to help me

**Yukina:** I wouldn't let that happen to you! And mine would be bleeding to death

**Me:** Now I've seen 1000 ways to die before so I'm skipping this one only cause I don't want to watch it again

***everyone else starts watching it***

**Haru**: I did not know you can die by swallowing a tooth pick!

**Chiaki:** Never getting near a toothpick ever again!

**Me**: Oh I remember watching that one I also watched another one but I forgot what it was about already

**Ritsu:** It looks painful though...

**Kisa:** *covers his eyes* Okay I can't watch anymore! Probably won't be able to sleep now

**Yukina**: I'll be there next to you so don't worry

**Kisa**: *blushes*

**Me**: Well moving on from that now describing ourselves by a song... Do you mean by naming it or singing a line of it? Whatever lets just go for the name for now... I'll have to go through my playlist so you guys answer first

**Haru**: Well good luck with that cause it's going to take you a while, but for me it'd be... Does Japanese songs count?

**Me**: As long as you understand what they're saying of course they could count

**Haru: **Then it's kimi=hana by pigstar also known as the opening song for Junjo Romantica

**Me:** oh I can see that now

**Haru**: Yup how about you Ritsu?

**Ritsu**: I'd lie by Taylor Swift

**Me**: Wow... So you admit the contexts of the song then *smirks*

**Ritsu:** *blush* not really

**Takano**: What do you mean?

**Me: **Oh so you haven't heard the song well there's this line-

**Ritsu:** Don't tell him! Takano just say yours

**Takano**: I need your love by Ellie Goulding

**Me: **Of course you'd choose that one... -.-

**Kisa:** Mine is Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

**Yukina:** Unconditionally by Katy Perry

**Zen**: Oh mine would be Wild by Jessie J

**Yokozowa**: Smile by Avril Lavigne

**Me:** Pffft

**Haru**: hahahahaha

**Yokozowa**: *blush* Shut up!

**Me**: pfffft...Okay okay what's yours Chiaki?

**Chiaki**: Love Story by Taylor Swift

**Me:** Wow I've realized our obsession with Taylor Swift now...

**Hatori:** Collar full by Panic at the disco

**Me: **I love that song especially the cover by Joey Graceffa anyways Yuu what about you

**Yuu**: You and I by JRA

**Me**: Awww that song fits you two perfectly

**Haru**: Haven't heard it...

**Me: **Well you should anyways it's my turn... Geez it's hard picking one for yourself

**Haru:** Just choose already!

**Me**: Okay I guess I'd say Tell your world by Hatsune Miku... But I'll also leave it to you guys what song, from what you guys now so far about me, do you think describe me

**Haru**: Oh it seems that wasn't it from the guest they also had said "Ok anyways didn't finished last night's review because my idiotic sister told me to go to sleep. (Just because i am 13 they can make me go to sleep.) Ok anyways on to the questions. I was saying last night to descrive your self's by a song right? (So for ex. Ritsu's song is "Hold it Against Me"-Sam Tsui )(Original song is from Britney Spears) BA-KA-NO (I am watching you)I dare you to drink alot until yuor drunk.(Save it for last please Shay) Ritsu I am so so sorry I didn't meant that you were blind at love that question was for 'Chiaki' I am so sorry please forgive me I didnt mean to embarass you not even for An's question! BA-KA-NO what do you mean you tried alot of things with my precious Ritsu?! Tell what you did to him when he fell asleep NOW!(Tell me if not then I will hit you so hard you won't feel a thing in the morning (I do not bluff) and don't spare me the details) Ritsu sweetie don't worry I will protect you from that 'h***' a.k.a. BAKANO . I dare Yokozawa to watch the full movies of 'Final Destination' (Remember I do not bluff) and tell me one death that is the worst in each movie.I dare Ritsu Bakano Yokozawa Zen Hiyori Chiaki Hatori Haru Yuu Shay An Mino Haitana Kisa Yukina to do a silly all for today. BYE BYE."

**Me:** Oh okay well it seems we answered it right at least anyways how about we do that with Takano till the very end of this cause a drunk Takano answering questions is probably not a good idea

**Ritsu: **It's okay don't worry about it

**Me:** While we are at why don't you answer it Chiaki?

**Chiaki:** I don't know was I?

**Me**: yeah that basically answers it -.-

**Ritsu: **What did you do when I was asleep?!

**Takano**: Nothing just kissed you

**Ritsu: **That's it?

**Takano**: Yeah

**Me**: I don't even believe you on that one -.-

**Takano**: I wouldn't do anything to Ritsu while he can't fight back

**Me**: *raises eyebrow* What about that time he was drunk?

**Takano**: All I did was leave marks it was just a little prank, I wanted him to see him freak out

**Me:** Okay then...

**Yokozowa: ***watches movie* Well all the deaths are horrible and I won't remember all of them so let's say the girl being nailed, the latter on the guy, the bus running over that person and... The airbag scene with the girl in the car crashed... Oh gosh I feel sick now

**Me**: I do too I haven't seen those movies but I had to do some research to help you answer it... Anyways what do you mean by silly is it just like a silly thing or something then *pats my own head while rubbing my stomach*

**Haru**: Yeah I don't think that's what they meant but *hops on one foot while patting his own head*

**Me:** Okay let's just move on from that I feel like we will fail

**Haru:** Yeah... Anyways next is from DarkPrincess758 and there are quite a few questions from her so I'll have to separate them so first "Takano

ok first of all following your response to treacy-101 second question...

define "a lot of things" *moves out of the way to show the hidden gillotine and glares (you know french revolution? the machine that choped people's heads off)* *whispers Haru-kun stop reading for a sec i wanna see Bakano's reaction*"

**Me**: Ohhh your in trouble now

**Takano**: I already answered it and honestly all I did was kissing and seriously where do you get these things?!

**Haru:** To continue with what she said in this review "...BUT i do not want Ritsu to hate me *yells "GET THAT THING BACK TO FRANCE!"*

Okay Bakano so what you're telling me is you didn't want to "break him"? And there would be no misunderstanding IF YOU SIMPLY TOLD RITU-KUN "I LOVE YOU"!

Also I asked who took your virginity...cause i KNOW you aren't a virgin. Did you ever find out who your biolagical father is? When was the last time you talked to your mom?"

**Takano:** ...

**Me**: Honestly I thought your reaction would be more terrified

**Takano**: I'm getting too used to this... Anyways I know I was stupid I should've just told him I love him instead of just laughing, and I lost my virginity with Ritsu

**Ritsu**: ...what?

**Me**: Wait you did?

**Takano: **Yeah and I haven't seen my mother since I've left for college and my mother never told me about my father so I never found him

**Haru**: She also asked "Yokozawa my hatered for you is SLOWLY decreasing ok? Also would you sacrifice yourself for Zen or Hiyori?

Haru-kun XD *gives a wraped up manga and hugs kisses his cheek* do not open untill Christmas -.-

Ritsu-kun XD *hugs kisses his cheek* *gives "The Queen's Circus" wraped up*

Bakano *holds out hand* truce till next year? Also...when did you become such a pervert? ...it's like you have a s*x drive of a fricken rabbit -.-

Yukina you never answered my question how would you react if Ritsu sacrificed his life for Bakano?

Shay-san XD MARY X-MAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR XD"

**Yokozowa**: That's good and of course I'd sacrifice myself for them I'd do anything for them

**Haru**: Well it's already past Christmas so *opens it* Thank you Onee-chan I can finally read something else!

**Ritsu: ***unwraps the gift* Thank you I'll read it tonight!

**Takano**: Okay truce even though you threatened me a minute ago with a guillotine and I don't know I've always been this way

**Haru**: He just doesn't look like it, he actually has a sex drive of a rabbit -.-

**Yukina:** I thought I answered it sorry well I don't really know him much but I'd be sad since my Kisa works with him and he would be sad and I do t want him to be sad

**Me**: Gosh Yukina you are so nice! Merry Christmas! Even though it's late and Happy New Year! I'm sorry guys I'm so late to answer all your questions

**Haru:** Onee-chan also asked "Hello

Chapter 4 is done

And now my heart aches

Ok so now you guys now know what happens

Everyone (kisa yukina hatori yoshino yuu haru yokozawa zen hiyori and takano)

What is your reaction cause chaper 5 is all about your guys opinion of ritsu's death?

Also this annoying heartache will go away...

...Takano...kiss my little brother (Ritsu)...

And finally I know this sugestion has been shown here before by a guest but...

Everyone play the pocky game and Shay-san picks who's with who."

**Me**: Yup the heartache is still there

**Kisa:** Why Ricchan?! Why did you do that was my reaction

**Takano**: I couldn't move, I didn't know what to do or think I couldn't even safe him

**Hatori**: I didn't think he would do something like that

**Yukina: **It's so sad I started crying

**Haru**: Why Ricchan? why did you leave us?!

**Chiaki**: I was balling my eyes out, the tears just wouldn't stop falling

**Yokozowa: **I couldn't do anything to stop the idiot from making a mistake

**Zen:** He didn't deserve that he seemed like a great person

**Hiyori: **Will he be okay was what I was thinking but then I started crying

**Yuu:** I didn't even know of what to do or say to comfort Haru he was crying and I started crying cause I wanted to take the his pain away and make it my own

**Haru**: Yuu I love you so much *hugs Yuu*

**Yuu**: I love you too *hugs him tight*

**Me**: Awwww you guys are going to make me cry

**Ritsu**: You guys do realize I'm right here

**Takano**: *kisses Ritsu*

**Ritsu**: *wraps his arms around Takano* I'm still here

**Takano:** I know and I don't want to let you go ever again

**Me**: Onto the Pocky game!

**Haru**: *whining* Not again!

**Me**: Too bad so let's see I'm too lazy to go back and check who I chose last time so hopefully I don't pair up the same people so Yuu and Hatori, Takano and Yokozowa, Zen and Ritsu, Haru and Chiaki, and Kisa and Yukina

**Haru**: Why is Kisa's the only normal one!

**Kisa:** Yay come here Yukina

**Yukina**: *smiles and puts a pocky between his lips as Kisa does the same with the other end*

**Kisa: ***gets closer until he kisses Yukina*

**Haru**: Not fair why aren't I pair up with Yuu!

**Me**: Stop complaining it was my choice to choose *smirk*

**Haru**: Whatever Yoshino-sensei lets get this over with! *takes pocky and puts it in his mouth*

**Chiaki**: *reluctantly takes the other end and get closer until it breaks*

**Haru:** Thank god it broke!

**Chiaki: ***sighs of relieve* that's good

**Me: **Okay Ritsu your next!

**Ritsu**: *looks at Zen warily*

**Zen:** Don't worry I'll make sure it breaks *takes pocky and give other end to Ritsu*

**Ritsu**: *reluctantly takes it until he gets closer and the pocky breaks* thank you

**Zen**: No problem

**Takano**: Now Yokozowa do the same cause I do not want to kiss you no offense

**Yokozowa**: That should be my line *takes pocky and gets closer until they're so close but it breaks*

**Me:** That was so close! Okay last one Is Yuu and Hatori *smirk*

**Yuu**: You did this on purpose didn't you -.-

**Me: **Maybe...

**Hatori**: *reluctanctly takes the pocky and gives end to Yuu*

**Yuu**: *bites until he gets close and they kiss and separate quickly* oh god that was so gross!

**Hatori:** I should be saying that!

**Me**: Okay, okay we get it you hate each other's guts

**Haru:** ahem well she also asks "Kisa-san I feel you! How you felt when Yunkina-kun kept saying "ok maybe next time" and all that stuff... my boyfriend does the same exact thing -.- I know how you feel and i'm there for you ok?"

**Kisa**: Thank you! I feel you too

**Yukina:** I don't do it on purpose

**Kisa**: I know we've just been busy

**Yukina**: *smiles and kisses Kisa*

**Kisa**: *blushes*

**Me**: *sigh* I want to find someone like that too!

**Haru**: She also says "Shay-san I recently read this one fanfic and talk about deja vu! The plot line the love stories THE EVERYTHING WAS EXACTLY LIKE SEKAIICHI HATSUKOI DOWN TO THE LAST DETAIL! *starts twitching*"

**Me:** Wow how did they do that! I can't get it that exact even if I tried! Send me the name now I'm interested...

**Haru**: That was the last of them from onee-chan now next is from treacy-101 and there's also quite a few of them so first she asked "Guys I need advice what do you do when someone is a complete douchbag that is making fun of you by the way you look?"

**Me**: I got this one, ignore them and walk away or just pretend like they're not there. Those types of people aren't worth even reasoning with because they just look down on a person without even giving them a chance, sometimes they just want to make themselves look better by looking down on others so just ignore it and pretend like they aren't part of your life because if they don't respect you then they aren't worth it

**Haru**: Wow that's the best advice you've given so far

**Me:** I've learned from experience plus I've read a lot of things similar to this that just get me mad, why are people like that is my question? It's not about the way you look it's about who you are, your personality it seems people keep ignoring that

**Haru:** Yeah well that's the world for ya anyways next she asked "Guys do you think' Blank Space'-Taylor Swift fits the old couple (drum roll please) Yokozawa (also Ritsu) and Bakano? An Shay Haru Yuu Ritsu Bakano Yokozawa Zen Hiyori Hatori Chiaki Yukina Kisa who is your fav artist (musical) and why do you like about their songs? Also how dare you YOU H*** Bakano I hope Ritsu will hit you hard right in the throat next time you try to' kiss' him again! Anyways what if and I do what if , what if Ritsu didn't really disappeared but committed suicide how would you feel? ( , BETRAYED, IDIOTIC, STUPID, etc.)Same question for Ritsu except without the examples. All five couples, Shay,An,Hiyori fav gem?(ex. emerald,ruby,pearl,etc.) Thats all for BYE!"

**Everyone but Takano and Yokozowa**: Definelty fits them!

**Me**: Yup no doubt about that and my favorite is as you mentioned Taylor Swift because her music is catchy and I can relate to some of her songs now

**Haru**: Same for me but my reason is that I just love her songs!

**An:** I like Selena Gomez because she's so pretty and her voice is beautiful so are her songs

**Ritsu**: Kelly Clarkson because her songs are inspirational

**Takano:** Ellie Goulding because some of her songs are catchy

**Hiyori: **I like Ariana Grande because it amazes me how she can hit those high notes

**Zen:** Lady Gaga cause I like this one song called born this way, it's inspirational

**Me**: Oh gosh your just like my cousin anyways Yokozowa?

**Yokozowa**: Avril Lavigne cause I just like her songs

**Me:** Okay then... Yuu?

**Yuu:** Paramore cause they're songs are just catchy

**Chiaki:** I like Taylor Swift cause her songs are amazing and inspirational

**Hatori**: Panic at the disco cause I like one of their songs

**Kisa**: Kelly Clarkson cause I really love her songs, and I tend to sing along with them

**Yukina**: Katy Perry because some of her songs remind me of Kisa-san and I just love her songs

**Me**: Okay Takano so how would you feel?

**Takano**: Anyways first I will always kiss Ritsu and second I'd feel depressed and without having the excitement to keep on living

**Haru**: Why do things get depressing lately?

**Me:** Shhh we are at an emotional moment, now Ritsu how would you feel?

**Ritsu:** Alone and depressed

**Me**: Okay well that's that now onto the gems! Mine would be a sapphire!

**Haru**: I like ruby!

**Yuu**: Mine are also sapphires

**Ritsu**: I like ambers

**Takano**: Emeralds are my favorite

**Me:** *sarcastic* Geez I wonder why... -.- anyways what about you An?

**An**: I like aquamarines

**Me:** Those are pretty! And you Hiyori?

**Hiyori**: Pearls!

**Zen**: I like topaz

**Yokozowa**: I like Quartz

**Kisa**: I like lapis lazuli

**Yukina**: I like emeralds

**Hatori**: Mine are sapphire

**Chiaki**: And nine are also sapphire

**Haru**: A lot of sapphires then... Anyways we should probably answer the rest in another chapter

**Me**: Yeah true I take forever to update so I'll just update this one now and the rest will be up later hope you guys don't mind that, but let's include Takano drinking at least

**Takano**: *starts drinking*

**~10 glasses later~**

**Haru**: How are you feeling?

**Takano**: I'm still perfectly fine

**Me**: So that concludes the fact that Takano can't get drunk... Anyways see you next time Bye!


	65. Chapter 65

Oh my god it's already been 200 reviews! So about 200 questions answered! XD

**Haru**: A little more than that actually

**Me**: Yes I know, that's why I said about... It's more than that cause some reviews have multiple questions

**Haru**: Besides that how are you guys still able to come up with new questions?!

**Me:** Even I've run out of ideas for questions hehe anyways thank you! You guys are amazing! XD

**Haru**: Anyways this review isn't a question but why not put it still so from janiraortiz22 and it was for chapter 4 so as to not to confuse you, they said "Just hilarious"

**Me:** *looks over chapter* Ohhhh that chapter with Yokozowa and Takano! That was so far back, *sigh* the memories of disturbing people

**Haru**: More like disturbing ourselves -.-

**Me**: Yeah that too, anyways thank you! It was meant to make you laugh so it's nice to know you found it hilarious

**Haru**: Next is from SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "I'm Guatemalan. I only know how to dance Bachata because of my sister Quince. Ok...Takano, Ritsu, I want you both to dance together to the most Romantic song Shay-chan can find! *whisper to takano* you know what to do in the end right? Surprise him. Sailor Moon Crystal started airing it's only on episode 12 &amp; trust me, I couldn't watch the original series. Haru &amp; Yuu, any favorite books? Everyone, have any of you came out of the closet to your parents or to anyone you can trust about your sexuality? I'm actually having a hard time thinking of when to come out as Bi to my family. I came out to a few friends but that's it

Thanks! Also, Merry Christmas if this new chapter update on/after Christmas!*hand everyone a gift but also hand a mistletoe under every couple* "

**Me:** Aww cute! I'll find the cutest song I can think of but first yes watching the original series might be tough but overall it wasn't that bad in some parts but it was still annoying at other parts...

**Yuu:** *kisses haru*

***all the semes kisses their ukes on the lips***

**Haru**: *blush* what was that for?

**Yuu**: *smiles and points up* mistletoe

**Ritsu**: Ugh who put that there?!

**Takano**: Oh shush you liked the kiss

**Kisa**: Sneaky but I'm fine with it *kisses Yukina again*

**Yukina**: *smirks*

**Chiaki**: *blushes* seriously who put that there?!

**Hatori**: *smiles* the one who asked the question... Thank you by the way!

**Yokozowa**: *blush* But Christmas already passed!

**Zen:** So?

**Me**: Exactly so? Who said mistletoe were only for Christmas?! And also this question was answered late because of me so I'm sorry about that! Merry late Christmas to you! And thank you for the gifts

**Everyone: **Thank you for the gifts!

**Me**: Now before we get the couple to dance, let's have Yuu and Haru answer their questions!

**Haru: **My favorite book is Divergent by Veronica Roth and Teardrop by Lauren Kate

**Yuu: **Mine is Scarlet by Marissa Meyer

**Me**: Love the lunar chronicles series by her! Anyways has anyone come out of the closet?

**Chiaki:** What closet? You can't just come out of a random closet!

**Me**: Right I forgot your the clueless one -.-

**Hatori: **They aren't talking about a literal closet

**Chiaki:** Ohhh then what closet?

**Me**: You know what you just answered our question so don't worry about it Chiaki!

**Chiaki**: Ok...

**Hatori:** I haven't

**Yuu**: Me either

**Ritsu**: I haven't in the manga but I did in Shay's story, my mom kinda figured it out and now is bothering me to marry Takano for some odd reason

**Takano**: *smirk* you'll find out in a few minutes...

**Ritsu**: What do you mean?

**Takano**: *changes subject* Anyways I have but its not like they cared about me to begin with to argue about it, they were just neutral

**Me**: Anyone else? *waits a moment and no answer* okay then well in my opinion it shouldn't matter what your sexuality is as long as you love that one person, like what matters most is who you are not your sexuality so when idiotic people in my school start making jokes about being gay or lesbian or bi even it gets me mad and I mentally start cursing them because they are inappropriate and a bunch of idiots

**Haru**: Wow... You just exploded there

**Me**: My words and my other friend's words like she was one telling me about the people in her class telling her that and she's like so? Why do you think it's so bad? It's not like they are doing anything wrong! So yup that's my mini rant... What was I saying?

**Haru:** Something about sexuality

**Me:** Oh right so it's your decision whether you want to or not but just now that the people who accept you for who you are, are always going to be there to support you, me being one of them but then again I'm only mentally supporting you cause like I'm not physically there... Where the heck am I going with this?!

**Haru**: She supports you is basically her point!

**Me**: Yup but now onto the cute song. Takano and Ritsu would you please? ***starts playing Love story by Taylor Swift while Haru and I sing the lyrics* **

**Ritsu:** *groans but starts dancing with Takano*

**Me**: We were both young when I first saw you. I closed my eyes and the starts, I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

**Haru:** See the lights, see the party, the ball you make your way through the crowd And say, "Hello", Little did I know...

**Me**: That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"And I was crying on the staircase. Begging you, "Please don't go" And I said...

**Both:** Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is 'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

**Haru**: So I sneak out to the garden to see you. We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew, So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while. Oh, oh.

**Me:** Cause you were Romeo – I was a scarlet letter, And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." But you were everything to me, I was begging you, "Please don't go." And I said...

**Both:** Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'

**Me:** Romeo, save me, they try to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but it's real. Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

**Haru:** Oh, oh. ...

**Me:** I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town. And I said...

**Haru:** Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head? I don't know what to think." He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

***at this Takano also kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring* **

**Takano**: *sings the next line* Marry me Ritsu, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know."

**Ritsu:** *blushes and puts a hand to his mouth in shock*

**Haru:** *continues singing* I talked to your dad – go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"

**Me**: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

**Both and Takano**: 'Cause we were both young when I first saw you...

**Takano**: *smiles* So what's your answer?

**Ritsu**: Yes! *blushes and hugs Takano tightly*

**Me**: Awwwww

**Haru**: Lucky!

**Kisa:** Dang he is lucky!

**Takano**: *chuckles and puts the ring on Ritsu's finger*

**Ritsu**: *looks at the ring happily and kisses Takano*

**Me**: Awww it's so cute but we have to move on

**Haru**: *sigh* it was cute! Anyways next question is from Lonescript "Hey everyone, I'm back I bet ya missed me! No? Well screw- I mean fine. (sad sniffles)

Anywayyy let me first off by saying that chapter 64 made me crack up. I think I know why a lot of people chose sapphire! Because that's the BL department at Marukawa! Ha. Captain obvious always at your services! Okay I'm done. Question time.

Shay- Have you been okay senseiiiiiii?!

Yukina and Kisa- Would you guys ever adopt a kid, like in the future?

Takano- If I'm creepy then your depraved. *huff* But I love you so I wouldn't possibly say something so mean. How are you friend? What would you do if someone walked in on one of your MOMENTS with Ritsu in the office.

Ritsu-asdfghjkl You're adorable, GOSH! Okay sorry, I try to keep my fangirl in as much as possible. Ritsu, where do you see yourself in 5- 10 years?

Hatori- Chiaki is genderbent! What do you do?!

Zen and Yokozawa- You two are just soooo lovey dovey! I love it! I love when you guys went to the beach. Why don't you refill what happened the night you scared off those delinquents? *Smirk* Especially you Yokozawa, do you remember what happened when Hiyori was ASLEEP. I do."

**Me:** Don't worry I missed you sensei! And I'm great thank you! And I actually didn't realize that might be the reason why they chose sapphire *gasp* am I catching the Chiaki slowness too!

**Chiaki:** Hey!

**Me**: Sorry Chiaki I had to

**Haru**: I missed you too!

**Yukina**: I would love to adopt a kid with Kisa-san in the future!

**Kisa**: Maybe... It actually seems like a great idea

**Takano**: One you still said something mean and two since when are we friends?

**Me:** Takano that's mean!

**Takano:** *changes subject* and I wouldn't care but I now Ritsu would get embarrassed so I'd try to hide Ritsu and distract the person long enough so that he could escape

**Ritsu**: *blush* that would never happen cause I will never allow it!

**Takano**: *smirks* It doesn't sound like a bad idea actually

**Ritsu:** *blush* Masamune!

**Takano: **Okay okay sorry *smiles and kisses him*

**Me**: Geez you two...

**Ritsu: **Anyways I'm not that adorable!

**Me:** Deal with it you so are!

**Ritsu**: *pouting* whatever anyways I would probably continue editing manga and maybe living with Takano *blush*

**Me: **You're already doing that

**Ritsu**: Yeah but that's in your sequel

**Me:** True... Anyways Hatori?

**Hatori**: I will still love him because he's Chiaki but I prefer male Chiaki though I would still take advantage of the situation *smirks*

**Chiaki:** *Blushes* Tori!

**Me: **oh don't you start now... And I don't remember that scene with Yokozowa and zen

**Zen**: I do but I can't retell it now do you remember what happens when she was asleep though? *smirks*

**Yokozowa**: *blush* shut up! Never going to happen again!

**Zen: **That's what you say now

**Me:** Ohhh I wonder what that scene was all about

**Haru:** Me too... Now next are the questions that we didn't get to answer last time and they are from treacy-101, so first she asked "Bakano!I had a stressful day so I want you to sing the song "I Kissed A Boy" and "I Kissed A Girl" NOW!(And don't you even dare skip a line,if you did so helpme i'll destroy you) Ritsu have you ever read the book called "the merciless"-Daniela Vega ?If you did the book will make you shake in fear. Shay-sensei what kind of song do you like?( ,pop,jazz,emotional,etc.

Ritsu,BAKANO,Yokozawa,Zen,Chiaki,Hatori,Yuu,Haru,Shay,Yukina,Kisa,An,Mino,Haitaine,Hiyori what is yours style in highschool or at home?( , nerd , geek , emo goth , goth , ghotic , rap , fashion , party , etc.) Guys don't you think the song "Bad Romance" fits the couple (pulling a couples name out of the hat) Yokozawa and BA-KA-NO? Shay-chan have you ever read 'My Vampire' by one of the stories you have read? Because my gosh that fanfic is just to much for me to handle! I think I might faint from fangirling , anyway if you read it don't you think Takano is just to sexy? Takano if Ritsu were to die what will scare you the most that he died in front of you or that he died falling of the building while you watch? Also what will scare you Ritsu's blood or his lifeless body? Thas all beware because I talk alot about BYE BYE!"

**Me**: So Takano?

**Takano: ***sigh* it's too long so I'll just sing part of it... I kissed a boy and I liked it, the taste of his cherry chapstick. I kissed a girl just to try it! It was disgusting cause she put too much cherry chapstick, it felt so wrong, it still felt wrong

**Haru**: Pfffft HAHAHA please stop I'm dying here *wipes away tears from laughing*

**Ritsu**: HAHAHAHA

**Me**: Oh god Pffft hahaha

**Takano**: Okay just move on!

**Ritsu**: I have not read the book but thanks for the warning

**Me:** I like pop and emotional and sometimes rock, I can actually like any type of song as long as I like it and find it catchy, and yes that songs fits them perfectly

**Takano:** Just imagine Yokozowa singing it

**Haru**: Oh god no! Don't give me nightmares!

**Me**: Anyways my style tends to be casual and comfy at home and casual at school but I can look like a nerd at times

**Haru:** Casual at home especially sweatpants! I can't live without them, and then semi formal/ casual for work

**Takano**: Casual at home and sometimes formal for work, and in school it was uniforms so technically formal

**Ritsu**: Same for me

**Chiaki:** Casual for both home and work unless it's like parties and stuff the. It would be formal, and in school it was uniforms

**Hatori:** Same for me except for work it's always formal

**Yuu:** Casual for both work and home and uniform for school

**Kisa**: You may not believe this but I actually looked like a nerdy sexy dude in school with uniform and casual at home

**Yukina**: Nerd for school and casual at home

**Hiyori**: I dress cute for school and casual at home

**Zen**: Formal for school, work, and casual for home

**Yokozowa: **Same with me

**Mino:** *smiles* Same as the above!

**Haitani:** Same

**An**: Even though I had to wear uniforms I always figured out a way to look cute in school, and sometimes I looked like a nerd and usually casual for home

**Me**: And yes I've read My Vampire and I understand you perfectly! My gosh that story had me fangirling so hard it's too much to handle! Takano was just so sexy and not just him Yukina too! Now I want to reread it XD

**Takano:** everything that you just mentioned would scare me especially the knowing that I would never be able to see him ever again *hugs Ritsu*

**Ritsu:** Geez in here idiot *rubs his back in comfort*

**Haru**: Anyways next she asked "YOKOZAWA!(Hits you in the head with a frying pan) You idiotic j*** , how doesit feel to be in the top cover of 'neglated lover monthly'?( Laughs uncotrollaby) Oh my god that sound better than I expected! Kisa in the manga I saw a picture of you saying "Kisa Shouta , a 30 year old man ."(And something about ladys jealous of you, I guess that your skin is so shiny.) is that because you had alot of sex with other guys? Also when did you lost your virginity?( same question Yukina,Hatori,Yuu,Haru,Chiaki,Mino,An.) Also that reminds me about ...THINK FAST BAKANO!(hits you in the head with a book) and also (PUNCH IN THE FACE) OK now I am happy , anyway guys did you know that in the first ova ( when Onodera was dreming of the H*** ) BAKANO was blushing a bit when he started to kiss Ritsu ?( I still won't forgive him no matter how embarazing it looked ) Anyways I dare Ristu to watch the full movie of "Fault in our Stars"( .Ok?) Bye for Now."

**Yokozowa**: What the heck?! That hurts!

**Me: **Now now don't yell.

**Kisa**: Wow that's a way to put it bluntly, but I guess that's the case?

**Haru**: Definitely the case!

**Kisa**: anyways I lost it in high school with some perverted idiot in my class

**Haru**: I lost it with that idiotic jerk of an ass-

**Me**: *covers mouth* okay continue without saying that word

**Haru**: idiotic perverted stupid freak of a freakazoid Hitoshi

**Me**: Couldn't have said it better myself

**Yukina**: I lost it with some girl who's name I don't remember anymore

**Chiaki:** I lost it with Hatori *blush*

**Hatori:** I lost it with Chiaki

**Mino:** Haven't lost mine

**An:** Me either

**Me:** Huh I thought Mino would've by now, then again he's so mysterious he might be lying!

**Mino**: *smiles* what are you talking about?

**Takano**: Owww what is wrong with you and hitting people?!

**Me**: Let her have her fun!

**Haru:** Pffft Takano blushing?!

**Takano:** When did this happen?!

**Ritsu**: Huh so I guess he does have a little bit of shame then if you dig really deep though

**Me:** Anyways Ritsu good luck with watching the movie!

**Ritsu:** *starts watching it until he gets till the end* *sniff* *starts tearing up* oh my god that's so sad!

**Me:** Yup I cried too! And I watched it in theater so everyone around me was crying

**Haru:** Moving on! She also asked "Shay-chan have you seen it yet?! Have you?! Have you?! Have you?! ( Spoiler alert! )Darkprincess-chan finally put her fanfic now! YAY! Question for Yokozawa when you were a kid did people bullied you for your bear face? Merry Christmas everybody!"

**Me:** Yup I knew before you wrote this review she had pm telling me. My gosh she left it off at a cliffhanger though! Like what happens now?! Anyways merry late Christmas!

**Yokozowa**: They didn't necessarily bully me it was more like they were scared of me

**Haru**: Yup wouldn't blame them next she asked "Really Chiaki ( they are right you have an innocent answer ) come on I mean you been in a situation like that before ( glaering at Yanase ) and also you punched him right ?! Hiyori have you ever seen the movie ' MLP EG Rainbow Rocks ' if so what song is your favorite ? Mine is ' Undet Our Spell ' - The Dazzalings . Shay could you please help me what do I have to do to look like more teenage girl (who happens to be a middle schooler) ? Well see ya guys happy new years eve!"

**Me**: My gosh I've been late in answering these! Sorry about that happy late New Year's Eve hehe

**Chiaki:** *confused* Sorry for having an innocent answer? but anyways I did punch him

**Yuu: **And it hurt! A lot!

**Haru:** Awww my poor baby *kisses him in the cheek*

**Kisa**: Gosh you two make me sick with your lovey doveyness

**Haru**: I wouldn't be talking if I were you -.-

**Hiyori**: I have not seen it but I'll try to!

**Me**: How to look more like a teenager huh well I'm short so I don't look like a teenager at all but anyways just be yourself it's better than pretending to be someone your not like wear the clothes you like to wear and who cares what the others say as long as you like it's fine! If you do that I guess your a teenager enough! It's funny cause I'm a high school freshman yet I'm shorter than most of the people in my grade their like a few that are the same height as me

**Haru**: Last question was also from her "JerkFace ! ( Bakano ( Takano ) ) Anyways thanks Shay for the advice I really don't know what to do back in school ... soooo anyways Shay how come "Em" doesn't show up anymore ? Ritsu so like what you lost your virginity at 15 I mean is that even right when you start in freashmen year not just that but also you did it to a senior ? ( I am not judging you I am just saying it sounds a little wrong . ) Yokozawa were you a bully in highschool ? ( Because you kinda look , act , dress like one no offense . ) Shay ever get the feeling that when you grow up you start to like teenager girl stuff like to dress all pretty ? ( Speaking of pretty have you ever seen " pretty little liars " ? ) Well thats all bye !"

**Takano: **Why do people still not like me?!

**Me**: Cause of what you did to Ritsu anyways you're welcome glad I could help at least a little. I may be good with advice sometimes and at other times I may be bad at it. And Em, well I haven't asked her to write another chapter with me so I didn't know if you guys wanted to see more of her in here, but if you guys want her back I guess I could ask her if she wants to answer more questions with me

**Ritsu**: Okay yes it sounds wrong but I wasn't thinking at the time. Plus japanese school starts differently from American school so in American school I would've technically be a sophomore but it would've still sounded wrong

**Me**: Yup, don't lose it unless it's with the one person you love

**Haru:** Have you?

**Me**: *blush* Of course not! What the heck is wrong with you?! I'm too young for that!

**Haru**: Geez just asking

**Yokozowa**: No I was not a bully in high school, I may look mean but I don't act mean towards a person unless they piss me off

**Me**: Yes I've gotten that feeling plenty of times like I used to be a total Tom boy but now I paint my nails, I wear dresses when I feel like it, but sometimes I still hate to wear them, I still refuse to wear make up but I'm fine with lip gloss, and sometimes I wear pretty clothes I guess it's just cause you mature a little. And no I have not seen pretty little liars it just never got my attention but Em and some of my other friends watches it and sometimes when they talk about it I would be confused. Anyways that is all for now Bye- Bye! *waves*


	66. Chapter 66

Stuff! Twin! And update!

**Haru:** That made no sense -.-

**Me**: It's not supposed to

**Aki:** Ah so this is what you guys been up to

**Haru**: Hey there bro

**Aki**: Don't call me bro that sounds disgusting -.-

**Me**: Aki just cause you dress like a girl doesn't mean you are one

**Aki: **Whatever

**Me:** You should probably explain who you are devil twin #2

**Aki:** Why am I twin #2?

**Haru**: Cause I was born first

**Aki**: By a minute!

**Haru**: *shrugs* I'm still older

**Aki: ***sigh* whatever anyways my name is Ikashima Aki and I'm Haru's twin brother

**Ritsu:** A.k.a the devil twins *shudders*

**Aki:** You exaggerate things Ricchan

**Me: **Nah he's right I did create you to be the devil twins with Haru... Anyways in my new update of You are my family, Aki appeared as the twin of Haru... I clearly didn't think things through but there you guys have it you get a twin

**Aki:** ... That sounds like... Never mind

**Me**: And because of treacy-101's review, Aki gets to join us so every other question one twin will read it and then the next one will read it

**Haru:** I'll start! So from Lonescript "Hello my dear friends! Takano- If you're not my friend then you're my enemy. I don't wanna be your enemy! *innocent smile* Alright so, what if Ritsu's parents take Ritsu away from you and move to a foreign country. Ritsu- I wuv you, just by the way. You should try reading my story, it should be to your liking I hope! Shay- Ahhhh I hate algebra 2. I just want to let you know that everyone is on my will. You're at the top. Kisa- What moisturizer do you use? Yukina- You are very outgoing. You never fell in love with a guy but you accept it so quickly. You're personality is admirable. If you could go anywhere where would you go?"

**Takano:** I've had plenty of enemies, but so far you're the only one I can safely say that you won't kill me so you might as well be my friend, if that happens I would chase after them without even having to think about it

**Ritsu**: You have work don't just leave! Anyways thanks and I'm in the process of reading it, it's good so far

**Me:** I'm honored that I'm at the top XD and I feel you I hate algebra 1 mostly cause all we do is take notes but at least it's been easy so far...

**Kisa**: Glad you ask! Cause you see I don't use any!

**Me**: How the heck is your skin like that then!?

**Haru:** *clears throat* ahem I've got this *whispers to me in my ear*

**Me:** Ohhh right yeah I knew that

**Aki: **Lucky bas- ahem I mean lucky you! *giggles as if nothing just happened*

**Haru:** My thoughts exactly

**Kisa:** Twin telepathy? Even though it was just a rude comment -.-

**Aki**: Oh no it's just this idiot always likes to be in my head

**Haru:** More like the other way around

**Me**: Okay girls stop fighting

**Aki**: Thank you!

**Haru:** I'm not a girl!

**Kisa:** Wow they may be twins, but they are completely different

**Me**: Yeah... Anyways Yukina?

**Yukina**: Thank you! You're very nice! And if I could go anywhere, I'd go to Paris, there's some really nice paintings there I'd like to see

**Me**: Ohhh I'll go with you!

**Kisa**: No you may not!

**Me:** *pouts* Boo your no fun, anyways Aki if you may please do the honors and read the next question

**Aki: **Wow this one person asked so many questions

**Haru**: We usually group them together so we wait till the end to answer them so go to the next person

**Aki**: Okay so from MidnightLover "Konbanwa Shay-san and all lovely semes and ukes! First of all, congratulation for Masamune and Ritsu, I've long waited when Masamune will ask Ritsu's hand w And Shay-san, I really really love your stories, when I saw this page, I couldn't help but start to read (I started two hours ago and now I'm here :DDDD)

Anyway, these questions is for Takano:

1) you carried Ritsu at your apartment when he collapsed middle of walking and called "Sempai" in his dream, what were you thinking at that time?

2) If you have to choose one of these costumes and have to wear it, which it is and why ?

a) dog-costume

b) squirrel-costume or

c) rabbit-costume

Next one is for Shay-san, would you someday write a story where all characters are in old mansion and there were a zombies? Takano likes zombies I know but what if there are real ones :DD *jumping near to Ritsu and whispers* Konbanwa. If you can, could you ask Takano to wear one of his chosing costume which I hid from him? :3 And for all this question: If you had to fix one thing of yourself, what would it be? Have a nice weekend, Love ya all!"

**Me**: Wow thank you so much for reading all these, to be honest I'd figured you guys would get bored with reading all of it but thank you!

**Takano**: Thank you and I would think "oh my god control yourself Masamune, at least last till we get to the apartment"

**Me**: Yeah I could pretty much picture that -.-

**Takano**: dog costume, cause I would probably look good in it

**Me**: *gasp* I cracked the code!

**Haru**: *raises an eyebrow* What are you talking about?

**Me**: Well Usami is the perverted rabbit while Takano is the perverted dog that follows Ritsu around, It's perfect! *eyes sparkle*

**Haru**: *bursts out laughing* HAHAHAHA yeah I can picture that!

**Me**: Anyways as for your question its an interesting concept maybe I should write a short story one day

**Ritsu**: *whispers to Takano to wear his costume*

**Takano**: *sighs but goes in the room to change and comes back as a cute dog*

**Me**: Awww my god that's so adorable on you what the heck!?

**Haru**: I have no words...

**Ritsu**: It's actually quite cute *blushes*

**Takano**: Okay thats all you get *takes off dog costume*

**Me**: I was about to say don't strip in the room but you had clothes underneath...

**Aki**: Boo that's no fun!

**Ritsu**: Shut it perverted Aki! I'm the only one allowed to see that

**Me**: And he admits it!

**Ritsu**: No wait that's not what I meant! *blush*

**Both Twins**: Mhhm suuuure

**Ritsu**: *blushes*

**Me**: If I could change one thing,it would be the fact that I tend to over think things sometimes

**Haru**: the fact that I'm short

**Me**: Pfft yeah that can't be changed much

**Haru**: Shush your short too!

**Me**: So is Aki!

**Aki**: *raises hand* Would I be included in this question?

**Me:** Sure you can answer it

**Aki**: My hyperness on Mondays, like seriously who's ever hyper on Mondays? It's like I'm an alien or something

**Haru**: That may be the case

**Aki**: You do realize that you would also have to be one

**Haru**: Never mind then you are not

**Aki**: -.-

**Takano**: My tendency to yell

**Kisa**: Yeah that would do us all a favor

**Takano**: *yells* What did you say?!

**Kisa**: *flinches* nothing! Anyways I would change me being insecure

**Ritsu**: Being able to be more confident

**Yukina: **I like myself just the way I am

**Hatori**: My seriousness

**Chiaki**: My slowness...

**Me**: Ha knew you would say that!

**Chiaki**: *blush*

**Yuu**: I don't know, my hair?

**Haru**: Your hair is perfect, do not change it! *blush*

**Yuu**: *smirks and kisses him quickly on the lips*

**Aki:** *cringes* don't do that in front of me, it's like my own face is kissing someone I don't even know!

**Haru**: *sticks out tongue* deal with it!

**Yokozowa**: My short temper

**Me: ***claps* Whoo and he admits it!

**Yokozowa**: Shut it!

**Me:** Point proven

**Yokozowa**: *sighs*

**Zen:** me being cocky all the time

**Yokozowa**: good answer

**Me**: No being mean to him!

**Haru**: Moving on! From SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl "Me when I saw what Takano did to Ritsu "0.0...OMFG I MEANT TO TAKE HIM TO BED &amp; DO "Stuff". I DIDNT THINK YOU WOULD PROPOSE!" But congratulation!-...wait...does this mean that...Takano is now going to be my brother in law?...well, I guess I can hit him when he hurts Onii-san. Unless I get permission too...Ritsu! Can I! Shay-chan, which pet do you prefer, dog or cats? I have to deal with both &amp; thanks for the advise. To everyone. Who else gets really bad but funny bed heads? I got one this morning &amp; my Mom told me I look like the grinch. I just said "thanks mother. Meanie...""

**Takano**: *smirks* Oh well that would've been another option... You didn't clarify

**Ritsu**: Yes you may

**Takano**: You may not!

**Me**: I like both, they are both adorable when their small! I can't pick between the two it's too much cuteness XD

**Takano**: Oh I got this one, Ritsu has the funniest bed head, so much it pisses me off

**Ritsu**: Yeah I learned that the heard way -.- *mutters stupid snow*

**Both Twins**: *points at each other*

**Aki**: Naw ahh you have the worst one that makes me almost die of laughter!

**Haru**: No that is you especially since you wear a wig, the hair gets all fluffy like a cloud

**Aki:** I don't wear it to sleep you idiot!

**Haru**: Oh that's only when you forget to when you're tired, even so your hair is pretty long that you get a major cowlick

**Aki**: It's the frigging genes I swear!

**Me**: Moving on, I believe it's Aki's turn?

**Aki**: From RebelYouth "ok I like cried at like everything cause I was either laughing to hard or just oh my god he finally put a ring on it! anyway onto the questions! When you all get kids how many do you want and what genders and omg Ritsu you and Harus children will be like best friends and run around and I vote you and Takano only get one child and it be a girl cause she be down right adorable and she can be friends with Zen's daughter and OMG SQUEALING RIGHT NOW also hiii shay miss you and also if all of you had daughters how would you treat them? what would you allow them to do and how would you react to them dating? and also if only one of you guys had a daughter and the rest have sons who's son would you prefer her to date and which one would you ban her from seeing! sorry I thought this question would be awesome love you guys!"

**Me:** Hehehe glad it made you laugh cry, by the way cue the music single ladies by Beyoncé

**Both twins**: Pffftt HAHAHAHA that would be priceless *rolls around the floor from laughing*

**Ritsu: **What's so funny?

**Me**: Hahahaha

**Haru**: Picture Ritsu in those clothes from the video just dancing and singing single ladies, while Takano puts a ring on it hahahaha

**Ritsu**: You are officially the biggest idiot! *blush*

**Aki**: Oh come one Shay thought it first

**Me**: It's true I did Pffft

**Ritsu**: Okay shush it you three!

**Me:** I would want a daughter, but you know I'd want like twins that are a boy and a girl, that would be pretty cute

**Aki**: I can't answer this one cause I'm not included plus I don't have anybody yet

**Haru**: So depressing

**Me**: Oh I already have plans for you so don't worry about it

**Aki**: When you say it like that I have to worry

**Haru**: Hint! Give me a hint as to who it is

**Me**: Who's the only guy single yet?

**Haru:** *came to a moment of realization* ohhhhhh got it now

**Aki:** Who?

**Haru**: You'll figure it out soon, anyways they would be best friends and I'd like a girl, cause I can dress her all adorable and be protective of her

**Yuu**: I was actually thinking the same thing

**Takano**: I'd like two girls, they'll a never be near boys is all I could say

**Ritsu:** Same but only one daughter

**Yokozowa**: I have Hiyori and she's all I need, except she's got an over protective dad

**Zen**: Yup and she's not allowed to date

**Chiaki**: A boy

**Hatori**: Mhm I could teach him all sorts of things, having a boy would be wonderful

**Kisa**: A daughter!

**Yukina**: Same for me

**Me:** Dang it this is making me want to read m-preg and or read one but I've only found like one story that's really good after that I can't find any! And I missed you too! Sorry it's taken me this long to update!

**Takano**: She's not allowed to be with any boy unless I'm there with her

**Ritsu**: Taking it too far, I would at least watch from a distance

**Haru**: I'd dress up like some one else and pretend to be a secret spy and watch over them

**Me: **My gosh you guys I feel bad for your daughters already!

**Haru:** Like you wouldn't do the same

**Me**: Actually... Yeah I would, I'm liking the watching from a distance idea

**Yuu**: I'd give her so freedom but she has to come back home by 5:30 the latest!

**Hatori:** No dating until you're 18

**Chiaki:** watching from a distance sounds good

**Yokozowa**: Same with Yuu, she's allowed to have some freedom but has to come home by a certain time

**Zen:** No dating! period

**Kisa**: I wouldn't care was she does as long as she comes home by a certain time and she's safe

**Yukina**: Same but I would have to know what she's doing exactly

**Me:** Okay then

**Takano:** She's allowed to date Hatori's kid cause I'd figured he'd be a good influence not Kisa's though

**Kisa:** Hey! Fine she's not allowed to date yours then, but can date Haru's

**Ritsu:** Bad choice you chose there

**Haru**: -.- She can date Hatori's not Kisa's

**Kisa**: Who's side are you on!?

**Haru:** Well I was going to say that way before you said anything

**Yokozowa:** She can date Hatori's not Takano's

**Takano:** well then...

**Hatori**: She can date Takano's not Kisa's

**Kisa**: You too!?

**Hatori:** *shrugs*

**Me:** You guys are taking this so seriously...

**Everyone:** Of course we are!

**Me:** Moving on!

**Haru**: From DarkPrincess758 "I honestly don't believe it but according to my friends I have a kisa baby face O.O So how are you guys because I am sad ... my grandfather died recently ;-; So due to me being sad play truth or dare all of you and Shay gets to pick (she asks you ALL not just one person)"

**Haru**: What is it with you lucky people having baby faces!

**Me**: I don't know why you're complaining when you have one

**Haru**: Oh right...

**Kisa**: Welcome to the baby face club! Treasure it!

**Me**: And I'm sorry to hear that, I'll dedicate this truth or dare to you and make it as funny as I can so Haru you're up first truth or dare!

**Haru:** Oh no not again, truth

**Me**: since you knew the whole Barney song, does that mean you watched Barney?

**Haru**: Ugh fine I admit it, I watched Barney! Happy!?

**Aki:** Pffft

**Haru**: Shut it you

**Me: **I wouldn't be laughing cause you're next

**Aki**: What?! I'm not in this

**Me**: It says all so that does apply to you, truth or dare?

**Aki:** I'll be bold and go with dare, though I have a feeling I'll regret it

**Me**: I dare you to kiss Mino on the lips!

**Haru**: Pfffft

**Aki**: Who the heck is Mino?

**Me**: *points to Mino* That would be the creepy person that's smiling over there

**Aki:** *shrugs and goes over to Mino and kisses him* hmmm not bad

**Mino:** And who may you be? *smiles but looks confuse*

**Aki:** Ikashima Aki, don't forget it *smirks*

**Haru: **Wow I didn't think you would do it

**Me**: Next is Ritsu!

**Ritsu:** Truth

**Me**: How did you exactly feel when Takano proposed to you?

**Ritsu**: I was thinking oh my god is this actually happening, I was so happy I almost cried, but I didn't of course *blushes*

**Me**: Takano your turn!

**Takano**: *smirks* Dare

**Me:** I dare you to take Ritsu on a piggy back ride

**Takano:** Easy enough I have to do that most of the time *leans down in front of Ritsu and puts his legs over his side*

**Ritsu:** hey put me down! *struggles to break free but can't almost falling*

**Takano: **Stop moving or you'll fall *takes him on his back and walks around the room*

**Ritsu: ***comes closer and hugs him from the back*

**Me:** While they are doing that, Kisa your turn!

**Kisa:** Dare

**Me**: I dare you to bite Yukina's ear

**Kisa**: What stuff do you read?!

**Me**: Plenty of stuff now go ahead

**Kisa**: *sighs but goes and bites Yukina's ear teasingly*

**Yukina**: That tickles Kisa

**Kisa**: *blush*

**Me**: Yukina you're next

**Yukina**: Truth

**Me:** What is your fetish

**Kisa**: I swear if you tell the-

**Yukina**: Seeing Kisa in all sorts of costumes *smirks*

**Haru:** Wow I didn't know you were into that stuff

**Kisa**: I just found out recently *blush*

**Me:** Hehe anyways next is Yuu!

**Yuu**: Truth

**Me:** What have you done with Haru recently?

**Yuu**: We went to an amusement park

**Haru**: It was fun

**Aki**: Boo I was expecting something more

**Haru**: Pervert

**Me**: Okay Chiaki your turn

**Chiaki**: Truth

**Me**: Have you tried to make Hatori a character again?

**Chiaki**: No! I don't need to look at him with someone else even if it's in manga *blush*

**Me**: Hatori you're turn

**Hatori: **Dare

**Me: **Dare you to take off you're tie with your mouth

**Aki**: Oh lala

**Hatori:** *tries to take it off with his teeth but fails* that's impossible

**Me:** You tried... Next is Yokozowa

**Yokozowa:** Truth

**Me:** If you could have a baby with Zen would you?

**Yokozowa:** Yes but that's impossible *blush*

**Zen**: *smirks*

**Me: **Zen you're last

**Zen:** Truth

**Me: **Have you ever tried to tie Yokozowa up?

**Zen**: Plenty of times but failed sadly

**Yokozowa**: What?!

**Me:** And that was our segment of truth or dare hope you enjoyed

**Haru:** Wow you turned slightly sadistic at the end there

**Me:** Hehe anyways next!

**Aki**: Next questions are all from treacy-101 "HAHAHAHAHA! HAHA YOU IDIOT HAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT HAHA! Anyways all five couples what is the most disgusting thing you have done ? Shay what about The Vampire Diaries? (Panic attack in 3 2 1) BAKANO YOU SON OF A B*** ! HOW DARE YOU YOU FREAKING PREPPY A*** I WILL FREAKING KILL ! YOU HEAR ME ! KILL YOU ! Anyways later !"

**Takano:** You still hate me Huh

**Me**: Apparently she does, and haven't watched it by the way

**Haru**: Worst thing would be dating Hitoshi

**Yuu: **Moving away from Haru

**Haru**: it wasn't your choice *kisses him*

**Aki:** *sigh* this going to take some time to get used to anyways next!

**Chiaki: **Hitting Yuu

**Hatori:** The fact that I thought of switching Chiaki's editor

**Kisa**: Dating so many guys

**Yukina**: Not being able to spend much time with Kisa-san

**Yokozowa**: loving Takano

**Me**: Ouch

**Zen:** Can't think of anything

**Takano**: Not clarifying the misunderstanding sooner

**Ritsu**: Leaving Takano like that

**Haru**: Next she said "I dare Takano and Yokozawa to make out."

**Me:** Pfffft hahaha

**Takano**: Heck no!

**Yokozowa:** Don't make me want to throw up!

**Ritsu**: Just do it to get it over with

**Takano**: *cringes but quickly kisses Yokozowa and separates*

**Aki**: That's a lame make out session

**Takano**: Bleh

**Me: **Please don't throw up here

**Aki:** Next was "Takano and Ritsu when both of you had sex for the first time how was it in the morning ( like pfft I don't know was it awkward in the morning , did you both had breakfast , or did you ( Ritsu ) ran off or whatever ? )"

**Haru:** Well at least she's honest

**Ritsu**: *blush* I tried to run away

**Takano**: But I had held him back and made breakfast

**Ritsu**: It was awkward after that...

**Haru:** Next is "YUU ( smack you on the back of the head hard ) how come you didn't answer the question or iss it because you areee aaa VIRGIN ?! PFFT HEHE HAHA HAHA. I didn't expect you to be a virgin haha . Anyways HARUUU I am gonna give you chocolate ( a big pack ) it's a late merry christmas present ok ? Sssoo anyways Yukina since when , how long , had you had that piercing in your ear ?"

**Yuu**: Owww now you're hurting me?! And I thought I did answer it i am a virgin

**Haru**: Thank you! Heheheheh

**Aki**: What have you done?!

**Me**: *face palm*

**Yukina:** I've had it since I graduated high school

**Haru**: Ohhh were you like one of those school delinquents?!

**Yukina:** Not really Haru-chan

**Haru**: Boo that's no fun then

**Ritsu**: Don't encourage it!

**Aki**: Next is "Me : So Takano what will you choose purple nirple , swirly , wet wily , or weggy or whatever ? Also what is the most embarrassing favor you had doned ?Treacy : I believe it is having sex with his dear friend Yokozawa back then !Me : Hey I thought you were my nice version , but then again I was never really nice . TO ANYONE ! Treacy : Geez you are too rude .Me : I WAS BORN LIKE THIS !Treacy : Whatever . Me : GRR . I dare Takano to watch the full movies of Final Destination 1 - 5 . And tell me the worst death in each movie . I dare Yokozawa to watch Dead Silence and don't you dare skip a minute of it . Haitani I dare you to watch the full movie of . . . well A Haunte House and tell me what you think about it. Well bye. Treacy : Bye!"

**Takano**: Wet willy? Thought I rather choose neither, embarrassing favor would be having to dress up for Halloween every year, and yeah that too, and I had watch it last time and I'd say the worst would be the bus scene

**Me**: Too lazy huh

**Takano**: Yup

**Yokozowa:** *watches it and is terrified*

**Haitani:** *watches movie* it was pretty good

**Haru**: Next is "Me: Takanoo it just accuor to me that when you brought Ritsu to your apartment why did you STRIP HIM N*** ?! AAAGHH! ( Charged right at you )Treacy: WOAH THERE GIRL ! STOP STOP ! ( Holds her legs down ) ME: MEMOSUTIACALTRI ! ( Pants hard )Treacy: What are you saying ?! Me: I SAID "LET ME GO OR I WILL CURSE THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN YOU VILETED SHE-DEVIL!" Treacy:What was that kind of language. Me: Hindy. Treacy: Indian ? Me: Close enough. Anyway were was I? OH YES! AAAGH! Treacy: AAAGH ! ME: TREACY: ( BOTH SCREAM )"

**Takano:** *smirks* Cause I wanted to, now get away from me!

**Me**: Ohh that's cool speaking Hindy, even though it was that translation XD

**Aki**: My god women how many questions do you ask?! And how the heck have you not ran out of stuff

**Haru**: Shut it we are almost done so read the next one!

**Aki**: *sighs* next is "OMG! SHAY I HAD JUST FIGURED OUT SOMETHING HERE! DID YOU KNOW THAT ONE OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS LOOK LIKE OTHER CHARACTERS. SEKAI RITSU GHOST 7 TEITO , BLACK BUTLER CIEL FREE! HARU , YUGIOH ZEXAL QUATTRO STAR DRIVER ( MAIN CHARACTER ) , YUGIOH ZEXAL QUINTON LEGEND OF THE LEGENDERY HEROS RYAN ,ETC.! HEY YOKOZAWA YO MAMA SO UGLY THAT ONE DIRECTION WENT THE OTHER DIRECTION ! HAHAHAHAHA! HARU I DARE YOU TO DRESS BOOTY SHORTS GUY ( YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN ) BYE!"

**Yokozowa:** Haha very funny *sarcasm*

**Me**: I thought it was I literally bursts out laughing mostly cause it was a one direction joke, I don't really like them cuss my friend is too obsess with them... And I did not realize that

**Aki:** Pffft booty shorts

**Me**: Glad you mention that, my friend and I recently went shopping and we saw a whole section of shorty shorts and we were like my god we just entered Alois booty short section XD

**Haru**: *puts on booty shorts* just saying I look better with them than he does

**Me:** Yeah yeah

**Yuu:** Kinda does *smirks*

**Me**: No perverted thoughts please!

**Haru: ***Blushes* Anyways next is "BAKANO!( HITS YOU IN THE HEAD WITH A GUITAR THEN A FRYING PAN THEN A HEAVY BOOK THEN A TABLET ) HAVE YOU NO SHAME THAT YOU DID THAT TO RITSU AT FREAKIN 15 MY GOD YOU DESERVE THIS ( PINCH ) THAT IS FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HIM AT FREAKIN 15 , ( PUNCH ) THAT IS FOR CALLING RITSU GROSS , ( SLAP ) THAT IS FOR HAVING SEX WITH YOKOZAWA , ( THROWS BUKET OF WATER ) AND THAT ONE WAS JUST FOR FUN , ( THROWS PIE AT FACE ) I FORGOT THAT ONE IS FOR WHAT HORRIBLES THINGS YOU HAD DONE WITH RITSU! I DARE YUKINA TO WATCH THE FAULT IN OUR STARS WITH KISA . ZEN TELL ME WHAT HAPPEND WHEN HIYORI WAS ASLEEP THING ALSO WHAT DID IT SHOW IN THE EMBARRISING PICTURES THING WHEN YOKOZAWA WAS DRUNK ? GUYS I AM GOING TO AN ANIME CONVECTION BUT THIS MORNING MY MOM TOLD ME SHE HAD A DREAM THAT BLACK PEOPLE WERE GOING TO TAKE ME AND MY BIG SISTER AND NOW IM SCARED WHAT DO I DO?! ALSO YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE IT BUT THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER BECAUSE OF MY LITTLE SISTER CRYING ABOUT EVERYTHING AGGH WHAT A CRY BABY I WISH THAT LITTLE GIRL WILL JUST GO AWAY FOR GOOD OR MAYBE ME . I KINDA FEEL LIKE I WANNA FAKE MY DEATH AND GO AWAY FROM THEM , AT LEAST DO EVERYONE A FAVOR , I BELIEVE THAT I AM SOMETIMES TOO DIFFERENT JUST BECAUSE I AM HISPANIC THEY BELIEVE I SHOULD BE LIKE THEM . . . ANYWAYS EVER GET THAT KINDA OF FEELING EVERYONE ?"

**Me:** Oh my god it's like a portal to the all caps dimension!

**Haru**: Pretty much...

**Takano:** Mind you Ritsu did not fight back and was totally find with it, now stop hitting me with stuff!

**Yukina**: *watches movie with Kisa and ends up crying* that's so sad!

**Kisa**: *sniff*

**Zen**: A bunch of perverted stuff happened and it showed him with nothing but an apron

**Me**: Lucky I haven't gone to one and I want to so bad! And nothing will happen I hope and I get the feeling all the time I feel you, but that's just makes you who you are so does it matter the way you act

**Aki**: We have come to the last question finally! So next is "ME : AH AH AH AH. TREACY : AH AH AH AH ! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU .ME : ( IGNORES. HER ) OH MY GOD RITSU ! RITSU ARE YOU OKAY?! OH MY RITSU GOD ! I MEAN OH WHO AM I KIDDING! TREACY : YOU OKAY. ME : NOO! I JUST READ THESE TWO FANFICS ABOU- NO WAIT THREE FANFICS. YEAH THREE ANYWAY WHEN I READ THAT I HAVE BEEN S FREAKED OUT BY IT I WANTED TO STOP READING BUT I COULDN'T ! I THINK I AM A SADIAST. TREACY : WHY ? ME : BECAUSE THE FANFIC I WAS READING. WAS TELLING STUFF ABOUT 'YOU KNOW WHO'. AND I KINDA LIKED IT. TREACY: THERE . THERE .(PANTS HER BACK.) ME :BUT RITSU ARE YOU OK ?( STARTS CRYING) (SNIFF. SNIFF.) BAKANO YOU IDIOTIC J*** YOU BETTER NOT LET RITSU BE MOLESTED"

**Ritsu**: Who's you know who? And I'm okay

**Takano: **I wouldn't let him get molested

**Me**: I'm guessing you know who is the idiotic, stupid, jerk, a-hole called Haitani

**Haru**: Yup that is really specific...

**Me**: And that was all for this long update! Bye-bye! XD


	67. Chapter 67

**Update...**

**So hey... Well I've gotten like two reviews now saying this isn't allowed and the one I just got said reported. So i don't know if that means they actually reported this or what all I know is it's making me angry/sad/ i don't know what to say anymore. Due to that I'm ending question time mostly cause I don't want this be taken down if you guys were to need a laugh and liked to reread this, I sometimes do that hehe, Anyways that doesn't mean I'll be gone, I still have my other stories to write. Which just means I'll be paying more attention to them now since I've noticed I've been sort of neglecting them...sorry about that. Do not ask any more questions in the reviews, if you were to have a personal question for me then I'll be glad to answer them in pm. So that was all and Bye! **


	68. Chapter 68

**NEWS! DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

**Me:** Sup peeps in the house! XD

**Haru: **Did you turn all ganster on us? -.-

**Me: **Am I Nagisa from 50% off enough for you yet? *eyes sparkle*

**Haru: **Not at all his voice is deeper like this *looks at Yuu and speaks in a deeper ganster voice* now i don't know about you dude what this bae has finely looking as-

**Me: **Okay we are done with your demonstration… anyways I never thought I'd be updating this again but this is just to tell you guys that I may possibly continue this. But on Wattpad so please either review or pm me if you would like me to continue it and or if you have a Wattpad and would like me to continue it. I personally would cause I had fun answering your questions. I will call it Question time with Sekai this time around though.

My Wattpad Shay246 so feel free to look it up. I will prob post this same thing on my other stories to let you guys know. Bye-bye~ XD

Edited: 7/23/15

The story is up On Wattpad search question time with sekai and you should be able to find it :3

Enjoy and I hope you continue it XD


End file.
